The New Addition
by sillycucumber
Summary: A sequel to 'My Big Fat Marauder Wedding'. Lily's eight months pregnant. This is my take on how she and the Marauder's handle this most memorable time and months after the new addition is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Ok Guys, you've waited long enough. Here is the long awaited sequel of 'My Big Fat Marauder wedding'. I really hope I don't let out down!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual I own no thing of this, except maybe my own made-up characters. It's all J.K Rowlings!

* * *

_'Congratulations Mr. Potter...you're a father!"  
  
James beamed as the doctor handed him a large bundle of blankets. He was blinking back tears as he unfolded the package. He looked around, but there was no one. The entire hall was deserted.  
  
"Sirius?" James called out, hoping his best friend would join him.  
  
But there was no answer.  
  
James frowned for a moment, but resumed unfolding the blankets. "Welcome to the world." He whispered, expecting to see rosy cheeks, tear-stained eyes and small hands.  
  
But what appeared was a green-looking animal, with tentacles and antennas. James let out a cry as the slimy thing reached out and clamped its mouth around his arm...tearing at his jumper...  
_  
"Urgh!" James called out, sitting bold upright in bed. He looked around the dark room, breathing hard. His arm was tingling from the strange, surreal sensation of the dream.  
  
He reached over, grabbed his glasses and pulled them on. He looked down at the sleeping form beside him, her shoulders slowly rising and falling. He shook himself of the cloudiness of sleep, leant over and rubbed her softly.  
  
"Lily? Lily wake up." He whispered.  
  
Lily groaned, stirred and rolled over. "James, what?" she asked groggily, rubbing her face.  
  
James paused. It now seemed a very idea to wake her. "I...I er...' he stuttered.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and sat up slightly. "Another nightmare?" she asked.  
  
James nodded and sat up fully, crossing his legs. "Yeah, 5th time this week." He said, sounding slightly irritated.  
  
Lily sighed. "Is it the one where the baby has an elephant trunk?" she asked, yawning.  
  
"No."  
  
"The one where Snape's the father?"  
  
"No...thank Merlin."  
  
"The one where _Allison's_ the father?" she asked, smirking.  
  
James chuckled. "No, it's the alien-octopus one." He said, shivering.  
  
Lily sighed, sat up as much as her bulging belly would allow and looked at him fully. "James, does Lily have tentacles?" she asked patronizingly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Does Lily have slime and mucous coming out of her mouth?" she asked, smirking.  
  
James chuckled. "No." he said.  
  
"Then our baby wont be like that either. Will you little Lavender?" She said, rubbing her stomach.  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "_Lavender_?" he asked.  
  
Lily smiled. "Just testing it out. I was thinking of following on with the flower infatuation of my family." She said.  
  
She and James lay back down. James ran his hand along her belly and pressed his ear towards it. "Are you a Lavender in there? _Hello_?" he asked, tapping her belly slightly.  
  
Lily giggled. "James, I'm 8 months pregnant. I think we _really_ should start thinking about names." She said. James nodded as Lily yawned again. "But, its 2:30 in the morning, and I'm going back to sleep." She said.  
  
James nodded and gave her belly a kiss, but did not move away. "I'm sorry I woke you." He whispered.  
  
Lily smiled and stroked his hair. "That's alright. Love you." She muttered, clearly giving in completely to her exhaustion.  
  
James smiled and relaxed against her. "I love you too. And you." He said, poking Lily's stomach. He chuckled to himself, tossed his glasses at the end of the bed and dozed off to sleep.  
  
------------------  
  
Lily plopped herself down at the kitchen table with a groan, the smell of her normally favorite meal of Bacon and Eggs making her feel sick.  
  
"James, _must_ you do that now?" she groaned, putting her head on her hands.  
  
James chuckled as he admired his wife. In the past 8 months he had experienced many sides of her. The 'Depression' stage, the 'I'm a fat, ugly cow' stage, the 'get me an avocado and peanut butter sandwich at 4 in to morning' stage...and yet, he still seemed to fall in love with her more every day.  
  
"Are you _sure_ you don't want some? Thank about it. Bacon, dripping in oil and fat...eggs, sunny side up...chocolate milk, fresh from the...'  
  
"JAMES!" Lily cried. She heaved herself out of her chair and ran off towards the bathroom, her mouth covered with her hand.  
  
James laughed, shook his head and served up his breakfast. He sent his plate over to the table with a wave of his wand and went to the fridge. He reached in, pulled out a large carton of custard and put it on the counter behind him.  
  
He walked over to the cupboard, pulled out Tomato sauce and a bowl and walked over to the custard. As James mixed the two ingredients together, he now felt a pang of guilt for making Lily feel sick. Just the idea of eating this horrid concoction was enough to make him dry-reach.  
  
Just as the sound of a flush sounded through the house, James placed her breakfast in front of her seat and sat down with his own meal.  
  
"Urgh, I _never_ want to see the bottom of a toilet again after all this is over." She said, her eyes heavy with sleep.  
  
James smiled and took her free hand a she seized up her spoon. "And I never want to prepare you these ridiculous meals again. This is almost as bad as you eating Vegemite!" he said.  
  
Lily smiled, her mouth full with custard. "But...ish goob for you." She said, her mouth half full.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "I'd rather remain unhealthy. So my love, what are your plans for today?" he asked.  
  
Lily smiled as she watched him cut his bacon into dainty pieces. _Sometimes he can be such a girl_ she thought. "Well, this morning I was planning on sleeping...then this afternoon, I think I'm booked in for more sleep...and Allison visiting, a doctor appointment and food comes in somewhere between." She said.  
  
James nodded. "Fair enough." He said.  
  
Lily considered him for a moment. "Are you asking Sirius today?" she asked.  
  
James's enthusiastic chewing slowed significantly. He swallowed and looked at the table. "I...I suppose." He said.  
  
"You suppose? You make it sound like your asking him to whack you over the head with a rubber chicken singing 'Twinkle Twinkle little star'." she giggled.  
  
James smiled. "I'm just nervous. What if he says no?" he asked.  
  
Lily laughed. "As if he's going to say no." she chuckled, shaking her head.  
  
James smiled bashfully. "It could happen." He muttered. Lily smiled and kissed his hand.  
  
Slowly but surely, the two Potter's devoured their breakfast, each grimacing at the look and aroma of the others. Meal times were usual quite the spectacle lately. But it wasn't the only amusing time the couple had experienced throughout the pregnancy.  
  
As James swallowed his last mouthful of eggs, he sighed and looked at his watch. "Damn, I have to go. Will you be alright?" he asked.  
  
Lily nodded as he stood up and walked over to the coat stand to retrieve his cloak. "Yes sweetheart, I'll be fine. But I think I may have to go pray to the 'Porcelain God' again." She said, rubbing her chest.  
  
James laughed sympathetically, fastened his cloak around his neck and ran his hands up her arms. "Are you sure you don't want any potion for that?" he asked.  
  
Lily smiled, leant up and kissed him. "No, thank you. It's all supposed to be normal." She said.  
  
James nodded and kissed her again, this time more thoroughly. As he was getting into it, Lily laughed into his mouth and pushed him back.  
  
"James, surely you cant _still_ find me attractive." She said, looking down at herself.  
  
James laughed and took her in. She was wearing a large pair of pajamas, her hair was in disarray from both sleep and constant regurgitation, she had a slight tinge to her face...and James was still sure he had never loved her more in his life.  
  
"My love, you get more beautiful everyday. And I look forward to the moment where I can fully wrap my arms around your waist again." He said, poking her stomach lightly.  
  
Lily let out a hearty laugh and slapped him playfully. "And I look forward to the day when I can see my bloody feet again. I miss wearing matching socks." She said, looking down.  
  
James smiled and got down on his knees in front of her. "I'll see you later Melvin." He said in a babying voice.  
  
Lily looked down at him in horror as he continued to make playfull noises at her stomach. "You did _not_ just call our baby Melvin." She said.  
  
James looked up at her, looking slightly put out. "It was my Great Uncle's name. He was a very great wizard." He said defensively. "He was distantly responsible for the invention of the Hornblower Pillows. You know the ones that massage your head and sing to you?" he asked.  
  
Lily snorted and stepped away from him. "He was probably trying to compensate for being called Melvin." She said.  
  
James laughed, stood up and pulled his wand out. "Ok, so we can cross that name off the list. I'll see you this afternoon." He said.  
  
Lily nodded. "Yep. Don't forget...2:30." She said.  
  
James winked, blew her a kiss and disapparated with a 'pop'. She sighed, ran a hand through her hair and looked down at her belly.  
  
"Hmm, Melvin Potter. What do you think?" she asked her belly. Lily laughed as the baby kicked. "Yeah, I thought so too. Come on, let's go watch some television."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Allison apparated into her best friend's living room, carrying a very large parcel. She heaved it onto the floor with a grunt and sighed. "Oh no Lily, I'm fine. Don't bother to...' she trailed off. Allison smiled as she noticed Lily asleep on the couch.  
  
Her mouth was pretty much wide open and she was definitely not embarrassed about snoring. Her belly was sticking out in a way that reminded Allison of her uncle's beer gut. She had a photo album resting on her belly, open near the end page.  
  
"Lily." Allison said a little louder.  
  
Lily snorted, closed her mouth and jumped slightly. She opened her eyes, looked around confused for a moment before her eyes landed on Allison.  
  
"Hey! Sorry, I was just having a power nap." She said.  
  
Allison smiled and took her jacket off. "Uh huh. What's the album for?" she asked.  
  
Lily smiled and propped it up on her knees. "I was showing the baby some photo's of the family." She said happily.  
  
As Allison bent down to move the box, she stopped half way and looked at Lily with amusement. "Lillikins, the baby cannot see." She chuckled.  
  
Lily smiled. "Yes it can. Look, it has a peephole." She said. Allison laughed as Lily stuck a finger slightly into her belly button. "Don't worry, I got out all the fluff." She said, smirking.  
  
"Lily, that's _gross_!" Allison laughed. Lily laughed and eyed the parcel Allison was levitating.  
  
"Er, are you planning on mailing me to Paris?" she asked, getting up.  
  
Allison smiled and opened the floating box with a knife. Indeed, the box would have been large enough for Lily to sit in. "No, although that _is_ tempting. Its your new cot!" she said happily.  
  
Lily smiled and ran over as fast as was physically possible. "Oh Allison, you really didn't have to get one for us." She said, but her voice betrayed her attempts to be polite.  
  
"Are you kidding? This is the cot with all the mod-cons! Detachable cushions...extra pillows...built-in hanging mobile...' Allison said, reading off the side of the box.  
  
Lily nodded, feeling impressed. "Interesting. But maybe we should wait until the man gets home before we even try to set this up." She said, pulling out an instruction manual.  
  
Allison looked at her. "Why do we need to wait for James?" she asked.  
  
Lily smiled and handed her best friend the book. "I was talking about Sirius."  
  
------------------  
  
"James, I know I am irresistibly attractive, but _must_ you stare at me for 20 minutes?" Sirius asked, taking a bite of his hamburger.  
  
James blinked and smiled. "Sorry. I just zoned out." He said.  
  
Sirius continued to smirk as he watched his best friend look off into the distance. _Gee, for such an airhead he's got a lot going on in that gray squishy thing between his ears_ he thought.  
  
James took a deep breath and fiddled with the straw in his milkshake. He and Sirius were enjoying their spare sessions of class by eating out in the middle of London. The weather was far too nice to be sitting inside...and James had a mission.  
  
_Just ask him. Its only a few simply words! Will...you...be...my...child's...godfather? Come on, suck yourself up and friggen ask him!_ James thought.  
  
"Sirius?" he asked, looking at his best friend over the table.  
  
"_Yes _Prongs?" he asked.  
  
James opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. _Urgh, you chicken. DO IT! _James cleared his throat and shifted again. "Um, I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time now." He said slowly.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Sounds serious. You're attention span usually isn't longer than that of a piece of moudly cheese." Sirius joked.  
  
James laughed, thankful for his friend's reliable humor. "Thanks for that. Good to know you think so highly of me." He said.  
  
Sirius shrugged carelessly. "So, come on. What's this something you've been meaning to ask me?" he asked.  
  
"Well...Lily and I were wondering if...'  
  
"Gentleman, what are we doing _here_ and not in class?"  
  
Sirius and James both looked up and smiled into the face of Remus Lupin.  
  
"And the wolfman dives right in...making yet another fabulous entrance!" Sirius said, making an action with his arm. James laughed as Remus rolled his eyes and sat down with them.  
  
"And if you were any other mutt, I would kill you for calling me 'Wolfman'." He said.  
  
James chuckled as Remus took a large sip of Sirius's drink, just to prove a point...and to be annoying.  
  
"Yeah well, James was just about to say something." Sirius said.  
  
James sobered quickly as Sirius and Remus both looked at him expectantly. "Oh er...its nothing that cant wait." He said, taking a bite of his pie.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" he asked. James nodded and looked at his plate. _Buuuuuck, buck buck buck buck..._ James kicked himself for missing the opportunity.  
  
Remus considered him for a moment, before he sighed happily and looked at the menu.  
  
"Well ladies, what's good here?"

* * *

A/N – Well, the first chapter. I know it didn't contain much, but hopefully it caught you interest. And for all of you who didn't know what the 'Porcelain God' was, it was basically the toilet.  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Wow, is it just me or am I writing a hell of a lot lately? Hehe, its all good!

* * *

James looked subconsciously around the waiting area as he held Lily's hand. He had a nervous twinge when it came to mediwizards. It was like Peter's fear of sheep...totally inexplicable.  
  
He turned and looked at Lily. She was talking to a dumpy woman opposite her, laughing about something. James had tuned out their conversation as soon as the word 'Epidural' was introduced. But he couldn't help but tune back in as he heard one of his favorite words of the English language come up.  
  
"Yes, I had thought about breast feeding. Does it really help a baby's development?" Lily asked.  
  
The woman across form her laughed and rubbed her belly. _Why do_ _pregnant women do that all the time?_ He wondered. _Are they checking to see if it's still in there or something?  
_  
"Well, my eldest was bottle fed and there's nothing wrong with her. I think it's all just a matter of what suits you." She said.  
  
Lily nodded. "Well, they have to be breast fed at first don't they? Maybe I'll see after that. I mean, its all natural isn't it? Women have been doing it for thousands of years." She said.  
  
James chuckled, but otherwise remained silent. Lily liked to pretend she was all calm, prepared and focused about giving birth. But James knew she, like him, was absolutely terrified. Her mother had sat down and explained all the finer details of childbirth. Lily had never looked so horrified in her life.  
  
The Medi-wizard popped his head through the door, his glasses almost falling off his nose. "Potter?" he called.  
  
"That's us." Lily said unnecessarily to him. James smiled and let her drag him into the room, biding the other woman good-bye.  
  
As they crossed the threshold into the small room, the wizard closed the door behind them and smiled. Lily breathed in the familiar smell of the clinic. She had been there many times in the past few months and unlike her first visit, she was completely at ease.  
  
"Well, take a seat. Now Lily, how have you been feeling?" the wizard asked.  
  
Lily smiled and crossed her legs as best as she could. "Fairly good. I've been throwing up a lot though." She said.  
  
James snorted. "Not to mention she snores. Its like a train coming through our house." James said. Lily laughed and hit him playfully in the knee.  
  
The elderly wizard laughed. "Yes, these things will pass. Now, with only a month to go...would you like me to do another Internal charm for you?" the doctor asked, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Yes!" James said, bobbing excitedly in his seat.  
  
Lily laughed, stood up and walked over to the bed. She took her shoes off and lay down against the pillows, propped up slightly. James was at her side instantly. He was possibly more excited when Lily had ultrasounds that she was.  
  
"Right. Now, just relax." The wizard said.  
  
Lily nodded and let out a slow breath. The wizard waved his wand in a particular shape over her stomach, muttered a few words and seconds later...a type of holographic projection appeared in front of him.  
  
James smiled as the image of their baby appeared. It was lying on its back, its hands moving sporadically around. James choked out a laugh. He reached his hand out and brushed it near the surface of the projection, near the baby's hand.  
  
"Are you _sure_ you don't want to know the sex of the baby?" the wizard asked.  
  
Lily and James shook their head. "No, thank you Doctor. We're remaining blissfully ignorant." James said, still admiring the hologram.  
  
The doctor chuckled, let James and Lily admire the projection a moment more before he finished the spell. "Well, your baby seems healthy. We've run every charm possible and it seems there's nothing to worry about.  
  
James let out a sigh of relief as he sat down. "So, ten fingers, ten toes, no..._tentacles_ or elephant trunks anywhere?" he asked.  
  
Lily laughed at the wizards' expression. "He's been a bit paranoid." She giggled.  
  
The wizard smiled and nodded. "Ah yes, quite common. I once had a man who dreamed his baby was a reincarnation of his stepmother out to murder him. Quite strange." He said, rubbing his small goatee.  
  
James smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Well, I suspect the next time I see you it will be the big day. Now don't forget, it's due on the 2nd of August." He said.  
  
Lily and James stood up and shook his hand. "It's a date. Thank you." Lily said, smiling. The wizard bid the couple good-bye and they walked out of the clinic and out into the sunny, summer streets of London. The small clinic was cloaked as an old shoe factory, so to be less obvious in attracting unwanted muggle attention.  
  
"So, where now?" James asked, linking his hand with hers as they strolled up the street.  
  
Lily sighed. "We should go see Petunia." She said.  
  
James groaned. "Do we _have _to?" he asked, behaving like a child who was just commanded to eat his veggies.  
  
Lily laughed. "Yes. I promised mum I'd go. She and dad will be there." She said, hoping that this fact would convince him.  
  
James stared at her for a moment, tossing over the idea. After a few moments, he sighed. "If its only for a few minutes. Vernon doesn't care much for me." He said, smirking.  
  
Lily laughed, knowing that this fact didn't bother her husband in the slightest. "Alright. Only a few minutes." She said.  
  
James chuckled, kissed her forehead and waved down a taxi.  
  
---------------------  
  
"So, by adding two lacewings and a root of Boabab tree, we get...' Allison asked, reading out of a textbook.  
  
Sirius sighed and ran his hand along her ankle. "A very bored Sirius Black." He said.  
  
Alison rolled her eyes and removed her feet from his lap. "Sirius, concentrate!" she said. She smiled as Sirius sighed, rubbed his eyes and relaxed more into the couch.  
  
She and Sirius had been studying for Sirius's up-coming exams for the past hour. But Sirius's attention span was always quite short in the presence of his girlfriend, and his frequent attempts to charm her were very much evidence of that.  
  
"Maybe if we just get this over and done with, _then_ I can study." He said, leaning forward and running his hand up her leg more.  
  
Allison slapped it away and shut the book. "Sirius, what are the odds of you studying after sex?" she asked.  
  
He smirked. "Slim to none." He said.  
  
Allison rolled her eyes and opened the book again. "Concentrate. Now, Boabab root and lacewings gives you?" she probed.  
  
Sirius sighed and stood up. "The properties of the root mixed with the magical barrier of the wings produces a small sleeping toxin that when added to any liquid will force the drinker in a slumber that can last up to 3 hours. If more potent ingredients are used and incorrectly so, the affects can intensify and put the victim into a coma or result in instant death." He said flatly.  
  
Allison looked at him in amazement. "That's... very good." She said, stunned.  
  
Sirius smiled and shrugged. "Are you impressed yet?" he asked.  
  
Allison smiled. "Maybe." She said, tossing the book aside.  
  
Sirius smirked as she made her way over to him. _Oh yeah, who's the man, WHO'S THE MAN?_ He thought. He smiled as Allison pressed her hands against his chest...and shoved him back down into the couch.  
  
"Hey!" he cried out in mock annoyance.  
  
"You have to study more. Popping out some long winded sentence does not mean we're finished." She said indignantly.  
  
Sirius watched as she sat down, made a face of superiority and opened the book again. "So, tell me where moonstone is most commonly found." She said.  
  
"The moon?"  
  
"Sirius, you asked me to come over so we could study." She said.  
  
He snorted and shook his head. "Allison, surely you know me well enough by now to detect my sarcasm. I couldn't very well say 'come over and let's shag' in front of your father now could I?" he asked.  
  
Allison smiled and closed the book. "I guess not." She said.  
  
This was the cue Sirius had been waiting for. He let out a small growl and smoothly made his way to her. Allison giggled as he attempted to seduce her again for the millionth time that hour.  
  
"Lily and James should be at the doctors by now." Allison said.  
  
"Mmm." Sirius moaned, kissing her neck. But Allison seemed remotely interested.  
  
"You think the baby will be a boy or a girl?" she asked, shifting away from him slightly.  
  
Sirius let out a slight moan of frustration. "I don't know. But there's a 50 percent chance it will be a handsome boy like myself." He said. He slid his hand along her stomach, but she pushed him away and stood up.  
  
"I wouldn't mind either way. If it's a girl, I bet she'll be as beautiful as Lily. With the same long, red hair and James's brown eyes." She said, smiling.  
  
Sirius smiled in defeat and rested his feet on the coffee table in front of him. "Lets hope for the sake of humanity that it isn't a little horror, destined to put our favorite couple through unspeakable torment." He said.  
  
Allison laughed. "Speaking of unspeakable torment...what do you reckon Petunia's baby's like?"  
  
-------------------  
  
"Oh Petunia, he's so cute!" Lily said, looking down at the baby in her arms.  
  
Petunia smiled. "He's got mummy's eyes. Don't you sweetums?" she said, looking up at her baby from where she sat.  
  
"Very well built too. Look at the _guns_ on this kid." James said, squeezing the baby's upper arms. He squirmed, making James laugh.  
  
Petunia promptly got up and took her baby away. "Yes, just like his daddy. Aren't you diddikims?" she cooed.  
  
Rose snorted behind her hand at her daughter and son-in-law's reaction. "Um, Petunia...what is the baby's name again?" Lily asked.  
  
"Dudley. Vernon suggested it and I fell in love with it. Doesn't it just make him even more cute?" she said.  
  
James was startled for a moment. Petunia was actually smiling. She looked..._happy_. And it was in this flash of unrecognizable emotion that he could vaguely now see the relation between his wife and her horse of a sister.  
  
"Dudley eh? Don't hear that name often." Lily said, sitting down slowly. James hurried over to assist her.  
  
"That's what I said. But, I suppose strange names are the go now adays." Lily's father Andrew said.  
  
Petunia's expression changed significantly. "Its...you don't think its _too_ strange do you?" she asked. James smirked, trying hard not to laugh. Petunia was clearly horrified at the prospect of her child being anything but perfectly normal.  
  
"No sweetheart, its fine. Just not that common." Rose said, diving straight in. James smiled as Rose gave him a discreet wink over Petunia's shoulder.  
  
"Yes. Yes, it is isn't it?" Petunia said, sitting down.  
  
James sat on the arm of the chair Lily was sitting in as Petunia sat down opposite them, not taking her eyes off her baby. Lily smiled as she watched Petunia swoon over her baby, feeling more and more maternal by the second.  
  
"Everyone seems to be having babies lately. You know Molly Weasley? You met her at the wedding. Yeah, she just had another baby. Another boy." James said, laughing.  
  
Andrew's eyes widened. "_Another_ one? Goodness, those two are like...'  
  
"Don't you finish that sentence Andrew." Rose said, hitting him in the arm. Andrew laughed and shrunk away from her.  
  
"Have you named your baby yet?" Petunia asked, smoothing out Dudley's hair.  
  
Lily and James exchanged a look. "Well, its getting there. We haven't had time to just sit down and discuss it. Its all a matter of what we like." James said.  
  
Petunia sniffed. "Yes, well if it's a girl you could probably use the name we were going to use." She said.  
  
"What's that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Agnes Meredith." She said happily.  
  
Lily hit James as he let out a splutter. "Well...we'll er, keep that in mind." Lily said, forcing a smile. Petunia beamed at her sister and looked back down at her baby. James looked at Lily, his eyes wide.  
  
"Are you crazy?" he mouthed. Lily smiled and kissed his hand.  
  
"Well, we'd best be off. I'm getting a bit tired." Lily said, standing up with a grunt. James smiled and took her hand, marveling at how well she knew him. He had wanted to leave as soon as Petunia plucked 'Diddikims' from him. Although she wouldn't say it, James knew she didn't want her baby in the hands of a..._freak_ like him.  
  
"Ok sweetheart, we'll call you. Bye James." Rose said. James smiled as he and Lily bid Rose and Andrew goodbye.  
  
Lily watched on in amusement as James walked over to Petunia. "Bye Petunia. Bye Dudley." James said. It took everything Lily had not to burst out laughing at the expression on her sister's face as James bent down and kissed both her and Dudley.  
  
Petunia cleared her throat and shifter again. "Goodbye James. Lily." She said stiffly.  
  
Lily and James nodded, took each other's hands and disapparated.  
  
Once their arrived back at Godric's Hollow, Lily immediately sat down. Apparating made her feel dizzy lately. She smiled as James sat down. He was shaking with surpassed laughter.  
  
"You are cheeky as all hell." Lily giggled.  
  
James burst out laughing. "Ah, I love it when Vernon's not there. I can pick her to pieces." He said, still shaking.  
  
Lily laughed and shook her head hopelessly. "Its not your job to tease her. Its mine," she said, smirking.  
  
James laughed. "What do you reckon that kids going to get when he grows up? Of all the names...it had to be Dudley." He said.  
  
"What's Molly's new boys name?" Lily asked.  
  
"Ronald. Very distinguished huh?" James asked.  
  
Lily nodded as James summoned two Buterbeer's from the fridge. "Its very nice. All their kids have distinguished names. Percival, William, Charles, Fredrick..."she counted.  
  
James cracked their bottles open and pushed her one over. "Make you wonder when they're going to stop." He said.  
  
Lily smiled. "Maybe Molly can bring Ron over when the baby's born. Have a play-date or something." She said.  
  
James nodded. "Sounds good. I've been meaning to talk to Arthur anyway. About the Order." He said.  
  
Lily noticed how his humor had gone instantly. James took the Order of the Phoenix very seriously and was very passionate about it. "Ok, I'll floo him tomorrow." She said.  
  
And then there was silence. James and Lily had come to appreciate the comfortable silences they often found themselves in. It gave them each the opportunity to think. Lily looked at her husband beside her and smiled. He looked very pensive. She could tell he was still thinking about Order matters.  
  
_That definitely won't do_ she thought to herself, giving him a once over.  
  
"James?" she asked smoothly.  
  
James jumped slightly, her voice jolting him out of his thoughts. "Yes baby?" he asked, smiling. Lily smiled, stood up and walked around to the back of his chair.  
  
"Do you know how sexy you look when you think?" she asked.  
  
James's eyes widened as she began sucking lightly on his earlobe. "Er, no. I wasn't aware of this fact." He said, feeling that familiar tingle.  
  
Lily smirked and kissed his head. "Can I possibly show you?" she whispered.  
  
James watched in amazement as she smirked and walked out of the kitchen and up towards the staircase. Lily's sex drive had been horribly erratic for the past few months, and James would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little frustrated. He jumped out of his seat and ran after her, knowing this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.  
  
He found her lying on the bed, half naked already. Apparently she wasn't in the mood for messing around. _Either that, or she knows that_ _I'm far too impatient_ he thought. He tugged his t-shirt of quickly and got on the bed next to her, immediately finding her lips with his.  
  
She moaned and ran her hands along his back, scratching him and various places. James felt himself hard already, just from her simple touch.  
  
But as he was just getting into it, Lily seemed to back off. "James?" she asked.  
  
"Mmm?" James moaned, trying to kiss her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.  
  
James looked at her in amazement. "Are you _insane_?" he breathed. But another thought came into his head. "You...you don't want to?" he asked.  
  
Lily sighed. "I just don't want to hurt the baby. What if you squish it?" she asked.  
  
James smiled. "Lily, I wont squish it anymore that you do when you lie on your belly. I'll be very careful." He said.  
  
Lily considered him for a moment, before she nodded and kissed him again. James smiled against her and let his hands wander along her sides, marveling in the feeling of her skin. He unzipped his jeans and was about to pull them off, when...  
  
"James, what if the baby can see it?" Lily asked.  
  
James broke away again. "See what?"  
  
"Your penis." She said.  
  
James sighed. "Lily, the baby will not see my penis." He said.  
  
Lily sat up slightly. "But, it is rather big. I mean, you might poke an eye out with that thing." She said, pointing at his now rather prominent crutch.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Lily, normally that statement would make my ego roughly the size of a Hot-air Balloon, but trust me. The baby will _not_ get squashed, poked or anything else." He said, stroking her hair.  
  
Lily sighed and nodded. "Yes, maybe you're...oh! Quick!" she said. James raised an eyebrow as she seized his hand and placed it on her stomach. "It kicked!" she said, smiling."Lets just...lay here and feel the baby." She said, relaxing into the bed.  
  
James sighed and smiled in defeat. He moved up close to her, his hand staying on her stomach. He smiled as he felt the familiar sensation of the baby kicking.  
  
"Yeah. Alright." He said.  
  
_You are SO grounded when you get out here kid_ he thought humerously.

* * *

A/N – So, there's chapter two. I know, its only just started and already we're getting into the make-out stuff. I hope it doesn't turn you off, but for all those people who have read the prequels to this story, you should be used to it. And don't worry, more of the other characters soon!  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. Man, I can't believe the amount of reviews I get. I'm not that good am I?

* * *

Lily hated having nothing to do. It made her feel like some slug that just hung around the house, watching TV and drinking water all the time. Her feet were swollen, her hair was refusing to do what she commanded it to...and damn it her favorite TV program had been canceled.  
  
Maternity leave was definitely not for her. She missed the Ministry. She missed sitting a her desk with her paperwork...and she missed...  
  
"Hey! The door was locked, but I decided to come in anyway!"  
  
Lily snapped out of her daze and looked at the front door. There, making herself at home was one of her most favorite people in the world.  
  
"Trinity!" she called happily.  
  
Trinity chuckled as Lily tried to get up. "Nope, stay there. I'll come to you." She said. Lily smiled as Trinity ran over, jumped down on the couch next to her and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
Lily squeezed her partner tight. "Oh Trinity, what are you _doing_ here?" she asked.  
  
Trinity pulled back and took a handful of pretzels from the bowl resting on Lily's belly. "Well, I had a sudden inkling to come visit my best friend Lily Potter, so I got myself all dolled up and apparated over as soon as possible." She said.  
  
Lily looked at her. "Remus canceled your date?"  
  
"Yeah." Trinity said, sagging.  
  
Lily snorted. "Did he say why?" she asked.  
  
"No. He just said he would make it up to me later. He's doing his mysterious things again." Trinity said, smirking.  
  
Lily laughed. "How do you feel about that side of him?" she asked.  
  
Trinity shivered. "Nine times out of ten, its totally sexy as all hell. But sometimes...it can be rather annoying." She admitted.  
  
Lily nodded. "Yeah. I remember that when I first met him. Very quiet and reserved." She said.  
  
Trinity nodded and took another handful of pretzels. "Ah baby, when you get out here maybe you can snap some sense into Uncle Moony." She said, poking Lily's belly. Lily laughed. "Man, everyone's popping out kids lately. Alice and Frank Longbottom are expecting soon as well." Trinity said.  
  
Lily smiled. "Yeah, I know. It's wonderful. They'll all be going to Hogwarts together." She said.  
  
Trinity nodded and paused. "Where's James?" she asked, looking around.  
  
Lily smiled. "I had a craving for chocolate biscuits." She giggled.  
  
---------  
  
James sighed as he walked up the isle, looking at the dozens upon dozens of different types of chocolate biscuits. Lily was very specific that they had to be a certain brand, but luckily he had help.  
  
"Urgh, maybe we can trick her into thinking they are Jackson's." Sirius said, looking along the isle.  
  
Peter chuckled. "You should know better than to mess with a pregnant woman, especially when it's Lily." He said.  
  
James smiled and listened to his friends bicker. They could be such whiners sometimes. He smiled as he thought about Lily. It was half way through July and soon his baby would be born. He couldn't believe how quickly the time had gone. It seemed only yesterday that he had taken that first trip to the doctors with her.  
  
"Prongs! Bow down at my feet...for I am the cookie finder!" Sirius called. James smiled as Sirius ran over to him, carrying a small packet of Lily's favorite biscuits. "No seriously, bow down at my feet." He said, faking a serious expression.  
  
James laughed and shoved him in the back, making he and Peter walk up to the register. As they did so, they passed a woman with a small toddler at her feet. He was throwing a tantrum at apparently not being allowed to have any sweets.  
  
Sirius let out a low whistle as he, Peter and James stood in line. "Wow. That kid can _scream_." He said. Peter chuckled as he heard the hint of awe in Sirius voice.  
  
James however, watched on in interest. The mother was trying desperately to calm her baby down, but he was relentless. The boy threw the toy his mother had given him across the floor, stared at it silently for a moment and then began screaming again.  
  
"Oh honey. Kyle, will you control your son!" she woman yelled, clearly at her wits end. A man poked his head around one of the shelves and frowned.  
  
"Mary, I have two hanging off my legs. I can't do it all!" he retorted irritably. The woman Mary cried out in frustration and dragged the screaming toddler away muttering something.  
  
James watched on in slight discomfort, and it was only until Sirius poked him in the back to make him move did he realize he had been staring at them.  
  
"You ok James?" Sirius asked, looking concerned. James looked at Peter, who looked equally concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered.  
  
Sirius and Peter exchanged a look. "You sure? You're a bit pale." Peter said.  
  
James flinched and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm ok." He said, placing the biscuits on the counter and lying through his teeth.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Oh, I _do_ hope he gets into Hogwarts. He will of course be a Gryffindor...just like his daddy. I know he'll be wonderful." Alice Longbottom said, stroking her stomach. Lily and the other women around her all smiled and chatted away about babies.  
  
The Marauders, Arthur Weasley and Frank Longbottom all watched on in amazement. "Its like...all they want to talk about is babies! If your sentence doesn't involve nappies, dummies or bottles, they ignore you completely!" Frank said, shaking his head.  
  
The men laughed. "Tell me about it. Allison's as excited as Lily is. You'd think I'd be able to get a few minutes alone with the woman. But no, it's all about your infernal offspring cooking in Lily's 'easy-bake oven'!" Sirius said, glaring mockingly at James.  
  
James smiled. "Please don't refer to my wife as a whitegood Padfoot." He said.  
  
Remus chuckled. "Its true. Even Trinity's gotten the baby bug. Er, that is...not in the literal sense!" he said quickly. The men had all looked at him with shock.  
  
Peter chuckled. "Are you guys getting any as a result of this?" he asked. All the other men groaned...except for Arthur.  
  
"Yes well, _I_ won't comment. I value my life as it is without my fiery wife finding out we have such conversations." He said smirking.  
  
James laughed. "I've tried. We do sometimes...but its all about the baby now." He said.  
  
Lily looked over as the large group of men let out a hearty laugh about something. She smiled, thankful that they could still find nice things to talk about after such a depressing Order meeting.  
  
"So, what are you naming it Alice?" Allison asked.  
  
Alice beamed. "His name's Neville." She said proudly.  
  
The women let out a murmur of approval. "He? You know the sex then?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh yes. Frank and I couldn't help ourselves. He had to know what color to paint his room." Alice giggled.  
  
Trinity snorted. "See? Lily, its _expected_ to know what the bub's going to be. You don't want a horrible surprise when you finally shoot it out." Trinity said.  
  
Lily looked at her. "Are you a distant relative of Sirius? Honestly, these phrases you pull out...' she trailed off, shaking her head.  
  
"Only a few days to go now." Alice said, looking lovingly down at her tummy. "Oh, I'm excited and nervous at the same time." She said.  
  
"Don't be nervous. Its as easy as falling off a log." Molly said, walking over with a small bundle in her arms. Lily smiled as she admired the small, red-haired boy in her arms. He was only 4 months old, and yet still completely adorable.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You've done it 6 times already." Alice chuckled.  
  
Molly laughed as Allison seized Baby Ron out of her arms. "Each time is different, and yet similar. My little Ronnikins took 7 hours to pop out, where Bill took 11." She said.  
  
Lily looked over Allison's shoulder at the baby in her arms. He already had small strands of red hair growing rapidly over his small head. His blue eyes could be seen when his eyes were open. Right now, he was sleeping contently in his blankets, snoring lightly.  
  
"He's beautiful Molly." Lily said, stroking the boy's hair.  
  
Molly smiled. "I'm sure your little bundle will be just as wonderful." She said warmly.  
  
Lily smiled as she watched Molly take her baby back. Molly had a very warm, motherly presence about her that put even the most on-edge people at ease. Lily remembered one time when James was particularly distressed and Lily wasn't around. Molly had comforted him in a way Lily wondered if she even possessed.  
  
"Hello ladies. Interrupting anything?" Sirius asked, slipping his hand around Allison's waist.  
  
"No, just a typical swoon session. I must be off. I have something _very_ important to discuss with my husband." Molly said. The group said their goodbyes as she walked over to Arthur.  
  
Lily smiled as James came up beside her. "Ah, here he is. One of the other expecting fathers!" Alice said. "You excited?" she asked.  
  
"Oh...yeah, definitely." James said. Lily frowned obviously the only one who noticed how uncomfortable he looked.  
  
"Well, come on puppy. We are young and need to get pissed!" trinity said, dragging Remus towards her by his collar.  
  
Remus stumbled over and shook his head. "Darling, its dinnertime." He said. Trinity rolled her eyes, muttered something about Remus being a boring old man and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, if you _really_ want something interesting to do...you can help James and I pick out baby names." Lily said happily, taking James's hand. James smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Oooh, I get to pick first!" Allison said excitedly.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and kissed her head. "Come on, lets get settled. This might take a fair amount of time."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Right. I have the paper...a pen...we're all set." James said, settling himself down on the floor.  
  
Sirius smirked. "I have an insight into your dilemma Mr. and Mrs. Prongs." He said.  
  
Lily laughed. "I'm all ears Mr. Padfoot. Please, indulge me." She said, leaning back into the couch. Allison groaned as Sirius sat up with excitement.  
  
"Well, how about if it's a boy you name him with a strong, masculine name like...oh, Sirius. And if it's a girl, you can name her with a pretty, feminine name like Remus." He said.  
  
Remus glared mocking at him and kicked him in the leg.  
  
Lily laughed. "As always, thank you for your insightful contributions Sirius." Lily giggled. Sirius inclined his head respectfully, shoving Remus back beside him.  
  
"Ok, in all seriousness. Now, I've divided the page up into two columns. You all pop out suggestions, we'll run it through the jury and we'll see what we end up with." James said happily, putting his pen between his teeth.  
  
"Well, I still like Lavender. Write that down." Lily said, pointing at him. James smiled, poked her feet with his pen and wrote it down.  
  
"How about John? John is a good, strong name." Trinity said.  
  
Lily frowned in concentration. "Nah. John Potter doesn't have a ring to it." She said.  
  
"How about Hannah for a girl?" Remus popped in. "Hannah is nice. I had a cousin called Hannah." He said.  
  
Lily and James exchanged a look. "Sounds nice." James said, writing it down.  
  
"How about Nigel? I had an imaginary friend called Nigel." Sirius said.  
  
Lily snorted. "Hey yeah. What ever happened to him anyway?" James asked.  
  
"Well, he decided that he no longer wished to be a man so he became a '_woman_' in an unfortunate self-inflicted sports injury. He then spent the remainder of the summer sitting in my bathtub singing 'I am Henry the eighth I am' until he drove himself insane." Sirius said simply.  
  
A stunned silence followed this sudden burst of information, with everyone present staring at Sirius in amazement.  
  
James cleared his throat. "Well er, lets save the name Nigel for a last resort shall we?" he said. Lily chuckled as her husband muttered something about Sirius spending too much time in the company of his own twisted mind and wrote another name down on his paper.  
  
----------------  
  
Lily collapsed into bed with a groan and shut her eyes. "Urgh, we sat there for nearly an hour and all we could think of was Lavender, Michael, Hannah and Jess." She said.  
  
James flopped down beside her and chuckled. "Babies are_ so_ much work." He sighed dramatically.  
  
Lily laughed and looked at him. She watched him for a moment, admiring the way his face showed everything he was feeling. "You're excited aren't you?" she asked.  
  
James's eyes opened. He looked at her for a moment, before he sighed and stood up. "Of course I am. I'm just...' he started.  
  
Lily frowned as he stopped, looking like he was fighting an internal battle. "You're just what?" she probed.  
  
James looked at her, before smiling. "I'm just tired, that's all. Lets go to bed." He said.  
  
Lily watched him suspiciously as he got changed, before she too started to get ready for bed. He wasn't telling her something.  
  
As they climbed into bed, Lily waited for James to do his ritual of kissing her forehead and then her belly.  
  
But as he turned off the light, plunging them into darkness...she was still waiting.

* * *

A/N – Ok, don't worry. James isn't going to be a jerk. He's just feeling a bit...insecure. You smart people can probably figure out why.  
And by the way, that song 'Henry the eighth I am' is from the movie 'Ghost', just in case you were wondering what it was!Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Hey, it was my brother's birthday today. Throw him kisses!

* * *

James ran. Its one of the few things that seemed to utterly clear his mind. So as his feet hit the pavement in rhythmic timing, his breathing hard and with sweat forming on his brow...he ran.  
  
He was meant to be in class, and he knew Sirius would both take notes for him, and kill him for not showing up. But James couldn't really tell Sirius why he wasn't at class. It was too personal and too horrible.  
  
James rounded another corner and came to a large flight of stairs. He frowned, paused for a moment and ran up them with as much energy as he possessed. As he ran past chattering couples, lady's with prams and groups of kids on school excursions, he just prayed that he could have some simple time alone.  
  
James sighed as he came to a small park-like sanctuary, hidden in the middle of the city. He took deep breaths, walked over to one of the benches and flopped down on it. He groaned as his muscles slowly relaxed. Closing his eyes, James breathed in the scent on 10 o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Hey. Mind if I sit down?"  
  
James's eyes flew open. He looked up into the face of an old man. He was smiling down at him with false teeth hidden behind a disarray of a white beard. His clothes were a dirty old trench coat and normal old-man attire.  
  
James smiled and moved over. "Not at all." He said.  
  
The man sat down with a grunt and wheezed out a laugh. "Thanks boy. My bones are too old to be walkin' around all day." He chuckled. James smiled and looked out into the crowd. "Beautiful day 'aint it?" the old man said.  
  
James blinked and looked at him. "I er...hadn't really noticed." He said. Indeed, as James looked around, he finally took conscious note of how perfect the day seemed to be. They weather was warm, a slight breeze was making the trees behind them rustle and his hair wave around. Everyone seemed to have realized this fact except for him.  
  
"Hadn't _noticed_? You'd better get some new glasses boy." The man said, smiling.  
  
James chuckled. "Yeah. I've just had a lot on my mind." He said. James watched as a couple walked past, their two small children tugging on their shirts, dragging them off somewhere.  
  
"You too young to be thinkin' too seriously. What bothers your young mind so early in the morning'?" the man asked.  
  
James felt him turn to face him as he watched kids run past him, screaming at their parents. He smiled. "Ah, I wouldn't want to bother you with it on such a nice day." He said.  
  
The man laughed. "Why don't you try me? Give an old man somethin' to do for a few minutes." He said.  
  
James smiled and sighed. "My...' he started. He dragged his eyes away from a fighting couple to look at the ground. "My wife's expecting a baby in a few days." He said.  
  
The old man looked at the couple James had been watching and smiled. "Ah, I see. You a first timer then huh?" he asked.  
  
James looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. How did you know?" he asked.  
  
The man chuckled. "I seen my fare share of nervous fathers in my time boy, and you're no different. Now tell me, what's bothering you about it?" he asked, leaning closer.  
  
James watched him for a moment. How was it he was spilling his fears to a strange old man instead of his best friend?  
  
"Well...I guess I'm just a bit worried." He said.  
  
"Hmm. Go on." The man urged.  
  
James ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Its just that, so much can go wrong! Lily and I could fight all the time about who's looking after it and when...or it could do nothing but scream all the time...or worst of all...' he trailed off.  
  
"Go on, say it." The man said softly.  
  
James looked at him, feeling horrible. "I could be a bad father." He said quietly. The man smiled as James looked at the ground in shame. "Lately...I've been feeling like I just want to have Lily all to myself. I mean, what if having a baby tears us apart?" He asked. "What if...having a baby is the worst thing we ever do?" he whispered.  
  
He looked at the man in fear of judgment and disappointment. But he was surprised to see a knowing smile.  
  
"Listen boy, you definitely aint the first to be havin' cold feet. Now I may be just an old man who likes to throw bread crumbs at the birds...but may I give you some aged advice?" he asked.  
  
James nodded, feeling both interested and relieved for finally getting all that out. "Yeah, sure." He said, shifting to look at the man properly.  
  
He smiled and adjusted his trench coat slightly. "There is nothing wrong with those thoughts you've bin havin'. Its natural for first time parents to think thing these things. But...its just like the old cliché says. Them baby's really are a gift from heaven." He said, smiling.  
  
"The first time the doctor hands you that baby, and you hold it in your arms...son, their aint no feeling like that in the world." He said. James smiled as the old man paused, obviously reminiscing. "I remember the first time I held my baby girl in my arms. She was perfect. Not a mark on her flawless body. The first time your baby looks at you with those huge eyes...the first time it takes your thumb with its entire hand...you know you've fallen instantly in love."  
  
"Such a perfect thing. You just sit there and stare down at it in awe. It doesn't really sink in, the fact that you and the woman you love created this thing in your arms. And it probably never will. All doubt goes out the window as soon as your eyes meet."  
  
"So, don't you worry about being a bad father or any of that other nonsense, cause that baby's probably the best damn thing your wife and yourself will ever do together." He said.  
  
James smiled as the man poked him in the chest. The wise words of this stranger were an instant calm over his anxiety. "You really think so?" he asked.  
  
The old man chuckled. "Boy, you care enough to worry so much...then you must care enough to love and protect this baby with all your heart and soul." He said softly, smiling warmly at James.  
  
James nodded as the old man turned back to the world. As he watched him for a moment, he took the time to take in certain things about the old man he had not noticed upon their first meeting. He had a very calming presence about him and because of that, James couldn't help but find he had great respect and admiration for the old man. The lines on his face showed age and experience, but also happiness and great joy. He was a simple man... that James could tell. He looked to be the man who had been lucky enough to love, and be loved in return.  
  
A large chime sounded off into the distance, making pigeons burst into flight. The old man sighed, looked up and blinked as he looked up at the sun.  
  
"Well, I must be off. I have an appointment with some ducks with my old friend... the loaf of bread." He said.  
  
James chuckled as the old man flashed him a small bag full of breadcrumbs. The old man stood up and stretched.  
  
"Well...thanks. For everything." James said.  
  
The man looked down at him and smiled. "Think nothing of it boy. I meant what I said." he said, smiling. He leant over and tapped James kindly on the crown of his head. "Best of luck to you." He said.  
  
James watched fondly as the man gave him one more smile and walked off. Just as he was about to leave the small sanctuary of grass, a sudden thought popped into James's head.  
  
"I'm James by the way." He called.  
  
The old man stopped, looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"I'm Harry."  
  
----------------------  
  
Lily sighed and rubbed her stomach again. She was getting cramps and was making her a bit concerned. _Pains this close to the birth?_ She thought.  
  
She shrugged it off as she reached over for the paper with a grunt. She opened the Daily Prophet, scanning the headlines. There were not many interesting things. In irritation, she tossed it aside carelessly onto the floor.  
  
She took another sip of her water and sighed. She knew why she was in this mood. It was the same reason that had kept her up half the night.  
  
Something was bothering her husband, and she could for the life of her figure out what. And he was being so concealed about it. Normally, James was one of rash decisions and very good at expressing his emotions. But he was also very good at hiding them and pretending nothing was wrong.  
  
"Urgh, I _hate_ that about men." She said to herself.  
  
That was the thing she hated about him. He was so bloody stubborn sometimes. If it were any other matter, she would have gone to Sirius. He always seemed to be able to read James. But this was a private matter between her and James. It had nothing to do with Sirius this time.  
  
Lily moaned in discomfort as she felt another cramp. This was getting stupid.  
  
She picked herself up off the couch and trotted into the kitchen from some aspirin. She filled her glass up at the sink, placed it on the bench and went to the cupboard.  
  
As she looked through the contents of her pantry for her medication, she felt another feeling. This time more intense.  
  
Lily frowned, closed the doors of the pantry and looked into space, trying to decipher what these feelings were. It was uncomfortable...its was painful...it was...  
  
"Far too bloody early." She said to her stomach, realizing now what was going on. "No, not yet. Its only July 30th!" she said to her belly.  
  
As if waiting for this exact statement, her eyes widened as she felt something she could not mistake.  
  
Her water had broken.  
  
"Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh _shit_." she muttered, walking into the living room with great difficulty.  
  
"Mmm, Eve!" she called.  
  
As Lily reached for parchment and a quill, her Owl flew into the living room through an open window and landed obediently on the desk at her side. Lily scribbled down a quick note, breathing hard as she did so.  
  
She folded it up and tied it to Eve's outstretched leg. "You need to take this to James." She breathed. The owl seemed to have sensed the importance of this letter as she hooted importantly as flew off with speed.  
  
Lily let out a slow breath and summoned her overnight bag from the bedroom. She and James had already packed, just incase something like this were to occur. She caught it in mid air, took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace.  
  
"St Heartman's hospital, London." She said.  
  
And she disappeared in a whirl of green flames.  
  
----------------  
  
"You would be stuffed if I wasn't here." Sirius whispered irritably.  
  
James smirked. "I know." He said.  
  
Sirius looked at his best friend as he started taking notes. "No, I mean literally. Some hunter would have stuffed you and hung you on his wall by now." He said.  
  
James snorted as Sirius winked at him. He went to say something else, when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Moody staring at him with massive annoyance.  
  
"Potter, its bad enough that you show up 3 hours late to my class without you and Black passing small talk around. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the importance of this lesson, as you will have a practical exam on it in about a month." He said, his voice level and icy.  
  
James resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Sirius shuddered next to him with suppressed laughter. "No Moody, you don't. And I _am _taking notes." He said, holding his quill up for emphasis.  
  
The class laughed at the cheeky smile James gave him. Moody however, seemed less than impressed.  
  
"Just get on with it Potter." He said.  
  
James and Sirius exchanged a grin, before they did as they were told.  
  
James went back on with his work without question. He was feeling better about everything after his talk with that man that morning. He had given James such good feeling about the future. It was just what he needed.  
  
"Oh honestly, now what?" Moody barked.  
  
The whole class looked up at what had grabbed their instructor's attention. An owl was hovering at the window, a letter tied to its leg.  
  
"Eve." James said. He launched himself out of his seat to the window. He pulled the window open as she flew onto the ledge. James seized the letter off her leg and opened it hurriedly.  
  
"You own this bird Potter?" Moody asked.  
  
But James ignored him as he read the letter. His eyes widened as he examined the short contents of the note:  
  
_Get to the hospital. The cake's done baking!_  
  
"Potter, what's the matter?" Moody probed.  
  
James looked up from the letter, his eyes nearly as wide as his grin. "Lily's gone into labor." He said. "I'm...I'm going to be a daddy!" he yelled.  
  
The entire class broke into applause as James shoved the note in his pocket, ran over to his desk and grabbed his things. "Come on Sirius, let's go!"  
  
"One step ahead of you." Sirius said, gathering his things as well.  
  
The two men ran out of the hallways, calling their good-byes to the class. As they ran down a flight of stairs, James and Sirius whipped out their wands and exchanged a glance.  
  
They disapparated seconds later.

* * *

A/N – Hey guys. Sorry this took me a few days, but I haven't had seconds to myself. To me, James would have named Harry after someone influential, and that old man would have definitely made a mark on him.  
  
Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! I'm sorry I'm not throwing these out as fast as I usually do, but I've been really busy...not to mention tired.

* * *

Lily smoothed out her bed sheets, sucking gingerly on a small cube of ice as the nurse left her and her mother alone in the room.  
  
Rose sighed happily and took Lily's hand. "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
Lily snorted and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her damp forehead. "I'm up for a long ride. Please tell me the time flies?" She said, looking pleadingly at her mother.  
  
Rose chuckled. "I'm afraid not dear." She said soothingly.  
  
Lily groaned and looked down at her stomach in slight irritation. "Mum, couldn't you have just _lied_ to me?" she moaned.  
  
Rose laughed. "No. You'd probably turn me into a frog or something because I didn't tell you the truth!" she chuckled.  
  
Lily smiled. She opened her mouth to say something when another contraction hit her. She moaned in discomfort, screwing up her face as the feeling hit her like a ton of bricks. And however far away it seemed, she was thankful for her mother's hands rubbing her back.  
  
Lily sighed in relief as the pain slowly ebbed away. She looked down at her belly and frowned. "Come on sweetie. Just, don't hurt mummy anymore. You're a good baby, aren't you Joseph?" she cooed.  
  
Rose raised an eyebrow. "Joseph?" she asked.  
  
Lily chuckled as her pain flared up slightly. "Just testing it out." She groaned.  
  
Lily sighed as the discomfort passed, leaving her again with that feeling of tightness in her chest. "Oh, I'm out of ice cubes." She said, picking up the small cup at her side. "Daddy?" she called.  
  
Seconds later, Lily's father stuck his head in the door. "Yes darling?" he asked.  
  
"I need more ice." Lily said, pouting and holding her cup out.  
  
Andrew laughed as he walked over to her and plucked the cup out of her hands. Lily had not done that gesture to him since she was 5 years old, begging for more juice in her cup. Andrew secretly found it amusing that she had picked now of all times to use this method of persuasion again.  
  
"I shall return soon my dear. Not to worry." He said. Lily smiled as he winked at her mother and walked out of the room without another word.  
  
She sighed and shifted slightly. "I feel bad making him run around, fetching me ice." She giggled.  
  
Rose laughed and ran a hand through her short red hair. "Nonsense dear. That's what the men are there for."  
  
As if waiting for this exact cue, the door banged open, allowing a very stressed, yet very excited James Potter to practically fall into the room.  
  
"James!" Lily cried happily.  
  
James looked up at her and smiled. He was at her side in an instant.  
  
"I'm sorry it took me so long. It took me ages to be able to concentrate to apparate over here and I figured you wouldn't appreciate just my upper half in the delivery room so I had to Floo and all the fireplaces at work were busy and...'  
  
"James, its alright. _Breathe_." Lily said.  
  
James sighed and nodded, taking her hand. "Ok, I'm fine. How are you? Does it hurt?" he asked.  
  
Rose snorted as Lily rolled her eyes. "No James, it tickles like mad! Lets do this again as soon as possible." She said sarcastically.  
  
James laughed and kissed her hand. "Lets just do it one at a time." He said.  
  
Rose sighed and stood up. "Well er, I'll just go see what your father's doing shall I?" she said. Lily smiled as her mother kissed her on the head and walked out of the room, leaving Lily and James alone.  
  
Lily looked around and frowned. "Where is Sirius?" she asked.  
  
"Well, he went to tell Allison who was going to tell Peter, who was going to tell Remus, who was going to tell Trinity. So, he'll be here soon." He said. Lily nodded, finding it rather scary that she had learned how to speak his 'language'. "So, I thought you said the baby was done baking." He said, looking at her stomach.  
  
Lily chuckled. "It is. It just needs a little while longer for the flour and water to really set." She said, smirking.  
  
James smiled and nodded. "Uh huh. Hey baby, come on! Don't you think 9 months is long enough to stay inside?" he asked.  
  
Lily giggled as he ran a finger along a sensitive area. "James, lets not hurry up the actual process shall we?" she said.  
  
James smiled and rested his head at her side. He simply gazed up at her, her returning it in full form. James was quite sure he'd never been more anxious or worried in his entire life, and it was only just starting.  
  
Lily sighed and stroked his face. "Does it bother you that it's a few days early?" she asked.  
  
James laughed. "Of course not. It's like having your birthday three days earlier!" he said, smiling widely.  
  
Lily laughed an opened her mouth to say something, when her face contorted and all that came out was another groan. James leapt up and looked at her on worry.  
  
"What's the matter? You ok? S-should I get someone?" he asked very fast.  
  
Lily smiled weakly as she took deep breaths. "Its just a contraction James." She moaned.  
  
James let out a sigh of relief and sat back down. "Oh, is _that_ all?" he asked.  
  
Lily glared at him, her eyes flashing. "Is. that. _all_?" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
James, realizing how he must have sounded hastily began comforting her. "No, Lily I just meant...oh never mind." He said. James was saved from her wrath as the door blew open again, brining in two new people.  
  
"Oh my lord! Lily! Remus, she's having the baby!" Allison said, dragging Remus into the room. Remus laughed as Allison sat down at Lily's side.  
  
"I had noticed Allison, thanks." He chuckled. "Seems we walked in at a bad time." He said, smiling apologetically at Lily.  
  
Lily forced out a laugh as she held her stomach in discomfort. "Oh no, don't Remus. Its only a contraction after ALL!" she snapped sarcastically, glaring at James.  
  
He smiled nervously, ignoring Remus's sniggering behind him.  
  
------------  
  
Lily's pains continued for a few more hours, each apparently taking more of a toll on her than the last one. And it was a wonder Lily did not suddenly have a feeling of claustrophobia wash over her at the small group of people congregating around her bed. In the room were Sirius, James Trinity, Allison, Peter, Lily's parents and James's mother.  
  
Sirius, who had been sitting lazily in the corner suddenly jumped out of his seat. "Oh, stupid mutt I am. I forgot to take a photo!" he said.  
  
Lily nearly choked on her ice cube as Sirius reached into his bag. "Sirius Black, don't you even _think_ about getting photos!" she snapped.  
  
Sirius chuckled and indicated for James to move closer to her. "But we have to show the baby when it gets older what mummy went through!" he said.  
  
Trinity got up and walked over to him as he held up the camera, ready to take a photo. "Black, maybe you should wait until Lily _isn't_ all hormonal and ready to kill someone." She muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" Lily snapped.  
  
"Honey, just relax." Rose said, stroking her daughter's hair. Lily took a few more deep breaths and nodded.  
  
James watched her for a moment, before reaching out and taking her hand. To his relief, she didn't pull away irritably, but simply held his hand softly. He smiled and watched her. She looked very worn out already. Her hair was sticking to her sweaty face, her cheeks were red and her breathing was now constantly hard and needy.  
  
Andrew yawned and scratched his head. "Darling, isn't there anyway those medi-wizards can speed up the process?" he asked.  
  
All the women looked at him in astonishment and horror. Lily glared at her father and let out a bitter laugh. "I'm sorry this is such an inconvenience for you daddy." She muttered angrily.  
  
Andrew, obviously just realizing what he had said, sat up straighter. "Oh, no dear. I meant for your benefit. Surely you don't _want_ 12 hours of labor?" he chuckled nervously.  
  
Lily considered him for a moment, before she deflated. "No I don't. But if there was another way I would have...OW!" She yelled.  
  
James's face contorted in pain as Lily squeezed his hand. "Argh, Lily...Lils let go!" he muttered.  
  
"No! You did this to me, so you're going to feel it too!" she said through gritted teeth. Sirius snorted as Remus stepped forward, trying to release Lily's grip. But she had a strong hold on his hand.  
  
Lily let out a cry of pain, both James's mother Bethany and Allison rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
James wished someone were rubbing his back too.  
  
-----------------  
  
Once again, James and Lily found themselves alone in the room. Lily had dozed off, apparently thankful for a few moments without any pain. Everyone had decided to give her and James some more time alone, so they all went off for something to eat.  
  
James ran a hand along her jaw line, wiping stray beads of sweat away. He looked down at her stomach and sighed. He ran his hand softly along it, marveling at the small mound.  
  
"Hey kiddo." He whispered, leaning against her stomach. "Just a short while and you'll finally be out here. I hope you wont have agoraphobia. Being inside for 9 months can do that to a person you know." He said, smirking.  
  
"You know, you're probably the best present Lily's ever given me. Well, aside from that Broom Servicing Kit she gave me last year...but that doesn't count. We're going to have loads of fun. I'm going to teach you all the things I know. You'll be the best Marauder there ever was." He said.  
  
"You will _not_ be teaching our son your bad habits, thank you very much."  
  
James looked up to Lily smiling, her eyes still closed.  
  
He chuckled and took her hand again, this time with his left hand. "Our _son_? What makes you think it's a boy?" he asked.  
  
Lily sighed and sat up slightly. "I have a gut feeling, no pun intended." She said. James chuckled as she stroked his hand with her thumb. "Call it... 'Woman's intuition' if you will." She said.  
  
James nodded. "I guess I can't argue with that." He said. "Would you be disappointed if it were a girl?" he asked.  
  
Lily shook her head. "No. It doesn't matter either way." She whispered.  
  
James nodded. He heard the door open and people come in. He knew it was Sirius and his mother by their voices...and by the sound of their walk.  
  
"Sirius, you are off the hinges. There is no way its possible!" Bethany said, sounding outraged.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Mrs. Potter, you really are not thinking about this properly. James, back me up. If Spiderman and Batman went head to head, surely Spiderman would win?" he said.  
  
James rolled his eyes at this question.  
  
"You two have been arguing about two superheroes since you left!" Lily laughed.  
  
"It went on all the way back from the cafeteria as well." Rose said, leading Remus and Andrew back into the room. "But Superman would kick both their butts in an instant." She said, smirking.  
  
Allison laughed as she, Peter and Trinity walked back in. "Oh, I love Clark Kent. He's got that whole nerdy sex appeal about him." Allison said dreamily. Sirius let out a splutter as Trinity nodded.  
  
"Yeah. With his muscles and undies outside his pants...who _wouldn't_ shag him?" she asked.  
  
"Can we please not talk about sex in front of the baby?" Lily whispered, pointing at her belly. "It does not need any early corruption from the..." she trailed off, another contraction hitting her.  
  
Suddenly, a nurse came in with a doctor. The doctor looked around at the crowd and shook his head. "Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask some of you to leave!" he said. He pushed his way passed Remus and Bethany to look at Lily.  
  
The crowd watched on as he examined her, checking his watch and various other things. He turned to the nurse and nodded, Lily's breathing increasing and her obvious effort looking more pronounced.  
  
"Right Mrs. Potter, I do believe we're ready. I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. One person may stay." He said, turning to the group.  
  
Everyone moved aside as nurses came walking into the room. Lily looked around.  
  
"Who do you want?" James asked.  
  
Lily groaned in discomfort, continuing to look around. "Mum. Mum, stay?" she asked. Rose nodded and took Lily's hand.  
  
Everyone left encouraging words of comfort as they waved a temporary farewell and exited the room, leaving James behind. He walked up to Lily and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'll just be outside." He whispered. Lily nodded as he winked at her and walked out.  
  
Lily watched him linger for a moment, before he left, closing the door behind him. She ignored the bustling nurses as she grabbed her mother's hand.  
  
"Mum, I...' she started, but couldn't find the words.  
  
Rose smiled and kissed her daughters hand. "I know darling. I'm here." She said, looking her daughter straight in the eye.  
  
Lily nodded, her attention now focused on the task at hand. She felt another wave of pain pass over her; she looked up at the doctor. He was smiling, looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Right Mrs. Potter, I think you're ready to start pushing."

* * *

A/N – Guys, I'm s sorry for being slack. I'm thankful for your remaining interest. I'll try and pull my socks up! And by the way, I not terribly experienced with the whole 'giving birth' thing either, so if this seems a little false, I apologize immensely!  
  
Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Thanks for reviewing guys. I think I'm back on track with my writing now. Hopefully I can update at least every other day!

* * *

James waited impatiently down the end of the hall, his head in his hands. His head was starting to hurt from all the unanswered questions running through his head at a million miles an hour.  
  
_Is she alright? I hope Rose is taking care of her. Maybe I should just barge my way back in there. I want to be there for her. But, she made her decision. Is she in pain? You dickhead, of course she's in pain. She's trying to push a watermelon through a keyhole!_  
  
Sirius sat down beside James and sighed. "You alright Prongs?" he muttered.  
  
James lifted his head and looked at Sirius. "I will be. I just need to get in there." He said.  
  
Sirius smiled as James looked down the hall to the door that concealed his wife. Sirius was quite sure he'd never seen James this nervous or anxious.  
  
"Mate, everything's going to be alright. Lily's going to be fine." Sirius said, patting James on the back.  
  
James smiled and rested against Sirius. "I know." He said.  
  
--------------  
  
"_Push _sweetheart!" Rose urged, clutching her daughters hand.  
  
Lily let out a cry of pain as she pushed with everything she had. The doctor was looking at her, smiling. This small flicker of emotion gave Lily a sense of relief, but it was not at all comforting at the present time.  
  
Lily collapsed again as she stopped her pushing. She groaned as the nurses bustled around her, obviously doing something that was of the greatest importance. She smiled as her mother gave her another ice cube.  
  
"What's the time?" she breathed, taking in air.  
  
Rose looked at her watch. "Almost midnight darling." She said, wiping sweat out of Lily's brow.  
  
Lily groaned and looked around. She suddenly felt extremely lonely.  
  
"I want James." She said, shifting slightly.  
  
Rose looked uncomfortable. "I don't know if you're allowed. The doctor said...'  
  
"I couldn't give a pound of horse shit about what that quack said. I want James in here _now_!" she said angrily.  
  
Rose sighed and looked at the doctor. He had heard what Lily had said and didn't seem at all offended about her use of language. He considered her for a moment, before he sighed.  
  
"Very well. But _just_ him." He said. He nodded to a nurse and she hurried out of the room.  
  
Lily sighed and gave a small sigh. She had felt horrible about asking him to leave earlier, but the urge to have her mother at her side was momentarily stronger than her need for him.  
  
But now he would be there too.  
  
Lily felt the now familiar feeling wash over her as she screwed her face up.  
  
'Right Mrs. Potter, lets do this again...'  
  
---------  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You seriously think that Batman could beat Spiderman?" Remus asked Bethany.  
  
"Hey, I'm with her!" Allison chimed up. "Batman's got all those awesome gadgets and what-not. What's Spiderman got?"  
  
"Sixth sense, spider webs, ability to climb up walls...'  
  
James tuned out the meaningless conversation as he gazed at the door down the hall. _What is going on in there?_ He wondered. There hadn't been any sounds coming out of the room. He guessed the hospital staff had placed a Silencing Charm on the maternity rooms. _Women could definitely scream_ he thought.  
  
And suddenly, a thought popped into his head. He could definitely make Lily scream on occasion. James smirked to himself at the memory, but then cringed.  
  
_Urgh, you perv. She's giving birth for fucks sake, and all you can think about is making her scream!_ James thought bitterly to himself.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and a nurse bustled out. James leapt out of his seat and rushed past the group to her, panic flooding over him.   
  
"What's going on? Is she alright?" James asked. By now, everyone else had noticed what was going on. They all crowded around the nurse, looking worried.  
  
The nurse sighed, clearly not experiencing this for the first time ever. "Mrs. Potter is doing fine." She said, holding up her hands. "She's requesting you be with her." She said, looking at James.  
  
James smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to look at everyone else.  
  
"Go on Boy. Don't stand there looking at us!" Andrew said, shoving him slightly.  
  
James laughed, nodded at them and followed the Nurse back into the room. He was right at her heels as they arrived at the door. She swung it open and let him through. James walked in hastily and looked upon his wife.  
  
She was holding Rose's hand tightly, her face contorted in pain as she pushed at the doctor's instruction. The doctor looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Potter." He said.  
  
At this, Lily's eyes snapped open as she looked up at her husband.  
  
"J-James!" she breathed, still pushing.  
  
The spell that had been holding James in one spot was immediately broken. He was at her side in an instant.  
  
"Lily. You...you're doing wonderful." He said, looking up at her in awe. He couldn't believe she was doing this. She was beautiful.  
  
Lily laughed as she pushed. "Give me your hand James." She said, giving as good of a sly smile as she could manage.  
  
James laughed, rubbed his right hand and gave it to her. She squeezed as she pushed, but James was far too distracted to care that she was nearly breaking his fingers off one by one.  
  
Lily pushed with all her might, the surreal feeling of her baby making her look at James for some reason. Her eyes locked with his...and that's where they stayed. She stared into the deep pools of brown she had learned to love unconditionally and knew it would be alright.  
  
His expression showed pride and excitement. And all her worries of whether he was regretting their decision flew completely out the window.  
  
"Alright, I can see the head Lily. Just another big push!" the doctor announced.  
  
James jumped slightly as Rose let out a laugh. He had nearly forgotten she was there. He looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were full of tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She looked over at James, both of them exchanging a large smile.  
  
Lily let out a loud cry of pain as she pushed again. James could tell this was the big one, just from the way she was crushing his hand.  
  
He silently pushed her on, wishing he could absorb some of her pain for her. He didn't want her to bear all this by herself and by the looks of it, her mother was thinking the same thing.  
  
"That's it Lily, just a bit more...' the doctor said loudly.  
  
Lily gave one more final cry, clamped her eyes shut...and then there was another noise.  
  
"That's it. One more and it'll be out!" the doctor called happily.  
  
James let out a laugh and leant around to try and see what was going on down the other end. The doctor noticed and smiled at him. "Come and see Mr. Potter." He said warmly.  
  
James left Lily's hand and went around, just as the Doctor held a baby in his arms.  
  
Lily sighed and relaxed in relief as the baby's cries echoed through the room. She let out a laugh as she looked at James's face. His entire face was lit up with indescribable joy. Lily relaxed the muscles in her thighs and rested her head against her mother.  
  
"You did wonderful sweetheart." Rose said over the baby's cries.  
  
Lily smiled as the doctor handed the baby to the nurse. She wrapped it in a blanket and handed the baby to Lily, smiling warmly. James was back at her side instantly. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
Lily looked down at the baby in her arms, breathing hard from both exhaustion and excitement.  
  
"Congratulations." The doctor said, taking off his jacket. "You have a new, very healthy son." He said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.  
  
James leapt out of his seat and shook the doctor's hand vigorously. "Thank you _so_ much." He whispered, clearly in total shock of what had just happened. The doctor chuckled and clapped James on the back.  
  
Lily handed the baby back to the nurse for him to be cleaned, her mind in overdrive as James sat beside her. He took her hand and kissed it, the dopey smile not leaving his face.  
  
"You did it." He whispered. Lily laughed, tears forming in her eyes as James stroked her face. "You were _incredible_." He said.  
  
Lily sniffed, leant over and kissed him. "I love you." She said. She smiled as he mouthed a reply. She looked up as the nurse handed her her new son, now fully cleaned and silent. She looked lovingly down at him.  
  
He was squirming slightly. His eyes were clamped shut and he was snoring a little. Lily was quite sure she had never seen anything a beautiful in her entire life.  
  
"I'll let you two have a few moments alone. I'll just go inform the troops." Rose said.  
  
James smiled as she kissed Lily on the forehead, winked at him and walked out of the room. He looked down as Lily lightly brushed his son's hair. James was very proud to see it was going to be black, just like his.  
  
"Glad you could join us little one." Lily whispered. She lent down and kissed the boy on his forehead. She looked up at James and smiled. "You want to hold him?" she asked.  
  
James swelled up with excitement. "Yeah!" he said, trying to keep calm. Lily chuckled and handed the baby over.  
  
"Just remember it's a _baby_, not a quaffle." She giggled.  
  
James laughed and positioned his son properly in his arms. He looked down at the boy, his heart melting instantly. James couldn't believe that here he was, holding his son!  
  
"Hey baby." He whispered.  
  
James leant down and kissed the boy softly on the head. As he pulled back, the baby stirred and his eyes slowly drew open. As he did so, James's eyes widened too.  
  
"Lily, he's got your eyes. _Exactly_ your eyes." He whispered, clearly impressed. Indeed, he baby's eyes were as dazzling as Lily's. James sighed and marveled down at the thing in his arms.  
  
"What shall we name him?" Lily asked, leaning over.  
  
James smiled as only one name popped into his head.  
  
"Harry." He muttered simply.  
  
Lily looked at him in slight surprise. "Harry? What made you think of that?" she chuckled.  
  
James looked up at her and smiled. "Well, he just looks like a Harry." He said, avoiding telling her the truth.  
  
Lily cocked her head to the side and looked at the baby in her husband's arms. "Hmm...Harry James Potter." She said, testing it out. She smiled and nodded. "I like it." She said.  
  
James smiled as she leant over and stroked his face softly, letting her hand run down to Harry's forehead.  
  
"Harry it is then." He said, not taking his eyes off the baby.  
  
---------------  
  
Sirius tore himself away from James's father Richard long enough to both save himself from getting another cigar shoved in his face...and to find the new father. James had somehow managed to slip away from the celebrations without anyone noticing.  
  
Sirius chuckled to himself as he walked around another corner. _Funny how one of the most important people of the day could just disappear so easily_ he thought.  
  
After walking down a few more hallways and turning many corners, Sirius found his best friend, his nose and hands pressed against the glass of probably the most predictable room of all.  
  
Sirius smiled as he stepped up beside him. "Press just a _little_ bit harder and you should be able to absorb yourself into the glass."  
  
James laughed, causing the glass to fog up slightly. "I'm quite content just to obverse." He said.  
  
Sirius smiled and looked into the room as well. There were about 7 rows of baby's, some with pink blankets and some with blue. Occasionally, a nurse would trot around the small beds, checking to make sure everything in order.  
  
Having not seen the infamous new Marauder, Sirius raised an eyebrow in confusion. "So, which one is Prongs Jr?" Sirius asked, placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
James tore his eyes away from the glass long enough to give Sirius a look of horror. "Which _one_? He's right there!" He said, pointing.  
  
Sirius followed James's point to see a small boy, snoozing. He was third row from the front, two beds to the left from center. Sirius frowned slightly, wondering how James could possibly know that. There was no name or anything.  
  
"You sure?" he asked; now pressing his forehead against the glass as well.  
  
James smiled. "Mmm hmm." He said.  
  
Sirius looked at him. "How can you tell?" he asked. As Sirius looked back at the baby boy, his face contorted and his eyes flew open. Sirius's eyes widened in realization as he noticed the emerald green eyes. "Ah. I see." He said.  
  
James chuckled, but did not look away from his son.  
  
"How is it you slipped away so easily, when it took me nearly 10 minutes to pry all the girl's arms from me?" Sirius asked in mock outrage.  
  
James laughed softly. "Just one of my many abilities. Where _is_ everyone anyway?" he asked.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Well, last I saw... Moony was in with Lily with your mum, Trinity, your dad and Mr. Evans were cracking open a bottle of wine, and Allison and Mrs. Evans were holding each-other, crying hysterically about something." He said, smirking.  
  
James smiled, but otherwise remained silent.  
  
There was a long silence between the two best friends in which Sirius would glance occasionally at James. He could not remember a time where he had seen the man so happy. Even his wedding day seemed to be rather lacking in comparison.  
  
Sirius looked back at Harry and smiled. He liked that name. He suddenly had a vision of a 4-year-old Harry out in the backyard of their house, James teaching him how to ride a broom and Lily sitting on the sides, looking on with worry and excitement. Sirius often wondered why it was he could envision the future of the Potter's family so easily...and yet failed to do so for his own.  
  
Finally, James shifted from his daze and sighed. "Sirius?" he muttered.  
  
"Hmm?" Sirius replied.  
  
James paused again. "Will you be Harry's Godfather?" he asked. Sirius and James looked at each other at the same time, one wearing an expression of nerves and the other wearing one of surprise. "Will you look after Lily and my son if anything happens to us?" he asked.  
  
Sirius considered his best friend for a moment in shock, before he finally smiled and clapped James on the back.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

A/N – There we are me'harties! I hope it wasn't a big let down!  
  
Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Thanks for your kind reviews so far guys! You all rock my world beyond comprehension!

* * *

Lily shoved her last top in her bag and zipped it up with a satisfied sigh.  
  
"You got everything?" Remus asked, standing at the doorway.  
  
Lily looked over at him and smiled. "Yes. I wasn't packing for a two-week holiday you know. Besides, Harry's enough to carry. Aren't you sweetheart?" she cooed.  
  
Remus smiled as Lily reached into Harry's small bed and picked him up. He squirmed at being disturbed of his sleep, but thankfully did not throw a tantrum. Lily smiled, carried him over to the bed and laid him gently down in a blanket.  
  
"Where's James anyway?" Remus asked, taking another step into the room.  
  
"He went to the loo. Honestly, the man has the bladder control of an excited 2-year-old. Isn't daddy _silly_?" Lily said, smirking. Harry simply yawned as Lily wrapped him up in the blanket. She picked him up with a sigh and looked around. "Remus, can you hold him for me?" she asked, walking over to him.  
  
Remus's eyes widened as he took a step backward, making him bang into the wall. "Er, I can just carry your bag." He suggested nervously.  
  
Lily frowned slightly. "Its only for a moment." she said, holding Harry out slightly.  
  
Remus however, didn't move. "Lily...I'm not sure." He said, looking bashful.  
  
Lily took another step towards him. "Not sure about what? I thought you liked babies." She said.  
  
"I do." Remus said. He paused and sighed. " Surely you don't want your new born in the hands of...well, someone like me." He said softly.  
  
Lily looked at him in astonishment. She couldn't believe that after all these years this was still an issue for him.  
  
"Remus Lupin, either you hold my baby right now or I'm going to hex you until the only thing your even _remotely_ resemble will be a mushroom." She said.  
  
Remus looked at her in fear for a moment, but chuckled as he noticed the humor in her face. He sighed, looked at her expectant face for a moment before he finally stepped forward and held his arms out.  
  
"Good choice." She said, smiling.  
  
Remus laughed as she tenderly handed Harry over. Remus held him in the appropriate way and looked down at him. James had described how perfect Harry had seemed to Remus, but he had not noticed how true that statement was until now.  
  
The baby in his arms seemed flawless. That was the one thing about babies that made Remus nervous. Just the slightest mishap and they could be damaged...both physically and emotionally speaking. But he knew that wouldn't be a problem for Harry. He would grow up right.  
  
"You ready?" He asked, looking at Lily.  
  
Lily sighed, picked up her duffel bag and looked around the room. She was thankful to be leaving the hospital finally. She wasn't really one for the stuffiness of wards.  
  
She looked back at Remus and nodded. "Yep. Lets just get out of here!" she said, walking fast out of the room.  
  
Remus chuckled and followed slowly, taking care not to wake Harry up.  
  
Just as he and Lily were about to star off down the hallways...  
  
"Mr. Moony, are you intending to nick-off with my woman and son?"  
  
Lily laughed as she and Remus spun around. James smiled slyly as he jogged up to them, looking at Remus with mock accusation.  
  
"Didn't you know James? Remus and I are running off together." Lily said.  
  
James laughed as Remus handed Harry over. "Remus wouldn't have the balls." He muttered.  
  
Remus laughed. He smiled as he recognized someone running around the corner, desperate to get to the trio.  
  
"Oh! Here you...are." Peter breathed, clutching a stitch in his side.  
  
Lily giggled as James pushed Peter playfully, nearly making him fall over.  
  
"Wormtail, there's this new invention called a watch. You should defiantly look into investing in one." Remus said, taking Lily's bag off her.  
  
Peter glared jokingly at Remus. "I was here on time you dolt. Sirius sent me up telling you he's getting you a ride home." He said, looking at James and lily.  
  
James nodded. "Alright then. We'll be down as soon as we sign out." He said, walking over to the reception desk.  
  
Remus nodded and walked to Peter's side. "Ok, we'll meet you down stairs. Come on Peter." He said, grabbing Peter's sleeve.  
  
Lily giggled as Remus dragged Peter off down the hallways. She walked over to the desk near James and seized a pen up. James obviously had his hands full.  
  
"Oh, I'm _so_ happy to be going home." She said, filling out a form.  
  
James smiled, swaying slightly with Harry. "Tell me about it. I've consumed so much coffee in the last two days to last me four more lifetimes." He said.  
  
Lily smiled. "You didn't _have_ to stay here you know. You could have gone home." She said.  
  
James snorted. "And have that old house to myself? Uh uh, I'm afraid of the dark." He said, looking down at Harry fondly.  
  
Lily smiled, signed her signature at the bottom of the parchment and handed it back to the receptionist. "Well, we'll just have to something about that wont...' she trailed off.  
  
James looked at her, waiting for the rest of the sentence. But as he realized what she was looking wide-eyed at, she knew it wasn't likely to come. Walking down the hallway towards them, were Frank and Alice Longbottom.  
  
And Frank was carrying something in his arms.  
  
"Lily, the woman's just had a baby..." James started. But she had run over before he could even look at her properly.  
  
James watched on in amusement as Lily practically threw herself at Alice. Alice winced for some reason, causing Lily to jump back and look at her in horror. He smiled as Frank stepped around the two friends and walked over to him.  
  
"James Potter, fancy meeting you here." He said, smirking.  
  
James chuckled as he looked down at the small baby in Frank's arms. He too was sleeping soundly. "I know. Funny place this." He joked. "When was he born?" he asked.  
  
"Last week. Alice had to stay in hospital longer due to certain issues." He said.  
  
James looked at him with concern. "Like what?" he asked.  
  
--  
  
"I had a cesarean. It takes longer to get over than a natural birth. I'm still aching slightly." Alice said, rubbing her belly.  
  
Lily smiled sympathetically. "Well, I guess it could have been worse. You could have had it naturally." She said, smirking.  
  
Alice laughed. "I didn't hear anything." She said.  
  
Lily smiled, linked her arm with Alice's and began walking over to the two men with her. "Trust me, if the Silencing Charms weren't on, you would be temporarily deaf." She said.  
  
Alice laughed as they appeared at James and Frank's side. They had apparently been talking about nappy brands, making Lily burst into a fit of surpassed giggles.  
  
"Well, hopefully Neville and...'  
  
"Harry." James said.  
  
Frank smiled. "Yes, _Harry_ can have a play date or something. We'll er, talk about it at the next Order meeting." He muttered, so only the four of them could hear.  
  
Lily and James nodded as Alice took Neville out of Frank's arms. Lily smiled as she kissed him on the forehead in a possessive kind of way.  
  
"Well, we're off. We've got a ride waiting downstairs." James said.  
  
The Longbottom's nodded, bid their good-byes and walked off down the opposite direction of James and Lily.  
  
The Potter's gave each other a loving glance and walked off in search of the other three Marauders'.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Lily opened the door for James and let him walk through first. She smiled as he ignored her completely, looking away from Harry only to ensure he didn't bump into anything. Lily was now getting used to the fact that she might for the time being have to take second place in her husband's eyes.  
  
She threw the bag down on the floor, closed the door behind her and smiled. _It feels SO good to be home_ she thought.  
  
"Come on, let's show him his room." James said.  
  
Lily smiled, nodded and followed him up the stairs. They walked down the hallways until they came to the right door. James finally handed Harry over to her and whipped out his wand.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Now, I know we didn't really get to finish his room properly...' he said, smiling.  
  
Lily laughed. "Yes, very true." She said dramatically.  
  
As soon as Lily was no longer to do practically anything really physically demanding, the renovations of Harry's room had been put on hold. They were aware that doing it the muggle way was more slow that the wizard way, but as James had said...it was all about the experience.  
  
"Yeah well...I may have cheated just a _teansie weansy_ little bit." He said, smiling cheekily.  
  
Lily's eyes widened, as did her smile. "You finished it?" she asked.  
  
James smiled, flicked his wand at the door behind him and it flew open. He stepped aside so Lily could look in, flicked the light on and smiled.  
  
"Oh James!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
The room was painted a forget-me-not blue with a white roof. All around the room were baby toys, a cot on the wall on their left and a couch near the bay window, looking out into the sunset.  
  
Lily walked over the threshold and let out a breath of awe.  
  
"Nice huh?" James asked, slipping his wand away.  
  
Lily looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. "Nice? Its beautiful." She breathed. She carried Harry over to the cot and laid him gently down in it. He squirmed slightly, let out a small grunt of annoyance and went back to his deep slumber.  
  
She looked down at him with a smile as James stepped up at her side, doing the same thing. They didn't know how long they stood there, just staring at him as he slept. For Lily, it was if he were a dream. She was afraid that if she blinked, her son would disappear as simple as a puff of smoke.  
  
"You know what?" Lily said.  
  
James looked down at her and smiled. "What?" he enquired.  
  
"That's probably the best prank you've ever pulled." She said, smirking.  
  
James chuckled and looked down at Harry again. "The first one I ever pulled with you." He said. Lily smiled and stroked Harry's small tuft of black hair gingerly.  
  
James sighed, kissed her temple and rested his nose against her cheek. "Lets go to bed." He whispered.  
  
Lily giggled. "James, its only 6:30." She whispered.  
  
James smiled. "Alright then, what shall we do?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe _we_ can be of some service." Came a new voice.  
  
James and Lily spun around to see Sirius, Remus, Peter and Trinity sticking their heads in the doorway. James laughed; walked over to his friends and barged into them, making them all fall out into the hallway with a thump.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as Trinity stepped over the boys, walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to Lily's side and smiled.  
  
"Baby's sure snooze a lot." She whispered, stroking Harry's head with her fingers.  
  
Lily smiled. "They sure do." She replied. She paused and then looked around. "Where's Allison?" she asked.  
  
"She's at work. She said she'd be over as soon as possible though."  
  
Lily nodded and looked at Harry once more. She sighed, turned Trinity away from him and started walking out of the room.  
  
Once they were out in the hallway, Trinity ran down the stairs to join in with the commotion coming from the kitchen, leaving Lily alone to close Harry's door.  
  
As she did, she looked at the door and frowned. But it was wiped of her face as a sly smile spread over her face. Getting out her wand, she thought for a moment and conjured a sign on the door:  
  
_Harry's room._  
  
She smiled with satisfaction and slipped her wand away. Lily pressed two fingers to her lips and then to the door.  
  
"Night my precious." She whispered.  
  
And walked off down the stairs without another word.  
  
-------------------  
  
"WUAHHHHHHH!"  
  
Lily and James groaned as Harry's cries woke them up for the 4th time that night. They had only just dozed back off to sleep too.  
  
As Lily shifted to get up, James put a hand on her shoulder. "No, I'll do it." He whispered. "You go back to sleep." He said.  
  
Lily looked up at him. "Are you sure?" she yawned. James simply smiled, kissed her on the forehead and got out of bed.  
  
Lily watched him grab his glasses and trot off down the hall towards Harry's room. She flopped back down into bed and relaxed, listening to the sounds James was making. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
But as she opened her eyes again and looked at the bedside clock, she noticed that what had seemed like half an hour, in reality only 7 minutes had passed. And she still couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
Lily listened again. There was sielnce. Harry wasn't crying anymore, and James wasn't making any of the calming noises either. If Harry had gone back to sleep, then where was her husband?  
  
Feeling both concerned and curious, Lily pulled herself out of bed and walked down to Harry's room. She pushed open the slightly already open door, but the room was empty of her two favorite boys. Lily raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
And then she heard something very faint downstairs. Music.  
  
Lily turned around and slowly trotted down the stairs. She walked through the dining room and kitchen, the music slowly becoming louder until she came the entrance of the living room. She peered around the corner...and smiled.  
  
James was standing in the rays of moonlight filtering through the curtains, Harry pressed against his chest. They were dancing slowly to Lily's Frank Sinatra record. James apparently was singing very lightly to Harry, his cheek pressed against Harry's head.  
  
Lily smiled and watched, not wanting to intrude on such a serene moment. It was picture perfect in her opinion. James dressed in only his boxer shorts and Harry in only his nappy. The nights were hot lately, and everyone dressed as outgoing as they dared, defying the warm climate. A light breeze was filtering through the open window, making the curtains come alive and James's hair play slightly over his face.  
  
Lily stepped away from her hiding spot back around the corner. She smiled, sighed contently and walked back up to the bedroom, deciding she would wait for James upstairs.

* * *

A/N – Well, there we go! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter.  
  
Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Thanks for the reviews for my last few chapters guys! Hopefully my standard doesn't waver.

* * *

Peter sighed as he rested Harry on his knee, screwing up his face as Harry's relentless cries echoed through the house.  
  
"Lily, what am I doing wrong?" he pleaded.  
  
Lily looked down from her ladder and smiled grimly. "Try bouncing him slightly. He seems to enjoy that." She said.  
  
Peter nodded and followed Lily's instructions. But no matter how much Peter tried, Harry just would not stop his wailing. Peter had tried pulling faces, offering food, making noises, swinging Harry on his little bouncer from the ceiling...but nothing worked.  
  
Lily sighed, hopped down from the ladder gracefully and walked over to the pair. She stroked Harry's hair softly, but he still cried.  
  
"Hey, what's going on in here?" Sirius said, barging into Harry's room. He peeled off his leather jacket, dumped it on the floor and plucked Harry from Peter's lap. "Good boy, settle down. Uncle Padfoot's here." He whispered.  
  
And to Peter's amazement and dismay, Harry slowly calmed down and stopped crying all together.  
  
"How did you _do_ that?" he asked, looking at Sirius in awe. Lily giggled at his expression as she picked up another poster and resumed sticking it to Harry's wall.  
  
"Skill Peter. Maybe he just doesn't like you." Sirius said, smirking.  
  
Lily snorted. "What nonsense. Why wouldn't Harry like his Uncle Wormtail?" she asked over her shoulder.  
  
"Because he smells."  
  
Sirius laughed as James walked into the room and dumped his bag at the door. He walked past Peter, giving him a cheeky smile as he plucked Harry out of his best friends arms.  
  
Peter sighed and slumped into the chair, looking rather upset about the whole ordeal. "The son of my best friend hates me. What could be worse?" he muttered.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. Your mum called Remus the other night, wondering where you were." Sirius said, looking suspiciously at Peter.  
  
Peter sat up straighter at the curios looks he was receiving. Even Harry seemed to be listening in. "Oh, I was nothing. I just...went out for a bit." He muttered, looking at the floor.  
  
Sirius looked at James in concern, who returned the expression. But Lily however, simply shrugged and climbed back up the ladder.  
  
"Well, it's not for us to pry. We respect your privacy Peter..._don't_ we boys?" she said, looking at Sirius and James expectantly.  
  
They frowned slightly, but James nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we do. Just us being nosy again." He said.  
  
Sirius nodded and held the ladder for Lily. "Yeah. Do what-ever Peter." He agreed.  
  
Peter let out a discreet breath and smiled; obviously relieved he had escaped an interrogation. He ran a hand through his hair and busied himself helping Lily with the pictures for Harry's room.  
  
James watched Peter for a moment. If Peter didn't at least tell them where he was going, he would definitely tell his mother. What strange things was he getting himself into?  
  
James laughed as Harry grabbed the tip of James's nose and gave it a squeeze. James lifted his head and playfully attempted to bite Harry's finger, receiving a hearty round of giggles.  
  
Sirius laughed, causing James to laugh as well. "What's so funny?" he chuckled.  
  
Sirius snorted and poked Harry's side, making him squirm. "He's so _cute_ when he giggles." He said, admiring Harry with completely obviousness.  
  
James smiled and kissed Harry's head lovingly. "Here. You can take him downstairs and the both of you can giggle to your hearts content. I have to make sure my wife doesn't wear herself out." He said, handing his son over.  
  
Sirius took him with enthusiasm, nudged James in thanks and practically ran down the stairs. James watched him run off like a 5-year-old with a new toy and went back into the room behind him.  
  
James smiled as he leant against the open doorframe, watching Lily tape up one of the final pictures. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her shirt was riding up, giving James a nice view of her lower back and rear end.  
  
He walked over silently, trying not to make any noise. He reached out and grabbed her thighs, making her stumble and jump slightly in surprise, but not fall.  
  
She looked at him, breathing hard with wide eyes of surprise. "You shit." She breathed, hitting him playfully in the arm. James chuckled as she jumped off the ladder, allowing James to catch her without any effort.  
  
"I don't want my lovely better half lying paralyzed on her back, thank you." He said pompously. James looked around and frowned. "Where'd Peter go?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, he said he had to go to Diagon Alley and pick up new Owl for his mother's birthday." She said simply.  
  
James nodded and watched her admire her handiwork. Harry's walls were now covered with pictures of various magical creatures and enlarged photos of the family and friends. James wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.  
  
"Its very nice darling." He said.  
  
Lily snorted. "Thanks for helping by the way." She said sarcastically.  
  
James laughed and kissed her again. Lily let out a very soft moan, enjoying the feeling of his fingers tracing circles on the small of her back. But her enjoyment was short-lived as James pulled back and sighed.  
  
"We'd better get downstairs before Sirius does something irreversible to out son." He said.  
  
Lily snorted, nodded in complete agreement and started out for the hall, her husband in tow.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"So, with that we have reason to believe that he has recruited many more followers in the past two months than we suspected. Therefore, I know I wont have to tell you all to be on high...'  
  
"WUUAHHHHH!"  
  
Everyone looked around in surprise as Lily smiled apologetically, reaching down for her son.  
  
"Oh Remus, I'm _so_ sorry!" she called over Harry's cries.  
  
Remus, who had been giving his latest report on Death Eater movements, looked down at her and smiled. "Not at all Lily. Is he alright?" he asked.  
  
Lily picked Harry up, nodded and walked out of the hall.  
  
"Keep going Moony." James called, draping Harry's abandoned blanket over his lap. Remus nodded and continued.  
  
---  
  
Lily sighed and sat down next to Molly, both of them with crying babies in their arms. "Oh, I feel so bad interrupting him all the time." Lily said, bouncing Harry slightly in her arms.  
  
Molly chuckled as her son slowly calmed down. "Tell me about it. Poor Remus does such a wonderful job, and here we are with our boys...making such a racket. Oh, come on sweetie. Its alright Ron." She said.  
  
Lily smiled as Harry slowly calmed down. "We need to start a baby daycare for the Order." She said, smiling.  
  
"I'll vote for that!"  
  
Lily and Molly looked up as Alice trotted out, carrying Neville in her arms.  
  
"Oh, not him too?" Molly groaned. Alice nodded and sat down opposite them on a bench.  
  
Suddenly, Allison burst out of the hall and looked around. She laughed and shook her head as she sat down next to Lily.  
  
"These babies are insane!" she declared.  
  
Molly laughed. "But we wouldn't trade them for the world, would we?" she said  
  
The other two mothers let out a unanimous cry of agreement as the cries of their children slowly ebbed away. As Alice stroked Neville back slowly, she looked at Allison.  
  
"So, what are we missing?"  
  
----  
  
"Spies?" Sirius asked, feeling outraged.  
  
Remus and Dumbledore nodded grimly. "Yes Sirius. I have had Remus investigating for some months now, and he is fairly sure that the Ministry may have spies in place." Dumbledore said.  
  
Many voices rose from the gathering, reverberating off the walls. But one man remained silent.  
  
James looked at Remus with confusion. Since when was he doing undercover work for Dumbledore? Why hadn't he told him about this? James looked at Sirius next to him. Clearly, he was wondering the same thing.  
  
Remus held James and Sirius's stares, ignoring the murmur of confused voices around him. He knew that this time would come.  
  
"People, _please_ sit down so we can discuss this properly!" Minerva shouted. The group slowly silenced and resumed their seats. Minerva let out an impatient sigh and looked to Dumbledore.  
  
"For now, I feel it would be in the best interests of everyone if we just carry on as simply as we have been. Spies can detect things, no matter how subtle they are. If any of you feel you cannot resume your normal routines, come forward and I will wipe your memories of the past half an hour." Dumbledore said.  
  
No one came forward.  
  
"Very well. I think we've all had enough drama for one night. Meet adjourned." He said.  
  
Instantly, the rise of voices filled the hall once more, people forming groups and discussing the incidences were everywhere.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Lily asked, looking concerned as she arrived at James's side.  
  
But James still had his eyes on Remus. "I'll meet you at home." He said flatly.  
  
"James, what's the matter?" Lily asked, shifting Harry in her arms.  
  
James tore his eyes away from his best friend and looked at her, his hard expression instantly softening. "I have to talk to Remus about something. Will you be alright getting home?" he asked.  
  
Lily nodded slowly. "Yes, I'll be fine." She said.  
  
James nodded, kissed Harry on the head and walked off. Lily watched him for a second, before looking at Harry and walking over to a nearby group.  
  
-------------  
  
Remus sat in his chair in the shadows of his dark living room, a glass of whiskey in his hand.  
  
Waiting.  
  
He knew they would be coming, and he was ready. The only noises in the room were the ticking of a nearby clock, and the rustling of the curtains as they blew in the breeze, filtering through the open window.  
  
CRACK.  
  
Remus smiled grimly as James and Sirius stood in front of him, looking around.  
  
"Took your time." Remus said.  
  
James and Sirius spun around at the sound of his voice. They squinted into the shadows, trying to make out his face.  
  
"Drinking Mr. Moony? And so close to the full moon too." Sirius said. His voice held no humor.  
  
Remus chuckled and stood up, walking into the rays of light slithering into the room. "Can't I have little indulgences?" he asked, walking around them.  
  
"I'm surprised you have time. What with you being a spy for Dumbledore and all." James said irritably.  
  
Remus chuckled and placed his glass on the coffee table. "I'm not a spy.' He said. 'I'm an investigator." He said.  
  
"There's no fucking difference." James said.  
  
Remus smiled. "Sure there is. Spies don't get paid as much."  
  
"You think this is _funny_ Remus?" Sirius snapped, taking a step towards him. "Keeping things behind our back?" he asked. The hurt was evident in his voice.  
  
"I had reasons for what information I did and did not divulge to you." Remus said firmly. "And frankly I think you're both being rather dramatic about it." He said.  
  
James seemed to flinch at this. "_Dramatic_? We can a lot more fucking dramatic when you get blown up, doing some work for Dumbledore. Jesus Remus, this goes beyond keeping simple secrets like being a Lycan. This is...'  
  
"Firstly, don't you _dare_ imply that being a Lycan is a simple secret." Remus said, cutting James off angrily. "Secondly, did you two ever think of it from my point of view?" he asked.  
  
Sirius folded his arms over his chest and frowned. "Your point of view? What exactly _is_ your point of view?" he asked.  
  
Remus sighed, clearly tired. "If in the case you guys were ever captured or, Merlin forbid, tortured, you would not be able to divulge any information to the enemy about my whereabouts or activities. I did not want you broken to the point of insanity, just on my behalf." He said. "I didn't want you on the radar." he said softly.  
  
"Remus, for a smart guy you can be a real dipshit sometimes." James said. "Even if we didn't know, the enemy would assume we would. They would do what-ever they had to do to break us and if they couldn't...' James trailed off, looking into space.  
  
Remus collapsed into the nearby chair, his eyes red. "I didn't want you to get hurt. That was my only intention." He admitted. He sniffed and Sirius bent down at his level. "I didn't want them...hurting my family." He said.  
  
James sighed, his anger and hurt slowly ebbing away as he watched his friend fall to pieces. He carried such unnecessary burdens.  
  
"Remus,' James started, standing next to him. ", why do you bear these troubles by yourself?" he asked. He rubbed his back, feeling his shoulder shaking slightly.  
  
"All these years later and you still block us out." Sirius said. He made Remus raise his head and look him in the eye. "We are here for you old friend. Don't shun us from your life like this." He said softly.  
  
Remus looked down at Sirius, his eyes watering. All the troubles he had been keeping bottled up for the past few months were now slowly unraveling out of his control.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered.  
  
James smiled and patted Remus on the back. "You seem to forget how invincible the Marauder's are Moony." He said, bending down next to Sirius.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, thankful for some humor in such a serious time. "Cockiness will not keep you alive forever Prongs. You have a wife and son now." He said.  
  
James smiled. "I have known you longer than both my wife _and_ my son. Yes, they are of great importance in my life...far much more so than I value myself. But...' he said, putting a hand on both Sirius and Remus's forearms '...nothing takes the place of my brothers." He said.  
  
Remus felt he could have just burst into tears from the looks he was receiving from the men in front of him. Expressions so warm, loyal and understanding that melted his heart.  
  
James sighed and stood up. "I'm going home now, and anymore '_investigation_' attempts will me brought to me immediately in future. Do we have an understanding Mr. Lupin?" he asked firmly, his eyes betraying his humor.  
  
Remus smiled and inclined his head respectfully. "Sure thing Mr. Potter." He said.  
  
James smiled, leant over and kissed Remus on the head. "I'll see you later." He said. He clapped Sirius on the back...and disapparated instantly.  
  
Remus sighed as Sirius stood up with a groan. "Well, the night is young and we have whiskey in the fridge. How about we get sloshed, and you can inform me of all the investigations you have been doing." Sirius said, holding his arm out.  
  
Remus smiled and took Sirius's offered hand, letting himself be pulled out of the chair.  
  
"Sounds like a plan Padfoot. I'll fetch you another glass."

* * *

A/N – There has to be dark times in this story. There's a war going on after all! But don't worry, it wont all be depressing.  
  
Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. There's hopefully going to be some more action in this story than the last two. I hope I can pull it off!

* * *

"No way Lily. I'm not doing it." James said stubbornly, feeding James his bottle.  
  
Lily let out a small growl of annoyance as she paced in front of her husband. "James, I'm not asking you to dress in drag at the next Order meeting and announce you're running off with Minerva for god sake. I'm simply asking you to register yourself." she said.  
  
James shifted Harry slightly and frowned. "But I don't _want_ to register myself. If what Moony says is true...that there _are_ spies in the ministry, then Sirius, Peter and I will be able to do a lot more if we aren't known to be Animagi." He said.  
  
"But if you get found out you'll get in serious trouble! I don't want you going to Azkaban James." She said.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Lillian,' he started.  
  
"Call me Lillian one more time." She dared, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
James smiled. "Sorry. But, back on topic, if I register myself now, people will know that we'd been helping Remus since 5th year." He said.  
  
Lily nodded and sat down beside him, giving Harry's hair a small stroke. "An obvious dilemma.' She said. "Well, maybe if everyone thought you were studying for it now...then it wouldn't betray anything...no repercussions...' she trailed off, thinking out loud.  
  
James smiled and watched her ponder things over in her head; not even bothering to decipher what was going on in her mind. He had tried many times before in the past and had failed miserably.  
  
Finally she nodded, obviously making a final decision. "Right. If we suggest that you began planning the study of Animagi _after_ school, then you wont get in trouble. OK then, in a year and a half, you can register." She said in a final tone.  
  
James snorted. "Good thinking my love." He said.  
  
Lily nodded to herself and relaxed into the couch, smiling in the satisfaction of her own genius. "Yes, I thought so. Now, burp him." She said, pointing at Harry.  
  
James groaned and put Harry's empty bottle aside. "Why do _I_ always have to burp him?" he whined.  
  
"Because I carried him for 9 months. The least you can do his burp him." She said, smirking.  
  
James sighed, smiled and propped Harry up against his shoulder. "Sorry carrying our child was such an inconvenience for you." He said sarcastically, patting Harry's back.  
  
Lily smiled and stretched her legs out in front of her. "How about next time you can carry the baby, and I'll go out at 2 in the morning, fetching you salmon and peanut butter sandwiches." She said.  
  
James laughed and nodded. "It's a deal." He said. James paused for a moment as he watched Lily wiggle her feet. She smiled, watching them move in front of her eyes.  
  
"Ah, I _love_ being able to see my feet." She said softly. She crossed her legs in front of her, just as Harry let out a loud belch. Lily laughed as James sighed in satisfaction.  
  
"My work is done." He said, handing Harry back over to Lily.  
  
She smiled as he crawled into her lap, snuggling himself against her chest and wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"Knock Knock. Godmother entering!" Allison called, opening the front door.  
  
"In here!" Lily called.  
  
James watched as Allison dumped her jacket on the coat stand and hurry over to them. She smiled, kissed Lily on the head and poked Harry gently.  
  
"When did you ask Allison to be Godmother anyway? I didn't even hear you suggest it." James said, feeling slightly confused.  
  
Allison snorted. "Silly man." She muttered humorously.  
  
"James, Allison's been the Godmother of my child since we were 14." Lily said matter-of-factly. James chuckled and nodded, feeling it were silly of him not to have realized it before.  
  
"Hey, its nearly 7." Allison said, looking at James.  
  
He looked at his watch and jumped up. "Bugger, it is too. So, you two will be fine with Harry?" James asked, walking towards the front door.  
  
Lily and Allison nodded, but Harry simply yawned in response. "You be careful." Lily said.  
  
James rolled his eyes, smiled and allowed her to kiss him. He stroked her face, gave Harry a kiss on the head and sighed. "I'll be back in the morning." He said. Allison and Lily nodded as he vanished seconds later.  
  
Allison looked at Lily. She looked rather tired. "You alright?" she asked softly.  
  
Lily looked down at Harry and smiled grimly. "Yes, I'm fine. Just been thinking is all." She said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything. If what Remus found out is true...if there really is spies in the Ministry...' Lily trailed off. Allison noticed Lily's grip around Harry had slightly intensified.  
  
"But you're not working at the Ministry anymore. You wont be in harm's way." Allison said, wrapping her arm around Lily's shoulders. She rested her head on Lily's shoulder, Lily in turn resting her head on Allison's.  
  
"But that doesn't mean others wont get hurt. James, Sirius, Trinity...' Lily trailed off, feeling she didn't need to continue.  
  
Allison nodded. "Well then, lets just hope Remus was wrong." She whispered.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Remus? Sirius?" Trinity called, sticking her head into the apartment. The lights were off and the light from the full moon was casting eerie shadows up the walls.  
  
Trinity crossed the threshold, closing the door behind her as she walked down the small hallways.  
  
"Guys? _Hello_?" she called, slightly louder.  
  
She listened into the darkness, but there was silence. Deciding they must have gone out, she shrugged and started to turn around.  
  
But she halted as a crash came from beneath her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the floor. She sent all her attention towards the level below her. She didn't even know there was a level below her. She frowned as what sounded like a growl rose form a nearby stairwell.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of her, Trinity crossed the short distance to the said door containing the stairs. She pressed her ear against the wood. Scraping noises were floating up the stairs.  
  
Slowly, she pushed the door open fully and stared down into the shadows. She took one step at a time, at each interval a familiar smell reached her nose. She couldn't place it at the time.  
  
Finally, her sneakers touched down on the cold, stone floor. She squinted into the room, looking around. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. She frowned as she noticed a large cage on the opposite wall. It had large, metal bars...  
  
And something was inside.  
  
Trinity walked over to the cage and looked down into it. In the right corner was the shape of the windows, colored in the light of the moon. Something was resting in the rays of light, it's breathing hard and shaky.  
  
Trinity pressed her forehead against the bars, desperate to get at better look at the animal. _This doesn't seem like Sirius and Remus_ she thought. _They wouldn't lock a dog up in a cage like this_.  
  
Then, the hairy mound shifted, as if sensing her presence. It lay perfectly still as Trinity cocked her head to the side, wondering what it was. The mound took another deep breath. Trinity suddenly felt nervous as she heard a low, menacing growl.  
  
BANG!  
  
Trinity screamed as the monster slammed into the cages, grabbing her forearms and holding her in place.  
  
Trinity looked up in terror at the beast. Its eyes were yellow with red tinges. Its breath smelled of rotting flesh. She struggled against the vice- like grip of the beast, but it as useless.  
  
It gave another low growl...but yelped in pain as something launched itself at it.  
  
Trinity fell to the floor and crawled backwards, away form the cage. Breathing hard, she looked at what had happened.  
  
A large black dog was standing in front of her, his teeth bared and his body tense. The monster in the cage made a grab for the dog, but up jumped out of the way and attacked the reached limb.  
  
Trinity would have watched more, but she felt a strong, muscular arm pull her off the floor and back up the stairs. She didn't even have time to process what was happening as the man shoved her urgently into the hallway and closed the door behind him.  
  
Trinity looked at him, her eyes wide. "_James_?" she breathed.  
  
James frowned at her, grabbed her arm again and directed her into the living room. He sat her down heavily on the couch and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You alright?" he asked, looking at her in concern. "Did he hurt you?" he asked.  
  
Trinity shook her head slowly, still in a daze. "No. I-I don't think so." She muttered, adjusting her clothes.  
  
James considered her for a moment, before he sighed and scratched his neck. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked. "You could have gotten seriously hurt." He said.  
  
"I was looking for Remus to see if he wanted to come out tonight." She said. "How was _I_ meant to know he had a huge fucking bear in his basement." She said, feeling slightly irritated.  
  
James stared openly at her. "Bear? Trinity, that was no bear." He said.  
  
"Well what the hell was it then?" she demanded.  
  
"A...a werewolf." James said simply.  
  
Trinity's mouth fell open in shock. She simply gaped openly at the man in front of her and it took her a few moments to notice that the dog from downstairs had suddenly walked...no, limped into the room.  
  
"Jesus. He got you good." James said, looking at the dog.  
  
And just as Trinity was about to ask whose dog this was, he morphed before her very eyes into a very tired-looking Sirius Black.  
  
"Tell me about it. What the hell were you doing down there?" he demanded angrily, looking at Trinity.  
  
"Oh no, wait just a goddam minute!" she yelled, standing up. "What...how..." she stuttered.  
  
"What's the matter?" James asked. He paused and frowned. "Hasn't...hasn't Remus told you yet?" he asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Told me what?" Trinity demanded.  
  
Sirius and James exchanged a look.  
  
Sirius sighed and ruffled his hair. "You'd better sit down."  
  
---------  
  
Remus groaned as he walked into his bedroom, his entire body aching from the previous night. What he needed was a good, long bath. He hoped Peter had run him one before he left a few minutes ago.  
  
Remus dumped his pillow (now reduced to merely a few shreds of cloth) onto the floor and began stripping.  
  
"Morning _Moony_."  
  
Remus spun around and looked down at Trinity, sitting on the edge of his bed. She looked rather tired, as if she had been sitting there all night.  
  
"Trinity. What...what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to cover up the scratches on his chest.  
  
She smiled grimly. "Waiting for you to come upstairs. Surely werewolves don't sleep in all day." She said smoothly.  
  
But the tone of her voice had a large effect on Remus. He winced at her stare, his eyes widening in horror.  
  
"You know." He said simply. Trinity nodded and he sighed. "Who told you?" he asked.  
  
"Sirius and James." She said. "After I found you lying in a cage, in the basement." She said. "I mean, imagine my astonishment when I come over to find a dog-like thing in a cell, not to mention when it grabs me like I'm the last meal on earth." She said, looking him directly in the eye.  
  
"_Grabbed_ you?" he asked, his voice shaking. At Trinity's simple nod, Remus discarded everything in his arms and dropped to his knees in front of her. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, feeling horrified at the thought.  
  
Trinity smiled and rubbed her upper arms. "Just a little bruise." She said.  
  
Remus felt his heart crush at the very thought. He clamped his eyes shut, praying for it not to be true.  
  
"Remus, look at me."  
  
Trinity's voice was so soft and gentle, that Remus opened his eyes slightly just at her simple command.  
  
"I-I should have told you earlier." He whispered. "If I had know that...' he trailed off.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.  
  
Remus sagged and took her hands. "I don't know.' He muttered. "I guess I was scared." He said.  
  
Trinity leant forward and rested her forehead against his. "Remus, first and foremost I am your friend. Although you mean more to me than a simple platonic friend, just know that at the bare minimum, I will always respect you." She said. "You can't help what you are." She said.  
  
Remus sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the feeling of her soft hands rubbing his sore muscles.  
  
"Thank you for staying." He said. "Its not every day I come up from a hard night and find a beautiful woman waiting for me on my bed." He said, smirking.  
  
Trinity laughed and stroked his hair. "Even during his transformation- hangover, the mysterious Mr. Lupin is still charming and devonaire." She said.  
  
Remus smiled, kissed her stomach and stood up. "Well, I was off to have bath. Do you wish to join me?" he asked.  
  
Trinity smiled, took his hand and followed him out of the room.  
  
------------------  
  
Lily put Harry down slightly and smiled. _He sure has his father's_ _sleeping habits_ she mused silently. Harry and dozed off while she was having a deep and meaningful conversation with Allison downstairs.  
  
At the thought of her best friend, Lily kissed Harry's head, left the room and made her way down to the living room.  
  
As she arrived, Allison smiled and held out an envelope to her.  
  
"What's this?" Lily enquired, looking at the envelope in her hands.  
  
Allison shrugged. "Dunno. Some huge Eagle owl just delivered it. Looks rather important." She said, running her finger along the red writing. "Whose it from?" she enquired, sitting back down on the couch. "A long lost secret admirer perhaps?" Allison teased.  
  
Lily smiled, flicked her fingernail underneath the seal and remover the letter. It was a single piece of parchment with only two words on it.  
  
_Got you.  
_  
And before Lily had time to look at Allison, she felt a familiar tug behind her naval...

* * *

A/N – Gracious! A cliffhanger!  
  
Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Ok, so there won't be many more cliffhangers in this story, if any at all. As you all seem to dislike them so much. But, what good story doesn't have at least one?

* * *

The first thing Lily felt when she awoke was dull, aching pain in between her shoulder blades. Her nose was invaded with the smell of antique furniture and dust.  
  
She lifted her head slowly and groaned, feeling as though she had a migraine. She tried to open her eyes and examine her surroundings, but found that she couldn't.  
  
She was blindfolded.  
  
Lily suddenly felt more alert at this fact. She struggled with the binds holding her arms behind her chair, but it was no good. She was securely strapped to her seat, her shins bound to the legs of the chair with equally strong rope.  
  
Suddenly, Lily's head was ripped back by her hair, making her cry out in pain.  
  
"She's awake. Inform the master." Came a flat, cold voice. As soon as he finished the last word, he released her quickly, as if she had stung him. "And bring me new gloves. Mine are now contaminated by this filth." He said.  
  
Lily frowned in irritation as a woman laughed behind her. As the room filled with footsteps, Lily thought back to what events had led her to this predicament.  
  
She remembered the Portkey bringing her here. She had fallen over in a dark, dusty hallway with no lights. The walls were covered with dirty paintings and old-fashioned wallpaper. She had stood up and...that's all she remembered.  
  
_I must have been stunned from behind_ she thought. _That certainly explains my backache.  
_  
Suddenly, the chatter of many wizards died away as a door creaked open. Lily turned her head to the sound as footsteps drew nearer to her. She heard the sound of cloaks moving, wondering still what on earth this was all about.  
  
"Mrs. Potter, glad you could join us on such short notice."  
  
Lily felt a chill down her spine as the high, shrill hiss echoed through the small room. The entire atmosphere seemed to go cold.

She knew who this was.  
  
"I do apologize for our facilities. I'm sure your used to much worse, being the mudblood filth you are." He said.  
  
Lily felt herself surge with fury as the room rang with bitter laughter. "You know _nothing_ about me." She spat.  
  
"No?" he said. Lily sat up straighter as she felt him get closer. "Your name is Lily Potter, previously Evans. You are a muggle-born witch who excelled in every class you took, earning you the position of Head Girl. Your best friends include your husband, his idiot friends and Allison Jessup." He said smoothly.  
  
Lily flinched at how much he actually _did_ know. But, noticing that he had not mentioned Harry at all, she remained silent.  
  
"Your skills and reputation precedes you." He hissed.  
  
Lily smirked. "I didn't think you would have thought so highly of me." She said.  
  
He chuckled, sending another shiver up Lily's back. "Don't flatter yourself girl. You mean less than bugs underneath my boot." He said.  
  
Lily drew herself up as much as possible. "Why kidnap me then?" she demanded.  
  
There was a pause, before the heard the rustling of robes. "A fine question to start with. Patience will earn you the answers you desire." He hissed.  
  
Lily frowned as she heard him move away and begin talking in hushed tones to others in the room. She sighed and relaxed as much as possible. What, if she was so worthless, was her purpose of being Voldemort's captive? Many questions followed after this initial one, but her train of thought was cut off as part of the conversation filled her ears.  
  
'...to her home? Why not keep her for information my lord?" Lily recognized this voice as the man who had grabbed her before.  
  
There was an unsteady pause. "Do you dare question my motives?" came a deadly hiss.  
  
"N-no my lord. I was simply curious as to your plans." The man stuttered. Lily smirked, enjoying the fear in his voice.  
  
"My intentions will be revealed in time, my old ally. Do not even attempt to concern yourself with the meaning of my affairs."  
  
"Master...master, may I play with the mudblood?" came an excited, female voice. Lily felt a wave of nervousness wash over her.  
  
"No.' Voldemort's tone was firm and harsh. Lily was sure she heard the woman whimper. "The woman is not to be touched." He said. There was a pause, before she heard him chuckled low and merciless.  
  
"At least not yet."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Why the hell didn't you _do_ anything?" James yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.  
  
"Like I fucking could have! She disappeared before I could even blink!" Allison retorted angrily.  
  
James flared up at her, standing inches from her. "There is always a chance." He said, deadly low.  
  
"You dickhead James! I cant even believe that you can possibly...'  
  
"SHUT-UP! James roared. He took a step away from her, breathing hard.  
  
Sirius looked at his best friend. He had never seen him like this and he doubted that even in his position in James's life, that he was enough comfort at the present time.  
  
James grabbed his hair in his fists and growled in frustration. He dropped to the floor in a heap and put his head down low.  
  
Everyone present clearly didn't know what to do. Remus went to take a step towards him, but stopped when Sirius shook his head sternly.  
  
"Potter, get up off the floor. You're no good to us being a shriveling heap." Moody barked irritably down at James.  
  
Sirius looked at Moody with complete disgust, suddenly having an irrational feeling to curse his instructor to high heaven.  
  
"Moody, the man's just lost his wife." Arthur said sternly. "I don't think that tone is necessary right now and...'  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone jumped as James stood up and looked around, his eyes red with dry crying. "No, he's right. I need to keep it together." He said. "We need to do tracking spells on the parchment. Attack every angle possible. Dumbledore, you have connections everywhere, would it be possible to get in touch with your friends at the Transportation Department? To see if they...'  
  
"Hold on a minute." Moody barked, shoving in between James and Dumbledore. "Whose in charge of this mission?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
"I am." James said, glaring down at the old man. "I'm not taking orders today _Alastor_." He said.  
  
"Potter, you have no authority to deny any man here...'  
  
"I have more authority than any of those sons of bitches you assign to meaningless tasks at the ministry. And as such, my wife will be in the hands of me and my wand." James said, folding his arms over his chest. "Allison, will you stay with Harry?" he asked.  
  
Allison frowned. "Excuse me? If your going on a rescues mission, I'm bloody well at your side." She said determinedly.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Who's going to care for Harry then?" he asked.  
  
"I will."  
  
James spun around to see Molly Weasley already holding Harry in her arms. "I'll care for him while you're gone." She said.  
  
James considered her for a moment, before he nodded. "Fine. Whose coming?" he asked.  
  
At once, Sirius, Remus, and most of the Order stepped forward into James's living room. He smiled, nodded and went for his cloak.  
  
"Potter, you don't even know where to start!" Moody cried, following after James. "You should stay here and work out what you're going to do!" he snapped.  
  
"What I'm going to _do_ is save my wife. That's the plan." James said impatiently, not looking his teacher in the eye.  
  
Moody growled, threw his wand aside and grabbed James by the front of his shirt. "Potter, lets just pretend for a moment that you _aren't_ a stubborn prat, and that this isn't Lily in the hands of Voldemort. What is your first and foremost plan of action?" he asked.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Moody, we don't have time for...'  
  
"Answer the question." Moody snapped, cutting James off.  
  
Everyone in the living room paused as James shoved Moody away from his, stood up straight and sighed.  
  
"First step is to secure the area. Make sure all present for the event are unharmed an not traumatized." He said, reciting what he had studied.  
  
Sirius snorted. "So much for that, hey love?" he muttered at Allison. She rolled her eyes as James continued.  
  
"Then a thorough sweep of the area takes place, eliminating any other potential threats to remaining persons. Magical residue is captured and studied, so that the where-about's of any missing persons can be used to...' he stopped, looking at the floor.  
  
"_To_?" Moody pushed.  
  
James sighed. "To try and figure out a starting location, so that Auror's can work within the perimeters of the said initial starting point." He finished lamely.  
  
Moody smiled in satisfaction. "Exactly. Now, sit the hell down and lets to this properly."  
  
-----------------  
  
Lily licked her lips, feeling slightly parched. She had been sitting in this chair for countless amounts of time.  
  
She jumped slightly as she felt a presence, right in front of her. "What now?" she asked, not knowing who she was talking to.  
  
"Time to talk to you properly." Came the familiar hiss.  
  
Lily frowned. "You call blindfolding me being proper?" she asked.  
  
"Now really, the blindfold is a precaution any smart man would take. I must not have you revealing my where-abouts to the Ministry." He said.  
  
"Take this off me." She said through gritted teeth. "Or don't you have the balls to look me in the eye?" she challenged.  
  
Lily felt a quiver of tension circle around her. The pause that followed her dare was uncomfortable and thick. She was loving every minute of it.  
  
Finally, after a long pause he spoke.  
  
"Leave us." He snapped.  
  
Lily heard a collective 'yes master', followed by the sound of cloaks, footsteps and finally the closing of a door.  
  
There was another long pause, where she could only hear the pacing footsteps of the man in front of her. But finally, she felt thin fingers slip their way under the hem of the blindfold near her cheek and lift it quickly away from her.  
  
Lily blinked, trying to get her blurry eye to focus. They quickly adjusted to the dimness of the room and answered many questions about what her other senses had informed her of her surroundings.  
  
Indeed, the entire room in his grand scale was covered in dust. The walls were gray with it and the antique furniture lying about the room was either half-broken or dirty. The other Death Eaters that were previously there had all left at their master's command. Lily's eyes scanned her surroundings...before landing on the tall, slender figure in front of her.  
  
Lily held back the need to cringe as she looked up into the snake-like face of the most feared wizard of their time. He looked down at her, his red eyes boring into her emrald ones.  
  
"So silent." He whispered. "Are you scared of me my fiery young girl?" he asked.  
  
Lily glared at him. "I'm _repulsed_ by you." She snapped.  
  
Voldemort chuckled and bent down in front of her. "The feeling is mutual girl." He said, smirking up at her.  
  
Lily glared down at him as he examined her. She did not like that his eyes were wandering along her chest and body...especially seen as she only had light clothing on for the hot, humid nights.  
  
"Let me go." She demanded.  
  
Voldemort chuckled and shook his head. "Now really, do you actually expect me to just lay the back of my hand dramatically over my forehead, announce what a fool I've been and simply let you return home?" he asked, his laugh creating Goosebumps up her skin.  
  
Lily looked away in disgust as he ran a single, slender finger along her collarbone. His touch was icy and uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, the part about me announcing my redemption and playing dramatic isn't true. But I _am_ going to release you." He said.  
  
Lily's head snapped back around as she gaped at him in shock. "You...you're not serious." She said.  
  
"I am anything but a liar in these times girl." He said. "Now, do not think yourself as lucky or special just because of this. You are chosen as a connection to that husband of yours...and nothing more." He said.  
  
Lily suddenly felt sick. "What do you want with James?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
Voldemort smiled, bearing yellow teeth. "Surely your intelligent little mind can figure it out." He said. When Lily didn't respond, he sighed irritably and stood up. "Your husband is a very powerful wizard. He is also the sort of bloodline I pride myself on. He could prove useful if..._swayed_ to the right path." He said, smirking.  
  
Lily thrashed momentarily against her binds, desperate to hurt the thing in front of her by any means possible.  
  
"James will never follow you." She said.

"You;ll find i can be very persuasive." he said, walking away.

"My Husband is a good man who would kill you if he ever got the chance." She said.  
  
Lily watched as Voldemort turned his back to her. He was looking out a slip in the curtains to whatever lay beyond them, a sickening pensive look on his face. He sighed rather dramatically and waved his hand at her. The binds holding Lily to the chair fell away carelessly to the floor.  
  
Lily, not believing that it could be this simple, rubbed her writs of the pain and remained seated. She did not want an opportunity to be thrown off her feet again.  
  
"You know, if circumstances were different...if you were more than a worthless mudblood...I may have extended the invitation to you as well." He said.  
  
Lily went to retort when she felt some invisible force paralyze her and pull her towards the man opposite her. She stopped in mid air, her nose inches from his. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but her entire body was tense. Her muscles were beyond her control.  
  
Voldemort ran another finger along her jaw, smiling maliciously. "Such beauty wasted." He whispered. Lily moaned in disgust as he leant closer to her. She could feel his breath on her. She felt sick.  
  
"Now,' he started, his humor and patience gone. ', here's what you are going to tell your husband."  
  
----------------------  
  
"Right. So, she's definitely in the country. That only narrows it down to a million other places!" James said irritably, poking the hologram in front of him.  
  
"James, stop snapping at everyone." Allison said, her tone harsh as well.  
  
The Order was gathered around the small coffee table in the Potter's living room, all of them examining the hologram Dumbledore had produced from the evidence they had.  
  
"I think we should start at all the known areas of Death Eater activity." Dumbledore said over the low chatter. "That way we may be able to hear things on the grape vine." He said.  
  
"But its only simple guesswork!" Remus cried. "Surely we can think of something better than this." He said.  
  
James groaned in frustration, his mind elsewhere as he thought of Lily. How could he have been so stupid to leave her alone? He knew she would be a target for Voldemort. She was a powerful witch...but not to mention a mugglebron.  
  
_I've become far too reckless_ James thought. _This isn't good enough anymore.  
_  
"No, that's it. Lets just go now. If we don't start looking somewhere, she may be in worse shape when we finally do find her!" Frank Longbottom said, standing up.  
  
James smiled as Frank winked at him and pulled his wand out.  
  
"Er Guys. There may actually be no more reason to go and find Lily." Sirius said, looking out into the hallway.  
  
James looked at his best friend in horror. "What? Padfoot, how can you say something like that?" he asked. Sirius smiled, grabbed James by the shoulders and spun him around.  
  
James gaped openly as he looked at the woman standing in front of him, her face streaked with tears.  
  
"Lily."

* * *

A/N – Ok, don't classify this as a cliffhanger! It's just the end of the chapter!  
  
Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! I'm glad you're all enjoying this so much. Thanks a billion for all your positive reviews!

* * *

James was at her in an instant, enveloping her into a hug that made Lily's back hurt even more.  
  
"My god." he whispered, stroking her hair. "How...how?" he muttered.  
  
Lily smiled, pulled back and went to kiss him when she was rudely ripped from his arms and slammed up against the door.  
  
"Ow! _Damn_ it Moody!" she cried.  
  
"Moody! What the fuck are you doing?" James yelled angrily, grabbing Moody's arm.  
  
"Get back Potter. You can't just go assuming that this is Lily. Does your thick head absorb nothing in my classes?" he growled, pointing his wand right at Lily's heart.  
  
"Alastor, perhaps a less _forceful_ way of dealing with this may be in order." Dumbledore said, marching his way into the small entrance hall.  
  
"How could it be anyone but Lily?" Allison cried. "No way anyone can produce a glamour that well. And Polyjuice takes months to brew!" she said.  
  
"They're not dumb Jessup. They've probably got reserves ready. Now, prove who you are." Moody growled, pressing Lily harder against the wall.  
  
She moaned in discomfort and stared down at him in anger. "And _how_ shall I do that to your liking, Moody?" she asked, her tone icy.  
  
There was a thoughtful silence as Moody glared at her, clearly pondering her exact question. James had removed his arm from Moody's, his expression blank as he watched his wife.  
  
"Give her Harry." James said. "Harry wont warm to her if it's not really Lily." He said.  
  
"Are you in_sane_?" Remus cried. He stepped to James's side and leant close. "If she really _is_ a death eater, she would kill Harry in the blink of an eye." He whispered harshly.  
  
"In a room full of armed wizards? I doubt she'd get very far." Sirius said, looking skeptically at Lily.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not a fucking Death Eater. Give me my son and I'll prove it to you." She said. Her gaze flickered to Moody in front of her.  
  
"Don't think for one minute I'm just going to...'  
  
"_GIVE_ me my son." Lily said loudly, cutting Moody off with an icy stare and harsh tone.  
  
Moody summer her up for a moment, before he let her go but kept his wand pointed at her. Molly Weasley slowly stepped through the crowd, clutching Harry tight against her. She looked at Lily apprehensively and finally handed the baby over.  
  
Lily smiled as Harry clinged immediately to her, snuggling into her shoulder as if he hadn't seen her for years. "Hey sweetheart." She whispered, kissing him on the head. Now that she had him, she never wanted to let him go.  
  
James smiled, shoved Moody aside and pulled his wife and son into the three- person hug. He shut his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent that was his family.  
  
"Satisfied?" Sirius said, looking down at his instructor. Moody simply sniffed, muttered something and slipped his want away. "Here Lils, come sit down." Sirius said, guiding them trio over to the couch.  
  
"Right, well...I think most of us should just carry on then. Glad your safe Lily." Arthur said, ushering most of the surrounding wizards away.  
  
"I'm staying." Said Allison, sitting herself down on the floor at Lily's feet.  
  
"Me too." Said Remus. He and Sirius both sat down next to Allison, ready to hear the story.  
  
Lily smiled as everyone else bid her good-bye and vanished, causing the living room to echo with cracks and pops. She sighed and relaxed against the cushion, Harry's body warmth and James's hand on hers making her feel very comfortable.  
  
Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat himself down next to the sofa, watching Lily in interest. "Now Lily, I realize that you will probably just want to sleep right now, but I feel maybe it is best if we get out what happened as soon a passable." He said kindly.  
  
Lily looked at him and nodded. "Alright. But, Harry needs to be put down. Can someone put him down?" she asked, looking around.  
  
James smiled as Lily handed Harry over to Allison. _She's just been through god knows what she she's still thinking of everyone else first_ he thought proudly.  
  
Lily rested against James, wanting to do nothing more than sleep. She didn't want to think anymore.  
  
"Lily, where did the Portkey take you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I don't know. It was some sort of house, but I can't tell you the exact location." She said regretfully.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "And, need I ask, who did it take you to?" he asked.  
  
Lily looked around at the expectant faces. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Voldemort. It...took me to him." She said. Lily felt James flinch next to her, but it wasn't from the sound of Voldemort's name. She knew it was from the very thought of her being in his presence.  
  
"He spoke to me of bloodlines and importance. I didn't get anything helpful." She said, eyeing Moody who was obviously put out by this. "And...he asked me to give you this." She said, looking at James.  
  
She reached into her dirty pocket and pulled out an envelope. She considered it for a moment, before handing it to her husband.  
  
James looked down at it suspiciously. "A letter? He kidnapped you so he could send me a _letter_?" he asked.  
  
"He kidnapped her cause he's a sadistic maniac who likes to have some sort of perverted power over everyone else." Sirius snapped. "I don't like it James." He said, eyeing the paper in Lily's hand.  
  
Lily sighed. "He said it was to be given to you and be replied to as soon as time would allow." She said.  
  
But as James reached out for it, Lily stood up, threw it onto the floor and whipped out her wand. "_INCENDIO_!" she cried angrily, causing the envelope to burst into flame.  
  
James watched in amazement as the parchment curled up into a black ball of ash on the carpet.  
  
"NO!" Moody shouted. He fell to his knees in front of it. He looked at it as if his best friend had just died. "Why oh _why_! You silly woman. We needed that!" he said.  
  
Lily simply slipped her wand away and smiled smugly down at the crumpled heap of paper on the floor.  
  
James smirked as Remus gaped at her. "Why did you _do_ that?" he asked, clearly gob smacked.  
  
Lily chuckled and sat back down next to her husband, feeling suddenly quite rebellious. "I will not give that bastard the satisfaction of knowing he broke me. I'm not going to do his will, simply because he commands me to. He can shove his requests up his ass." She said.  
  
James laughed, suddenly finding himself with an intense feeling of pride for her. But his humor faded as he thought in more depth. "But, it cant be that easy." He said. "Why was he after me in the first place?" he asked.  
  
Lily sighed. "He wants your legance." She said. "He said something about great ally's and what-not. I didn't really listen to much of it." She said, looking at the floor.  
  
Allison, who had just rejoined the room, sat up straighter. "Why not?" she asked.  
  
Lily looked at her hands, avoiding everyone's eyes. "I was defying him." She said lamely.  
  
"How did you get back?" Allison asked.  
  
At this, Lily's expression darkened. She looked to Dumbledore, hoping she would have to answer this question. But, his eyes betrayed his decision.  
  
She sighed and took a deep breath. "He cursed me." She whispered. "He...he hit me with the Cruciaus curse." She said. James looked at her in horror. Lily's throat seemed to tighten, but she went on. "He had Portkey's planted around the room, and he m-made me crawl on my belly towards it. It send me back to the outskirts of London...and I apparated back here." She whispered.  
  
James held her tightly, looking at her with the same expression. "My god. That...that...' he stuttered, clearly too angry to articulate his feelings.  
  
Lily kissed him softly and closed he eyes. "I'm alright." She said, shaking slightly. "I'm home now." She said.  
  
Sirius paused, giving the couple a moment before he spoke. "Lils, what did the letter say?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly, but I think it was just a warning. You know, 'join with me or you'll die' and stuff like that." She said airily.  
  
"I wouldn't be taking it so lightly." James said. "But, I still don't get what's so alluring about me." He said. "I'm...I'm just _me_." He said.  
  
Moody, who had remained in mourning of the burnt evidence until now, chuckled. "Potter, think about it. You, one of the only pure-blood wizards he hasn't yet turned. You're talented, powerful and resourceful. Everything the Dark Lord prides himself on." He said. "I'm surprised it's taken him _this_ long to think of you." He said.  
  
James suddenly felt uneasy. Was he really such a target for the dark Lord? And if so, why only him?  
  
Remus sighed and looked up at Lily. "Well, enough of that for the time being. Are you alright?" he asked Lily, looking at her with obvious concern.  
  
Lily smiled at him. "Yes, I'm fine. I just need a bath." She said, smirking.  
  
James smiled, kissed her temple and stood up. "Well, I'll go do that for you." He said. "Are we done here?" he asked, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
The old Headmaster looked at Lily, thinking that they were nowhere near done. But in her state, he figured she had endured enough for one night. "Yes, we shall discuss this in detail at a later date. For now, Lily get some rest." He said.  
  
Lily nodded as everyone else but James stood up. They all bid their good- byes, giving her a final look of admiration before disapparating.  
  
Once the room was emptied, James let out the breath he had been holding and suddenly burst into tears, his calm demenior cracking instantly.  
  
Lily turned to him, clearly not prepared for this. "James? Baby, its alright." She said, sitting around to face him.  
  
James screwed his face up and shook his head. "No, its not. You...you got hit with that curse! An unforgivable used on my wife!" he said, clearly stressed out beyond anything Lily had seen before.  
  
Lily sighed and tried to comfort him, finding herself tearing up as well. She stroked his back softly, her hands making his muscles unclench slowly and his shoulders sag in defeat.  
  
"Don't blame yourself." She whispered. "I'm home with you and Harry...and that's all the matters." She said. Lily lifted his head and kissed him firmly. "It could have been a lot worse." She said.  
  
James took deep breaths, calming down significantly now that he had her in his arms. "You're right." He said. He smiled at her and ran his forefinger along her bottom lip. "I'm just glad you're home." He said.  
  
Lily smiled, kissed him again and stood up with a groan.  
  
"So, how about that bath?"  
  
----------------------  
  
Peter stormed through the dusty hallways of the mansion, feeling inexplicably angry. He didn't care that this was probably the only time he would be able to even get within 10 feet of the man he was going to see. He just had to give him a piece of his mind.  
  
Peter reached the large, double doors of the dining room and threw them open, not even knocking. He strode pass all the people eating at the table, their faces of astonishment not deterring him as he walked to the head of the table.  
  
"You _assured_ me she would not be hurt!" he said, pointing an angry shaking finger at the man seated in front of him.  
  
Voldemort sneered up at Peter. "No Pettigrew, I assured you I would not lay a finger on her...and I didn't. Bella got a little bored, and who am I to deny her some fun?" he said, smirking.  
  
Peter glanced at the woman chuckling 4 seats down the table, her eyes wide with a mad amusement.  
  
"She screamed like a girl." She said, smirking.  
  
Peter glared at her for a moment, before he turned back to Voldemort. "Our agreement was...'  
  
"Firstly, you pathetic excuse for a man, there is nothing in bold print that proclaims you may enter my most sacred circle and make accusations about the Dark Lord!" Voldemort roared, standing up. Peter flinched and backed away significantly, nearly tripping over his cloak. "If your commitment to the most powerful Wizard of all time means nothing anymore, allow me to terminate your contract!" Voldemort said, fingering his wand.  
  
"NO!" Peter cried. He fell to his knees and bowed at Voldemort's feet. "No m-my lord. I am faithful. F-Forgive me." He said, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.  
  
The Dark Lord kicked Peter away in repulsion. "If you were not so valuable, I would terminate you where you stand." He hissed. He paused, considering Peter for a moment. "What did Potter say when he read my little note?" he asked, sitting back down.  
  
Peter shivered and rose slightly. "He...d-didn't read it." He stuttered. "Lily b-burnt it before he could even open it." He said.  
  
At this, Voldemort's eyes snapped to Peter. His expression was hard. "She didn't give it to him?" he hissed.  
  
Peter shook his head. "N-No my lord. She wouldn't allow him." He said.  
  
Voldemort frowned. "She dares defy me." He whispered. He paused for a moment, thinking. Finally, he smiled and kicked Peter again. "Get up Pettigrew." He snapped. As Peter did so, Voldemort looked down the table.  
  
"Young Mr. Black?" he called.  
  
In an instant, Regulus Black stood up in an instant, an expression of excitement on his face. "Yes My lord?" he responded, bowing his head respectfully.  
  
"I may have a sudden use for you."  
  
------------------------------  
  
James rocked backwards and forwards in the rocking chair, Harry in his lap. His son was running his finger repeatedly along the indents of James's tones abs in his stomach, his emerald eyes full of wonder, curiosity and amazement. He was clearly fascinated by James's body. James looked down at him and smiled.  
  
And then he looked back at his wife.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been watching her sleep. Was it 4 hours now? He had lost count. He had not been able to sleep, and it seemed that he only thing had could put him at ease tonight was to watch her.  
  
James wanted to etch her into his memory forever. Every detail of her features was as important as the next. Her hair like fire...her emerald eyes...the dimples in her cheeks when she smiled...  
  
James shifted his 2-month-old son in his lap and watched Lily stir slightly. Her breathing was still deep and heavy, signaling her slumber to still be in effect.  
  
_So beautiful_ he thought._ She goes through so much, and yet she is still as perfect as the day I met her.  
_  
James smiled as he remembered the day he had first laid eyes on her. He remembered seeing the red head from his compartment, her eyes full of wonder and excitement as she eyed the large, scarlet train from the platform. She was alone, except for her trunk and owl. James knew she was muggleborn. There was no other explanation for her lack of parents and expression of curiosity.  
  
He had watched her climb onto the train and bump into a blonde-haired girl. They had laughed about clumsiness or something and had hit it off immediately.  
  
Being only the age of 11, James knew that it would be very uncool to proclaim his immediate crush for this redhead. Boys were meant to steer clear of girls in case of getting germs. But deep down, he knew he had fallen in love.  
  
Looking at her now, asleep on their bed, James couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Such a rocky past the two of them had had, and yet they wound up married. James had always known that Lily was the one for him. He had to remember to ask her when she finally decided to let him into her heart.  
  
But then again, he didn't care. He was in, and although he didn't really feel he deserved to be so, he was happy to be hers all the same.  
  
James smiled as Harry tried to stand up. He grabbed onto James's ear and nose, pulling himself to his feet. James grabbed his tiny waist and steadied him, looking into his eyes.  
  
Lily's eyes.  
  
And yet, James couldn't see many similarities between his son and himself. Perhaps when he got older, the likeliness would appear. After all, James looked a lot like his father. Why wouldn't Harry be the same?  
  
James kissed Harry's nose lightly, causing Harry to giggle. James had not shaved that day, and his stubble must have tickled Harry.  
  
He looked back over Harry's shoulder to Lily. She was now on her stomach, her hair sprawled over the pillow. James sighed and looked at Harry again.  
  
"Mummy's very special. Isn't she?" he whispered. Harry made a cooing noise that James took as agreeance.  
  
"Yep. I thought so too." He said.  
  
James settled back with Harry, all thoughts of Voldemort and his affairs out of his mind.  
  
For now.

* * *

A/N – Ah, chapter 11! I really hope these chapters are ok. Please let me know!  
  
Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! Well, I've kind of changed my mind. I actually might take this right to the end. But, if any of you strongly disagree, let me know and I wont do it!

* * *

Lily lathered her hands up with shaving cream and slowly applied it to James's face. She took extra care to not get any in his eyes or up his nose, which she had done more than once. When she was satisfied with the amount of cream on James's jaw, she leant over and grabbed the razor.  
  
James smiled as Lily began taking slow strokes against the grain of his stubble. Adjusting his position on the edge of the bathtub, he let his mind wander. He couldn't remember where she had developed this intense liking for shaving him. She seemed to jump at the chance whenever he suggested it. Perhaps she got some overpowering pleasure out of it.  
  
_Or maybe she just likes flashing her boobs at me_ James thought with a grin. _I'm certainly not about to complain._  
  
"So, what should we do for Harry?" Lily said, turning James's head slightly.  
  
James tore his eyes away from her cleavage and cleared his throat. "What do you mean? You're not celebrating _again_ are you?" he asked.  
  
Lily smiled. "Of course I am! Its his 4 month birthday!" she said.  
  
James rolled his eyes as Lily started on his neckline. "Lily, we can't keep doing this. Now, the first month I can understand. The second month...yes, I see how that can be good also. But I think doing it every month henceforth is a bit over the top." He said.  
  
Lily frowned. "But, I cant wait until next July to throw my son a Shindig." She said.  
  
James snorted and pulled her closer. "You've been listening to Sirius too much. Now you're _talking_ like him." He said.  
  
Lily smiled and rinsed the razor under the tap. "Its not my fault he's practically living with us. I swear, the day I married you I married him as well." She said.  
  
James frowned. "He is not _always_ over." He said defensively. "And even if he was, would that be so bad?" he asked.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Relax honey, I was only joking." She said, giving a reassuring smile.  
  
James sighed and nodded as Lily resumed her shaving. "Yeah, I'm sorry." He muttered.  
  
Lily continued to shave him and was quickly finished. She dried his face off with a towel, discarded the razor in the sink and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? You seem a bit tense." She said, rubbing his back.  
  
James wrapped his arms around her waist and slouched. "I'm alright. I think I just need a holiday or a massage or something." He said tiredly. Just her closeness was making him feel instantly more energetic.  
  
Lily smiled, ran a hand through his hair and bent down, this time deliberately showing off her chest. "Maybe I can help take your mind off things." She whispered, nipping his earlobe suggestively.  
  
James's lips curled into a smile as Lily's kisses trailed down to his neck, her hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He loved it when she instigated sex like this. She was normally a well-spoken, determined woman who took no nonsense off no one...and James loved this side of her. He loved that she exposed her true self to him and only him. He loved that he alone could make his well mannered and polite wife turn into an inarticulate heap of moans and sensual body movements.  
  
Lily shivered as he ran his hands along her back, around her hips and down to her backside. He brought her against him, his head level with her chest. She was wearing rather skimpy clothing, not leaving much to the imagination. So, using this to her advantage, she pulled away, gave him a 'come and get it' look and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
James leapt to his feet and followed her down the hall. He grabbed her arms, pulled her back and pressed her against the wall. "Now what are you going to do?" he whispered, his lips brushing teasingly against hers.  
  
Lily smirked, threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips hungrily against his. She ran her hand along his freshly shaved jaw, enjoying the smoothness of his cheeks as his tongue went walk about.  
  
Lily was becoming turned on increasingly fast, and knew that if they didn't get to the bedroom soon, she was simply going to do him right then and there. He obviously didn't know the extent of pleasure his hands along her thighs could produce.  
  
James ground his hips against her, a hoarse growl escaping his throat. Lily's hands along his bareback were leaving trails of fire in their wake. He felt his body temperature increasing as she rubbed herself against him teasingly.  
  
"You...bedroom. Now." Lily breathed.  
  
James smirked, lifted her up and carried her off down the hall. And just as he was about to kick the bedroom door open...  
  
"Anyone home?"  
  
James and Lily froze, their lips clamped together as Sirius's voice echoed up the stairs.  
  
"Shh." James said, putting her down and pushing her into the bedroom. "Lets just pretend we're not home." He whispered. Lily snorted as the sounds of Sirius heavy footfalls form downstairs become increasingly louder. They were hiding behind the corner like teenagers avoiding their parents.   
  
"Come on, I know you're here Prongs! Don't make me do the bloodhound thing!" he called.  
  
James deflated, knowing he was sprung. He turned to Lily, who looked very disappointed. "We'll finish this later." He whispered.  
  
Lily smiled. "Promise?" she asked.  
  
James smirked, kissed her firmly and walked out of the room, down the hall and slid down the banister to the ground floor of the house. Lily smiled and walked down the hall moments later, so it wouldn't seem like she and James had been doing anything inappropriate.  
  
_Not that it should matter_ she thought defensively. _We are a married couple after all.  
_  
Lily stepped down the last step of the stairs and walked into the living room to find not only Sirius, but also Remus and Allison. "Hey you guys." She said. James gave her a smile that said 'we know something they don't know' and relaxed back into the couch next to Allison.  
  
Allison smiled as Lily walked over to her on the couch, bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "Ah good, you're here. Now, we were just explaining to James what today is." She said.  
  
Lily sat on James's lap and smiled down at James. "See? Even this lot remembered its Harry's 4 month birthday!" she said smugly.  
  
"No, wrong Evans. Although we _did_ remember, that's not why we're here." Sirius said. Lily snorted at him. Sirius still called Lily 'Evans' sometimes, just out of old habit.  
  
"No. We are here to relieve you of your post." Remus said, sticking his chest out importantly.  
  
James shrugged at the questioning look Lily threw him. "Don't ask me. They're not making any sense to me either." He chuckled. Lily smiled as Sirius leant against Remus.  
  
"Yes. We have worked out that's it's been exactly 3 months, two days and 4 hours since you two had a few hours alone. So, you are going to go out, have a nice dinner and go dancing while we baby-sit." Sirius said, smiling.  
  
Lily smiled in excitement, but James looked doubtful. "Oh, I don't know. Leaving Harry in the hands of you guys...' he trailed off, looking humorously at them.  
  
Allison snorted. "Its ok, I'll be here babysitting the babysitters." She said, smiling. James smiled back at her in thanks and sighed.  
  
"Well, come on then. We have to get ready!" Lily said. James grunted as she jumped out of his lap, seized his hand and dragged him out of the couch. "Oh, what to wear. Honestly, why couldn't you lot have told me this earlier?" she said. She gave each of them a smile and bolted out of the room.  
  
Allison went to follow, when James cut her off. "Can I er, talk to you for a sec?" he asked. Allison nodded and went with him into the next room, leaving Remus and Sirius alone to set up toys for Harry on the floor.  
  
Once they were alone, James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look...I owe you an apology." He muttered.  
  
Allison quirked an eyebrow. "What for?" she asked, curious.  
  
"For the way I treated you when Lily disappeared. I was a pig and I shouldn't have spoken to you in such a manner. I know you care for Lily as much as I do and...well, I'm sorry." He said, smiling bashfully.  
  
Allison smiled and nodded. "That's alright. I'm used to your moods by now Potter." She said. James smiled as she held her arms out and hugged him.  
  
They remained like that for a short moment, before Allison patted his back and pulled away.  
  
"Well, I'd better go help Lily out. She'll give herself a hernia if she cant find anything to wear." Allison chuckled.  
  
James smiled and nodded. He watched Allison fly up the stairs, her blonde hair splaying out behind her for a moment, before he shook himself and walked back into the living room. He smiled as he saw Sirius playing with Harry's toys with a wave of his wand.  
  
"Hey James, this stuff is really cool. I mean, who knew muggles could create people in such detail?" he said, brandishing a small figurine.  
  
Remus laughed as James rolled his eyes and walked straight out of the room again.  
  
---------------------------  
  
James took another bite of his fish as he watched Lily across the table. She looked especially beautiful tonight. With her hair up in an elegant bun with random tendrils coming down, her face done up in discreet makeup and wearing the traditional 'Little black dress', she was clearly the best attraction of the evening.  
  
But just from his small observation of a time span of 10 seconds, James could clearly see her mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Lily?" he enquired. But Lily was still staring off into space. "Lily!" James said a little louder.  
  
Lily jumped and looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"You don't want your gnocchi?" James asked, pointing at her plate of untouched food with the end of his fork.  
  
Lily looked down at it and laughed softly. "No. I mean yes. I...just zoned out for a moment." she said, grabbing up her fork.  
  
James watched her for a long time after woods. She was eating now, but had once again resumed staring off into space. As she devourered the last mouthfuls of her meal, James smiled, finally knowing what she was so distracted about.  
  
"I'm sure Harry's fine." He said, looking at the dessert menu.  
  
Lily's attention snapped to him. "You think so? I've been trying not to think about him too much." She said, feeling guilty. "I know I should be paying all my attention to you. I hope you're not mad." She said.  
  
James smiled and took her hand across the table. "Of course not. It's our first night away from him. I understand totally." He said.  
  
Lily smiled at him across the table and picked up her menu.  
  
There was a few moments pause, before...  
  
"Do you think we should call home? Just to check in." Lily said, looking at her husband over the top of the menu.  
  
James sighed and hid his smile behind his menu. "No, I'm sure everything's fine." He said.  
  
Lily nodded, missing his amusement. "Yes, you're right." She muttered.  
  
James watched her fidget for a moment, before he sighed and put his menu aside. "Lily, do you want to go home?" he asked.  
  
Lily looked at him for a moment, considering, before she shook her head. "No." she said.  
  
"Are you _sure_?"  
  
"Yes, definitely. I'm out with you. I'm going to stop worrying, eat my ice-cream and enjoy myself." She said. She continued to watch him after he smiled lovingly at her and looked away.  
  
He looked very handsome in his outfit. It wasn't anything flashy, just a simply black suit with a normal white shirt, the top button open revealing his collar. Lily felt rather bad about not having paid much attention to him until now. But she resolved to focus on him and only him henceforth.  
  
"So, I was thinking that after dinner we could go dancing. We haven't been in nearly a year." He said.  
  
Lily immediately perked up. "Oooh yes! Although, we may have to hold off until a while after dinner. I intend on gorging myself in all the ice-cream I can handle." She said, eyeing the menu hungrily once more.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Come on Harry...say Moony." Remus urged, bouncing Harry on his lap. But Harry simply continued to giggle at the faces Sirius was pulling beside him. Remus sighed and glared at Sirius mockingly. "Padfoot, I'm trying to teach the boy to talk. I can not have you as a constant distraction!" he said.  
  
Sirius laughed and grabbed Harry's nose. "Remus, he's only 4 months old. The most he can say is blah, burp and something that sounds like booger." He said.  
  
Remus sighed and looked at Harry. "Well, that's a start." He said, smirking.  
  
Sirius chuckled as Allison entered the room, cradling a large paper bag in her arms. "OK, you'll be pleased to know that I found James's private stash." She said, flashing them a large smile.  
  
Sirius and Remus sat bolt upright. "PlayWizard?" they asked together, their faces excited and expectant.  
  
"What? _NO_!" Allison said, sounding disgusted. "Marshmallows and sweets." She said, pulling out a box of Bertie Botts as evidence.  
  
Remus and Sirius deflated with obvious disappointment, receiving another look of disgust from Allison as she sat down opposite them on the footstool.  
  
"I can't believe you two. You do not need dirty magazines to get your rocks off. Especially you!" she said, pointing at Sirius. "For example, Exhibit A!" she said, dropping the bag at her feet and pointing both fingers at herself.  
  
Sirius chuckled and reached into the bag. "There's no response I can give you that will not end in a curse or slap, so I'm going to stuff myself with this chocolate frog and shut the hell up." He said, brandishing a box of Chocolate frogs in front of Harry.  
  
Allison snorted as she watched the two fully-grown men gourge themselves with the sweets she had found. She muttered to herself how immature men always seemed to be and joined it.  
  
"Well, if you two want to have a nap you can. I'll put Harry to bed for you." She said, examining her Wizard card.  
  
Remus and Sirius exchanged a look. "A nap? What do we look like, three year olds?" Sirius asked.  
  
Allison snorted. "Do you really want me to answer that?" she giggled, pointing at the smear of chocolate Remus had up his cheek.  
  
He smiled and wiped it away. "What do _we_ need naps for?" he asked, a tone of mock outrage in his voice.  
  
"Well, you two have been working hard today. So, I figured you would want to get some sleep." She said, taking another bite of her frog.  
  
Both Remus and Sirius had been working on Death Eater movements for the whole day with Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore. The easiness of Lily's capture was also still being deliberated over, and so for most of the day the two Marauders had been stuck inside, their noses in books.  
  
Remus smiled and rested Harry against his chest. "That's for the offer, but we're fine." He said.  
  
"We're doing an all-nighter my dear. Moony and myself intend to stay up until the wee hours of the morning, watching movies." Sirius said, receiving a vigorous amount of nodding from Remus next to him.  
  
"But...' Remus started, looking like he was up to something.  
  
Allison noticed both their gazes had locked onto her. "But?" she probed.  
  
"We're out of popcorn." Sirius said, smirking.  
  
Allison looked between the two men, before sighing in defeat. "Fine. Give me the money then." She said, standing up.  
  
Sirius smiled. "I haven't got any muggle money on me." He said, presenting his bare hands to her.  
  
She turned to Remus, who shrugged and shook his head. Allison let out a slow breath and closed her eyes. _Urgh, god give me strength_ she thought. She looked at them and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you're both paying me back!" she said, getting her wand out.  
  
Remus smiled cheekily as Sirius jumped off the couch and kissed Allison thoroughly. "Thank you Allison." He whispered, tracing slow circles on her back out of vision from Remus.  
  
Allison smirked, ran her hands up his chest and shoved him back into the couch with a grunt. "Stop sucking up. I'll be back soon!" she called, running to the front door.  
  
Remus laughed as she closed it firmly behind her, leaving the two men and the baby in silence.  
  
Sirius sighed, leant over and examined the bag. He fumbled through the contents, before finally pulling out a large bag of Marshmallows. He examined them carefully, rubbing his chin pensively as if he were making a large decision.  
  
"Reckon we can purée these and bottle feed them to Harry?" he asked, looking at Remus.  
  
Remus smirked and mimicked Sirius's chin-stroking action. "Lets find out."  
  
--------------------  
  
Lily laughed as James twirled her and brought her back against him in an instant. Her feet were moving of her own accord, following the fast paced song that she had heard a few times in the past. Her dress was sticking to her back slightly with the sweat she and James had both produced. Even James had lost his jacket, and the next button of his shirt was now relieved of its duty.  
  
But she hardly cared. She was having too much fun.  
  
James pulled Lily closer as the tempo slowed right down, making a more intimate kind of dance necessary. He pressed his hand to the small of her back, taking her free hand in the other as they swayed together.  
  
"You know, at the time I was rather annoyed with Sirius barging in and annoying us at the time he did. But now...I'm actually very grateful for him giving us the night off." He said into her ear.  
  
Lily smiled and nodded. "Yes. And I have to say that I'm quite impressed with your ability to cover up your..._pressing_ assets as well." She said, smirking.  
  
James smiled and kissed her. "You liked that huh? Want to know the secret?" he asked. Lily nodded and he spun a little with her. "Its usually Snivellus in a bikini, but this time it was Minnie in a kimono with Dumbledore on the beach." He said.  
  
Lily screwed up her face. "EW!" she cried. "James, that's _gross_!" she giggled.  
  
James laughed at her obvious repulsion. "Yes, and it worked like a charm." He said.  
  
James closed his eyes and breathed her in. And, not that he didn't love and adore his son with all his heart, but he was thankful to be able to have a few hours alone with his wife. He had always seen himself as quite selfish when it came to Lily. He just always wanted her to himself. He sometimes even wanted her parents out of the picture...and he knew he would never reveal how possessive he felt about her.  
  
It wasn't because he wanted some feeling of power over her. It was because he knew that his entire existence now revolved around her. He didn't know who he was when she wasn't present. Without her...he didn't know how to live.  
  
Lily looked into his brown eyes and smiled. "James?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Would I be a bad mother if I suggested we didn't go home until late?" she asked.  
  
James suppressed the urge to laugh at her. She seemed so guilty for even suggesting it.  
  
"Not at all my love. Not at all."  
  
--------------------  
  
Allison pushed the door open with difficulty. Her arms were once again full of food. She had not only bought popcorn, but fizzy drinks and more muggle sweets, knowing that the two men would devour the others in no time at all.  
  
She sighed and kicked the front door closed behind her, shuffling through the bag for the chocolate bar she had 'accidentally' already opened.  
  
"Hey." She announced, not looking up. "I got more stuff so that if we should run out then there's always...'  
  
Allison stopped short and looked into the room with sudden interest. The scene in front of her was quite strange.  
  
Firstly, there was Remus. He had sunk right into the cushions of the sofa, his legs resting on the footstool and crossed at the ankle. His hands were linked over his belly and his chin was resting on his chest. He was dozing slightly, a soft snore emitting from him.  
  
Then there was Sirius. He was on the floor and in his Animagi form for some reason. He was curled up on the rug, sleeping it seemed as heavily as Remus.  
  
And there was Harry. He was leaning against the exposed portion of Sirius belly, playing with Sirius's ear with one hand and clutching a Wizard card in the other. Every time he flicked Sirius's ear, it would flinch. Harry would giggle as Sirius's tail wagged in his sleep, shaking his fists around in excitement.  
  
Allison sighed, smiled and placed her bags on the floor; quite sure she had never seen a cuter scene in her entire life. She walked over and sat down next to Sirius. She picked Harry up and removed him from the vicinity of her sleep boyfriend.  
  
"Did the big strong men fall asleep?" Allison whispered, holding Harry up. He grabbed Allison's hair and began tugging on it, giggling every time Allison pulled a face of discomfort.  
  
Allison laughed silently to herself and stood up, resting Harry on her hip.  
  
"Come on. Lets get you some dinner."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N – Well, just a little casual chapter this time. I think we need it after the last two!

And by the way, if you couldn't figure it out, 'Minnie' is McGonnagal.   
Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13! I'm going back to school soon, so I may be a bit slacko when it comes to updating. Just wanted to warn you, so with that said...onward!

* * *

"See honey? This is where Daddy works." Lily said, spinning around in a circle with Harry resting on her hip. She smiled as he looked up in wonder at the ceiling of the Ministry entrance hall, his green eyes sparkling in observation and excitement.  
  
James chuckled and handed over his wand for inspection. "So did mummy." He said over his shoulder. He smiled as Harry squirmed excitedly as Lily poked him playfully in the tummy. "Don't get him too excited." James said.  
  
Lily poked her tongue out at him. "For your big fat information, he was excited the instant he clapped eyes on the fountain." She said, jerking her head in the direction of the said monument on her left.  
  
James smiled, took back his wand and led his family down the corridor. They walked up a few flights of stairs and around several corners before finally reaching the appropriate area.  
  
"Wow. Everyone's really busy." Lily said, ducking a memo as she entered the Auror's sector of the Ministry. Lily admired the hangings on the walls. The headquarters had been decked out for Christmas and were beautifully decorated.  
  
But somehow, the tension of the Dark Lord could not lift even with the excitement of the holidays.  
  
James leant on Kingsley Shacketbolt's desk, looking at parchment he was showing him.  
  
"See? His patterns are irregular. It almost confirms the 'Madman' theory we've developed." Kinsley said with his deep voice.  
  
James frowned and nodded, running his finger along the pattern on the map in front of him. "Its probably a diversion. So we cant predict what he's doing next. What does Arthur say?" James asked in a very low voice.  
  
Kingsely sighed. "He's got the right idea. He's relying too much on Lupin though." He muttered.  
  
James looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Remus is killing himself with all this. Did you know that Sirius offered to take over." He said.  
  
Kingsley chuckled. "How did Lupin take that?" he asked.  
  
James smiled. "He wasn't terribly impressed, but he's over it." He said.  
  
Kingsley frowned in sympathy as James rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Potter, go spend time with your wife and kid. Its Christmas after all." He said kindly.  
  
James smiled and looked over at Lily. She was talking to Frank Longbottom about something obviously quite amusing. Her face lit up every time she spoke, looking fondly at Harry at certain intervals.  
  
"Maybe you're right. Owl me with the new findings ok?" James asked, clapping Kingsley on the back.  
  
The older man smiled and nodded, shaking James's hand. James left the Auror to his work as he walked over to Lily. Just as he arrived, Frank walked off, giving James a quick smile.  
  
Lily sighed and shifted Harry. "Did you get the map?" she asked.  
  
James smiled. "He's going to owl me later." He said. James placed a hand on Lily's back, guiding her out of the Auror headquarters and back out into the hall. But instead of walking back towards the entrance, Lily took a left turn and power walked up the flight of stairs, James following.  
  
Lily smiled the whole way up to her old office, not stopping until she had thrown the door open and walked straight over to Trinity's desk.  
  
"Busy?" Lily asked, innocently.  
  
Trinity lifted her head from her pile of paperwork and smiled. "Hey! No, am I _ever_ busy for the Potters?" she asked, leaping from her chair. She walked around her desk and plucked Harry straight from Lily's arms, just as James entered the room.  
  
He smiled as he noticed Trinity swooning over the infant in her arms. "Please tell me she addressed you first." He said, looking at Lily.  
  
Lily giggled and watched Trinity pulling faces at Harry. "Well, sort of. She's getting better." she said, walking over to her old desk. It hadn't changed much since she had grudgingly resigned. There were less photos and homely ordainments. The current resident obviously didn't bring their home life to work.  
  
"Where's your partner?" Lily asked.  
  
Trinity rolled her eyes. "He's on a lunch break." She said, flying Harry around over her head skillfully. James watched on in amusement, but Lily quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"But, its 3 o'clock in the afternoon." She said.  
  
Trinity smiled grimly and turned Harry upside down, receiving a large amount of giggles. "I know. He's a bit of a slacker." She said.  
  
"Oh, is that any way to speak about me Marshal?"  
  
Lily and James spun around to see a rather plump man walk into the room, scratching his beard. He looked to be in his mid 40's, with very old- fashioned Muggle attire.  
  
Lily smiled and held her hand out politely. "Hi, I'm Lily Potter. I was your preceedor." She said.  
  
The man smiled, sniffed back loudly and shook her hand. "Wilson Hungweather. Good to meet you." He said thickly. Lily smiled and nodded at James.  
  
"And my husband, James." She said.  
  
James stepped forward and shook the mans hand. Wilson nodded and plodded over to his desk, sitting down heavily behind it. Lily hopped off it and walked back over to Trinity. She watched on in interest as the man slowly and reluctantly pulled out his quill, reached for a form and began reading it.  
  
"Well er, we'd better let you get back to it. Shall we be seeing you?" James asked, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Trinity nodded. "Yup. Remus and I are going to surprise you tonight with an impromptu visit." She said.  
  
Lily snorted and took back her son. "Alright. I'll take that into account when cooking dinner." She said. "It was good to meet you Wilson." She called.  
  
Wilson looked up as James and Lily were at the door. "You too folks." He said and then went back to his parchment.  
  
James held back a laugh at Trinity's expression as she and Lily closed the door and walked off down the hallway. "Wow. Trinity doesn't like him much does she?" James asked.  
  
Lily snorted. "I think she'd rather work with a decapitated chicken. He didn't seemed too enthusiastic did he?" she asked.  
  
"That's not the point, although you're right." James said.  
  
Lily looked at him as they trotted down another flight of stairs. "And the point is?" she asked.  
  
James smiled and dodged a group of young wizards. "No one will ever take your place in that office." He said knowingly.  
  
Lily smiled, but otherwise remained silent.  
  
Eventually, the trio made their way back down to the entrance hall. And just as they were about to make their way over to the elevator...  
  
"Oh...Harry, _what_?" Lily enquired.  
  
James spun around to see Harry squirming in her arms, his arms reached out as if he desperately wanted something. James looked at what Harry was indicating at and laughed. "He wants to look at the fountain." He said, pointing to the monument on Lily's right.  
  
Lily laughed, nodded and walked over with Harry towards it. She sat down on the edge of it, Harry positioned on her lap so he could splash with the pool of water lightly with his small fingertips.  
  
James put his hands on his hips and smiled. _This is picture perfect_ he thought. _I wish I had a camera  
_  
"So, Potter comes to the Ministry all alone. What matters could endure such a youth to venture out on the holidays?" came a drawl behind him.  
  
James spun around and looked up into the face of Lucius Malfoy and another man he didn't know.  
  
"Malfoy." He said rather smoothly. He looked at the tall man beside him and smiled. "Ditched Narcissa _already_? You two _do_ make a good couple." He said, smirking.  
  
Lucius looked like he very much wanted to comment, but held his tongue as the other man stepped forward, a snide smile on his face.  
  
"Rodolphus Lestrange. Your reputation precedes you James Potter." He said, holding his hand out.  
  
James eyed the offering, but did not move. "Interesting. I didn't think I was though of so highly in Malfoy's world." He said.  
  
Lestrange smirked and drew his hand back, placing it in the pocket of his cloak like the other. "Assumptions are a dangerous thing Potter." He said smoothly.  
  
Just then, Lily strolled over, holding Harry against her chest and wearing an expression of curiosity. "What's going on here?" she asked, looking at the two men in front of her.  
  
As soon as she appeared, Lucius smirked. "Lily Potter. How marvelous to see you again so soon." He said.  
  
Lily looked at him with great suspicion. "Lucius." She said curtly, not even paying Lestrange any notice.  
  
Lucius went to open his mouth, when his eyes landed on Harry. Something in his eye flickered as he took in the appearance of the boy in Lily's arms. "A son?" he enquired.  
  
James nodded. "Yeah. My son Harry." He said, as if daring Lucius to make a snide remark.  
  
Lestrange cocked his head to the side, also taking in Harry as if he were a painting at a museum. James suddenly felt a feeling of protection flood over him at the looks the two men were giving his son.  
  
"When was he born?" Lestrange enquired.  
  
"End of July." Lily said, wrapping her arm around Harry a little tighter.  
  
Lucius and Lestrange exchanged a look. "I myself have a son." Lucius said, but without the hint of fatherly pride that sometimes with such an announcement. To James, it was as if he was just announcing he had bought a new placemat for the dining table. "I imagine they will be attending Hogwarts together...if your son doesn't not turn out to be a squib that is." He said.  
  
Lily frowned at Lestrange's snigger. "Yes well, when Harry _does _attend Hogwarts, I can see your son and mine being at logger heads. After all, Gryffindors hardly get along with Slytherins now do they?" she retorted, her tone full of attitude.  
  
Lucius's smirk was wiped off his face for a moment, but it appeared again just as quickly as it had disappeared. He nodded curtly at Lily. "Until next time." He said. And giving Lily one last half sneer, half smirk...he and Lestrange walked off, their heads together as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
James sighed irritably and shook his head. "Is it possible for that guy to be more of a git every time we see him?" he asked, turning to Lily. But his joking smile disappeared at the look on her face. "Lils? Baby you alright?" he asked.  
  
Lily was looking after Malfoy and Lestrange, a look of supreme concentration on her face. _Where have I...no, is my mind playing tricks on me? No, he's one of them_ she thought wildly.  
  
"James...' she said finally. "Malfoy...He's a Death Eater." Lily whispered, tugging on James's jacket.  
  
"Lily...are you sure?" he asked, looking over the two wizards.  
  
Lily nodded. "Yes! I remember that drawl. He was there when I...he was there. He's one of them, and I bet Lestrange is too." She muttered.  
  
James looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Lily, you cant just go making accusations like that. You have to be...'  
  
"James, it was _him_ I tell you! You know how good my hearing is." She said, looking him in the eye.  
  
James considered her for what seemed the longest time, before he sighed and took her arm, leading her towards the exit.  
  
"James, where are we going?" Lily asked, walking fast along side him.  
  
"To see Remus."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sirius smiled as Allison drew up beside him, a nervous expression on her face.  
  
He chuckled. "Honestly, you'd think I was introducing you to my mother. And believe me, that would be far more scary than this." He said, reaching for the pot of Floo Power on the mantle.  
  
Allison smiled and adjusted her jacket. "I just want to make a good impression. She's your cousin after all." She said.  
  
Sirius smiled, took her hand and pulled her into the fireplace with him. "And she will love you as much as I do." He said. He kissed her hand before announcing an address and throwing powder at his feet.  
  
The two of them disappeared in a whirl of green flames. Allison could feel Sirius's vice-like grip keeping them together as grate after grate zoomed past her. She already felt nauseous. Allison hated traveling by Floo.  
  
Finally, Sirius wrenched himself and her forward to a grate. The next thing Allison knew, she was in the living room of a rather large, warm looking house. The living room was probably the size of James and Lily's. It had all the touches a warm home was clichéd as having.  
  
"Andromeda?" Sirius called, dusting soot off his leather jacket.  
  
A short silence followed Sirius shout, in which Allison very hastily made herself presentable. And just as she was about to check her hair again for the 5th time that hour, a very attractive, black haired woman bolted down the stairs and ran towards Sirius.  
  
"Snuffles!" she announced.  
  
Sirius laughed as she ran forward and threw her arms around his neck. "Honestly woman, _must_ you continue to call me that? Cant a guy get a cold without having a nickname stuck for life?" he asked.  
  
Andromeda laughed and drew away from him, her hands still on his upper arms. "You'll always be little snuffles to me. Ah, and you must be Allison." She said, her attention now on the woman next to her cousin.  
  
Allison smiled and held her hand out. "It's smashing to finally meet you. Sirius simply doesn't shut up about you." She said.  
  
Andromeda laughed and shook Allison's hand firmly. "He doesn't shut up about you either. But then again, Sirius just doesn't shut up. Period." She said.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and shoved his cousin playfully as he walked past her. "Is this pick on the pretty boy day? Come on, get the kettle on!" he said, walking through the house.  
  
Allison mused that he must know his way around Andromeda's house like he did his own. She smiled as Andromeda linked her arms with hers. "Remind me to tell you how he got that nickname one time. It involves two house elves, a box of tissues and its absolutely hilarious." She whispered.  
  
Allison laughed as Andromeda led her through the living room into the kitchen. She sat down at the small breakfast table as she ran over to Sirius.  
  
"Get out get out! _My_ kitchen." She announced, grabbing him around the waist and tugging him slowly form the kettle he was setting up.  
  
Sirius snorted and sat down next to Allison, taking her hand immediately. Allison watched as Andromeda set up tea with her wand, conjured biscuits and scones and sat back down at the table with a content sigh.  
  
"No hubbie today?" Sirius asked, fiddling with the napkin holder in front of him.  
  
Andromeda sighed, tugging her ponytail back into place. "He's away at a conference. He wont be back until next week." She said regretfully. "But, enough about him...tell me more about yourself Allison." She said, setting up coasters.  
  
"Well, I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Just little stuff you know, but hopefully my big break will come soon enough. I've got connections throughout the Ministry, so that's got to count for something." She said.  
  
Andromeda laughed and nodded. "Yes, I think I've read some of your stuff. Its very good." She said.  
  
Allison smiled at the compliment, taking note of the encouraging squeeze Sirius gave to her hand.  
  
Allison answered more questions about herself as the trio drank their tea slowly. Allison was amazed at how much like Sirius his cousin was. She definitely didn't seem like the rest of his family. _Perhaps that's why they get on so well_ she mused, munching on a biscuit.  
  
"So, I heard something about Bella with a fella." Sirius said, smirking.  
  
Andromeda snorted. "Oh yes. She's engaged." She said.  
  
Sirius snorted into his cup. "Engaged? Who to?" he queired, a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"A Lestrange." Andromeda said in a tone quite like Sirius's mother. "And apparently, so Bella told me, she loves him. For him!" she said.  
  
Allsion held back the urge to laugh at Sirius expression. He finally shut his mouth and chuckled. "Bella was always the strange one. Who would have though she'd be the one to marry for love?" he asked.  
  
Allison went to ask Andromeda a question, when there was a loud thump from the level above them.  
  
Andromeda chuckled into her mug. "Get ready for it." She said, winking at Allison.  
  
And just as Allison was about to enquire as to what she was meant to be bracing herself for, a girl of about 6 bolted into the kitchen, looking excitedly at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius!" she called.  
  
Sirius laughed as she ran forward and threw herself onto his awaiting lap, wrapping her arms around him in a tight bear hug.  
  
"Ah, here she is. My favorite second cousin!" he said, kissing her head. "How's things Dora?" he asked.  
  
Allison smiled as she girl pulled back and looked at Sirius as if he were the greatest person in the world.  
  
"Fabulous. I was up in my room practicing and I didn't want to come down until I could do it right. You wanna see my new trick?" she asked, bobbing up and down excitedly.  
  
"Sure." Sirius said, looking curious.  
  
"Ok, hang on." The girl said. Sirius smiled as she screwed her face up in concentration, her tongue sticking out slightly as she focused with everything she had. And just as he was about to look at Andromeda for an explanation...her nose turned into a long, Pinocchio type nose.  
  
She looked down at herself, going cross-eyed momentarily and smiled. "See? See what I did?" she asked, excitedly.  
  
Sirius, who had to dodge the sudden growth of her nose laughed and nodded. "Yes, I do see. Did your mum teach you that?" he asked, looking at Andromeda over her daughters shoulder.  
  
She giggled and corrected her nose back to normal. "Yeah, and my hair. You like it?" she asked.  
  
Sirius snorted and flipped a few loose strands of her long, Fluro-green hair around slightly. "Oh yeah. It suits you." He said.  
  
Allison watched the exchange with great interest, wondering how a girl so small could do such things. Obviously noting Allison's confusion, Andromeda put her mug down.  
  
"Allison, this is my daughter Nymphadora. Dora, this is Sirius's special friend Allison." She said.  
  
Nymphadora tore her eyes away from Sirius and looked at Allison. "Wotcher Allison." She said, holding out a small hand.  
  
Allison smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." She said.  
  
Nymphadora looked at her long enough to flash a warm smile, before turning back to Sirius. "So guess what? Charlie's coming over tomorrow. He said he's going to bring over his new Dragon model. A Chinese fireball!" she said, looking very excited.  
  
Sirius smiled and smoothed out her hair. "Smashing." He said.  
  
But Nymphadora had already forgotten about this information, looking around for something. "Where's your baby?" she asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
The three adults exchanged a look at this unusual question. "Sweetie, I don't have a baby." He said.  
  
"But...mummy said you were baby Harry's godfather. And daddy said that baby's are sent to mummies and daddies from God." she said.  
  
Allison surpassed the urge to laugh as Sirius smiled.  
  
"No honey. Uncle James is Harry Daddy. I'm just...oh, it's complicated." He said.  
  
"Oh." She said, clearly put out. Then she smiled again. "Are you and Allison going to ask God for a baby then?" she asked.  
  
Allison coughed into her tea, looking very nervous as Andromeda hid a laugh behind her hand. Sirius looked at Allison concerned for a moment, before turning back to the girl's expectant face.  
  
"Er, I don't know. That's a big decision." He said.  
  
Nymphadora sighed dramatically and ran a finger along Sirius jawline. "Well, when you do have a baby Sirius, I must be the babysitter. I have never dropped a baby before you know." She said.  
  
Sirius chuckled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind Dora." He said.  
  
"Sweetheart, I think you should go and get rid of that green hair." Andromeda said.  
  
"But mummy...'  
  
"No buts! Go on."  
  
Nymphadora sighed and looked at Sirius. "Kiss goodbye before you leave?" she asked.  
  
Sirius smiled and gave Nymphadora butterfly kisses on her neck, making her giggle and run off back up the stairs.  
  
Allison watched Sirius look after her fondly, before turning back to his cousin. Allison had never really seen that side of Sirius except with Harry, and even then it was different. She suddenly wondered where Sirius had become so good with children.  
  
Few hours later, Sirius and Allison bid their good-byes and apparated back to his flat. Once they were sitting down on the couch, Sirius looked at her expectantly.  
  
"So, what did you think of my cousin?" he asked.  
  
Allison smiled. "I really liked her! She's so lovely." She said.  
  
Sirius smiled and nodded. "I know." He said. "And I'm sorry about Dora's questions about babies. I know that was a bit unexpected, but 6 year olds can be like that." He said.

"How did she do that anyway? With her nose?" she asked.

Sirius smiled. "She's a Metamorphmagus. So is Meeda. Thats kinda how iImastered the Animagi transformation so well. It's in our family." he said. "Pretty cool huh?" he asked, looking cheeky.  
  
Allison smiled weakly and looked at the floor. "Yeah." She muttered. "So, when did you become so good with kids?" she asked, before he could question her evasiveness.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Well, I'm still a kid myself. So its really not that hard." He said casually.  
  
Allison smiled and then looked at her hands.  
  
"So, is everything ok? You've looked a little distant today." He queried, shifting closer to her.  
  
Allison looked at him, her eyes big. _Tell him! Do it now while you_ _have the nerve!_ She yelled at herself. She sighed and stood up, walking over to the window.  
  
"I'm glad that you're so good with children." She said, looking out into the street.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at her with confusion. "Why is that?" he asked.  
  
Allison paused for a moment, before she finally spun around and looked at him.  
  
"Because I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

A/N – Oh my god! Did anyone see that coming? Lol, you probably did.  
  
Please review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! Thanks for all your reviews so far ladies and gentlemen. You all rock my world!

* * *

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; the feeling of a migraine coming on was intensely growing stronger. "You're _sure_ Lily?" he asked.  
  
Lily nodded. "I'm positive." She said, her tone full of confidence.  
  
"We might need some evidence. Just your word and accusation may not be enough to confront Malfoy with." James said.  
  
The three adults thought in silence for a moment, before Lily snapped her fingers together. "How about a Pensieve? I can put my memories in there." She said hopefully.  
  
Remus shook his head. "That wouldn't work. You didn't see anything, and the only thing we could get would be voices in a big expanse of darkness. That's not enough." He said, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.  
  
James groaned and leant his elbows on his knees. "This is insane." He muttered, his head in his hands.  
  
Remus leant forward in the couch and sighed. "Look, I wasn't going to tell you this until later but...I'm going undercover tonight." He said hesitantly.  
  
Lily and James looked at him in shock. "Undercover? You...you don't mean...' Lily started.  
  
Remus smiled. "I'm not doing anything like _that_. I'm just...doing a bit of snooping. I'll stick my ear out tonight and see what I can find out. See if can get any names." He said.  
  
James nodded and relaxed into his chair. "Are you sure you don't want me or Sirius to come?" he offered.  
  
"No, I'm quite capable James." Remus said, his lips curling into a cocky smile.  
  
"So, its not terribly dangerous is it?" Lily asked, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
Remus smiled. "What _isn't_ dangerous these days? Lily, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy and I can handle myself. I'm not even conversing with anyone if I can help it. I'm being a 'fly on the wall' as the saying goes." He said, standing up.  
  
Lily nodded, taking what little comfort this information offered. She didn't like the fact that Remus was doing undercover work. She didn't like it one bit. Remus was like the brother she never had...and as such she felt immensely protective of him.  
  
James stood up and followed him into the kitchen, leaving Lily alone with a sleeping Harry.  
  
Remus sighed and rinsed the mugs at the sink. "We cant base it on just Lily's word." He said regretfully in a low voice so Lily couldn't hear. "The Ministry won't take it." He said.  
  
James smiled regardless. "Lily's sense of hearing is very, _very_ good though. Her sense of hearing is abnormally massive." He said.  
  
"It is? How so?" Remus asked.  
  
James smiled, looked over his shoulder and shut the divider between the living room and the kitchen. "Well, you remember in 2nd year when she and Joanne Fuller from Slytherin had that tiff, and Joanne accidentally enlarged Lily's eardrums?" he asked.  
  
Remus smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah. I think that fight went down in history for bitch-fights." He said.  
  
James chuckled, his voice now barely audible. "Yeah well, sometimes it still acts up. She can hear things that a lot of people cant. For example, if I say to you right now that Lily's underwear size is...'  
  
"_Tell_ him that, and I'm officially kicking you in the balls!" Lily called, just as James was about to finish.  
  
Remus looked at James in amazement. Even Remus could barely hear what James had said. "Can you hear us Lily?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I can now." She called back.  
  
James paused for a few moments. "How about now?" he muttered. But Lily didn't respond. "Nah, see it stopped." He said.  
  
Remus let out a breath. "Can she control it?" he asked.  
  
James shook his head. "I don't think so. But it's not very often that it happens. That was a massive coincidence that she just heard all that." He said.  
  
"Guys, can I speak to you out here please? Its awfully rude leaving me out here!" Lily called, humor evident in her voice.  
  
James and Remus exchanged a look, before heading back out to rejoin they favorite girl.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Sirius Black! Long time no see! Come in boy!"  
  
Sirius smiled and crossed the threshold of the old townhouse. "Thanks Mrs. P. Is Peter home?" he asked, taking off his sunglasses and shaking snow from his boots.  
  
"Yes, he's up in his room. I'll go get him if you like." Mrs. Pettigrew said, wiping her hands on her apron. Sirius guessed he had interrupted her in the middle of baking, as she had significant amounts of flour all over her.  
  
"No, I'll go. Great to see you again." He said.  
  
Mrs. Pettigrew smiled, gave Sirius a warm pat on the arm and toddled back to the kitchen.  
  
Sirius ran up the stairs, two at a time. He walked the short distance to Peter's room and knocked respectfully on the door.  
  
"Come in!" came Peter's voice.  
  
Sirius pushed the door open and smiled down at Peter. He was sitting on the floor, half a dozen books scattered around him. "Hey. Studying hard?" he asked.  
  
Peter looked up and smiled just as Sirius shut the door behind him. "Yeah. Dumbledore finally gave me something useful to do. Says I can study these maps and try and predict the Dark Lords next move." He said, shivering slightly.  
  
Sirius nodded and twirled his keys in his hand. "Good stuff. Gives me a break." He said, smirking.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Peter asked reaching for another piece of parchment.  
  
Sirius sat down on the end of Peter's bed and cleared his throat. "Well er, Allison's at the doctors, so I've got a few hours to kill." He said.  
  
Peter looked at Sirius. "Doctors? Is she sick?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh no. Just a checkup." He said, flashing Peter a grin. Peter nodded, smiled and left it at that...much to Sirius's relief.  
  
"Well, I don't know how much I can keep you entertained. I'm just...trying really hard." He said, eyeing the papers with disdain.  
  
Sirius smiled and summoned some papers with a wave of his wand. He examined them for a moment, before passing them back to Peter.  
  
"Try organizing them. If you put them in order by date, then you can try and get a pattern that way. Having them all over the place like this will have you here all night." He said.  
  
Peter looked at Sirius with gratefulness. "Thanks Padfoot." He said.  
  
Sirius watched Peter organize for a moment. _Maybe I should leave him_ he pondered. _Then I can have some time alone to think about what Allison and I are going to do._

When Sirius and Allison had discussed what this could mean, at the end they had agreed not to tell anyone until they were sure. Sirius was perfectly ok with this arraingement. He really didnt know how to tell James that he could possibly be joining the Father club.   
  
Sirius cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, maybe I should just go." He said.  
  
Peter looked up at him. "But you just got here. Don't feel you have to leave." He said.  
  
Sirius smiled. "No, I don't want to distract you. I should be at home when Allison comes over anyway." He said.  
  
Peter nodded. "Alright then. I hope everything's alright with her." He said.  
  
Sirius smiled and walked over to Peter's door. "Yeah. Me too. See you round Wormtail."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
When Allison walked into Sirius and Remus cottage without knocking, she was surprised to see her boyfriend sitting on the sofa, a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand. His face was set expressionless, as if he were so deep in thought he had zoned out completely. _And I know exactly how he feels _she mused. _God, I hope he takes this news alright._  
  
Allison hung her trench coat on the peg near the door and put her bag down. She walked into the living room and looked down at him.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
Sirius jumped slightly and looked up her. He smiled like he always did when she was around. "Hey." He said. And before he could even comprehend what was happening, Allison sat down on him, straddling his lap.  
  
She leant forward and began sucking on his earlobe. "How was your morning?" she whispered, her kisses making their way down his neck.  
  
Sirius shivered and laughed nervously. "M-my morning? I think your morning is more significant." He said. He let his eyes close as Allison's hands slip underneath his shirt.  
  
"My morning?" she asked, teasing him as she plucked the bottle out of his hands and put it back on the coffee table. "As yes, the doctors." She purred.  
  
Sirius moaned as she pressed herself against him, her hands making their way down south. "Yeah. What did he say?" he asked, feeling utterly confused.  
  
Allison pulled away, but kept her hands on him. "You will be happy to know, that we will not be signing up for Daycare anytime soon." She said.  
  
Sirius let out a short laugh. "You're..._not pregnant_?" he asked.  
  
Allison smiled and licked her way along his collarbone. "Nup." She said airily.  
  
Sirius laughed and let his hands run along her back. "Oh. That's a relief." He said, now surrendering himself totally to her seductive touch.  
  
"Would you have been upset if I was?" she asked.  
  
Sirius sighed and thought for a moment. "Yes and no. I mean, I've been sitting here for the past hour going over the Pro's and Con's of us having a child. And yes, I _did_ kind of get excited about it. But I'm very relieved that your not." He said.  
  
Allison stopped her motions and looked at him. "Why is that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I don't think I'm mature enough yet to have that kind of responsibility. I'm definitely not a good role model for children." He chuckled bashfully.  
  
Allison smiled and took his face in her hands. "Sirius, you were made Harry's Godfather for the exact purpose you think you are no good at. You are a wonderful man who James obviously wants his son to look up to. And if your best friend can see it, then it definitely must be true." She said, smiling warmly.  
  
"What about you?" he asked. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Allison sighed and looked down. "I'm relieved as well. I'm not ready to be a mum. I'm not even ready to move out of my parents house!" she said, smiling.  
  
Sirius smirked, suddenly feeling a large amount of arousal surge through him. He grabbed her tiny waist and brought her against him more.  
  
"Well, when you are ready to move out...you can live with me." He said, nuzzling her neck.  
  
Allison surpassed a moan and closed her eyes. "Are you offering?" she asked. She sub-consciously began rubbing her pelvis against his, slowly and sensually.  
  
Sirius growled in the base of his throat and pressed tighter against her hips. "You've always been allowed here Allison." He said, his breathing increasing with ever motion she made against him.  
  
Allison smiled slyly as she felt that familiar bulge near her thigh. "Mmm...' she muttered, unable to string together a sentence properly. She would forever wonder at what point in her life it was that she suddenly found herself supremely sexually attracted to Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius let his head roll back as Allison began sucking on his neck again, still rubbing herself against him as she slowly undid his pants.  
  
"Sirius...I want you." She whispered.  
  
Sirius smiled and slowly undid her blouse, letting it fall to the floor behind her...  
  
------------------------  
  
Remus accepted the small glass of Firewhiskey with a grunt, not looking up at the bartender as he focused his attention on the pair of men behind him. He was dressed in a large, heavy cloak. The hood was covering his face in shaddow, making him blend in tremendiosly with the surroudings. A mysterius figure ispping on a drink was not an uncommon sight in this bar.  
  
He tuned into the convertation behind him. They were chatting in low voices, but with Remus's heightened senses, he could make out what they were saying more easily than most.  
  
"I don't know. It sounds risky Rodolphus." A boy muttered.  
  
Rolodphus sighed impatiently. "Honestly boy, you'd think this would be a _hard_ assignment. The Dark Lord entrusted this with you because of your connection with him. You will make it easier to bend things to our advantage."  
  
The younger man sighed. "He is no fool Rodolphus. He knows what I am." He whispered.  
  
"And has he told anyone yet?" Rodolphus asked rhetorically. "Has he mentioned it all to his friend Potter?" he asked.  
  
Remus attention was now fully on the two men at the mention of James's name. Who was this other person that seemed to know something Remus didn't?  
  
The younger man chuckled. "No. As I suspected, he wouldn't have the spine. I sometimes wonder if he really is my brother sometimes." He said. Remus felt his blood turn cold in realisation.

They were talking about _Sirius. _  
  
"Regulus, blood is thicker than water. As long as he sits on the fence, Sirius can be turned back to the Black Family pride. The Dark Lord has hopes from him yet." Rodolphus said.  
  
Remus's head was reeling with this information. Regulus was a Death Eater. And Sirius _knew_ about it. He had never mentioned it once to Remus. Did James know?  
  
_And what's this about Sirius 'sitting on the fence'?_ Remus thought worriedly.  
  
"Ah, Lucius. Good you could join us on such short notice." Said Regulus.  
  
Remus heard a low chuckle behind him as Lucius Malfoy sat down with the two men. "I am here to assist in any way you need Regulus. I, like our Lord wishes your first assignment to be a success." He drawled.  
  
_Well, I guess Lily was right_ Remus mused.  
  
"That means a lot Lucius. I appreciate your confidence. Seems my cousin made a good choice in marriage. Both of my cousins." Regulus chuckled.  
  
Rodolphus laughed and tapped something on the table. "Ah, Bella is too much of a sex goddess to let go of. Not to mention I love her more than anything." He added.  
  
Remus, deciding that he would not get much more useful information out of the men behind him, stood up, checked his face was fully covered by the hood of his cloak and walked out into the deserted stony road of Knockturn Alley.

* * *

A/N – A bit shorter than the last two. I'm setting up places where suspicions can arise. I hope it's all believable.  
  
Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15! Man, this story will most likely become a very long one. I hope you'll not get bored with it. After all, there is a lot of back history. If you think I'm going to slow, let me know and I'll speed it up.

* * *

Christmas Day that year was held at the Potter's. Not James and Lily, but Richard and Bethany. They decided that it was their turn to be hosts, instead of their son and daughter-in-law.  
  
And it wasn't like they didn't have the room. The home of James's parents was expansive, sitting on 14 acres of land. The house was the old fashioned type with modern comforts laced throughout the interior. Any passers by would be oblivious that one of the most prestigious and well-off wizarding families in London lived there.  
  
Sirius pulled up to the driveway, killing the roar of his engine with a simple gesture. He kicked out the stand and leant his bike on it. Allison shivered and hopped of it as soon as was physically possible.  
  
"Urgh. Snow...freezing my butt off!" She muttered, running up the steps to the large, double oak doors.  
  
Sirius chuckled, took off his sunglasses and placed them on his head. He walked up the steps, just as the front doors opened. Sirius shook his head and smiled as Bethany Potter practically squealed and drew Allison into a large hug.  
  
"Oh, and here's my other boy. Sirius, get in out of the cold. Both of you, come on!" she said, ushering the pair in.  
  
Allison cried out in relief and ran into the house as Sirius drew the woman he admired the most into a hug.  
  
"Good to see you again Mrs. Potter." He said.  
  
Bethany hugged him tight and pulled him into the house. She shut the door behind him as he took his snow-covered boots off. "Sirius, you definitely don't come around enough. You and Remus have completely cut yourself off." She said.  
  
Sirius laughed, threw his arm around Bethany's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. "You're so dramatic. Come on, get your second son some food."  
  
--------------  
  
"And this is my old room!" James said, opening the door of his old bedroom with pride.  
  
Allison stuck her head in the door and looked around. And although it was devoid of a lot of his furniture, it was pretty much what she had expected. There were Quidditch Posters plastered on his walls. His old bed was huge. A double, 4-poster with hangings just like Gryffindor colors. There were a few bookcases, which did surprise Allison. She had never seen James as the studios type.  
  
"This is really nice." She said, studying the contents of the room a bit more.  
  
James let her observe for a moment, before closing the door. "Yeah. Mum and dad never went and spoilt me too much. They didn't think we needed to go overboard. Keeps our heads roughly the size expected for humans and not elephants." He joked, staring off down the hall.  
  
Allison laughed and looked at the photos on the walls. They all smiled warmly at her as they walked past. "Too bad we weren't friends sooner. There could have been a lot of wild parties at the Potter residence." She said, elbowing him playfully.  
  
James laughed and shoved her back. "I know. I actually _did_ have a few parties, but the only people I invited were the house-elves and my stuffed pony Elton." He said. At Allison's look, he laughed. "I was 6, ok?" he said defensively.  
  
Allison went to tease him relentlessly about this information, when she noticed his entire face had lit up with pure joy. Allison smiled, knowing instantly what he had spotted.  
  
And sure enough...  
  
"Ah, taking the grand tour are we?" Lily said, walking up the halls with her father.  
  
Andrew smiled and ruffled his blonde hair. "Nice digs James. Care to rent some of these rooms out?" he asked, eyeing the door he had just passed.  
  
James laughed. "You'll have to take that up with my parents Mr....er, Andrew." James corrected. He was still getting into the swing of calling his In-laws by their first names.  
  
"I think I will actually. Might get a 10% discount for being such a good in-law. Here, I'll swap you." He said, brandishing Lily on his elbow.  
  
James laughed, ran forward and grabbed Lily around the middle. She giggled as he lifted her off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
Allison rolled her eyes and grabbed Andrew's arm. "Come on Mr. Evans. This can only end it disgusting snogging and such things." She said.  
  
Andrew laughed and allowed himself to be dragged off down the hall and around the corner.  
  
Lily kissed James without reserve as he kicked open the door to his old bedroom. They stumbled over the threshold, laughing into each other's mouths as James shut the door behind him.  
  
"Did you know, that I've never had a girl in this room before?" he breathed, still holding onto to her.  
  
"Mmm? Well, there's a first time for everything isn't there?" she whispered, running a hand through his hair.  
  
James smirked and kissed her again, backing her into a bookcase. Lily laughed, finding herself easily amused at the prospect of doing something like this in his parent's house.  
  
James, thinking it wouldn't be terribly comfortable for Lily to have the edges of books sticking into her back, moved her around towards the bed.  
  
And just as he was about to lay her down and begin to peel off the offending clothing...  
  
"Um...m-master James sir?" Squeaked a voice.  
  
Lily practically fell off James and looked around wildly. Her eyes finally landed on a small house elf in the opening of the door, looking very embarrassed.  
  
James cleared his throat. "Yes Mindy, what can I do for you?" he asked. Lily held back the urge to laugh at James's obvious embarrassment.  
  
"Um, M-master Richard sent Mindy to fetch master James. The p-presents are being opened sir." She squeaked again.  
  
James smiled and nodded. "Alright. We'll be right down." he said. "Oh, and Mindy?" he added, just as the house-elf was about to run off.  
  
"Yes sir?" she asked.  
  
"Not a word about this to anyone, ok?" he asked, pointing at both Lily and himself.  
  
The house elf giggled and nodded. "Mindy's lips are sealed sir." She whispered.  
  
Lily burst out laughing as soon as the elf had disappeared. James looked at her for a moment, before snorting too. "Oh, how embaressing." He groaned.  
  
Lily sighed, her laughter ebbing away as she jumped onto James's back. "Come on Horsy. To the gathering!" she said, pointing her finger up in the air.  
  
James let out a single laugh and made his way out into the hall. "Don't insult my honor. It's Stag. Say it with me..._Staaaaaaaaaaag_."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
James looked around, quite sure that he had not seen such a wonderful sight since the day Harry was born. Everyone he cared about was present for the Potter's Christmas. There was a large group of people congregated around the fire. Each of them sitting on the floor around the massive Christmas tree, looks of pure joy on their faces.  
  
Sirius and Allison were sitting with Allison's parents, exchanging gifts and talking about something of importance.  
  
Remus was sitting with his and James's father. They were talking in hushed tones, and James surged with curiosity as to what they were discussing. He felt a pang of sympathy for his friend, as Trinity was back in America for the holidays.  
  
Lily was sitting on James's right, Harry sitting in her lap and her mother chatting away happily to her. James's mother and Lily's father were also unwrapping presents.  
  
Peter and his mother were sitting near Remus's mother and Allison's parents, occasionally dropping comments into the conversation.  
  
"Oh, Harry's next. Wait until you see what I got him Prongs!" Sirius said, crawling over.  
  
James laughed as his best friend sat himself down in front of Lily and Harry, a small package in his hands. Sirius held it out excitedly at Harry...but the infant simply stared at it in confused delight.  
  
Lily snorted. "Here, I'll help you." She said, taking the parcel off Sirius, who in turn plucked Harry out of her lap and placed him in his own. She slowly unwrapped the small parcel, finally revealing...  
  
"Oh my god, Sirius! Where on earth did you _get_ this?" Lily laughed, holding up a very small leather jacket.  
  
Sirius smiled as James leant in for a closer look. "Well, it's actually very hard to get motorbike attire for a 5 month old baby, so I bought a proper-sized one and shrunk it." He said. He took the jacket off Lily and fitted it onto the child in his lap. It fitted him very well.  
  
Lily smiled as Harry played with the zipper. She felt another warm, fuzzy maternal feeling surge through her as she watched Sirius play with her son, Remus looking over his shoulder at them in interest.  
  
"Ahem." James whispered in her head, bringing her back to the present.  
  
Lily smiled and leant against him. "Yes my good sir, what can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
James wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed. "Well, I was wondering if I could give you your present now."  
  
Lily smiled. "If you don't, you know where your sleeping tonight." She said smoothly.  
  
James smiled, leant over behind him and grabbed a small box. He brandished in front of her proudly, a large smile on his face.  
  
Lily smiled and slowly unwrapped the present. She reached down to the plain box concealing the gift and lifted the lid. Inside, was a picture frame.  
  
"Oh James." Lily breathed, stroking the cool glass.  
  
The photo was of James and Harry, out in the backyard. James was asleep in his hammock, with Harry sleeping on James's chest, stomach down. It looked to have been just after Harry was born. He couldn't have been older than a month.  
  
"Like it? We don't have many pictures of Harry and I together and I thouphhm..." Lily's lips against his suddenly cut off James.  
  
She pulled back and smiled at his stunned expression. "Its fabulous darling. Thank you." She said. "Sadly though, your gift is on back order and wont be here until the new year." She said regretfully.  
  
James seemed both excited and disappointed by this. "Ah well. I'm prepared to wait. OI! Moony, get over here!" James yelled, getting up off the floor.  
  
Lily watched on in amusement as James ran over bowled himself into Remus, making him tumble over and hit the carpet with a grunt.  
  
Allison crawled into James's vacant position and leant against Lily. "Well, it could have been worse." She said, pointing at Sirius. "He could have got him a motorbike."  
  
--------------------  
  
The dinner provided by the house-elves was one to match that of Hogwarts. James had always known they had outdone themselves, but this time it was different. Because this time, his mother had done the majority of the cooking.  
  
Normally, Bethany wasn't a big, extravagant cooker. But she would always cook dinner at least, leaving the rest of the household chores to the elves. James suspected that his mother simply didn't like cleaning the toilet.  
  
"Mmm, fabulush dimmer Msh Podder." Remus said, his mouth full of food.  
  
"Honestly Remus, swallow!" Mrs. Lupin said, shutting Remus' mouth with a delicate flick of her finger beneath his chin.  
  
Sirius sniggered at the look Remus gave his mother. "Thank you Remus. But, it's really nothing. I enjoy cooking for you all." Bethany said, taking a sip of her champagne.  
  
"Don't be daft woman. This is an fine example of the endless talents that my wife possesses." Richard said, smiling warmly at his wife. Bethany blushed slightly, leant over and kissed him lightly at her side.  
  
James smiled as he watched his parent's converse quietly with each other. He had always admired his parent's relationship. They obviously cared so much for each other, and were so subtle in their loving gestures that it was more often than not missed by most outside observations.  
  
He remembered a time when he was little and had wandered downstairs one night, looking for a glass of water. He had walked past the living room and caught them dancing together. They were simply swaying together, kissing very lightly and muttering what James could only guess were words of love to each other. At the time, it had made him feel a bit nauseous, but now he couldn't help but smile at the memory.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Lily asked, placing her hand on James's knee.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Just reminiscing. Musing, if you will." He said, going back to his meal.  
  
Lily smiled, ran a hand along his hair and went back to her own meal.  
  
Affairs with attendants such as these of course, were not a quiet or placid affair. The Marauder's seemed to have made plans months in advance to this gathering, placing booby traps at various intervals around the house. Mistletoe was charmed to sprinkle itching powder on whoever stood under it, the life-size model of Baby Jesus was replaced by Harry in his leather jacket and sunglasses (causing Sirius and James to receive a 10 minute air bashing from Lily), and the bonbons seemed to have been rigged as well.  
  
"A toilet paper roll?" Andrew enquired, holding up the said object.  
  
Peter and Remus exchange a glance and sniggered. "Courtesy of the Marauders Andrew." James said, clapping Andrew on the back.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and continued to feed Harry his bottle. He had been especially good that night, barely crying at all. But what disturbed Lily most about this fact was that Harry always seemed to be most content when James and the other boys were getting into mischief.  
  
As the group sat around the fireplace once more, each with a glass of something in their hand, Mr. Lupin stood up and called for hush.  
  
"Well, I think its time someone made a toast." He said happily. "Now, I personally would like to send out my immense thanks to Bethany and Richard for hosting such a wonderful Christmas Eve get together." He said. Many 'Here here's' rose from the group as James patted his father on the back.  
  
"Secondly, I would like to say that I think it's wonderful that we could all be here together. I know that the wizarding world is going through some pretty intense and trying times at the moment, and yet you manage to pull through with a smile on your face. Linda, Rose and Andrew, as fellow muggles, will back me up in this. And we know how frustrating it is not to be able to help you kids out." He said, looking at the 6 youths in front of him, Allison's mother nodding enthusiastically next to her husband.  
  
"But, it's fantastic that we've made it this far. And, well...Merry Christmas." He finished, raising his glass with a smile that matched Remus's.  
  
Everyone echoed him, raising their glasses in response.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Go on son, get out there!" Richard said, loading up the record player. "Sirius simply raves about you two, now show me what he's on about." He said.  
  
"Yeah. There's money involved." Sirius said, pulling Lily and James out into the floor space.  
  
The party had moved from the warmth of the living room to the large entertaining room. It was practically empty, save for a large table in the middle of the room. But even now, it had been moved to the back wall to allow dancing space.  
  
Everyone was anxious to see Lily and James dance.  
  
"I don't have the proper shoes on." Lily argued, still taking her position with James as the music started up. Mambo.  
  
"Then take them off. Come on, show us how its done." Allison's mother Linda shouted out. Everyone let out an echo of agreement, cheering Lily and James on as they slowly gave in.  
  
James looked down at Lily and kicked his shoes off. "Might as well. Shut them all up." He said.  
  
Lily snorted and kicked off her heels, leaving her in bare feet and James in socks. "Alright. But if I slip over you'd better still have your reflexes from school. I'm _not_ falling on my ass." She whispered.  
  
James laughed, counted in the beat and they were off.  
  
Peter let out a whistle of impressments, watching Lily and James glide over the floor with confidence. "Wow. I didn't realize they were so good." He said.  
  
"Neither did I until I busted them in their living room. I don't know why they are so shy about it. They're bloody fantastic." Sirius said, shifting his weight as he leant against the table.  
  
"Well, it's definitely not from my side of the family." Bethany said, looking on in wonder at the way her son danced. "He defiantly gets it from his father."  
  
"Yes, Lily's the same. The women have no say in the talents." Rose sighed, smirking.  
  
James twirled Lily, receiving another round of applause from the surrounding people. He brought her close to her and smiled, taking the 'sex factor' up a notch. "You know what I really want to do right now?" he asked.  
  
Lily kicked her leg up behind her and resumed her position, her feet moving her around. "What's that?"  
  
James smiled that cheeky smile. "Finish what we started in my room." He whispered, bringing her close again.  
  
Lily laughed and gave him a quick, firm kiss square on the lips. "When we get home. I'm not a fan of making out in front of all these people."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Bye! Merry Christmas!" Richard shouted. He paused for a moment, before finally sighing and shutting the door. He trotted back into the living room where only his wife, son, daughter-in-law and grandson now sat, each with a tired yet happy expression on their face.  
  
"Urgh, who knew hosting was so much work?" Richard said, flopping down in his armchair in front of the fire.  
  
James laughed up at his father from the floor, Harry sitting on his stomach and bouncing up and down slightly.  
  
"Don't be...such a...whinge." James said. Harry's bouncing was making it hard for James to talk properly.  
  
Bethany smiled and took another sip of her wine. Richard, who had noticed this, leant forward in his seat. "Darling, how many glasses have you had this evening?" he queried.  
  
"She's had 6. I've had to sober her twice already." Lily said, reclining back on her hands.  
  
"Ha! Lily, you weren't meant to divulge such information. Richard, I am simply enjoying my Christmas Eve. And as my son so eloquently put, stop being such a whinge." Bethany said, putting on a low imitation of James's voice.  
  
Everyone laughed; even Harry seemed to give a little giggle.  
  
Lily yawned and stretched out like a cat. "Well, it's been wonderful guys, but I think we should get Harry to bed." She said, pointing at her son. Indeed, he looked quite exhausted.  
  
Richard nodded, stood up and took Harry off James's stomach, allowing him to get up off the floor. "Well, you two have a good day tomorrow. And don't forget to floo." He said, handing Harry back over to Lily...but not without a kiss.  
  
James nodded and kissed his mother. "Will do dad. And thanks again." He said. He walked forward, embraced his father for a moment and then pulled back.  
  
Richard smiled and kissed his son on the forehead. "You take care alright?" he said. He gave Lily and Harry and meaningful look over James shoulder.  
  
James nodded and tapped his father on the back. "Definitely dad." He said.  
  
Bethany and Richard gave their final farewell as Lily, James and Harry disappeared through their fireplace in a whirl of green flames.  
  
Once again, Richard resumed his spot in the armchair. He stared pensively into the flames licking the firewood and turning it into blackness. He adjusted his glasses and smiled as Bethany sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"A memorable and fabulous Christmas once again." She said.  
  
Richard closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his wife's long fingers stroking the gray flickers through his black, unruly hair. "It's a shame we only do this once a year. We shouldn't wait for special occasions to entertain guests." He said.  
  
He rested his head against her chest, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Especially in these times. When you don't know if there's even going to _be_ a tomorrow." She said sadly.  
  
Richard inhaled her familiar scent and smiled. "Then lets not wait for tomorrow to do this." He said.  
  
Bethany looked down at him in curiosity. "Do what?" she enquired.  
  
Richard smiled, moved from under her and pulled his wand out. He waved it in the direction of the record player behind him, making music play softly over the crackling of the fire.  
  
He led his hand out and gave her that lop-sided grin. "May I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
Bethany smiled, got up out of the seat and took his hand. "You certainly may, charming good sir." She said. She placed her hand on his shoulder and put her head against his chest.  
  
With both pairs of eyes closed, the music flowed through them...making them sway together just as they were always meant to.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N –Ok, I wanted to end on a happy note. And we definitely don't see anything of James's parents do we? I see them as very warm, big romantics. Oh, and maybe this is just me, but every time I think of James and Lily dancing, I see Baby and Jonny from Dirty Dancing. Does anyone else think that could so totally be our fave couple?  
  
Please review! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16! Well, I've been thinking about a 4th par to this series. Sort of a future type thing where Harry finally meets Allison in his 7th year. Sound good? Let me know. On with the story!

* * *

Lily sighed, threw her book aside and pulled herself out of the comfort of her chair. She walked reluctantly over to a crying bundle in the playpen, his cheeks streamed already with tears.  
  
"Sweetie, what is it _now_?" she asked, leaping into the small, confined space with her son. She sighed, sat down next to him and picked him up, sitting him in her lap.  
  
"You can't be hungry, I just fed you. Poopy nappie?" she thought out loud. Lily checked him and frowned. "Nope. Bored? How can you _possibly_ be bored with this?" she asked, holding up the present James got him for Christmas.  
  
It was a plush toy of someone they knew very well, and every time it was squeezed around the middle, his arms would flay out and his eyes would budge out of his head. Despite Harry's distress, Lily giggled for a moment, squeezing the toy around the middle.  
  
It was a doll of Snape.  
  
"Oh honey, what's wrong?" she queried, tossing the doll of Snape aside carelessly. She watched on in interest as Harry pulled her finger up into his mouth and began chewing on it slightly. This seemed to comfort him slightly, but what Lily felt was different from the most time he sucked on her finger.  
  
Something firm.  
  
Lily smiled and laughed. "Oh, you're _teething_! Oh, Kodak moment!" she yelled to herself, looking around wildly for a camera. Lily was obsessed with capturing all such moments on camera.  
  
Lily stood up slowly with Harry in her arms, climbed out of the playpen and walked into the kitchen. "Here, don't fall." She said, placing Harry on the counter. He steadied himself, tearing up as Lily took her finger out of his mouth. She went to the fridge and pulled out a teething ring.  
  
"Here Harry, try this." She said, hanging him the small, cool object.  
  
Harry seized it and immediately shoved it in his mouth. He looked up at her with big, shining eyes, still looking slightly uncomfortable but thankful for the ring all the same.  
  
Lily smiled, leant over and kissed him on the forehead. "Better? Teething isn't fun is it?" she said sympathetically, stroking his black hair.  
  
She sighed and watched her son for a moment. He was 6 months old already. 6 months ago, she was roughly the size of a house with swollen feet and horrid cravings for Sardines.  
  
Lily smiled as she rubbed her now flat stomach. Hard to believe where the time went.  
  
A hoot jolted Lily out of her thoughts. She looked up as their second owl Jasper flew above her head and dropped a letter at her feet, not even stopping before flying back out again.  
  
Lily bent down and picked it up. It had simply her name on it in very rushed handwriting. Sensing the urgency, Lily tore the letter open, pulled out the parchment and read it:  
  
_Get to this location now! Don't bring Harry, just your wand. Death Eaters! Love James.  
_  
Beneath his hurried scrawl was a location. Somewhere outside London.  
  
Lily looked at Harry in panic. What was she going to do with him? She didn't know where Allison was to leave him with her.  
  
Lily seized Harry up in her arms and thought fast. Where was a safe enough place for the time being?

And then it hit her.  
  
But they were out of Floo Powder. Did she dare risk apparating with an infant in her arms? Lily looked down at Harry and frowned. She would have to. Lily retrieved her wand from her chair in the living room and hesitated.  
  
She looked at Harry and sighed. "Lets hope mummy doesn't splinch us." She said. And screwing up her face in concentration and hope, she apparated.  
  
And appeared in her parent's living room a split second later...thankfully, whole.  
  
Lily let out a breath and resumed looking around. "Mum? Dad?" she called out, running into the kitchen. She arrived to find her mother sitting at the table, playing a game of cards with some of her friends from work.  
  
"Lily! What are you doing..."  
  
"Mum, can you watch Harry for me?" she said, handing her baby over without waiting for an answer.  
  
Rose took her Grandson and laughed nervously. "Well, yes of course. I'm sure Harry wont mind playing some...' she trailed off at the look on Lily's face. "Lily, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to answer, when she noticed all the other women giving her looks on polite curiosity and concern. "I've got to go help James. You know...with the _problem_ we've been having lately?" she said, looking at Rose in a meaningful way.  
  
Rose looked at her daughter in fear and concern. "Lily, are you sure you can..."  
  
"Mum! I've got to go. Please just...keep Harry safe for me." She said, looking pleadingly at her mother.  
  
Rose sighed and nodded. "Of course dear. You be careful." She said.  
  
Lily nodded, gave her mother and son a quick peck on the head and then ran out of the room again.  
  
A short silence followed this, before one of the other women sighed and began dealing cards again. "Having problems are they?" she asked, looking at Harry in sympathy.  
  
Rose looked down at Harry, his teething ring still clutched in his fist. "Yeah, worse than you know Jean."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
James rolled forward, ducking another spell as it flew towards him. He straightened himself up and ran over to Sirius, dodging other spells coming his way.  
  
"Sirius!" he shouted.  
  
Sirius, who had been dueling with a Death Eater seemed to finally loose his patience. He strode forward and seized the figure by the front of his robes. The cloaked figure was obviously quite stunned, as he didn't even react when Sirius flung his fist forward, knocking him to the ground with a sharp blow to the side of his head.  
  
James reached Sirius side, panting hard as he looked down at the unconscious man at his feet.  
  
"Dickhead." Sirius muttered, a tone of satisfaction in his voice. "That's the third one I've put away. How many are you on?" he yelled, over the large explosion behind him.  
  
James laughed at his moment of humor. "5. But I didn't get to knock the shit out of them. Come on, we have to re-group with Dumbledore."  
  
James and Sirius ran through the large field, picking up friends and cursing enemies in their path. Their whole basic plan of action was to stay by Dumbledore. He was the obvious target.  
  
James turned around and bumped hard into someone. And just as he was about to curse them to oblivion...  
  
"Lily!" he cried.  
  
Lily smiled and ducked a spell. She frowned angrily and looked around. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled over the noise.  
  
"Death Eaters ambushed a scout team near the field." Sirius said, pointing to a spot in the distance. "They had talismans connected to the Auror headquarters to alert the Ministry if any sort of attack were to occur. James and I alerted the Order as soon as the signal went off." He said.  
  
Lily looked around. Indeed, there seemed to be more Order members than Ministry officials. She saw familiar faces in the quick skim she sent out across the battlefield. And she shuddered at the bodies lying on the ground.  
  
"Come on, keep low and follow." Sirius said, bending over slightly and running off.  
  
"What did you do with Harry?" James called, jumping over a limp body lying face down on the grass.  
  
"He's with mum. He's safe." She said.  
  
Lily looked around again, not quite believing what was happening. She saw a quick glimpse of Remus in the distance; his face was one of fury as he cursed anyone in his path.  
  
"DUCK!" James roared. He grabbed Lily around the middle and pulled her hard to the ground, a spell skimming right over his back as he lay on top of her. He jumped off her quickly and helped her to her feet. "_Focus_ Lily!" he said, trying not to sound irritated.  
  
Lily nodded and flowed him again. She dodged many more spells before Dumbledore's figure finally came into her vision. Just the sight of him was enough to make a feeling of power and hope surge through her.  
  
Lily looked at the people around him. Allison, Sirius, Arthur, and Kingsley...it seemed as though the old wizard had his own bodyguards.  
  
"Lily, how good are you with curses?" Dumbledore asked, looking at her with admiration.  
  
Lily smirked. "You should know sir." She said, twirling her wand cockily between her fingers.  
  
"Then go. James, stay here." He said.  
  
James looked mortified. "But _Sir_..."  
  
"No. James, I'll be fine." Lily cut him off. She kissed him quickly, said an 'I love you' with her eyes and ran off into the battle.  
  
-------------------  
  
James watched her until her red hair was no longer visible. He turned back to Dumbledore angrily, not caring that he was currently pretty much in the middle of a duel.  
  
"Why did you _do_ that? I can't protect her now!" he said angrily, curing a Death Eater running up to him.  
  
"Lily is probably the best person with charms that I have seen in a great deal many years. She is more use out there than here with us. _Stupefy_!" Dumbledore shouted, finally stunning the man in front of him.  
  
James frowned at his old headmaster a moment more, before turning back to the battle. He expected to be facing curses and hatred...but all he was hit with was a wonderful feeling. A feeling of freedom.  
  
He smiled and walked forward, his wand still being held softly in his hand. He could head his name being called off in the distance somewhere, but ignored it. He felt on air. As if he were flying. It was a wonderful feeling not to think.  
  
_Come to me James Potter_ hissed a voice.  
  
James obeyed, letting his feet carry him towards a destination unknown to him.  
  
"James, what are you doing?" echoed another voice. James knew who it was. Lily.  
  
But he didn't answer. He followed his feet, afraid that this feeling would stop of he didn't.  
  
_That's it. Don't listen to her. Come to me and be with me_ hissed the first voice.  
  
James frowned slightly. _But, it's Lily_. He answered. _I love her and she loves me  
_  
_She is a mudblood, only out for your money. A girl who hated you for so many years cannot fall in love so easily_. The voice answered.  
  
James stooped walking. He looked in front of him. There was a tall figure standing meters away from him, many people surrounding._ Lily loves me because I'm James Potter_ he answered. _Tell me your name stranger.  
_  
There was a pause, and his clouded vision became suddenly a tiny bit sharper. Lily was standing on his right with Sirius. Remus was next to him, shouting something about fighting it. _Fighting what_? he wondered.  
  
_I am your master_. It hissed. _You know you belong with me_.  
  
James felt very lethargic. And just as he was about to take another step towards the man called master, a single word brought him back.  
  
"...Harry!"  
  
----  
  
"James, think of Harry!" Lily shouted, struggling against Sirius. He was physically holding her back. "Think of your son! _Our_ Son!"

Sirius looked around. Everyone had stopped fighting, suddenly intensely immersed in what was happening to James. All the Death Eaters had smug stances about them. Their postures were confident, as if they knew something the others didn't.  
  
Lily watched, as James seemed to be fighting an internal conflict. She glared over at Voldermort. He was wearing an expression of glee and malicious humor on his contorted face, his wand pointed at James.  
  
"James, come back. Fight him!" Remus yelled. He was standing a few feet from James. Clearly he wasn't too confident that under these circumstances James wasn't going to follow orders and curse him.  
  
The entire field was still. Even the wind seemed to have stopped in anticipation of what was going to happen.  
  
Lily watched as James's head turned to her. He looked at her in the eyes...and they were blank.  
  
"No!" she screamed, struggling against Sirius's arms. "No James!" she yelled.  
  
James smiled without warmth or soul and walked the final distance towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord smiled with cold satisfaction as James bowed in front of him.  
  
"See Dumbledore? This boy knows where his loyalties lie." He hissed at the old man.  
  
Dumbledore, who had done nothing the entire time simply smiled. "Yes, he _does_ doesn't he?" he called back.  
  
Lily looked at him in horror. Was he to do nothing?  
  
"Albus!" she yelled. "Get him _back_!" she spat angrily. But Dumbledore simply continued to watch James, apparently ignoring her.  
  
Lily felt a surge of fury as she looked back at Voldemort. He had his hand on James's shoulder.  
  
James watched on in interest as Voldemort bared his teeth in what was probably a smile. "Welcome to the side of power Potter. And firstly, I have an assignment for you." He said.  
  
James bowed his head and walked around behind Voldemort at his right. "Anything my Lord." He said, his eyes now on Lily. She looked ready to murder anyone.  
  
"You see your mudblood wife? We have crossed paths before." He said. "Perhaps we could rid the world of her filth.  
  
At this Allison strode forward, her wand outstretched. "Don't make me hurt you James." She said, her voice full of regret.  
  
James smirked and chuckled. "Only one person will be harmed tonight." He called. And with the lightning fast reflexes he learnt through Quidditch, James grabbed Voldemort from behind and stuck the tip of his wand at his throat.  
  
Everyone flinched in surprise at this. Even Voldemort was clearly not prepared for it.  
  
"You know, for such a reputation of being such a smart man you really are dumb as shit." He chuckled maliciously. "Pull your scum back away from us now." James said, his voice low and confident. Voldemort simply looked at James out of the corner of his eye, his red eyes full of malice. "_DO_ IT!" James yelled.  
  
A Death Eater made to step towards him, bit James simply turned Voldemort and himself towards him. "Go on, I _dare_ you. Make one move and he's gone." He said, holding onto him tighter.  
  
The cloaked figure hesitated, before lowering their wand and taking a step back. There was silence once again, before Voldemort sighed.  
  
"Here we are in a stand-off James Potter, and now of all times you choose to defy me." He said, his voice no longer full of cockiness. "You will die before the end, I swear that to you." He said.  
  
James pressed his wand harder against Voldemort's throat. "Get rid of them." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
Voldemort sighed and pressed his wand against James's stomach. "You first." He said, smirking.  
  
James suddenly felt rather nervous. _This is an interesting situation_ he thought.  
  
"You're outnumbered." James said. _Keep him talking_ he thought. "Do you risk your followers so soon, or should we wait for another day to finish this?" he asked.  
  
Voldemort seemed to be considering this. "I'll tell you what _James_, you come to me on the 4th of March alone, and I'll pull back my family from yours. How does that sound?" he asked quietly, so only James could hear.  
  
James frowned. "Like I'm going to spark a deal with you. You lie and poison minds." He spat.  
  
"Don't insult my honor. If I really wanted you dead, you already would be. And if I can cast Imperius on you, don't think I cant do more." He said.  
  
James looked at him for a moment, before looking back out at Lily. Her stance had definitely changed. Instead of resentment and anger, she was now full on concern.  
  
"Slytherin's have no honor." He said.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "You have no choice." He said.  
  
James looked around again. Indeed, this seemed the only way. "Right. Send them away now, and then I release you." He finally agreed.  
  
Voldemort smiled, touched his wand to his left forearm. The Death Eaters all flinched. James, wondering what that was about watched as they all bowed and disapparated.  
  
He hesitated, before finally releasing Voldemort. The Dark Lord looked at him with amusement. "Yes." He said. "You will be perfect." He said.  
  
And disapparated with a 'pop'.  
  
The spell that had kept everyone quiet was instantly broken as Lily ran forward, threw her wand aside and leapt onto him, wrapping her legs around him in a hug.  
  
"Oh James. I was so _worried._" she whispered. James could tell by her shaking that she was crying.  
  
"Its alright, I'm fine. Thanks Sirius." He said, looking at Sirius who had just come up to him, Remus and Allison by his side.  
  
"No problem Prongs, but I think Lily was about to kill me." He said, looking at Lily in amusement.  
  
Lily jumped off her husband and laughed, but it was short lived as Dumbledore joined the group. He smiled at Lily's hateful expression.  
  
"I expect I'm not your favorite person right now." He said to her.  
  
Lily folded her arms over her chest and raised a defiant eyebrow. "That was a horrible thing to do." She said coolly.  
  
"Lily, I would not have simply stood there unless I knew James was in control." He said.  
  
Lily huffed in stubborn agreement as Moody limped over, a mixture of distress and pride on his face. He clapped James on the back. "Good thinking Potter. Fantastic reflexes. Don't think this wont go unnoticed by the department." He said, tapping the end of his nose.  
  
James smiled in bashful surprise. "Thanks Moody." He said. Moody wheezed out a laugh and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Now, you Black. Come with me." He said, smirking. Sirius looked slightly worried, but Allison gave him a reassuring kiss as he walked off with Moody.  
  
"What casualties are there?" Lily asked, not knowing whether she really wanted to know or not.  
  
Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Two in a coma, five injured and one dead." He said softly.  
  
James flinched. "Who was it?" he asked.  
  
Allison sighed. "Wallis Upturn. He worked next door to Arthur." She said regretfully.  
  
There was a moment's respectful silence for the lost and injured, before James cleared his throat. "Look, I'm sorry to just curse and run...but I suddenly have a massive urge to hold my son." He said, rubbing his bruised shoulder.  
  
Lily smiled and linked her hand with his as Dumbledore nodded. "Yes of course. Go and get some rest." He said.  
  
The couple nodded, hugged Allison and Remus quickly and disapparated.  
  
Remus groaned and softly dabbed the cut on his forehead with his fingers. "I need an Aspirin." He said. Allison snorted and linked her arm with his. "Come on then. To the tent with you. See you around sir." She said, to Dumbledore.  
  
He nodded as the pair walked off towards the first aid tent that had been set up. He looked back at the area that had just contained Lily and James and frowned pensively, two words ringing in his ears.  
  
_Two defiance's._  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N – Well, there's chapter 16! Please review and tell me your favorite part...if any!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17! Man, we're in for a big of a long haul for this story. Your reviews are really awesome guys!

* * *

"Remus! Moony, where are you?" Sirius called excitedly, slamming the front door behind him.  
  
"Downstairs!" came a muffled call.  
  
Sirius looked below him and ran down to the basement. He jumped the last three steps of the staircase and landed skillfully on the stone floor. He adjusted his eyes to the lack of light to see Remus fixing the cage on the opposite wall.  
  
"Moony, you wont be_lieve _what Moody told me!" he said, kneeling down beside Remus.  
  
"Probably not." Remus said, smiling. "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
Sirius swelled up in pride. "He said I have great potential and that he's going to make a recommendation for me." He said, smiling.  
  
Remus momentarily removed his tools from the bars and grinned at his best friend. "That's fantastic Sirius." He said, his tone positive.  
  
"Its _better_ than fantastic. Its Fan-bloody-_fucking_-tastic! I mean, this recommendation could be exactly what I need! And from Alastor Moody too. Do you _know_ how well respected the crazy, beady-eyed little man _is_?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus laughed and turned back to his repairs. "Celebrating is obviously in order. Have you told Prongs?" he queried.  
  
Sirius stopped his excited pacing and nodded. "Yeah, briefly. He said he had stuff to do, so I ran over here...well, I didn't run I rode my motorbike and...'  
  
"Ok Sirius!" Remus laughed, tapping Sirius on the shin. "I understand."  
  
Sirius considered him for a moment. "What are you doing anyway?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
Remus screwed in another bolt and reached for another. "I'm securing the cage." He said.  
  
"Why? Its fine." Sirius said.  
  
Remus smiled. "Yes, it is for Animagi. But if we plan to have a normal human of the female persuasion living at our residence, then we must take such circumstances into account." He said professionally.  
  
Sirius looked at him, feeling stunned. "You...you know about Allison possibly moving in?" he asked. "How did you hear that?" he asked.  
  
Remus chuckled and taped his ear with the end of the screwdriver. "Wonderful heightened senses Sirius. And I didn't mean to eavesdrop." He added.  
  
"So, its alright by you?" Sirius asked, smiling.  
  
Remus snorted. "I wouldn't be adjusting this cage if it weren't. All I can say is that it will be good to have a woman living here." He said.  
  
Sirius smiled and opened his mouth to say something else, when the doorbell rang throughout the house. "I'll get it. You just...keep working hard." Sirius said, ruffling Remus's hair. Remus hit Sirius in playful irritation as he walked past and up the stairs.  
  
Sirius jogged happily up to the door, wondering if anything could now dampen his spirits. But as he opened the door...the person standing there was certainly one of the few that could.  
  
Sirius stared at the man on his doorstep in both shock an annoyance.  
  
"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, his voice low.  
  
Regulus chuckled and smiled. "Hello to you too brother." He said. "Don't worry, I came alone. No-one knows I'm here." He said, noticing Sirius suspicious looks out into the street.  
  
Sirius looked back at his brother. "How did you know where to find me?" he asked skeptically.  
  
Regulus smiled and folded his arms over his chest. "I listen around. I'm actually quite good at sneaking and eavesdropping." He said.  
  
Sirius suppressed a smile, remembering how he and his brother used to sneak into their father's hidden stash of Firewhiseky when they were younger. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"To talk. Is there somewhere private we can converse without the little boys hearing us?" he asked.  
  
Sirius glared at him. "I have nothing to discuss with you." He said, making to shut the door.  
  
"_Yes_, well...' Reguglus said, placing his foot at the door. '...don't be so sure. Can't you spare a few minutes for your little brother?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I can." Sirius said. He leant closer and stared his brother down. 'But not for a Death Eater." He whispered.  
  
"Is _that_ what this is all about? Come now Sirius. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done so by now. All I'm asking is for an hour at the most." He said.  
  
Sirius stared at the innocent look his brother was giving him. Was it fake? If so, his brother had become a very good actor. He saw a flicker of sincerity in his younger brother's eyes for a moment...and it was this that made him melt slightly.  
  
Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "One hour." He said simply.  
  
Regulus smiled and bowed his head respectful. "Deal."  
  
Sirius sighed and took his leather jacket off the coat stand. "Remus, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later!" he called.  
  
"Alright. Who you going with?" Remus yelled.  
  
Sirius looked at Regulus and hesitated. "Er, guys from school." He replied lamely.  
  
"Alright, don't get too pissed!" Remus called.  
  
Sirius smiled, sighed and walked out into the street with his brother.  
  
Meanwhile, down in the basement, Remus was lying on his back as he fixed the bars. As he heard the door shut, he sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Lay a hand on him Regulus, and I'll kill you. I swear that." He said.  
  
And as if nothing happened, Remus resumed his work.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Sirius took another sip of his hot chocolate, eyeing his brother sitting opposite him. He was slightly impressed with his muggle appearance. His brother normally wasn't one for such attire, but as Sirius looked at him in his jeans and black sweater; he couldn't help but feel just that little bit closer to him.  
  
"So, what's good to eat here?" Regulus said, picking up the menu.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and put his mug down. "Stop pretending Regulus. Tell me what you were sent to tell me so I can get home." He said, irritation evident in his voice.  
  
Regulus eyed his brother for a moment, before sighing and placing the menu back down. "I've already told you I'm here alone." He said.  
  
"I know you were sent by that egotistical git. What I want to know is...why me?" he asked.  
  
Regulus leant forward. "Why _not_ you? I mean, you have just as much potential for greatness as anyone." He said softly.  
  
Sirius glared at him. "Are we talking about anyone in _particular_ here?" he said suggestively.  
  
"Perhaps we are. What would you do if I said we were?"  
  
"I'd pound you into mince meat. No-one goes near my family. Espeically the Potter's." He said quietly, his tone hard.  
  
Regulus smiled. "And there's the key word Sirius! Family." He said. "A bond not so easily broken. No matter how much you try to prove that you are not like our clan...when push comes to shove you will always be a Black. And just like the rest of us." He said.  
  
Sirius clenched and unclenched his fists under the table, wondering where this was going. Although he did have a good idea. "Is this another speech on how I've disgraced the family beyond all comprehension? I've heard it before." He said.  
  
"No. This is an offer." Regulus said. He leant closer. "A great offer." He said.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear it." Sirius said firmly. He reached over the table and grabbed Regulus's collar, bringing him closer. "Now, you probably know I haven't told anyone about what you are...and chances are I most likely wont. You know why?" he asked.  
  
Regulus flinched under his stare. "No, why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I still have faith that somewhere in your thick head lies a smart, intelligent brain. And with it you will realize what your doing." He said. He released his brother, but did not move away. "Regulus, you are so much _smarter_ than this. Don't you realize that Voldemort cares _nothing_ for you?" he asked.  
  
Regulus frowned. "How _dare_ you speak his name!" he hissed quietly. "You know _nothing_ about what my master offers or cares for."  
  
"Damn it Regulus, don't be such a dolt! You will not make your way into that inner circle until you have either killed someone important, or you near die for him. Think about it, how many people _ask_ someone to die for them?" he asked.  
  
Regulus pulled back slightly. "You would die for Potter. You would die for any of them." He retorted.  
  
"Yes, I would. I would because I love them. They do not ask for my legence or loyalty, nor must I prove it by branding myself." He said, indicating to Regulus's forearm. "You're still young Regulus. Don't throw your life away on someone else's meaningless grudge." He whispered.  
  
Regulus studies his brother for a moment. "Where does my loyalty lie if not to Him?" he asked.  
  
Sirius ran a tired hand through his hair. "Mother and Father do not appreciate what Voldemort is doing. And if they knew what you were, you _know_ they would disown you. If your belief's in family pride are so strong, then why do you defy them so?" he asked. Regulus flinched as Sirius's underlying meaning sunk in.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Funny isn't it?" he asked. "Through everything you've been through, you still somehow manage to turn out like me." He said, smiling.  
  
"I am loyal to our beliefs. Mudbloods have no place in our world." Regulus stated, although he was a lot less confident than when their conversation had started._ I'm meant to be here to convince him to join us _he thought. _And somehow...Sirius is managing to do the same thing.  
_  
Sirius seemed to flare up at this statement, but chose to ignore his brother's foul language. "And do you know that your so-called 'Master' is not as pure as you or I?" he said, his voice low. Sirius nodded as Regulus's confused look. "Oh yes. Your precious leader...a half-blood." He said.  
  
"You lie." Regulus snapped.  
  
"Do I?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised. "Hasn't he told his precious followers this yet? How his father is nothing but a muggle?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Regulus stared at Sirius in shock, clearly mortified at this information. "A _muggle_?" he whispered. "But...it can't be. That doesn't make any sense." He said.  
  
Sirius sighed and took another sip of his drink. "Nothing makes sense in such dark times." He said. He looked at his brother, somehow feeling a pang of guilt at the expression on the young man's face. "You don't feel so confident in your loyalties it seems." He said.  
  
Regulus looked at him and shook his head. "I took an oath, brother. My belief's are my own." He said. His tone suggested he was done talking.  
  
Sirius sighed, finished his drink and stood up. "You really _are _becoming like me." he said. At Regulus's expression, he smiled. "If you wish your freedom from my shadow, I shall release you." He said. When Regulus said nothing and simply stared pensively at the table, Sirius walked level with him and did something he never planned.  
  
He kissed him on the crown on the head.  
  
Regulus flinched at the unfamiliar sensation of such affection and watched as his brother walked out of the small café and into the streets.  
  
He turned back to the empty table, his mind buzzing.  
  
_A Half-blood? My prince, a half-blood. He is hardly any better than muggles and mudbloods._ He thought. _No, I am loyal. My lord cares for me. He gives me this assignment with trust.  
_  
_And I have failed him_ he thought again. I_ have not convinced Sirius of where he should fight. I didn't even try!  
_  
Regulus stood up and stormed out into London, mixed feelings of anger, disappointment and betrayal surging through him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Lily fought back tears as she watched James train in the back yard, twirling a staff around as he sparred alone.  
  
"You're not going." She said stubbornly.  
  
James frowned, but did not look at her. "I _am_ going. I gave my word I would be there." He said.  
  
"_What_? You're going because you gave him your _word_? Bugger that! Don't go James." She pleaded angrily.  
  
James growled in frustration, threw the staff aside onto the grass and stormed past her into the house. "This isn't open for discussion." He said as he passed her.  
  
Lily grit her teeth and followed after him, refusing to back down. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you _dammit_!" she said angrily, following him into the kitchen. "This conversation isn't anywhere _near_ finished." She said.  
  
James rolled his eyes and leant against the bench. "What is there left to talk about? I'm going alone. That means, without you or Sirius or anyone! I'm _keeping_ my word." He said.  
  
"You expect me to just accept that as an answer?" she asked, closing the distance between them. "Don't think you're going to go there without any backup." She said, poking him in the chest.  
  
James slapped her hand away irritably and walked around her. "Like you can stop me. In a week, I will meet him like I promised. I do not back away from a deal so easily." He said.  
  
"Don't think I'm just going to hang out the window and wave you off with my hanky like a damsel in distress as you ride gallantly off into the sunset!" she yelled following him into the living room. "You cannot handle a full army of Death Eaters and Voldemort alone!"  
  
"I will not be _HARMED_!" James roared, making Lily stop suddenly. "He wants me to join him and as long as he thinks I'm playing along, he wont harm me."  
  
"He wont be as careless as last time James. He will be sharp and on the look out for foul play." She said.  
  
James drew up to his full height, still shaking slightly none-the-less. "I will meet him with pride. I will _NOT_ hide away in the corner in a shivering heap. I gave him my word!"  
  
"Enough of all this crap about giving him your _word_. Break your word for Christ's sake!" she yelled angrily. "Don't be a dog answering to his call."  
  
"I will not reduce to the level of that scum and break words and loyalties! I will go alone, just like I promised. End of discussion." He said. He moved around her again.  
  
"The hell it is! You're not fucking leaving me here!" she said, jumping in front of him. James watched her tear up again. "Don't you leave me _alone_!" she yelled, pounding her fists against his chest.  
  
James's anger ebbed away as he watched her fall apart in front of him, her punches against him weakening quickly.  
  
"I cant live without you James." She said, her voice hoarse and shaking. "I...don't want you to go." She whispered.  
  
"Shh." James said, drawing her into a tight hug.  
  
He held her close as she sobbed against his chest, her hands clutching him tightly.  
  
"I'm scared." She whispered finally.  
  
James sighed and rested his chin on her head. "I know." He said. "I am too."  
  
"Don't go James. _Please_." She pleaded.  
  
James released her slightly and took her face gently in his hands, his brown eyes boring intensely into her green ones.  
  
"I promise you on everything that matters, that I _will_ come back from this." He said. "I promised you last year that we would die together...and we do not die on March 4th." He said.  
  
Lily leant forward and kissed him firmly, her cheeks still wet with tears. "And you keep your promises Mr. Potter?" she asked, smirking slightly.  
  
James smiled and kissed her again. "That I do Mrs. Potter." He whispered.  
  
Lily nodded, stroked his face softly and sighed. "Take me to bed." She said.  
  
Not wanting any explanation or reason, James lifted Lily into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A/N – These chapters are getting slightly more intense. I hope this doesn't bother any of you. And by the way, Trinity has not dropped off the planet. She'll be back in the next chapter!  
  
Please review! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18! Wow, your reviews are great! I glad you're enjoying the intensity of these recent chapters. Let hope I can pull the whole thing off!

* * *

James sat pensively in front of the dying fireplace, his eyes boring into it as if it were the ultimate death omen. Lily was asleep in his lap, in turn holding a sleeping Harry in hers. James was quite sure he'd never felt so comfortable in his entire life.  
  
And yet, as serene as the afternoon had turned out to be, he could not sleep. He was immensely surprised that _Lily_ could sleep, but thankful all the same. She needed rest...because she certainly wasn't going to get any that night.  
  
James looked at the clock above the mantelpiece. 4:35 pm. He glared at it and chanced a look at the calendar.  
  
March 4th.  
  
James shivered at what was to come. He had a plan in his mind, although it wasn't very strong.  
  
He didn't know how he was going to get there. He didn't know when he was supposed to be there. All he did know was that he intended to spend every moment with his family.  
  
James meant what he had promised Lily. He would come back. But if the slightest chance were that he somehow weren't, he wanted to make this time count. He wanted the last things he felt to be his family's warmth and support.  
  
The chime of the clock made James jump slightly. He felt Lily stir. She had a peaceful look on her face. A look not often seen in such dark times.  
  
"Hey." Came a voice.  
  
James looked around to see Sirius standing there, his face stricken with worry.  
  
"Sirius. You brought what I asked for?" he said.  
  
Sirius hesitated for a moment, before nodding. He pulled out the item James had requested and handed it to him. "Made it myself. Its first-class workmanship." He said, smiling.  
  
James smiled and carefully slipped it out of sight. He looked back up at Sirius, their eyes locking for a moment.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I know what I'm doing." James said.  
  
Sirius sighed. "I want to be by your side." He said. "You remember our pact we made in 2nd year?" he asked.  
  
James smiled and looked back at the dwindling fire. "Every single word." He said. James cleared his throat. "By pain of cane and risk of expulsion, I promise to always be a Marauder. A Messer of the peace and troublemaker for the lives of gits. I stand by my friends...' he trailed off, feeling choked up.  
  
Sirius sniffed back a tear and smiled. "I stand by my friends and brothers...until the bitter end." He finished. He took another step towards James. "And even though we were only 12, I meant every word of that." He whispered.  
  
James looked up at him, his eyes red. "You can't be by my side this time Padfoot." He said. "This one I do alone."  
  
Sirius stared him down with defiance. "You go through nothing without me. You understand that?" he said, desperation evident in his voice. "We stand side by side until the bitter end."  
  
"This isn't my end Sirius. Nor is it yours!" he whispered harshly, trying not to wake up Lily and Harry. "I need you _here_." He said.  
  
Sirius knew that James didn't mean that in physical terms. He was referring to Lily and Harry.  
  
Minutes passed where the two friends looked at each other, before Lily finally woke up. She yawned and looked up into the face of her husband. "You...haven't gone yet." She whispered. She handed Harry over to an awaiting Sirius and got up out of James's lap.  
  
James nodded and stood up also. "I wouldn't leave without telling you." He said.  
  
As if waiting for this exact moment in time, a large owl swooped into the living room through an open window. It landed on the empty perch, eyeing the occupants with suspicion as it dropped a letter on the floor. It gave one last hoot before flying off again.  
  
The entire incident happened so quickly that if it were not for the letter laying on the floor, James would have thought the entire incident were just a daydream. He summoned the letter with a wave of his wand, catching it in his left hand.  
  
He looked at Sirius, Lily and Harry beside him and sighed. He walked over to Harry in Sirius's arms, placed his forehead against his and sighed.  
  
"Don't you play up for mum ok? I'll be back soon." He whispered. He planted a small kiss on Harry's cheek and ruffled his hair.  
  
He looked up at Sirius and smiled. "You'll be right old man?" he joked, a smirk evident on his face.  
  
Sirius snorted and hugged him with one arm. "Take care of yourself you poof." He said. James laughed and then turned to Lily.  
  
Already, her eyes were welled up in tears. "I still don't like you going alone." She said. "I still want to come with you."  
  
James sighed. "You're staying here Lily. We've talked about this!" he said. He took her hands in his. "Please don't have us argue just before I leave." He whispered.  
  
Lily sighed, her bottom lip trembling. "I love you." She said.  
  
James kissed her softly on the nose and smiled. "I love you too." He said. He took a step back, hesitated and then stared to undo the envelope.  
  
"Wait!" Lily said. James paused as Lily reached into her pocket and drew something out. She closed the distance between them and held it out.  
  
It was a single, white Lily.  
  
"Here." She said, placing it in his hand. "Now this way, I _can_ be with you." She said, smiling despite her tears.  
  
James admired the flower in his hand for a moment, before smiling. He kissed it softly, looking at Lily with intensity. She smiled, took a step back to Sirius side and put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
James smiled, put the Lily away in his pocket and removed the parchment.  
  
His feet left the ground, a tug behind his naval pulling him forward as he watched Lily, Sirius and Harry disappear. He held on as the travel by Portkey took him dizzily to an unknown destination.  
  
Finally, James felt his feet hit something solid and he fell forward onto the dusty, wooden floorboards. James grunted at the contact, blowing dust out of his face. He groaned and began to push himself up, when he felt someone seize the back of his shirt and pull him upwards.  
  
"Hey!" James cried out in irritation. He shoved the person off him angrily, but was suddenly surrounded by a group of 8-cloaked figures, all with their wands pointed directly at them. He chanced a quick look around. He was in a narrow hallway covered in dust. There was barely any light and it gave the Death Eaters an eerie feel.  
  
James held his hands up. "A welcoming party eh? Not very welcoming at that." He said, smirking.  
  
"Your wand." One said, holding their hand out.  
  
James eyed them suspiciously for a moment, before finally pulling out his wand and handing it over. "You take care of that." He said as the figure slipped it away out of sight. He felt two strong arms hold him firmly in place. "A lot of tender-loving care went into that wand of mine."  
  
"Shut your mouth Potter and follow me!" snapped a cold voice. James watched as the group dissipated and followed after the man that had spoken. When James didn't move, he felt someone shove him in the back.  
  
"Alright!" he said, staring off after the group. He gave a look over his shoulder at the figure, but the mask covered the person's face. James frowned in disappointment and turned back to the front.  
  
From what James could gather by his long walk up many staircases and around many corners, he was in a mansion. A large mansion at that. _Nice digs for the biggest dickhead in the entire world_ he thought.  
  
Finally, James was lead to a large, double-door room on the top floor. The Death Eaters stopped just as they were about to open the offending wooden doors.  
  
"You Potter, will speak with respect to our Master." Snapped a voice. James flinched at this, but not because of the tone.  
  
Because it was a female.  
  
He sighed dramatically. "I'll be a good boy." He said, smiling.  
  
The woman seemed to get very annoyed, but said nothing as another; taller figure silenced her with a wave of his hand. He stepped forward, muttered a spell at the door and the locks clicked open.  
  
The doors swung inwards, revealing a rather large living area. Inside were more cloak figures, sitting around a single chair near the fireplace.  
  
James crossed the threshold into the room, walking up to the chair without fear. "Nice place you've got here." He said, his arms still held by two guards behind him.  
  
There was a chuckled from the chair. "You still hold your cockiness even in the face of death." Came the familiar hiss.  
  
James smiled. "If we have nothing but fear and despair, there is nothing to live for."  
  
There was a pause, before Voldemort finally rose from his chair. He smiled evilly, looking at James in a curious sort of way. He walked up to the younger man, his wand clutched loosely in his right hand.  
  
"Nice to see you came alone." He said. The wizard who had taken James's wand handed it over to Voldemort and left with a bow.   
  
James smiled as he felt himself released from the strong hold of his guards. "I am a man of my word." He said.  
  
"And a very predictable one at that." Voldemort hissed. James surpassed the urge to shiver in repulsion as Voldemort bent down closer to him, their faces inches from each other.  
  
They simply stared each other down for a moment, before Voldemort looked around the room. "Leave us. Inner circle may stay." He snapped.  
  
There was a collective 'yes master' as James saw many of the figures exit the room, now leaving only about 5 bodies in their company. James smiled as Voldemort turned his back to him. "So, you wanted some peaceful time alone huh? Shall I hit the lights?" he offered.  
  
"Sit down Potter." Voldemort snapped.  
  
James cried out in surprise as he felt himself flung backwards into a chair. He held on to the arms as it moved forward by itself, resting finally just behind Voldemorts leather chair near the fire.  
  
James simply sat there, waiting for Voldemort to speak. But the Dark Lord simply stared into the fire. The silence was deafening, and just as James was about to open his mouth to make a snappy comment...  
  
"Do you know why you are here Potter?" he asked.  
  
James leant forward and frowned. "No. I don't." he said.  
  
Voldemort chuckled and turned his entire chair to face him. "Of course you do. You are not _that_ stupid." He said.  
  
James smirked, but wiped it off as he thought about the question he had been asked. "You want me to join you. You want me to help you on this stupid crusade you've put yourself on." He said.  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Yes. A man of your background, skill and power does not go unnoticed by me so easily." He said.  
  
James snorted. "How can you know shit about my skill or power?" he snapped.  
  
Voldemort smiled. "I know much. I have_ heard_ much about you. Have you not been suspicious of anyone?" he asked.  
  
James kept his mouth shut, not trusting himself. _Does he know about Remus spying?_ He thought. _Does he know about the Order?  
_  
"Do you really expect me to forsake my life and join your merry men? You must be more delusional than I thought." James said.  
  
"Don't think I am so easily defied. Your wife would have had a worse fate that the one I gave her." He said, smirking.  
  
James flared up. "You will sooner die than lay a finger on my wife and son." He said through grit teeth. "I will never bow to your will." He said. James suddenly felt immense pressure around his heart. He gasped for air, pressing himself against the back of the chair as Voldemort moved his wand slightly.  
  
"You answered my will by coming here alone and unarmed." He hissed, his voice low. "Do not presume to think that I can't kill you where you sit you pathetic bug." He said.  
  
James was clawing at the chair. "If I'm...so pathetic...why all ...the trouble to...get me?" he breathed.  
  
Voldemort considered him for a moment, before releasing him from the magical bind. James collapsed against the chair, breathing hard and still clutching his chest. James stared at him angrily, ignoring the sniggers coming from the remaining people.  
  
"Get to the point of what you want, old man." James snapped.  
  
Voldemort looked at him, his red eyes reduced to slits. "I want you on my side Potter. I want your loyalty and most of all...I want your precious mudbloods dead." He said, smirking.  
  
James had enough. He stood up furiously and made for Voldemort with his bare hands. But just as his fingers were inches from his neck, James was thrown back against the opposite wall by a spell. Hard.  
  
He groaned, stood up and looked around. Voldemort was now on his feet, Death Eaters around him with their wands at the ready. "What do you plan now Potter? Without your wand, you have no defense." Voldemort said.  
  
James smiled. "How very true. Lucky I actually _do_ have my wand isn't it?" he said. The people in front of him tensed up as James drew out another wand from the folds of his clothes. Voldemort looked angrily down at the wand in his hand.  
  
"A fake." He said angrily.  
  
James took the opportunity. "_STUPEFY_!" he cried numerous times, hitting 2 out of the 6 occupants of the room. James rolled forward and hid behind a nearby desk just as 3 spells flew at him. The desk splintered with the force of the spells. James crouched low, sending spells underneath the desk at the moving feet.  
  
"Stop him!" Voldemort roared.  
  
James leapt up from behind the desk. "_LUMOS MAXIMUS_!" He shouted, sending a bright light throughout the room. The cloaked figures and the Dark Lord all cried out as the light blinded their vision. James ran towards the door, hauled it open and sprinted down the hallway.  
  
He turned another corner and soon found himself faced with two large Death Eaters. "You!" one shouted.  
  
James ran forward and poked one of them in the eye with his wand. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his eye as James dueled with the other one.  
  
"_Crucio_!" the big man yelled. James narrowly missed being hit by the spell, dodging it with his reflexes.  
  
"_Stupefy_!" he retorted. Luckily, the bulk of the other man made it hard for him to have such speed, resulting in him being stunned and falling to the floor in a heap.  
  
James looked down at the limp form, the sound of angry cries coming from somewhere behind him. He hesitated. _I should see who he is?_ he thought. _Get a few names to the minis..._  
  
"AHH!" James cried out. The first Death Eater had grabbed him around the legs, causing him to tumble hard to the ground. James didn't have much time to recover as the other man climbed over him, pounding him in the stomach with his left hand and still covering his eye with the right.  
  
James punched him back, trying to fight his way from under him. His wand lay inches out of reach. He could hear more people approaching and needed to get out of there. Fast.  
  
"Get off me you son of a bitch!" James yelled. He stuck his thumb into the other good eye, causing the man to once again cry out in pain. James crawled out from under him, a large pain piercing his ribcage.  
  
James grabbed his wand, pushed himself off the dusty floor and limped off hurriedly down the hallways.  
  
He ran down a flight of stairs and around another corner...and froze. There were voices coming towards him, shadows moving up the walls. From what James could tell, there were about 6 of them.  
  
Looking around, James dove into one of the nearest rooms, shutting and locking the door behind him. He pressed himself against the wall and kept silent, biting his lip so as not to cry out. The pain in his chest was nearly unbearable.  
  
Suddenly, the voices from outside became louder.  
  
"Go on, I'll get these rooms. I'll take this half, you take the other half. The rest of you, search the next floor."  
  
James looked around the near pitch-dark room in panic. He needed a way out. He limped over to the windows. He jiggled at the wood covering them, but it was nailed shut and he could not blast it away without revealing his presence.  
  
He heard the door open slightly and dove into a shadowy corner, out of sight. He remembered Moody's lessons on the first day.  
  
_Surprise is always one of the best defenses_.  
  
He watched as a cloaked figure walked into the room, closing the door behind him. For a moment, there was nothing but darkness, until...  
  
"_Lumos_."  
  
A beam of light was emitted from his wand. He slowly cast it around the room, letting it pass over every object in the room.  
  
James tried breathing as normally as possible, hoping the figure would not hear his heartbeat. _Wait for it..._he thought.  
  
As the light was inches from James, he leapt up and cried, "_Stupefy_!"  
  
"_Protego_!" shouted the man, sending James's spell off towards the other wall. He stalked forward, grabbed James around the middle and slammed him up against the wall. "Hold still and for the love of Merlin keep quiet." He whispered harshly.  
  
James stared down at him in pain. "_What_?" he asked, feeling utterly confused. But the man said nothing. He simply reached into his robed and pulled something out. James was stunned to see that in his hand lay the flower Lily had given him.  
  
James flared up. "Where did you get that?" he demanded.  
  
The man sighed impatiently behind his mask. "You dropped it you thik pile of Dragon dung. I'm not surprised though, you can barely keep anything safe Potter." He hissed.  
  
James frowned. There was something familiar about this man's tone.  
  
He watched as he pointed his wand at the flower. "Portus." He muttered, making the flower glow blue for a moment, before fading.  
  
"Here." He said, holding it out.  
  
"No way!" James snapped. "I'm not letting you send me back to Voldemort. And I don't get why you're not blasting me to oblivion or sending me back to...' James stopped abruptly as the man put a hand around James's neck.  
  
He slipped the tip of his wand under his mask and lifted it off, revealing the last person James expected.  
  
"Snape." He muttered, feeling totally shocked.  
  
Snape smirked and shook his head. "You really are quick aren't you Potter? Now, take the Portkey and go home before they catch you." He said, shoving the flower back in front of James.  
  
But James simply stared at Snape, his mind numb. "Why?" he asked. "Why are you _helping_ me?" he asked.  
  
Snape sighed in irritation and impatience. "Potter, just go!" he snapped.  
  
But James wasn't moving. "I don't get it." He said. "You...this..."  
  
"For Merlin's sake Potter, get the hell out of my sight!" he snapped. He grabbed James by the front of his torn shirt and glared at him, his hooked nose millimeters from James's. "Don't make me wait another 3 years to repay my debt to you." He said firmly.  
  
James looked down at the flower and then back up at his rival. "What about you?" he asked, feeling stunned that he actually cared.  
  
"Never mind Potter. Get out of here." He snapped.  
  
James flinched as he heard movement outside the room. He took the flower off Snape finally, watching him back to the other side of the room.  
  
"Three...two...'  
  
James disappeared in a whirl, just as Snape dove for him again.  
  
Snape landed hard on the floor, just as a party of hooded figures stormed into the room.  
  
"Severus, what happened?" one snapped.  
  
Snape stood up and dusted the dust off the front of his robes. "He had a flower in his pocket and made a Portkey just as I walked in. I tried to catch him." He said, flicking the greasy hair out of his face with a swift movement of his head.  
  
The men growled in disappointment and removed their masks.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Lucius cursed, throwing his mask down. "Stupid arrogant Gryffindor." He snapped.  
  
Bella sighed and hugged Rodolphus next to her. "Hold me baby. I'm all upset now." She said, pouting.  
  
Rodolphus chuckled and kissed her. "Next time my love. We'll all get out chance next time." He said.  
  
Snape sighed as Nott slipped his wand away. "Come on. We'd better go report to the Master. Snape, Goyle has two damaged eyes. Can you do anything for him?" he asked.  
  
Snape ran a hand through his hair, still looking at the spot where James had stood only seconds before. "Perhaps. But we see our Lord first and take what-ever consequences come with it." He said in a low voice.  
  
They nodded and exited the room, leaving Snape alone for a moment. He glared at the empty space for a moment, before pulling his hood back up and following Lucius back out into the hallway.

* * *

A/N – Wow. Another cliffhanger? I don't like to think so. Anyways, again let me know of your favorite part! If any.  
  
Please review! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19! Oh, the next chapter! Dum dum dummmmmm! Hehe. Anyways, I've noticed that a lot of you don't like my word "chuckle" and here and now I totally apologize for my excess use of it. I can't get my hands on a thesaurus and I'm not a very experience writer.

* * *

Remus walked up the steps of the 5th floor corridor, his hands in his pockets and his mind full of worry. He checked his watch again.  
  
5 o'clock.  
  
_What's happening to him?_ He thought. _Is he alright? One man against nearly an entire army. Jesus, the stupid prat! He shouldn't be there by himself. He should at least be wearing a locator talisman._  
  
He walked the familiar track to the office he spent most of his time in, reached the door and walked in without knocking.  
  
"Hey." He said happily. Trinity instantly put a smile on his face, no matter what the circumstances.  
  
But his cheery hello hung in the air as Trinity gazed out the window, her legs up on the desk and piece of parchment in her hand.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, walked up to her desk and knocked on the wooden surface. "Trinity!" he said a bit louder.  
  
Trinity jumped and looked around at him. "Oh. Remus." She said, smiling her dazzling smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you would have been with Lily." She said.  
  
Remus shook his head and sat down on the desk. "I was going to, but I knew I'd go mad just sitting there. So, I'm here." He said, smiling.  
  
Trinity responded with a small laugh, but otherwise did not say anything.  
  
Remus felt the uncomfortable silence and looked around for something to say. "So er, where's Wilson?" he asked. The desk adjacent to Trinity's was empty once again.  
  
She rolled her eyes and snorted. "He's gone somewhere. I don't know. He told me...but I wasn't listening." She said distantly.  
  
Remus was now staring to feel a bit worried about her. Trinity was usually very sharp and up to speed with everything. Hardly anything went by her unnoticed.  
  
"Um, are you _sure _you're alright?" he asked, leaning over slightly.  
  
Trinity sighed. "Yeah. I'm...just a bit stressed. And worried." She admitted.  
  
"About James?" Remus asked.  
  
"No." Trinity said. And then she looked at him in horror. "Oh, shit I didn't mean I like _that_ Remus. I am worried about him of course but..."  
  
Remus smiled and put a hand up to silence her. "It's alright, I understand. So, what _are_ you worried about?" he asked.  
  
Trinity sighed, paused for a moment and then finally held out the piece of parchment she had in her hand. Remus eyed it for a moment, before finally taking it and reading it over.  
  
Trinity watched as he read the letter in his hand, his face lighting up in excitement as he neared the end.  
  
"Trinity...' he started. 'This is...this is...' he stuttered.  
  
Trinity snorted. "Why are _you_ so speechless?"  
  
Remus looked up at her and laughed. "Trinity, this is _amazing_. Your dream job in the Office of Ancient Muggle Artifacts!" he said.  
  
Trinity smiled and nodded. "They offered me the job." She said, smiling.  
  
Remus laughed, threw the letter down on the desk and ran around to her. He pulled her out of the chair with a surprised squeak, picked her up and kissed her very thoroughly indeed.  
  
"Mmm." Trinity moaned against his mouth, wanting to say something. "Remus, that's not all." She said.  
  
Remus smiled and still maintained his hold on her. "There's _more_? Let me guess, you get a raise. A significant raise!" he said, looking excited.  
  
Trinity smiled. "Sadly no.' she paused and sighed. "Did you read the whole thing?" she asked. When Remus didn't respond, she reached over and looked at the letter again. "_We are pleased to finally be able to respond to your many letters and requests to join us. We have contacted your ministry, and the Head of your current department could not speak more highly of you. We hope to get a response in the near future about your decisions._" She read out again.  
  
Remus absorbed all this, before frowning. "What did they mean, 'We have contacted your ministry'?" he asked, feeling confused.  
  
Trinity held it up again. "Its from the _American_ Ministry." She explained. "When I applied for this job I was straight out of school. The waiting list was immensely large, but I was prepared to wait. But, I couldn't go without a job, so on my travels around the world I ended up here." She said.  
  
Remus let her go and she sat down again. "So, what? You...you'd have to...'  
  
"Leave? Yeah." Trinity finished, nodding.  
  
Remus suddenly understood why Trinity didn't seem over the moon by the job offer. He didn't want her to go either.  
  
He sighed and sat down on the desk again. "Well, what's the problem then?" he asked, pretending he was oblivious.  
  
Trinity rolled her eyes. "You dumbass. I don't want to go home without you." She said. She turned in her chair and rested her hands on his knees. "We've just gotten together and this is probably the best relationship I've ever had with a man." She said. "I don't want it to end so soon."  
  
Remus sighed and stroked her hair. "But this is your dream job. You've been waiting _years_ for this opportunity." He said.  
  
"I have. That's very true." She said. "But when your 18 years old you don't imagine that in 4 years time you'll have settled yourself in with a guy and his crazy friends." She said, resting her head in his lap.  
  
Remus laughed. "None of us would hold a grudge if you went back home Trin." He said. "And I certainly wouldn't...'  
  
THUMP.  
  
"Ow. Stupid Git!"  
  
Remus and Trinity both looked down at the floor on the other side of the desk. They froze for a moment, feeling completely stunned as they observed a person lying in a heap on the floor.  
  
"_James!"_ Remus cried. He and Trinity ran over to him instantly, falling to their knees beside him. "James, are you alright?" Remus asked, turning his friend over.  
  
James groaned as Remus rolled him over onto his back. "Ow, careful Remus. Easy on the goods." He moaned in discomfort.  
  
Remus smiled, despite James's obvious horrible state. His clothes were filthy, there was a large bruise forming on his left cheek and his shirt was torn.  
  
"How the hell did you get here?" Trinity asked, giving him a once over.  
  
James bit back a cry of pain as they helped him into a slight sitting position. He looked up at their expectant faces and paused. "I er...created a Portkey. I just got away." He said, brandishing the crushed Lily in his hand.  
  
Remus looked at Trinity, who had lifted up James's shirt. She ran her hand along his side, making him wince in a certain place. "He's cracked his ribs. We need to get him to the hospital, to make sure there inst anything wrong internally." She said, looking at Remus.  
  
James however, shook his head. "No. I...wanna see Lily. Harry- "he started, attempting to get up.  
  
Remus sighed. "No James. We need to get you to the hospital. Then you can see Lily and Harry." He said. "Trinity, can you go tell...'  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you." She said, standing up.  
  
Remus looked back down at James, faintly hearing a small 'pop' signaling Trinity's departure. "Alright, I'm going to help you up. We're going to the hospital." He said, getting ready to help James up.  
  
"I don't _want_ to go to see a doctor!" he groaned, holding his side.  
  
"Its either the Doctor or the Vet. You're choice Prongs." Remus said. James looked up at him and smiled. Remus returned it and sighed. "Come on Buddy. On your feet on the count of three. Ready? One, two..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Lily sprinted down the brightly lit hallways, her red hair flying out behind her. Her face was wet with crying as she dodged people in wheelchairs, nearly knocking one over completely.  
  
She skidded to a halt at the reception desk and leant against it, breathing hard. "James...Potter." He choked out.  
  
The receptionist looked at her for a moment, before checking her parchment with a wave of her wand. "And you are?" she asked.  
  
Lily held back the urge to curse the woman for wasting her time. "Wife." She breathed, soothing a stitch at her side. The woman once again checked her parchment, before nodding.  
  
"Room 233. Just down the hall Mrs. Potter." She said.  
  
Lily simply nodded in thanks and once again ran off down the corridor, forgetting about her discomfort. She counted the numbers on the doors, finally stopping at room 233. She reached out and threw the door open, and nearly cried out again.  
  
"James." She whispered.  
  
Her husband was lying asleep in the bed, his chest wrapped in bandages and green ointment smeared along his cheek. His glasses were resting in his hand; one of the lenses was cracked. The sun was bathing strips of light over his dormant body through the gaps in the partially closed blinds.  
  
Lily was at his side instantly. She just stared up at him, not knowing whether she would hurt him if she hugged him or not. So, she opted for the next best thing and very lightly placed her hand over his.  
  
"Baby...' she started, her eyes welling up again. "Oh...I should have been there." She whispered. Lily closed her eyes and laid her head down next to him hand.  
  
"If you were, then I may not be _here_." Came a whisper.  
  
Lily's head shot up again and she looked at James. The faintest of grins could be seen on his face, his eyes still shut. She choked out a laugh and kissed his hand.  
  
"You're awake." She said.  
  
James smiled more noticeably now. "Yes, I am." He muttered.  
  
"Did I wake you?" she asked.  
  
"I wasn't even asleep." He stated. Lily nodded, her bottom lip still trembling. "Where's the boy?"  
  
Lily snorted. "Which one? We know many boys." She said.  
  
James smiled. "The one that unfortunately bares half of my genetic make- up." He said.  
  
Lily laughed. "He's with Sirius. Who I left half-way down the hall." She admitted bashfully. "But in my defense he _did_ tell me to run off ahead. So, I wasn't totally ditching him." She said.  
  
James laughed, and then winced. "Ow. Don't make me laugh." He groaned, rubbing his side tenderly.  
  
Lily smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Where's Remus?" she asked, looking around.  
  
James looked at the empty chair on the other side of his bed, and then back at his wife. "Um, I don't know. He must have slipped out without me noticing. Poor guy, he looked shocking." He said.  
  
Lily squeezed his hand tighter. "He was probably scared. Worried shitless about you." She said, smirking slightly.  
  
James smiled. "It is my duty in life to worry Mr. Moony to an early grave." He stated. James paused for a moment, before looking back at Lily. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
Lily looked at him in confusion. "Sorry? What on earth for?" Lily watched as James brought his right hand over to show her.  
  
He slowly unclenched his fist, brandishing a very disheveled, very dirty looking flower. "I tried to keep it safe." He said bashfully.  
  
Lily sighed in amusement and relief as she closed his hand back over it. "Its alright darling. I have others." She said kindly. James nodded, making more green ointment slide down his face. "What did they do to you?" she whispered, looking him over once again.  
  
James shifted slightly. "Well, the green icky stuff is for a bruise on my face. The bandages are a result of broken ribs. I cracked some just here...' he said, pointing ' ...and they thought I might have had some internal bleeding. But I didn't, so in a few hours I can come home." He said, smiling.  
  
Lily was obviously torn between horror and relief as he smiled at her. "Well...that's good I suppose. But James, how did you get back?" she asked.  
  
"Hey!" came a new voice.  
  
James and Lily both looked up to see Sirius and Harry walk in, Remus in tow. "Here's the man of the moment. Wow, you look like you had a close encounter with a Blast-ended Skrewt." Sirius said, walking over to James's side.  
  
James laughed and winced. "Shut up mutt and give me my son." He said, holding his hands out. Sirius smiled and placed Harry in James's arms. Harry immediately stroked James's nose, getting some green stuff on his fingers.  
  
"Here, let me fix these." Lily said, taking his broken glasses out of his hand.  
  
"So, what were you saying Prongs?" Sirius said, taking a seat at the end of the bed.  
  
"He was about to finally inform us about how the hell he escaped. I asked him ages ago and he wouldn't tell me the full story." Remus said, smiling.  
  
James smiled and placed his now fixed glasses back on his nose, careful not to get any ointment on them. He sighed and looked at the expectant faces.  
  
_Should I tell them? I could be here forever explaining something even I don't understand._ He thought.  
  
"I er...I turned the flower into a Portkey. I ran off through the house or wherever it was, found a spot so I could stay hidden long enough and...bam." He said.  
  
Sirius let out a snort. "That easy huh? I refuse you believe that's all there was too it." He said, looking skeptically at James. "I mean, your good mate...don't get me wrong. But you're not _that_ bloody good. One man against 20 something Death Eaters?"  
  
"Yeah, but I had my plans going on." James said. "And that fake wand you gave me really helped."  
  
"Did you identify anyone?" Remus urged, sitting forward in his seat slightly.  
  
James looked at Remus for a moment. He gave a quick look around at the faces watching him, before sighing and looking back at Harry in his lap.  
  
"No." he finally said. "Sorry Moony. I didn't see anyone."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Lily hummed an old Beatles tune as she walked softly up the stairs, two large mugs of hot chocolate in her hands. She had prepared it for James, knowing that he would most definitely have a craving for chocolate as soon as he were finished with Harry. She walked down the hall to the bedroom and placed the mugs carefully on the bedside tables.  
  
"James, are you nearly done?" she called. As she walked out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom, James replied.  
  
"Yep, almost. We're nearly all pruny!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and opened the door to the bathroom. She smiled as she looked inside. There in the bath were James and Harry, both facing each other and both soaking wet.  
  
"You've been in that bath for over an hour. All the bubbles have gone." She said, pointing at the clear water.  
  
James smiled up at her as Harry splashed lightly, followed by a hearty round of giggles. "My son and I happen to be enjoying a bit of 'father-son' bonding. Ergo, we must get all pruny, and my fingers are still rather silky smooth." He said, wiggling his fingers under Harry's chin.  
  
Lily smiled at Harry's excited squeal. "Alright. You can have 10 more minutes in there." She said with authority.  
  
James smirked. "Getting jealous are we? I _did_ offer to have a bath with you first you know." He said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, stuck her finger up at him and left the room, closing the door behind her. James laughed, ran a wet hand through his equally wet hair.  
  
"Ah. Good to have time without mum isn't it?" he said, running his fingers up Harry's arms. "But, we cant live without her." He said.  
  
Harry seemed to smile at his. James watched on in interest as Harry looked at James's body once again in wonder. He leant forward and ran his little hands along James's hairy legs under the surface of the warm water.  
  
James laughed as he noticed the new focus of Harry's fascination. "Yeah. Pretty nice isn't it?" he said, looking down at his penis.  
  
Harry seemed transfixed by it. He looked at James's for a moment, and then back down at his own. James held back the urge to laugh as he could have sworn there was a bit of confusion mixed with disappointment in his son's face.  
  
"Don't worry mate, you're my son. You'll turn out just like your old man." He said. "But, enough of swapping stories. Lets get you out of this bath and off to bed."

* * *

A/N – I'm really sorry it took me ages to get this out to you, but I haven't had any privacy in which to write this story in ages! Thanks for your patience!  
  
Please review! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20! Wow, I didn't think many people would like the last chapter so much! I didn't really like it. Hehe. Anyways, onward!

* * *

Lily adjusted Ron in her lap as she watched Harry wrestle Allison on the floor.  
  
"Ah, attacking baby! Oh, the humanity of it all!" she cried, laughing. Harry squealed and poked her nose again.  
  
Lily laughed as she played with Ron's small tuft of red hair. He was apparently fascinated with Lily's big toe on her right foot, squeezing it at various intervals. "Who knew babysitting was so much fun?" she asked, wriggling her toe.  
  
Allison laughed as Harry pulled on her hair. "_I _did! Haven't you ever done this before?" she asked.  
  
Lily shook her head. "Nope. Only my baby." She said dreamily. "But isn't Ron the _cutest_? Have you heard this kid ramble on?" she asked, looking down at Ron again.  
  
He was dressed in a maroon knitted sweater with an 'R' on it and little tracksuit pants. He was talking madly to himself about god knows what as he still played with Lily's toe.  
  
Allison snorted as she listened to what Ron was saying to himself. "He _is_ rather cute." She said. She paused and looked at Lily. "Are there any plans for you to have another red-head in the family?" she implied.  
  
Lily looked up and over at Allison. "Well, not right now." She said. "We have discussed it of course. But, James reckons one is enough for now." She said.  
  
Allison rose a little, Harry still resting on her stomach. "And what do _you_ think?" she asked.  
  
Lily smiled. "I agree. Don't worry, it's not just me settling. I'm _so_ not ready for another 8 hour labor." She groaned. Allison laughed and began tickling Harry again. "So, I heard you're moving in with Sirius." Lily said.  
  
Allison laughed and looked at her. "Yep! In a month. My god, I still can't believe I agreed to live with those two." She said.  
  
Lily smiled and shifted Ron again. "You'll find living with such boys a memorable experience." She said wisely. "Just, stay away from the basement at the full moon." She said seriously.  
  
Allison rolled her eyes. "Yes Lily, I know. And besides, I don't think I'll even be over there at the full moon." She said. "I was thinking I could just come over here and we can have female bonding time." She said.  
  
Lily laughed and nodded. "That's definitely fine with me." She announced.  
  
The two best friends sat in content silence for a while after that, each very preoccupied with the baby in their laps. Ron was a squirmier and could hardly sit still for more than a minute. He wanted to be doing things and be in on the action. Lily had a strong suspicion that he had contracted this personality steak from the twins.  
  
But Harry was quite content to sit still and pay attention to detail. He would of course be in on anything Ron would annoy him with. They seemed so different yet mixed so well.  
  
Lily watched fondly as Ron sat next to Harry, showing him something small in his little fist. Allison stood up with a groan and stretched. "Well, I think a Butterbeer is in order for all our hard work. I'll go get two shall I?" she asked.  
  
Lily nodded and Allison walked out to the kitchen. "How is James feeling lately?" she called.  
  
"Good. He's fighting fit again. I tell you those Medi-wizards are so wonderful. She called.  
  
"Tell me about it. Once when my dad spilt his head open and we took him to hospital, he was ready to leave in about 10 minutes after they saw to him. Muggle medicine is so slow." Allison said, walking back into the room.  
  
Lily took the bottle being held out to her and sat down on the floor next to Harry. "I know. If only we could interfere sometimes. I don't think many wizard who aren't muggle-born understand the extremity of illness in the muggle world." She said.  
  
Allison nodded, letting a pensive silence fall before she spoke again. "So, why is it that we're only looking after Weasley Jr. number 6?" she asked, looking at Ron.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I actually don't know. When Molly dropped him off she said something about mentally insane twins, proper care for the dragon obsessed child and uptight 6 year old." She said, looking amused.  
  
Allison laughed and lay down next to Ron. "That family is insane...but also totally awesome." She said, looking at Ron.  
  
Lily laughed as Ron crawled onto Allison. "Tell me about it. Randy bastards they are." She said.  
  
Allison laughed and screwed her face up. "Lily! Don't _say_ things like that! That's like imagining your _parents_ having sex." She groaned.  
  
Lily smirked at Allison's squirming. "Its like imagining your best friends having sex." She added. Allison cried out in disgust, making Lily laugh. "Excuse me, but I'm not the _only_ best friend with a sex life you know." She said.  
  
Allison smiled cheekily and cleared her throat. "So er, what are you doing for Harry's 1st birthday?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
Lily snorted and adjusted her ponytail. "Just a little party for the little man." She said, looking at Harry in admiration. "He doesn't really say much, so he cant make any speeches."  
  
"Ron could make a speech for him. He's going to be talking in no time." Allison said, pointing at Ron. He was still chattering away incoherently about something to Harry beside him.  
  
Lily went to say something else, when a loud 'pop' sounded throughout the living room and standing in front of the small group was a very stressed, very exhausted looking Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Arthur? Jesus, what's wrong?" Lily asked.  
  
Arthur bent over and rested his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. "Molly's...gone into labor." He breathed. "I'm...here for Ron." He said, looking at his son on the floor.  
  
"Labor? That's fan_tastic_!" Allison cried.  
  
"Arthur, if you want to leave Ron here you can. We don't mind looking after him for a few more hours." Lily said, standing up.  
  
Arthur looked like he could have kissed her. "Oh Lily, that would be such a help. The twins and Charlie are enough of a handful. Are you _sure_ that's alright?" he asked.  
  
Lily nodded. "Of course! You just go be with Molly." She said. Lily watched on in amusement as Arthur bent down and picked Ron up. The baby squealed with delight as his father nuzzled his neck with his nose.  
  
"You be a good boy ok?" he said.  
  
"Dum...ma dad." Ron responded, a look of determination on his face as he stroked his father's cheek. Arthur smiled and handed him over to Lily.  
  
"Thanks again. I'll tell you how it goes!" he said happily.  
  
"Yep. Wish Molly the best for us." Allison said.  
  
Arthur disapparated seconds later.  
  
Lily sighed happily and sat back down on the floor. She let Ron crawl away as Harry resumed his place, settling himself comfortably in her lap. "Goodness. Time went so quickly. It seems like only yesterday she was giving birth to this one." She said, pointing at Ron.  
  
"I know. What do you reckon it will be?" Allison queried.  
  
"Another boy probably. Oh, I couldn't _stand_ 7 boys. I can't even stand two!" Lily said, stroking Harry's hair out of his face.  
  
Allison laughed and helped Ron stand up. He waved slightly, but kept a good grip on her hands. "Yeah, but we cant live without them, eh?"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Remus sighed as Trinity watched him from across the room. They had been sitting there for the past few minutes, neither of them knowing where to start. And Remus, being the man he was, figured he should go first.  
  
"Have you sent a reply back?" he asked.  
  
Trinity considered him for a moment thoughtfully, as if trying to see something beyond the physical barriers. "No. I haven't." she said, her eyes not leaving his.  
  
Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Your deadline for a response is over in two days!" he groaned. "Why haven't you answered?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm not going." She said.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Trinity, chances like this only come once in a lifetime. Twice if you're lucky. Don't pass this up just because of me." He said.  
  
"_You're_ my once in a lifetime." She said. She got up out of her small rocking chair and sat down on his lap on the couch, straddling him. "I don't want to pass you up either."  
  
"Trinity, this is _Muggle Artifacts_."  
  
"Muggle _Artifacts_?" she exclaimed, looking at him with irritation. "I couldn't give a _shit_ about Muggle Artifacts." She said.  
  
Remus gave her a knowing look. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want this job with every morsel of your being." He said.  
  
Trinity looked at him, but could not say anything. She simply leant her forehead against his and sniffed back a snob. "I don't want to leave all this behind." She whispered.  
  
Remus rubbed her back softly. "I know. The selfish part of me is telling me not to convince you to go. But, I can't be selfish about this Trinity. I can't keep you from your life."  
  
Trinity leant back again. "I don't want to go without you." She said. There was a small pause, before Trinity grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him up slightly. "Come with me." She whispered.  
  
Remus looked at her, stunned. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Come and live with me in America. Run away with me Remus." She said.  
  
Remus felt a sudden surge of excitement at the prospect of this. "But...I-'  
  
"You what?" she probed. "What's keeping you here?" she asked.  
  
Remus sighed and stroked the small of her back. "Trinity, as much as I would love to go with you, my family is here." He said softly. "I have a place in the grand order of things that I looked for since I started Hogwarts. My place is here." He said.  
  
Trinity looked at him, her bottom lip trembling. "So...that's it then?" she asked, her voice shaking. "We just, end it like that? Months of a wonderful relationship over all because I get some job that takes me away form you?" she asked.  
  
Remus felt terrible as he watched her resolve break down in front of him. _My whole life I've sacrificed everything I've ever wanted_ he thought. _Why do the fates send me such a beauty and then take her away again?  
_  
Remus stroked away her stray tears with a soothing wipe of his thumb. He leant up and kissed her very softly on the lips, savoring the familiar flavor of her.  
  
Trinity felt she would loose her resolve completely just from the tenderness of his kiss. She could sense his sadness. She knew he didn't want her to leave, but at the same time wanted her to be happy.  
  
Trinity wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entry, which he instantly granted.  
  
Remus let out a growl as she pressed herself against him more, her groin shifting against his. Remus ran his hands up her back, massaging her muscles over her top as his kisses trailed down her jaw and to her neck.  
  
"Remus." Trinity breathed, pressing her chest out sub-consciously. Remus obliged to her silent request by placing his left hand over her breast, still licking his way along her neck in the way he knew drove her mad.  
  
_Where did THIS come from?_ Trinity wondered as Remus relieved her t-shirt of its duty. _Oh, who fucking cares?_ She thought again, abandoning herself to his touch.  
  
Remus's worried of her leaving left for the time being. All that mattered was that he could touch her and make her shiver. Remus smirked at the thought of making her groan as he reached around to unclasp her bra.  
  
Trinity stopped him and looked at him. "We can't do this now." She whispered. Remus hesitated for a moment, before he nodded and reluctantly let go of her.  
  
"Why not?" he blurted out.  
  
Trinity smirked and took his shirt off, much to Remus's surprise. "We haven't done the charm yet." She whispered cockily, nipping seductively on his earlobe.  
  
Remus let out another deep growl, picked her up and ran with her to the bedroom, laughing the whole way.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
James sat on his bed, looking around his old room. He simply stared at the Tornado's poster on his opposite wall, the players all displaying their robes with pride as they zoomed in and out of the picture.  
  
He reclined on his hands, deep in thought. Since he had been sent back by Snape weeks ago, his mind simply could not wrap itself around the fact that Severus Snape, James Potter's worst enemy since 1st year had saved his life.  
  
The fact that Snape was a Death Eater wasn't even that big of a surprise. He knew that was most likely to happen. But Snape helping him?  
  
_Repaying a debt he said_ James thought. _Debt? What debt?  
_  
And then it hit him. That time in 5th year when he had saved Snape from being hurt by Remus in his werewolf form.  
  
_He's been holding on to that for years!_ James thought. _I didn't even expect it to be repaid. I wasn't that sort of thing.  
_  
"James?"  
  
James jumped and looked up at his father sticking his head into the room. "Hey dad." He muttered, shifting on his bed.  
  
Richard walked into the room fully and shut the door behind him. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked. "What about Lily and Harry?"  
  
James ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "They're at home. I just...wanted to come here and think for a while. Is that alright?" he asked.  
  
Richard laughed and sat down next to his son. "Of course it is. As long as everything's alright." He said. At James's uncomfortable look, Richard lost his humor. "Everything _is_ alright, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
James clenched his jaw and hesitated. "Of course not." He finally admitted. "I'm putting my family in danger." He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know that for some insane reason Voldemort is interested in me. He's already got Lily once. What if next time its Harry? Or Sirius? Or _any_ of them?" James asked, looking worried.  
  
Richard adjusted his glasses and leant against his son, shoulder to shoulder. "James, don't think for one minute that by leaving you're protecting everyone. Yes, I know that's what your thinking. But if you leave, then they will be in more danger without you there to protect them. Especially Harry." He said wisely.  
  
James nodded. "Yeah. I hadn't thought of it like that." He said.  
  
Richard smiled. "Besides, since when do you run away from fights?" he asked, nudging James playfully with his shoulder.  
  
James smiled. "Never. But...things have become a lot more complicated. Its getting more personal than I would have liked." He said.  
  
Richard nodded. "I don't know if you've noticed, but...Frank and Alice Longbottom are also being watched an awful lot." He muttered.  
  
James looked at his father in surprise. "They are? How the hell do you know _that_?" he asked.  
  
Richard smiled. "It doesn't matter how I know. The point is you need to keep a watch on them. Frank is also very well respected you know." He said, taping his nose.  
  
James frowned and felt his innards stir with frustration. "We have to stop him dad." He said. "I refuse to let him break us." He said.  
  
Richard looked at his son and noticed his eyes were watery. "Oh mate, come here." He said, putting his arm around him.  
  
James leant against his father and leant his head in the crook of his shoulder. He let his tears fall silently for a moment, before he choked out a laugh. "Merlin, I worse than a bloody girl." He said, wiping away stray tears.  
  
Richard laughed and ruffled James's hair. "There is no shame in crying. I myself can certainly let out a wail when your mother wallops me one. And you thought getting smacked as a little kid was bad." He said, wincing.  
  
James laughed as his father kissed the crown of his head. "Is there any Bloomsbury pie?" he asked.  
  
Richard smiled and stood up. "Dunno. There certainly could be. Come on, lets do what we Potter men do best." He said, standing up importantly.  
  
James smiled and mimicked his father's stance. "To the kitchens!"

* * *

A/N – Ok, firstly, James is by no means a sook. If I'm portraying him as one, it's totally unintentional. And I know we're all screaming for Trinity not to leave, but she does have to go out of it somehow, and I love her too much to kill her. I hope you can see it my way!  
  
Please review! 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21! Ok, kind of a sad chapter, and it revolves totally around our fave American! Throw kisses as she floo's off into the distance!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
On a warm Saturday afternoon, 7 friends sat out in the backyard around a large garden table filled with food, lulling in the intense feeling of excitement mixed with sadness.  
  
Lily watched Trinity down the other end of the table as she talked enthusiastically with Peter. She couldn't believe that one of her best friends was leaving. For good. They had organized a small lunch party for her. It was their way of making the fact of her leaving just that little bit easier.  
  
"Mmm, so Trinity, what day are you leaving again?" Sirius called.  
  
Trinity smiled. "Next Friday. The day Allison moves in with you two idiots." She said, smiling warmly at Remus at her side.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius moaned in agreement. "That's right. Are you expecting a warm welcome when you get there?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'm flooing to the connection point in Hawaii, and then onward to Philadelphia from there. I'm going straight home to my parent's house for a few days until I get settled in. You know, find a place of my own."  
  
Lily tuned out the conversation as James kissed her behind the ear. "Such troubles for a beautiful mind my love, should not see the light of day when seated at such a beautiful spread." He said, waving a hand at the food in front of them.  
  
Lily looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "_What_?" she laughed.  
  
James smiled a shrugged. "I don't know. It sounded good in my mind. But anyway, now is the time for speeches." Lily smiled as he stood up and tapped his fork against his plastic cup. "Ok, shut up you lot. Its time for Miss Marshal to make a good-bye speech." He said.  
  
Trinity laughed and stood up as everyone began banging their fists on the table. "Ok, thank you James. Um, I'm not terribly good at these things...'  
  
"Its only us Trin." Allison said. "Just blurt something mushy out."  
  
Trinity smiled and nodded. "Ok then. Well, I suppose I should thank Lily for this wonderful food. First class stuff chick." She said, giving Lily a thumbs-up. Everyone applauded and Trinity went on.  
  
"Secondly, I want to thank all of you for being such a good family to me. I know I'm just the strange hippie from Philly, but I really appreciate you all. You guys are the sorts of friends everyone dreams of having. I'm just glad I got the opportunity to spend at least a year of my life with you all." She said.  
  
Remus smiled and raised his cup of drink. "To Trinity." He said.  
  
"To Trinity" everyone echoed.  
  
Trinity smiled bashfully, flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and sat back down, trying to sink into the chair out of the eyes of everyone.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Once inside, the party didn't seem to die down. Although the stomachs of all present were full to the point of undoing the buttons of trousers, Sirius, Peter and James somehow still had energy to burn.  
  
And they could find only one obvious way to spend their time.  
  
"One two three four I declare a thumb war...five six seven eight try and keep your thumb straight. GO!"  
  
Instantly. James, Sirius and Peter began to wrestle in a tree-way thumb war, each of them contorting their arms and bodies in very amusing ways. Lily rolled her eyes at their childishness and continued to feed Harry in her lap.  
  
"Honestly, they're fully grown males. You'd think they have better things to do." Trinity said, massaging Remus's feet in her lap.  
  
Allison laughed as Sirius leant over on Peter, trying to squirm out of James's path. "Yes, one would think so wouldn't they?"  
  
"Well, I prefer them to be acting stupid. Everyone's been far too serious lately. I think it's good we're having fun."  
  
"Too bad to took you leaving to give us that eh?" Remus asked, squeezing Trinity's knee.  
  
She smiled, blew him a kiss and continued massaging his feet.  
  
But Remus was watching her long after she looked away.  
  
------------------------------------------

Trinity smiled as Remus laid down on top of her, his masculine wieght filling her up with a feeling of comfort and arousal.

"Im going to miss this." she said.

"Miss what?" Remus asked.

"This. You and me. Our private time we spend together." she whispered. "you turn me on without even trying you know." she said.

Remus chuckled and ran his hands up her sides, reahcing her breasts in no time at all. "And what about when I_ do _try?" he asked.

Trinity held back the urge to moan as he rubbed her softly. "Spontaneous orgasms. More instant that instant coffee." she announced.

Remus smirked, lifted his head and began scking on her neck. Trinity let out a small moan as his kisses and breath on her skin created Goosebumps. But as much as she was enjoying his touch, she had to stop him.

"Remus, wait." she breathed.

Remus pulled back and looked at her. "You dont want to?" he asked.

"I dont want this just to be good-bye sex. I dont want it to end like that." she said, her voice soft.

Remus sighed and kissed the tip of her nose. "It wont end like that because this is not good-bye. It does not end here Trinity. We will see each other again." he said.

Trinity stroked his cheek. "You promise?" she asked.

"I promise." he said. He paused for a moment, before smirking, leaning back in and licking her neck lightly. "So, what do you say?" he asked.

Trinity closed her eyes and abandoned herself to his seductive touch. "I think you can figure it out."

--------------------------------------

Remus placed Trinity's bags on the floor slowly as he watched her run forward and embrace James in a tight hug. Not trusting himself to be able to watch and keep a dry eye, Remus looked up at the starry ceiling of the Ministry.  
  
James squeezed Trinity tightly and smiled. "You take care of yourself ok?" he said.  
  
Trinity pulled back and gave his upper arms a squeeze. "Only if you promise to do the same. Don't you go worrying too much about everything ok?" she asked. James smiled as she turned to Peter next to him.  
  
Pete laughed nervously as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and embraced him. "We'll miss you." He said.  
  
Trinity smiled, pulled away and stroked his hair lovingly. She then moved onto Allison and threw her arms around her tightly. Allison laughed and returned the enthusiasm.  
  
"Too bad we weren't acquaintances sooner. You've been an awesome member of our crazy society." Allison said. She released Trinity and kissed her cheek. "Don't you be forgetting to write." She said, giving Trinity a look of mock warning.  
  
Trinity laughed and turned to Sirius. He smiled and held his hand out to her, which she graciously shook. "You'll be living it up in Philly I expect? Don't forget the little people that made it all worth while." He said, flashing her a massive grin.  
  
Trinity laughed, leant forward and hugged him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
And then she turned to Lily.  
  
Lily was already on the verge of tears as Trinity laughed and hugged her around the middle. "No tears woman, or _I'm_ gonna start leaking." She laughed.  
  
Lily smiled and hugged Trinity tightly. "I can't help it. I hate goodbyes." She said. She finally released Trinity and took her face in her hands. "I'll never forget you." She said.  
  
Trinity smiled and bit her bottom lip, fighting back tears that were threatening to fall. "Yeah. The feeling's mutual chick." She whispered. She stared into Lily's eyes for a moment, before finally releasing her hold on one of her best friends.  
  
And as she turned around, she saw Remus.  
  
Trinity gave the others a quick smile, before walking over to the man she was leaving behind.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
Remus continued to look at the floor, his fingers fiddling with the handles of one of her suitcases. "Hey." He responded, his voice hoarse. He smiled a smile that was the end of Trinity's resolve.  
  
She choked out a laugh and wiped a single tear away. "Don't look at me like that." She chuckled.  
  
Remus laughed softly, stepped forward and rested his forehead against hers. "This better?" he whispered.  
  
Trinity placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them slightly. "Much better."  
  
For a few moments, they simply stayed in this position. Neither of them wanted to say the good-byes that had to come eventually. But finally, Remus pulled back but did not let go of her.  
  
"I got you something." He said. Trinity watched as he reached into his pocket and drew out a small velvet bag. "Its only a simple thing." He said, handing it to her.  
  
Trinity took it off him and smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything." She said, pulling the golden drawstring open.  
  
Remus smiled and watched as she reached into the bag and pulled out a golden bracelet. Trinity's eyes widened in wonder as she examined it. Inscribed on the small golden plate in the middle was her name.  
  
"Remus...' she breathed.  
  
"There's more on the back." He said.  
  
Trinity looked at him for a moment, before turning it over.  
  
_Yours always, Remus.  
_  
Trinity sniffed and looked back up at him. Remus's expression seemed rather worried.  
  
"I know you're more partial to Silver, but I can't really touch the stuff without injuring myself. So I went for gold. I personally think gold matches your skin color anyway." He said bashfully.  
  
Trinity sighed and placed the bracelet around her right wrist. "Thank you so much." She said. She leant up and kissed him.  
  
Remus smiled against her and returned the kiss. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a short one for it was over seconds later. Remus watched as Trinity placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I have to go. But I'm not leaving until you tell me what I want to hear." She said.  
  
Remus looked at her in slight surprise. "What you want to hear?" he asked. "What do I have to say to you that I haven't said yet?"  
  
"Just those three little words." She whispered. Her eyes were still shining brightly. "Tell me Remus."  
  
Remus hesitated. "I cant." He said. "Not now."  
  
"If not now then when? Please Remus, I already know that you do. I just...want to hear it." She said.  
  
Remus looked into her bright eyes. He would not look away as he told her this. It was far too important for her to understand. They had never said it to each other before.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
Trinity let out a small laugh and kissed him once. "See? It wasn't _that_ hard." She giggled.  
  
Remus laughed, grabbed her around the middle and picked her up. She screamed in surprise and happiness as he spun around with her for a moment, finally letting her down. She let her laughter die away slowly as she walked backwards towards her luggage.  
  
"Now I can go a happy woman." She said.  
  
Remus watched as she waved her wand, resulting in her luggage to levitate beside her. "We'll see each other again. I swear." He said.  
  
Trinity smiled and looked over his shoulder at the small group of friends still watching. "I love you guys!" she called. The line towards the International Floo network had finally cleared away as she stepped up to the grate, taking the traditional handful of powder in her free hand.  
  
As she stepped into the fireplace with her cases, she looked at Remus and smiled. "When you get home, look in the laundry basket." She called. "I left you a little something."  
  
Remus smiled and nodded.  
  
Trinity gave everyone one last smile, before...  
  
"Ministry of Magic headquarters, Hawaii."  
  
And she was gone in a whirl of green flames.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Remus sat with his cup of chocolate, his head bowed pensively as he watched the steam emitting from his mug. His ears pricked up as he heard the distant sounds of footsteps and knew instantly who it was. They were too light to be his rowdy best friend's.  
  
"Hey." Allison said, walking into the small kitchen and stretching to the ceiling.  
  
Remus smiled up at her as she walked over to the stove, helping herself to some tea. "Couldn't sleep?" he enquired.  
  
Allison prodded the kettle with her wand and sat down across from him. "Well, no. But having Sirius wake me up in 5 in the morning asking if I wanted to go for a run with him didn't help either." She said, brushing her long blonde hair out of the way.  
  
Remus chuckled. "And your answer to that was?"  
  
"That I'd rather wash Snape's naughty undergarments." She said matter-of- factly.  
  
Remus laughed and took another sip of his drink. "Fair enough. "But you couldn't sleep anyway huh?"  
  
Allison shook her head. "No. Just because it's a new room and all. I'll get used to it in a day or so." She said. "How come you're up so early? I never seen you as an early riser." She said. When Remus said nothing and simply stared at the table, she sighed. "You miss her huh?" she asked.  
  
Remus looked up at her and smiled. "Understatement is the word that needs to be inserted there." He said, his eyes flashing with memory.  
  
"Has she owled you yet?" Allison asked getting up and tending to her tea.  
  
Remus shook his head. "I expect she's busy. Settling back in with her parents and all." He paused for a moment, and then laughed. "She _really_ doesn't want to live with them." He laughed softly.  
  
Allison sat back down with her cup and watched him reminisce for a moment. Remus's relationship with Trinity was a very private one. He was not one to talk explicitly about anything as James and Sirius were. And as she thought about it, Allison was quite sure she knew absolutely no details about their relationship what so ever.  
  
"May I ask you a personal question?" she asked softly.  
  
Remus looked at her. "Please do." He said, taking another sip of his drink.  
  
"What was it about Trinity that drew you in so much? I mean, I know she's gorgeous and wonderful, but I want to see your point of view." She said.  
  
If Allison was worried that this question would be difficult for him she was quite mistaken. Remus's face seemed to light up as he shifted slightly, stretching his legs out.  
  
He sighed and smiled. "You're right. She _is_ gorgeous and wonderful. But that's not all." He said. "She had this grace about her that she so desperately wanted to pretend she did not possess. A tomboy she thought herself as, and yet she was so feminine at the same time. The way she floated when she walked...the way she took such pride in her work and in herself...I was a goner the moment she spoke my name." He said.  
  
"She taught me how to relax." He continued. "She taught me how to walk slowly through life. You know, take time to smell the roses. She was my teacher in the ways that my best friends couldn't not be. Trinity...was my equal although we were so different. Her, so outspoken, loud and vivacious. And me, so reserved, careful and uptight." He chuckled.  
  
Allison laughed and watched him smile even wider. "She was the one that taught me how to be a romantic. The one to teach me how to touch a woman... and _where_." He said He blushed slightly, but ignored it. He couldn't stop talking now. "She made me realize that something good should come from something bad. And that life is worth living, because you only get to do it once." He said.  
  
Allison smiled and took his hand over the table. "The love of your life?" she asked.  
  
Remus looked at her and smiled. "The love of my life." He repeated in realization. "The life of my life...Gone." He fixed.  
  
Allison squeezed his hand. "I know this is probably a bad and insensitive time to say this, but there will be others. Trinity will always be there though." She said softly.  
  
Remus nodded, sculled the rest of his drink and got up. "I know." He placed his mug in the sink, walked behind Allison's chair and hugged her. "Thank you for listening. I normally talk to Lily about all this." He said.  
  
Allison laughed and tapped his arm around her neck. "Think nothing of it old boy. I'll be your Lily any time you want." She said.  
  
Remus laughed, kissed her cheek and released her. "I'm glad you're living here with us Allison." he said.

Allison smiled warmly up at him. "Thank you for letting me move in." she replied.

Remus gave her a wink and left her to her tea. He walked off down the hallway towards the laundry. He stepped over the threshold of the room and went straight for the dirty washing basket, bending down to its level on the floor  
  
It only took him a moment of searching before he found what was obviously the item Trinity had left for him.  
  
A single small piece of parchment folded in half.  
  
Remus seized it up and unfolded it, a single message written in her fluid handwriting.  
  
_I love you too.  
_  
Remus let out a small laugh and collapsed down on the floor. He leant against the wall, his knees drawn up as he kissed the parchment...the huge smile never leaving his face.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N – Howdy! I'm sorry it took me forever to get this out to you but my computer got sick! Anyways, I hope it was satisfactory. Did anyone feel sad? I definitely did. And I hope you don't mind that it was based totally on Remus and Trinity, but they need TLC too.  
  
Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Right, the next few chapters are going to be light and fun. I'm over the sadness for a while, and seen as there's a lot coming up, I think we all deserve a relaxing few chapters!

* * *

Lily walked into the house, her arms full with streamers and packets of balloons. "James?" she called, dropping her keys into the bowl near the door. She walked through to the kitchen and placed the decorations on the bench with a groan. "_James_?" she called again, once more receiving no answer.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. _He was here! Where the hell has that sexy man gone?_ She thought, looking around.  
  
A flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to look out the window into the backyard. Her curiosity peaked as she rushed to the back door and threw it open.  
  
"Oh my _god_!" she yelled, jumping down the steps and landing on the grass.  
  
Harry was laughing his head off as he rode around the back garden on the back of a large animal. His green eyes were flashing with excitement every time the animal picked up speed or made a slight jump. But Harry wasn't riding a horse.  
  
He was riding a stag.  
  
"James! Bloody _hell_!" Lily said, obviously quite distraught. "What the hell are you _doing_? He's one year old and does not have the grip of any normal human!" she cried.  
  
The stag simply continued walking, looking at Lily with an expression of defiance.  
  
Lily flared up at the look, not even noticing that there was another person sitting to her left.  
  
"Its alright Lils. I've got him."  
  
Lily turned to see Sirius sitting on a large pile of firewood, his wand pointed at Harry. The rational part of Lily's mind flickered into control for a moment. _OK, he's got Harry. I trust Sirius_. She thought.  
  
_No I bloody don't!_ she thought again.  
  
Lily glared at Sirius and then turned back to her husband. "James, this it totally unacceptable. Not only are you risking him falling, but you're also risking _exposure_!" she yelled.  
  
"Only cause you're yelling his name at the top of your lungs." Sirius said. But he backed off instantly at the death glare Lily threw him over her shoulder.  
  
Lily took a moment to calm herself, before standing in front of James, cutting off his circling of the yard. "Get our son off your back right now before you hurt him." She said firmly.  
  
James let out a snort, narrowing his eyes. Lily's eyes widened in indignation. "Don't you snort at _me_ like that mister!" She said, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
James seemed to give her as much of a smile as was possible for a stag, turned slightly and exposed his back to her, flashing Harry to her. Lily seized him up instantly and placed him on her hip. He was still giggling like mad and was making swipes at the stag with his little hand, trying to pet him.  
  
"James, I need to talk to you. Can you please turn back?" she asked.  
  
The stag stared at her for a moment, before bowing his head and morphing back into her husband. "He was perfectly safe you know." He said, looking at Sirius. Sirius threw his glasses over to him and slipped his wand back in his pocket.  
  
"Yeah. Just a little birthday gift for the birthday boy!" Sirius said, running to Harry. Harry let out a squeal of anticipation as Sirius approached him. The baby had quickly leant that whenever Sirius was around, so was fun and excitement.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and handed a squirming baby over to Sirius. "Fine. You take him inside and start setting up." She said.  
  
Sirius smiled mischievously, grabbed Harry and lifted him over his head. "Come on, let's fly inside. Fly like the Potters! _Weeeeeeeee_!" he called, running back into the house with Harry.  
  
James laughed as he watched Sirius run off with his son. He looked down at Lily and kissed her. "Did you get the stuff?" he asked.  
  
Lily sighed and placed her hands in his pockets. "Most of it. I couldn't get any green balloons though." She said.  
  
James looked at her in horror. "_Green_? I thought we were getting red!" he said.  
  
"Green for his eyes." She said, smiling.  
  
"But, Red for Gryffindor! _Slytherin's _have green you know." He said, making a face of disgust.  
  
Lily laughed. "OK then. How about blue?"  
  
"Nah, Ravenclaw. And no yellow, cause that's..."  
  
"Hufflepuff. I know. Well, we're definitely not having pink. He's not a girl for goodness sake." She said.  
  
James frowned and smirked. "A dilemma. How are we cursed as to have such a situation on our son's first birthday?" he asked, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers.  
  
Lily smiled and kissed him. "Just our luck I guess. Alright, how about we go for the Gryffindor colors? Sustain our loyalty to the grandest of houses." She suggested, her hands moving seductively in his pockets.  
  
James laughed nervously and pulled her hands out. "Not right now. Perhaps later. I'm going to help Sirius with the set-up. Remus said he's going to be late and Peter should be here soon." He said.  
  
Lily nodded, kissed him and slapped his behind as he walked past. He laughed, flashed her a smile over his shoulder and walked into the house.  
  
Lily looked up at the sky. There were a few white clouds moving leisurely across the blue expanse of sky and there was a cool breeze._ A perfect day for my son's birthday_ she thought with satisfaction.  
  
"Hey! What are you looking at?" Allison called from the back door, a large parcel in her arms.  
  
Lily smiled and looked at her. "Nothing." She said dreamily.  
  
Allison laughed. "Well, get in here you schizophrenic. Harry's throwing convulsions because Remus said something about Dragons!" she said.  
  
Lily laughed, shook her head and followed her best friend into the house.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
James tickled Harry periodically as he sat in his lap, watching in wonder as all the surrounding adults sang him Happy Birthday. James kissed Harry on the top of his head as everyone finished and applauded.  
  
"Right. I'm making a speech on behalf of my Godson." Sirius said, standing up.  
  
Everyone seated around the large table groaned as Sirius cleared his throat. "Sirius, just make it sensible." Bethany warned.  
  
Sirius smirked. "Mrs. Potter, what an unfounded accusation you just made. Anyway, I know that Harry's very excited about finally having a proper birthday party. And, all the gifts you've all brought shall be opened just as soon as we all have a slice of this cake that my beautiful girlfriend baked. Double fudge center with cream and...'  
  
"_Yes,_ thank you darling!" Allison said, pulling him down into his chair. Everyone laughed and Allison then stood up. "So, as Godmother I would like to first say Happy birthday my darling." She said, smiling warmly at Harry in his father's lap. "Secondly, I think that a wonderful thanks should be thrown out to James and lily, for having sex and providing us all with such a wonderful baby!" she said.  
  
"_Allison_!" James and Lily cried together, despite all the cheers and cat- calls they were receiving. Lily laughed and hid her red face behind her hands.  
  
"Yes, thank you Allison who is somehow turning into Sirius." James said, helping Harry stand up. "Well, I'm sure Harry will love all the gifts you got him, so after we get into this food we'll unwrap the presents!" he said.  
  
Everyone cheered again and helped themselves to salad and hot food.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily relaxed against James's chest, linking her hands with his and placing them in her lap. "It turned out to be a wonderful day didn't it?" she asked.  
  
James smiled and continued swinging in the hammock. "Definitely. I think we planned having him on the 31st quite well." He said. Lily laughed and he stroked her hair. "Did the living room look alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes baby, it did. The red balloons were a good touch. But I think you should have filled them up with plain air rather than helium. Its bizarre watching your father talk in such a high pitched voice as if he's been kicked in the...'  
  
"_Yes!_ alright then. Normal balloons will definitely be used next year." He said, cutting her off.  
  
Lily smiled and sighed in contentment. "It is a wonderful day today isn't it?" she asked.  
  
James smiled and looked at the scene in front of him, totally understanding where she was coming from.  
  
Sirius was sitting in one of the large garden chairs, Allison in his lap and Peter at his side. Peter must have been telling Allison about one of their old escapades, as his actions matched Sirius's in timing as their story telling went on.  
  
Remus was looking slightly uncomfortable as both James and Lily's mothers fussed over him. They were obviously complementing him on his new haircut, although still rather long. He smiled bashfully as they tugged on the front of his new jacket and wiped their hands over his shoulders.  
  
Peter's mother was talking to Lily's father, apparently completely fascinated with whatever it was he was explaining to her. From what James could gather by his father-in-laws gestures and explanations, he was talking to her about radios.  
  
And then there was his father. He was sitting out of the way of everyone else with Harry in his lap. Harry was somehow wearing his grandfather's glasses, as they were huge and could not fit on his button nose. Richard was obviously talking about something important, as he held Harry's attention scarily well. James sometimes wondered how much Harry actually understood of the comings and goings of the world.  
  
"Imagine giving him a ride-on broom for his first birthday. Your best friend is a lunatic." Lily laughed.  
  
James looked away from his son and down at his wife. "Is there anything wrong with lunatics?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Lily kissed his hand. "No." she said.  
  
"Good. Because you happen to be married to one." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
Lily laughed and turned her attention to her son. He was giggling life mad, exposing his two single teeth at the front of his mouth. She smiled. "What do you think he'll be like in 15 years time?" she asked.  
  
James cocked his head to the side. "Bald." He said simply.  
  
Lily looked up at him and laughed. "_Bald_? Why on earth would Harry go bald?" she asked.  
  
James eyes widened. "Oh _Harry_! I thought you were talking about my dad." He laughed. Lily laughed and shook her head as she sobered up. "Well, hopefully he wont be as big-headed as I was at 16. I think he'll have a good head on his shoulders."  
  
"And he'll definitely be a Gryffindor. But, if he's anything else that's ok too." Lily said. "Yes, except for Slytherin in which case we shall disown him and put him up for adoption." Lily laughed at James's expression.  
  
He smiled and relaxed again. "He'll have glasses just like me and be top of every class. With a dad like he's got he has to have at least half a brain." James said.  
  
"And with a mother as skilled as Charms as she is...he's be quite the student. Maybe even Head Boy."  
  
"Not to mention a ladies man. He _is_ a Potter after all." James said. "And a prankster. No rules shall be good enough for Harry Potter to follow."  
  
"Ah no. Harry will not be gallivanting off on silly crusades. He'll be a good boy."  
  
"Yeah, who likes to break rules." James added.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said, trotting over with Allison on his back. "What are we talking about?"  
  
"The future of our wonderful son." Lily announced.  
  
"Yes. He's going to be a Marauder!" James announced happily.  
  
Sirius swelled up and practically threw Allison off his back. She landed luckily on her feet with a yelp, but her boyfriend hardly cared. "A Messer of the peace." Sirius cried, placing a hand on his heart.  
  
"A carrier of the tradition of making trouble and breaking Minnie's detention record!" Remus called suddenly form the other side of the yard, taking the same stance as James and Sirius.  
  
"To forever torment Slytherins until their dying day...especially Snivellus!" the four of them cried, ending in hysterical laughter.  
  
Lily looked at Allison. They exchanged the same look that said 'this lot are totally hopeless'. Lily looked on in amusement as James leant against Sirius, both of them laughing hard.  
  
"Oh James. We haven't given the boy our gift." Sirius said, slapping James in the stomach.  
  
"Yes you have." Rose called. "You gave him that funny looking doll. You know the one with the long blonde hair!"  
  
Remus held back a snort as he stepped forward. "No, this is a different one. A special gift just from the four of us. Richard, if you could please bring the One child over so we may present him with his gift." He said.  
  
Richard smiled, stood up and brought Harry over as everyone created a small circle. James stepped up with Sirius, Remus and Peter beside him and reached into his pocket. "Now, as father I get to be the one who presents it to him." James said, smiling warmly at his son.  
  
"Yeah. Damn parental rights." Sirius muttered to Lily next to him. She giggled at the mocking glare James threw at him over his shoulder.  
  
"This is from all of us Harry." Remus said, taking Harry's small hand in his. "Just to show that we all care for you and will be with you always."  
  
James finally pulled out what had been residing in his pocket. He fingered it in his hand for a moment, before finally holding it out in front of Harry.  
  
It was a ring.  
  
James smiled as Harry reached out and stroked it lightly with the tips of his fingers. "I know it wont fit you now, so that's why this goes with it." He said. He pulled out a small silver chain out of the same pocket and placed the ring on it. He completed the link of the chain with the hook and placed the necklace softly around his neck.  
  
"Just a small token from the Marauders to you Harry." Sirius said, stroking Harry's head lightly.  
  
Lily was hugging Allison tightly, all fuzzy with warm emotion. Although she had no idea what the ring was or where James and the others had gotten it, she still couldn't help but feel emotional as the obviously sentimental ceremony took place.  
  
"To Harry." James said, bowing low in front of his son.  
  
"To Harry!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily sung softly to Harry as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. She looked out the window of his room to the setting sun. The sky was bathed in streaks of red and pink and the clouds were slowly rolling in.  
  
Harry had fallen asleep shortly after Lily performed her ritual of conjuring up small butterflies and fairies made of lights to dance for him. He usually loved trying to touch the small array of sparkles as they ticked his cheeks and danced around him.  
  
Lily sighed and looked down at her son. He was sucking on his finger again. His small pair of blue pajamas was becoming increasingly small for him and Lily took a mental note to get new ones for him.  
  
As she gave him another once over, she noticed the silver chain sticking out slightly. Filled with curiosity, she slowly slipped her finger under the chain and tugged on it lightly, causing the ring to flop out of the folds of his top. She reached out for the ring, picked it up with two petite fingers and brought it up closer to her so as to examine it.  
  
"Good Heavens." She breathed, as she finally understood why this ring meant so much coming from the four men.  
  
It was a simple silver ring with a crest imprinted on the front. It was very similar to the Hogwarts crest, except with a few major changes. Where the traditional Snake, Lion, Raven and Badger would normally be displayed, now a Stag, a Dog, a Wolf and a Rat now resided. The normally seen 'H' imprinted in the center was now replaced with an 'M'.  
  
"Cool isn't it?"  
  
Lily looked up and saw James in the doorway, leaning on one side with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Where on earth did you _get_ this?" she asked, looking back down at the ring.  
  
James laughed softly and walked into the room. "We had it custom made obviously. I have a connection in the ring business. He likes making special rings for me." He said.  
  
Lily smiled and looked down at her own wedding ring. It too was one of sentimental value.  
  
"I hope it didn't cost you a fortune." She said.  
  
James shrugged. "Nah. He took a significant amount off the price for me. Ah, the wonders of being a Potter." He said, flashing his head to the side in mock superiority.  
  
Lily giggled, fingered Harry's ring a moment more before slipping it back into his shirt. She stood up slowly with him and carried him over to his cot.  
  
James watched as Lily slowly lowered Harry down into his bed. He watched with a swell of pride as he reminisced about the day that had just passed. And as he stood here in the presence of his family, it didn't matter that there was a war going on...it didn't matter that Voldemort was still out there...all that mattered was that Lily and Harry were safe.  
  
James walked to Lily's side and drew her into a hug. "I love you Lily Potter." He said.  
  
Lily smiled and returned his hug. She could tell he was in a tactile mood today and she certainly wasn't about to complain. "I love you too James Potter." She whispered. She kissed him cheek and ran her fingernails through his hair, if possible making it stick up even more.  
  
"Another perfect end to another perfect day." She said.  
  
James smirked and looked at her. "Well, maybe not quite." He said. When Lily's confused look grabbed his attention, he slipped his hands in her pockets and began stroking her slightly. "I still owe you." He whispered.  
  
Lily smirked, took his hands and led him out of the room. And just as he was about to surrender to her completely, he stuck his head back through the doorway.  
  
"Happy birthday son." He said. "And may there be many more like it."

* * *

A/N – Yay. A mushy chapter!  
  
Please review! 


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys. Well, chapter 23! This story is obviously going to end soon, as we are in the month of August. I know, I hate what's coming up. But, it's got to happen! Also, this chapter may be a bit long, as I plan a few flashbacks to raise their heads.

* * *

Lily watched James as he sat across from her in his large leather chair near the open window, his hair rustling slightly as he read over the morning paper. She didn't know how long she had simply watched him complete the boring task. Harry was currently at a sleep over at Sirius and Remus's place, so they had the entire day to themselves.  
  
"James," Lily finally said, tying her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"Mmm?" he responded, not lifting his eyes form the page of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What are your plans for today?" she asked.  
  
James paused for a moment, before tearing his eyes away from the page he was scanning. "Well, nothing really. I mean, it is the summer, so the weather's rather nice for a stroll...and maybe we could go over the plans for renovations...'  
  
"Oh my _god_!" she cried in exasperation, standing up and throwing her arms up into the air. James hardly had time to comprehend what was happening as she snatched the paper out of his grip and threw it forcefully at the wall behind them. "We're 20 years old James. Lets do something crazy!" she said, her eyes flashing as she stradled his lap.  
  
James smiled. "Crazy eh? What did you have in mind?" he asked, running his hand up her leg.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away. "Not sex you dolt. We've had too much sex lately." She held back the urge to laugh at James's look of mock outrage. "I'm talking about getting out...getting into mischief. We're acting like a couple of old 80 year olds, stuck inside!" she said.  
  
James let out a laugh of shock at her sudden thirst for getting out and doing things. She hadn't been like since Harry's birthday last week. "Well, alright then. What would you like to do?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. You think of something. You're meant to be the expert at coming up with plans right?" she said.  
  
James smiled. "Thanks for the ego boost. Ok then, something fun...' he trailed off, looking into space deep in thought.  
  
"Well, what would you like to do more than anything right now? _Besides_ have sex with me!" Lily laughed at his longing look.  
  
James laughed and a sudden look of realization crossed his face. "OK, how about today we do the thing I want to do most together...and then tonight we can do the thing you want to do most together." He said.  
  
Lily considered it for a moment, before smiling. "Sounds good. How long do you need to organize?" she asked.  
  
James stood up as Lily leapt off his lap excitedly. "15 minutes. You?"  
  
"30. Meet back here in 45?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
James and Lily shook hands and disapparated.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, like I couldn't guess _this_ is what you wanted to do most." Lily laughed, stepping out onto the grass.  
  
James let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. "Can you believe it? The entire Quidditch stadium all to ourselves." He said, clutching his new Broomstick at his side.  
  
Lily looked at him and mounted her broom. "You got the stadium for the _entire day_? How on earth do you do these things?" she asked. _How many connections does he have?_ She wondered.  
  
James smiled, stroked his broomstick lovingly before mounting it also. "If I told you that...' he kicked off from the ground and soared straight up into the air. '...I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU!" he called, crying out in enjoyment as he did laps of the pitch.  
  
Lily laughed, kicked off from the ground and rose until she was at level height with James. She watched him fly in circles around her, his arms out to the side and his hair flapping around wildly. He had a look of pure joy in his face that Lily had not seen for ages.  
  
"Are you just going to hover there?" he called, coming to a halt in front of her.  
  
Lily smiled. "I like watching you fly. I always have." She said.  
  
James looked slightly taken back. "You..._always_ have?" he asked. "Even when you hated my cheesy Marauder pumpkin guts?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Lily smiled and urged her broom forward, stopping as she arrived level with him. "I may have been a silly muggle-born who hated you more than anything, but I want _blind_. I always loved the way your face lit up every time you rose off the ground. That's one of the things I went to the matches for." She admitted.  
  
James gaped at her. "You...how long did you feel that way?" he asked.  
  
Lily smiled and looked up at the sun. "Since I was 11."  
  
_"Lily, I think that James Potter may have a crush on you." Allison said, elbowing her newest friend Lily in the side playfully.  
  
Lily giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. The boy is stubborn and up himself. Imagine the home life he has. And that friend of his...what's his name again?" she asked.  
  
"Which one? The cute one or the quiet one?"  
  
Lily giggled. "The cute one. The one that you have a crush on."  
  
"Oh, that's Sirius. And I do _not_ have a crush on him!" Allison said defensively, blushing brightly. "He's just...nice to look at." She said, looking out at the pitch again. Many more students were now filling into the stadium, eager to see the match. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.  
  
"Does James know you're watching him today?" Allison asked.  
  
Lily shook her head. "And make his ego even bigger? I don't think so. I'm only interested in seeing what this Quidditch is. And I enjoyed our flying lesson and I'm eager to see how the older students go." She said matter-of- factly.  
  
Allison laughed and linked her arm with Lily's. "And you want to see James fly." She said knowingly.  
  
Lily laughed and brushed Allison's comment aside. But deep down she knew it was true. They had had their first flying lessons a few weeks ago and Lily personally had never enjoyed anything more. But what had really grabbed her attention was the boy who seemed to have taken a fancy to her.  
  
The moment he had thrown a leg over his broom she couldn't help but watch. She wanted to etch the joyful look on his face into her memory forever. It was one of complete freedom and happiness. Lily had never seen anything like it. He had somehow entranced her.  
  
Allison shivered as the players stepped out onto the pitch. "Here we go. Look at James, he's waving at you!" she laughed, pointing at the boy on the pitch.  
  
Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she watched James search her out. She tried to shrink away out of his vision, but her red hair had given her away. He beamed up at her and waved wildly, running a hand through his already messy hair.  
  
Lily blushed as he continued to stare at her. She sighed impatiently and reluctantly waved back at him. Fortunately, this seemed to satisfy him for a simply laughed happily and turned back to Madam Hooch.  
  
"See?" Allison whispered, looking excited. Lily rolled her eyes and looked back at him, waiting for the moment she had been waiting for.  
  
She leant forward as she swung his leg over his boom, paused a moment and finally kicked off the ground. Lily held back the urge to smile as she watched him relax completely, his expression one of peace.  
_  
Lily shook her head and returned to the present. She looked around and saw James flying towards her, a quaffle under his arm. "How about a bit of sparring? I reckon I've still got the skills of a champion." He said, looking cockily at her.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "And you want me to Keep for you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
James leant over on his broom and kissed her. "Its like we share the same mind!" he said, before flying off down the other end of the pitch.  
  
Lily laughed softly to herself and took her position in front of the large hoops at the other end of the field. She watched with eagle-like skill as James moved towards her, swerving every now and then to try and put her off. He moved to the left suddenly, but Lily was ready for him as she flew forward and blocked his pass with a swift whack of the end of her broom.  
  
James watched in amazement as the red ball fell to the ground. He looked back up at Lily. She was wearing a look of superiority on her face. "Beginners luck." He called, flying down to retrieve the quaffle. He picked it up and flew back up into the air. "I bet you can't do it again." He said.  
  
Lily nodded. "OK then. Try again." She called.  
  
James flew off down the other end of the field once more and paused. _How did she do that_? He wondered. _That's one of my best moves. Ok then, we'll have to pull some more tricks out.  
_  
Lily watched on in amusement as James's face contorted in concentration. He sped up the field towards her, passing the ball between both hands with a casual and expert toss. _Ah, I remember this_ she thought. James flew upwards towards the middle hoop and was about to toss, when he feinted and hurled the quaffle at the bottom hoop. Lily however was ready for this as she flew forward, swung off the broom so she was dangling with one arm and leg and punched the ball back at him just as it were about to pass through the massive golden ring.  
  
"Holy _shit_!" James cried, flying over to her. "You can do the Sloth-grip roll?" he asked, looking at her with admiration and pride.  
  
Lily smiled and swung back up onto her broom. "That I can darling. Are you impressed?" she asked, leaning forward on the broom and exposing her chest.  
  
James laughed in amazement and flew closer to her. "Why the hell didn't you try out for keeper? You would have been fan_tas_tic!" he said.  
  
Lily smiled and shrugged. "Nah. Too much hassle. Besides, Quidditch was _your_ forte." She said.  
  
James shook his head and smiled. "Nice of you to think of me. But, how did you know I was feinting?" he asked.  
  
"Darling, I've watched you play Quiddicth for 7 years. I know most of your moves by now. You're rather predictable." She said. "Does it deflate your ego to know your wife can block all your serves?" she asked, smirking.  
  
James smiled. "No. It makes me proud that she can keep up. But, enough of that. Come on, have you seen what this thing can _do_?" he asked, jerking his broom upwards and soaring into the sky.  
  
Lily laughed as she watched James fly around in meaningless, playful circles. She felt very proud of herself for getting him a Comet 260 for Christmas. She knew he was looking for a new one and this was a new model just out. And judging by his flying around like a lunatic, he obviously was enjoying it.  
  
"Lily?" he called, hanging from his broom like Lily was moments before.  
  
Lily winced. "James, be _careful_! What?" she called.  
  
"What are we doing tonight? Does Sirius know he's babysitting all night as well?" he called, swinging side to side while dangling from his broom.  
  
Lily took deep breaths, her stomach knotting itself as she watched him dangle 60 feet in the air. "Yes. I dropped by after I organized everything. Allison was thrilled. Remus looked a bit tired though." She added.  
  
James instantly stopped his playful behavior and looked at her. "He did? Did he say anything?" he asked.  
  
Lily shook her head. "No. I just think his 'work' is getting to him. He's been really out of everything lately." She said.  
  
James nodded and swung himself back up onto his broom. "Yeah, I know. Poor guy." He said. There was a pensive pause, before James shook himself and took a steep dive towards the ground.  
  
Lily nearly screamed in surprise. He was going to pummel into the ground. "James! Pull _UP_!" She yelled. She held her breath as James pulled out of the dive spectacularly and flew around in lazy circles as if nothing happened.  
  
"I thought I was predictable." He called, a smug look on his defined features.  
  
Lily frowned and flew down to his level. She drew up at his side, smiled and kicked him in the knee, making him veer off coarse.  
  
"Ow! Geez, what was that for?" he asked.  
  
Lily smirked and spun around. "For making me worry. Now, try and catch me if you want me to kiss it better."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
James itched to grab his wand and create a beam of light to see where he was going, but the risk of a muggle seeing was far too great. Lily was leading him by the hand through a dark corridor, their footsteps echoing off the walls.  
  
"Lily, where are we?" he whispered.  
  
"You'll see. And you don't have to keep your voice down. We're allowed to be here." She said.  
  
James smiled and straightened up. He was under the impression he and Lily had broken in somewhere. "Oh good. I can't _stand_ silence." He said.  
  
Lily laughed and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. She was quite sure where she was going. She had been to this place many times in her youth and knew the halls like the back of her hand. All paths lead to the one desired place in the building anyway, so it was practically impossible to get lost.  
  
James nearly bumped into Lily as she stopped suddenly. The only thing he could see was the glow of her red hair as she seemed too examine their surroundings. "Alright. Now, wait here for a second. And for the love of god..._don't touch anything_!" she said.  
  
James was quite startled as two emerald green spots suddenly glowed in front of him. It was an eerie sight, yet comforting just the same. "Ok. Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
Lily kissed him on the cheek. "You'll see. Wait here." She repeated.  
  
James watched and listened as her footsteps faded. She had run off somewhere, leaving him in complete darkness. He sighed, suddenly feeling the defiant urge to touch something. He chuckled to himself. _How is it she knows what's going to happen before I do?_ He wondered.  
  
James squinted into the space in front of him, trying to work out where he was. Lily had lead him there by blindfold and when she had removed it, the first thing he saw was more darkness. He flashed his hand in front of his face, barely able to make out the shape of it. This feeling of not being able to even see his hand freaked him out a little.  
  
James rubbed his eyes, as if willing the blindness he felt to leave his eyes. But the needn't have bothered, for the entire room was suddenly filled with light. James squinted against the sudden invasion, before opening his eyes and looking at what was in front of him.  
  
It was a skating ring.  
  
James had read about these in muggle studies, but had never actually seen or even been in one. He remembered how amusing it had been to read about people attaching wheels to their shoes and shuffling around on a special type of floor.  
  
"Lily?" he called, wondering where she had gotten to. Suddenly, the lights dimmed slightly and colored disco lights began swirling around the room. James watched on in interest as a Michael Jackson song began to play and a single woman skated gracefully out into the middle of the floor, a large smile on her face.  
  
"Come on then. Lets get to it." Lily said, rolling up to the edge of the ring.  
  
James laughed. "This is what you most wanted to do?" he asked, looking around the large room in wonder.  
  
"Uh huh. I haven't been skating since I was 15. Come on, let's _go_." She said eagerly. James smiled as she held up a spare pair of skates in front of him.  
  
James laughed nervously and took them off her. "But Lily, I don't know how to skate." He said, walking over to a nearby bench to change his footwear.  
  
Lily leant on the edge of the wall and smiled. "Doesn't matter. I'll teach you." She pushed herself off the wall and rolled backwards. "Although, I doubt you'll ever be as good as me." She said.  
  
James watched in wonder as she skated off around in a circle, balanced perfectly. Her hair flew out behind her as she gathered up speed, dancing along with the song that was playing around them.  
  
James stood up warily on his new shoes and looked down at his feet. "Um, ok then." He said, stumbling slightly with the new sensation. He slowly shuffled over to the edge of the banister, climbed over rather uncomfortably and landed unstably on two feet on the other side.  
  
"Baby, a little help!" he called, still gripping the low wall tightly as his feet moved beneath him.  
  
Lily laughed, stopped her dancing and skated over to him. "Here," she said, braking in front of him. "Give me your hands."  
  
James reluctantly let one hand go of the wall and took her awaiting hand. Once he felt she had a firm grip on him, he slowly took her other hand and let her pull him very slowly out into the middle of the floor.  
  
"No, look at me. Don't look at your feet." She instructed. James did as she said and kept his gaze firmly on her. "Now, bend your knees slightly." She said, looking at his legs. James once again did as she instructed, pushing aside the feeling of stupidity as he imagined what he must look like.  
  
"That's good. Ok, now just glide yourself forward. Slowly." She said, increasing the distance between them, but still maintaining her hold on him.  
  
"I'm going to fall." He laughed, wobbling slightly.  
  
Lily snorted. "Oh please. You're not afraid of possibly falling 60 feet to the ground, and yet you don't want to slip on your bum? Don't be such a baby." She giggled.  
  
James looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a baby." He said, smirking. He let go of Lily's hands and held his hands up in front of her. "Go on, I'll be ok. I've just got to adjust." He said.  
  
Lily pushed herself backwards slightly, still watching him apprehensively. "You sure?" she asked.  
  
James smiled as he watched her. He could tell she was itching just to go and skate. "Yes, go on. Leave the baby." He said, waving his hands dismissively.  
  
Lily smiled brightly, blew him a kiss and skated off around him.  
  
James watched as she did certain turns and kicks that made her look like a pro. _She makes it look so bloody easy_ he thought, watching her spin around in a tight circle. He smiled, suddenly getting a memory flashed into his head.  
  
_"Hey Evans." James said, rubbing hands together.  
  
Lily sighed and paused for a moment, but did not look up at him. "What do you want Potter?" she snapped, tying up her laces.  
  
"Just to talk. How come you're out here by yourself?" he asked, eyeing her white surroundings. "You must be the only loony outside on such a cold day." He said, adjusting his scarf around his neck.  
  
Lily let out a small laugh. "You mean besides you?" she asked, adjusting her skates.  
  
James smiled and watched her fuss. "Yes, besides me. Even Padfoot had enough sense to stay indoors... and that's saying something." He said, sitting down on the bench next to her.  
  
Lily sighed and looked at him with irritation. "Padfoot? What's up with these nicknames you've given each other suddenly?" she asked.  
  
James's smile faltered. "Just a personal joke between the four of us." He said, resuming his smirk.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and rose to her feet; her metal skates crunching in the snow. "Surely you could think of something better. Being in 5th year you should have at least a quarter of a brain by now." She said, walking towards the lake.  
  
James jumped out of his seat and followed along side of her. "The Marauders are always immature. It's what the girls like." He said.  
  
"You're such a prat." She snapped, giving him a ritual glare. When James did nothing but simply smile at her, Lily sighed and stopped short of touching the ice of the lake. "Is there anything else you wanted?" she asked irritably.  
  
James shook his head. "Nup." He said simply.  
  
"Well then you can carry yourself back into the castle so the girls can swoon over you and leave me in peace." She said. She stepped out onto the ice and skated off, not waiting for him to throw back a smart remark.  
  
James shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her skate around in circles. She looked hesitant about doing anything but just that. "You skate well, eh Evans?" he called.  
  
"Stop watching me!" she called back, skidding to a halt and making ice shed up into the air. "Go away." She said, and began skating again.  
  
_James shook himself and brought his conscience back to the present. He now realized that she was in-fact a very good skater. At the time, she simply did not want her watching her.  
  
_At least she doesn't mind that anymore_ James thought as he watched her spin, mime the words to the song and smile warmly at him.  
  
James took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began gliding forward shakily slow. He kept his arms out at his side for balance and opened his eyes, looking at his feet. They didn't look at all like Lily's did when she moved forward, but he knew that would come with practice.  
  
_One, two...one, two...one, two..._ he counted mentally, watching his feet move. He laughed as he felt himself going faster. "Ha! Hey Lily, I think I'm getting the hang...'  
  
"James! _STOP_!" Lily cried.  
  
James looked up just in tome to see Lily before he went hurling into her, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
Lily burst out laughing as James landed on top of her, his glasses dropping off his nose and onto her face. "James, you need to learn how to stop." She laughed, pushing her husband off her.  
  
James crawled off her and smiled bashfully, taking his glasses off her and putting them back on. "Sorry. I was getting it though." He said, getting up slowly to prevent doing the splits. _That would _definitely_ put 'Little James' out of business_ he thought nervously.  
  
Lily laughed once more and stood up. She took his hands again and took the stance of a dancing position. "Here, lets dance." She said.  
  
"_Dance_? I can't even bloody move forward!" he said, looking at her as if she had gone mad.  
  
Lily laughed and began skating backwards, dragging him with her. "Let me lead then." She said. She lifted his hand and spun herself under it, resuming their position straight away.  
  
James sighed and resigned to her as she flashed him that warm smile that melted his insides. "Very well fair maiden. Do with me what you will." He said, relaxing slightly.  
  
Lily laughed and pushed him backwards slightly. "I like winning." She said. She placed her hand on his stomach and skated around him in a tight circle, her hand dragging around his middle behind her.  
  
James smiled, took her hand and resumed his attempts to skate with her, their cries of laughter echoing around the room as James stumbled periodically.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Lily watched James as he admired the scenery passing by as the bus rolled leisurely along the road. They were practically the only people on the bus besides an elderly couple right up the front. Being situated right up the back gave them space to talk without muggles overhearing.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked, linking her arm with his.  
  
James paused for a moment, before smiling and turning to her. "You remember the first time I came over to your house?" he asked.  
  
Lily was quite stunned at this. "Um, yes I do. Why on earth are you thinking about that?" she laughed.  
  
James smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. But, it's definitely worth remembering." He said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and swatted him away. "Oh please, I'd rather forget about the horrid experience all together." She said, looking to the front of the bus.  
  
James laughed and continued to look at her. He loved remembering about that Christmas. It was at that limbo stage where Lily was slowly warming to him and although still quite spiteful of him, was calming down a bit.  
  
_Lily opened the door, expecting to see carolers and kids with pink rosy cheeks form the cold. But what she saw what the last thing she had ever expected.  
  
"Potter!" she hissed, stepping outside slightly.  
  
James simply stood there, a beanie covering his hair as snow slowly fell from the sky onto his clothing. "Merry Christmas Evans. Having a good day?" he asked, as if it were perfectly normal to show up at Lily's house uninvited.  
  
Lily glared at him. "What the hell are you _doing_ here?" she whispered, looking over her shoulder into the house.  
  
"I wanted to wish you merry Christmas. And seen as you're not staying at Hogwarts this year I figured I could just drop by." He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Well you figured wrong." She snapped, wrapping her arms around her to shield the cold. She simply glared at his cheerful face for a moment, before looking around behind him. "How did you know where I live?" she asked.  
  
James smiled and looked to his left.  
  
"Yeah, I told him."  
  
"Remus!" Lily hissed as a very nervous looking Remus Lupin stepped out from behind a nearby bush.  
  
"He threatened me! I had no choice." He said defensively.  
  
Lily sighed and looked up at the sky._ God help me _she thought. She narrowed her eyes at the two boys in front of her and looked around. "Come on out Peter. You too Black!" she called.  
  
As she predicted, two large figures jumped into view. Lily jumped back in surprise as Sirius nearly bowled her over in attempt to hug her. "Fabulous to see you Evans! My you're looking...er, cold." He said, noting her shivering figure.  
  
"Does Professor Dumbledore know you're here?" she hissed.  
  
The four boys adverted her eyes, each of them looking in different directions.  
  
Lily was about to give them a serious ear bashing for breaking out of school, when...  
  
"Lily, who's at the door?" came a voice.  
  
Lily froze, her eyes wide. She looked at the boys and took a step backwards into the house. "Um, no one." She called back lamely.  
  
"Nonsense. You don't stand out in freezing temperatures for no-one. Who...oh, hello."  
  
James smiled warmly as a woman with short red hair appeared in the doorway. "Mrs. Evans I presume? Nice to meet you finally." He said, bowing his head respectfully.  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled and nodded. "Yes, and you four are?" she asked, looking at Lily questioningly.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Peter bet her to it. "We're friends of Lily's from school. We came to wish her Merry Christmas." He said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, well isn't that sweet? Lily, why have you kept these fine gentlemen out here in the cold?" she asked.  
  
Lily grit her teeth, resisting the urge to throw a death glare at the Marauders. "They aren't my friends mum. Just...boys I know from school." She said, shooting the boys a glance.  
  
"Oh Evans, you've broken my heart. Sirius Black Mrs. Evans. A pleasure to finally meet the wonderful mother of such a beauty. And may I say I now know where Lily gets her stunning smile from." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
Mrs. Evans giggled and blushed. "Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Black." She said.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin Mrs. Evans, and this is Peter Pettigrew." Remus said, taking Mrs. Evans hand and shaking it.  
  
She smiled as Peter then shook her hand. Lily flinched as James leant against her. "See? You're mum thinks we're fantastic." He muttered.  
  
"Potter, I'm warning you..."  
  
"Potter?" Mrs. Evans said, releasing Peter's hand. "_James_ Potter?" she asked, looking at James and Lily in succession.  
  
James smiled and nodded. "That's me." He said, holding his hand out for her.  
  
Mrs. Evans laughed and seized his hand. "Well, it is good to finally meet you. I must say, Lily simply doesn't no stop talking about you." She said.  
  
James's attention turned immediately from Mrs. Evans to her daughter at his side. Lily felt his stare and looked determinedly at the ground, feeling the blush rising in her cheeks._ My god, could I be more embarrassed_? She thought nervously.  
  
But surprisingly, James did not rub it in. He simply smiled and released Mrs. Evans hand. "Yes. Lily and I have a large part in each other's lives. Being both Heads and all." He said, shoving his hands back in his pockets.  
  
Lily snapped her head up and stared at him in amazement. He simply smiled warmly at her as Mrs. Evans grabbed Remus by the arm and dragged him forward.  
  
"Well, enough waiting outside in the snow. Inside all of you. We were just about to help ourselves to some Plum pudding." She said.  
  
At this, Sirius and James exchanged a look and barged excitedly into the house. Peter smiled apologetically at Lily and followed her mother and Remus into the house.  
  
Lily walked inside in a daze, shutting the door behind her. _He didn't gloat_ she thought in amazement._ He wasn't smug or arrogant. He simply accepted it. My god.  
  
_"Lily!"  
  
Lily looked up at Allison came stomping over to her, looking irritably over her shoulder. "You invited _them_?" she whispered.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course not. They just showed up!" she said, looking through the living room to the kitchen. She held back the foreign urge to laugh as James shoveled pudding into his face as if he were a starving Ethiopian.  
  
_No way_! Lily thought, catching herself just in time._ You weren't about to smile at him were you? Oh my god, could I possibly be...no, its ridiculous. Him? Potter?  
  
_"Hey. Lily, what's this?"  
  
Lily looked over as Sirius bent down next to the chair her sister was currently snoozing it, apparently oblivious to the fact that four fully-grown wizards had just entered her house.  
  
She rolled her eyes and ignored him, walking into the kitchen to join her mother.  
_  
"And then he set off fireworks! Right in front of her!" Lily cried, laughing silently to herself. "He's lucky he wasn't expelled." Lily said, shaking her head.  
  
James chuckled and pulled the cord, signaling they wanted to get off the bus. "Sirius is rash and careful at the same time. Besides, the opportunity was too good to pass up." He chuckled.  
  
Lily smiled and sighed as the bus pulled into their street. She stood up as it stopped and hopped out onto the footpath, reaching for each other's hands instantly. "I don't want to go to the meeting next week." She said, walking the short distance up the road to their house. "I want this day to last forever."  
  
James sighed and kissed her temple. "I know. How about if in the first 10 minutes nothing comes up we can just make-up something and bail out early?" he suggested.  
  
Lily smiled and kissed his shoulder. "Sounds fabulous."

* * *

A/N – Wow! That was a long one! IM sorry if it was too long, but I just couldn't stop writing! I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
Please review! 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24! Now we get into the heavy dramatic stuff. Hopefully you'll all stick around until the end.

* * *

Allison sighed and pulled herself out of the warm folds of her bed, grumbling as she adjusted herself to the change in temperature.   
  
Sirius groaned and rolled over. "You wan' me to do it?" he mumbled, waking up slowly as the sound of Harry's cries filled the room.   
  
Allison yawned and shook her head as she walked over to the basinet near the window. She reached in and picked Harry up, instantly trying to sooth him. "Its alright Harry. What's wrong?" she asked, bouncing slightly with him.   
  
"Maybe he had a n-n-nightmare." Sirius yawned, sitting up in bed.   
  
Allison looked into Harry's tear-streaked face as he slowly calmed down. "Or maybe he just misses mummy and daddy. Aren't Uncle Sirius and I good enough for you?" she giggled, tickling Harry's stomach.   
  
Harry let out a half-hiccup half-laugh and snuggled against Allison as she stroked his back.   
  
"Here, bring him to bed." Sirius said, shifting aside.   
  
Allison picked up the blanket in Harry's basinet and walked back over to the bed. She handed Harry over to Sirius before settling back down next to him. She smiled as Sirius lay down on his back and rested Harry on his stomach. Harry instantly clung to Sirius's pajama shirt and closed his eyes, sniffing back more tears as he settled.   
  
"I know I'm no substitute for your dad," He said, rubbing Harry's back. "But I'll do my best."   
  
Allison propped her head up on her hand and watched the two males doze slowly off into sleep together. And it was then that she realized how much of a great father Sirius would make if given the chance.   
  
"I love you." She whispered to both of them.   
  
And without even expecting a response, she rested her head in the crook of Sirius's neck and slowly joined them in dreamland.   
  
-------------------------------------   
  
"Order! Everyone, _quiet_ please!" McGonagall shouted. But the chattering group continued to ignore her completely. "Albus!" she said, looking at the aged wizard seated next to her for help.   
  
But he simply smiled, surveying the room. "They're all yours Minerva." He said, giving her a warm grin.   
  
McGonagall rolled her eyes and turned back to the room. "I say, everyone shoosh!" she said, tapping her wand on the wooden desk.   
  
"Allow me Professsor." Hagrid said, standing up.   
  
"Oh, no Hagrid its quite...'   
  
"OI! SHUT THE RUDDY HELL UP!" He roared, making everyone in the room cover their ears and sit down at once.   
  
McGonagall sighed, rubbed her ears and returned the smile Hagrid was giving her. "Right. Now that you've all decided to settle down, I can call this meeting to Order."   
  
"Going to take attendance?" Sirius called, thrusting his hand up in the air.   
  
"I'm here!" Lily called, placing her hand in the air.   
  
"Me too!" called Frank Longbottom.   
  
"I'm not. And neither is Remus!" Called James, looking at Remus's empty chair in front of him.   
  
"Yes, alright!" McGonagall snapped as everyone broke out in hushed laughter. "Albus, if you would like to start the proceedings." She said, sitting down in a huff.   
  
Dumbledore smiled and stood up. Instantly, the laughter died and there was complete silence. "Now, I'm acutely aware of how much you all know at this point. Voldemort has rallied up armies overseas in Bulgaria, France and Germany. So far, Mr. Lupin who tonight could not join us, has not been able to get any sure names. Only suspicions are being brought up, and I will not divulge that information to you."   
  
"Why not?" Moody called. "We have as much right to know as you do Albus!" he grumbled.   
  
"Yes, you do. But some of the more trigger-happy members—' he said, looking at James and Sirius ' may decide to take matters into their own hands. Therefore, as soon as I know something solid, you will also." This seemed to be a good enough answer, for Moody relaxed into his seat and nodded.   
  
Dumbledore took a moment to look around the room, before he chuckled. "No babies crying tonight. This has not occurred in nearly a year." He said.   
  
Lily laughed and nodded. "Harry's at my parents." She called out.   
  
"Yeah. Alice is with Neville at home." Frank said.   
  
"What about _you_ Arthur? Where is your beautiful bay girl Ginerva?" he asked.   
  
Everyone applauded as Arthur stood up. The news that the Weasleys had finally had a girl was very good news, and Arthur took any opportunity given to talk about his new little girl.   
  
"Molly's at home with her. She insisted I come tonight however."   
  
"At home? By herself? With all the _boys_?" Allison asked, looking outraged.   
  
Arthur recoiled from all the outraged looks he was receiving from when women, when Frank stood up. "No no! Alice is there too. They're having a woman thing." He said, waving his hands.   
  
Everyone relaxed and nodded in understanding, leaving a relieved Arthur to sit back down.   
  
"So, the next order and probably most important piece of business is now to be unleashed." Dumbledore said solemnly, leaning against the desk behind him. "We have a special visitor this evening." He said.   
  
Lily looked around as everyone broke into soft chatter. "A visitor? You don't think it's a hostage do you?" she whispered to James next to her.   
  
He looked at her as Sirius and Allison moved closer to hear his opinion. "I don't know. It would be very foolish of Dumbledore to do so. How would he have gotten his hands on one anyway? If what he just said is true, we don't know anyone." He whispered.   
  
"Maybe he's got Malfoy. You can't half tell _that_ git's in with the master of all evil." Sirius said. Allison nodded and opened her mouth to speak, when the large doors at the end of the hall opened.   
  
Everyone's attention turned to the cloaked figure as it strolled leisurely into the room. "Good to see we could all make it tonight." The man said, fingering his wand at his side.   
  
Sirius frowned as he watched the figure walk leisurely up to the front where Dumbledore stood. He took his spot at Dumbledore's side and looked out into the hall. _I know that drawl_ he thought. _But it can't be...not him...   
_  
"Everyone, I daresay you know Severus Snape." Dumbledore said.   
  
Sirius stood up in a flash as Snape drew his hood back, receiving a large outcry from the crowd. "This is ri_dic_ulous!" Sirius shouted angrily. "Don't you realize what this slime-ball _is_? Allowing him into our most sacred circle is beyond treacherous!" he spat, glaring at Snape.   
  
"Sit down you arrogant fool." Snape retorted.   
  
"Don't start me Snivellus." Sirius growled threateningly, making for the front with his wand out.   
  
Just as he was about to throw his chair aside, James caught him around the middle. "No! Sirius, wait." He said, physically restraining his friend.   
  
"Get off me James! I won't have him revealing anything to the other side!" he said, trying to shove James aside.   
  
But James somehow kept Sirius in one spot. "Padfoot, that's enough!" he yelled. At this, Sirius seemed to relax. He tore his eyes away from a smirking Snape to his best friend. "He is here for a reason. And personally, I'm more curious as to why." He said. "If you don't trust Snivellus, trust Dumbledore." He whispered, looking up at the old man.   
  
Sirius deflated slowly and put his wand away. "If you make one move, you're mine." He said, pointing at Snape.   
  
"Oh honestly Black. All of you, back in your seats now!" McGonagall snapped.   
  
Indeed, mostly everyone was out of their seats as soon as Sirius had stood up. But they slowly recoiled, sitting back gingerly in their seats with a suspicious look at the dangerous newcomer. Sirius and James were the last to sit down.   
  
"Now that you have all kindly settled down, I must tell you that Severus is here at my invitation." Dumbledore said. He waited for the murmur to settle, before speaking again. "I did not wish to tell you all this until a later date, but what Severus has shared with me is of the gravest importance.' He paused, before continuing. "Severus has been a spy in the Death Eater circle for me for the past two years." He announced.   
  
"A_ what_?" James yelled, without even realizing.   
  
"James, shh." Lily said, tugging on his sleeve.   
  
James exchanged a look with Peter and Sirius, before turning back up to the front._ A spy? That explains the escape at Voldemort's_ he thought.   
  
"And, I'm afraid this news that he brings is very bad. Severus, perhaps it would be better if you took over." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the man at his side.   
  
Snape drew himself up importantly. "Thank you headmaster." He said. He paused, before looking directly at James and Lily. "Everyone who does not have the surname Potter must get out immediately!" he snapped.   
  
Lily and James both blinked in surprise at this, ignoring the newest outcry of protests. Probably the most prominent was from Sirius and Allison.   
  
"You heard me, get out!" he snapped. "You two, up here now." He said, pointing to the Potter's."   
  
James and Lily exchanged a look, before finally rising slowly out of their chairs. But the did not get very far, as Sirius stepped defensively in front of them. "Oh no. Don't think I'm leaving my family in the hands of _you_." He snapped, throwing another death glare at Snape.   
  
"Sirius, Minerva and myself will be remaining here." Dumbledore said, ushering everyone out of the hall into the corridor. "Severus will not be..."   
  
"I don't _care_!" Sirius snapped. He walked past his old headmaster, straight up to Snape.   
  
"Sirius! Jesus Christ..." Allison muttered angrily, running after him.   
  
But Sirius was too furious to listen to reason it seemed. He walked straight up to Snape, their noses almost touching. Each of them wearing an equal glare of irritation and loathing. "I'm not going anywhere." He said finally.   
  
James was at Sirius's side in an instant, Lily off to the side shaking her head. "Anything you have to say to me you can say to him. I intend on telling him anyway." He said, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
Snape looked at the ceiling for a moment, as is he were praying to the gods for some much needed strength. "Everyone in this infernal Order is considered a suspect Potter. Even Black. And I have worked too hard to let it all go to waste now." He said smoothly.   
  
"You accusing me of being a spy?" Sirius hissed.   
  
"No, you pillock. I'm saying that there most definitely are spies in the Order, and if they know that you know...oh, forget it Black. Stay if you want. Its only your friends _lives_ at stake." He said.   
  
Lily, finally having enough of all this pushed herself between Sirius and Snape. "Will you two stop it?" she said irritably, looking at Sirius. She paused, before turning back to Snape. "Look Severus, just tell us what the hell is so important." She said.   
  
"Yes Severus," Everyone jumped as Dumbledore's quiet and calm voice broke through the tension. "As you have implied, we are running out of time. James, Lily, perhaps you could take a seat?" he asked.   
  
Sirius gave Snape one final glare, before sitting down between Lily and Allison.   
  
Snape remained leaning against the front desk, staring down at the 4 adults in front of him down his long nose. _Oh, why do I get to be the barer of bad news?_ He thought bitterly. He sighed and scratched his head. "I suppose it is no mystery that the Dark Lord has particular interests in you." He said, looking at Lily and James.   
  
"No, its not." Lily said, leaning forward slightly.   
  
"Well, it seems that his obsession has turned to loathing. He knows that you are too connected to Dumbledore. A bond he cannot break." He said. He paused, looking each of them in the eyes before continuing. "He knows what you two possess...what you can do...' he said slowly.   
  
"Enough of this dribble Snape!" James snapped impatiently. "Get to the bloody point." He said.   
  
Snape smirked, stood up and walked over to James. He bent down to his level and looked him directly in the eye. "He's going to kill you Potter." He said simply. "I don't know when, and I don't know by what means...but he _is_ going to kill you." He said.   
  
A stunned silence followed this outburst, which was quickly followed by a think sense of fear. James's mind was in overdrive. A million thoughts zooming through his head as he processed this information.   
  
"Well, um..." Sirius stuttered, looking very worried indeed. "How do you know this?" he snapped as Snape.   
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Does it matter _how_? The point is I do."   
  
"Why would he want to do that? After everything he went through to get us..." Lily started, wrapping her arms around her nervously.   
  
"Not many people have escaped the Dark Lord's clutches the amount of times you two have. Even once is far too many in his eyes. You are becoming an increasing threat...one he cannot live with." Snape said.   
  
"Well, what do we do about this then? Voldemort's already set on his ideas. We need to get you two safe." Allison said, looking at the Potter's. "You can come stay with us...or, we can have shifts at your place...'   
  
"Jessup, you're too weak to protect these two from an entire army of Death Eaters, let alone Voldemort himself." Snape said, examining his fingernails.   
  
At this, Sirius launched himself out of his chair. "Excuse me? Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that." He said. Allison rolled her eyes, grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the seat.   
  
"This isn't the time for testosterone brandishing. We have to think about what to do." She snapped.   
  
Sirius sighed. "They could come stay at our place. We have room for Harry as well."   
  
"At _your _place?" McGonagall chimed up. "I highly doubt it Sirius. Right in the middle of London where expose is sure to take place?"   
  
"Well, I'm sure we aren't as blasé about using our magic as you think Professor." Lily snapped, suddenly feeling rather irritated. "We _are_ aware of the secrecy and...'   
  
"She's talking about risks to muggles you fool." Snape interrupted. "If the Death Eaters find you there and they will, many innocent muggles could be killed in the process of an attack."   
  
"Like you give a crack about muggles." Sirius snapped.   
  
"If I didn't give a hoot about any of this I wouldn't be here warning you lot." Snape retorted.   
  
"Honestly, you two can be so immature sometimes." Allison said. "We need to be planning things...'   
  
"What about an escape house? Place it out of the way...'   
  
"The Dark Lord has scouts everywhere...'   
  
Dumbledore watched James. The young man had not said a single word during this argument and seemed to be forgotten as he sat there, his brow knotted together in thought.   
  
_He's coming. He's coming for us. We're a threat and need to be 'taken care of'. Jesus, when did all this become so close to home? I didn't ask for this. We need to hide. But where? I refuse to seclude myself from my home. _Our_ home. Harry doesn't adjust well to strangers...we cant leave the country. If only there was a way we could...   
_  
James looked up at the arguing group. "Guys?" he said, trying to get their attention. But they continued to fight.   
  
"And what then, eh? You're going to run back to your master and tell him about the order?" Sirius yelled.   
  
"If I was to inform him of your little defenses I would have already done so. You really are too thick to comprehend anything aren't you? The bottom line is your best friend is in danger." Snape yelled back.   
  
"We'll protect them with our lives!" Allison yelled.   
  
"Guys?" James tried again, standing up.   
  
"We are not weak first years! We are full-grown adults with power and skill."   
  
"If you had skill, you would be in this fucking mess in the...'  
  
"GUYS!" James roared, throwing his chair aside. The group was suddenly silent as James calmed down. "The Fidelus Charm." He said simply.   
  
The group simply stared at him. "The Fidelus Charm?" Allison queried. "But...would that be enough?"   
  
"A secret keeper worthy of keeping such a thing will not be hard to find I am sure." Dumbeldore said, looking at James with admiration.   
  
Lily walked to James and took his hand. "We could be stuck in that house for months. Maybe even years!" she said. "There's no going back from this charm James."   
  
James looked at her and nodded. "I know. But I want to do this." He looked at the others over his shoulder. "I want to do this." He repeated, this time in a final matter. He looked back at Lily. "Can you handle seclusion? Chances are we wont be able to see anyone again. Not your parents or mine...possibly not even them." He said, gesturing to the others over her shoulder.   
  
Lily sighed and hugged him. "I want us to be safe. I was Harry to be safe. I'm sure it will only be for a couple of months." She said optimistically. But her tone gave away her uncertainty.   
  
James kissed the top of her head and looked at Dumbledore. "Can we have time to discuss this? Just the two of us?" he asked.   
  
The old man smiled and nodded. "Of course. Go home. You two have much to decide." He said. Lily and James nodded, gathered up their cloaks and pulled out their wands. "I will speak to you tomorrow night." Dumbledore said. "I feel we should do this as quickly as possible." He said.   
  
Lily and James nodded solemnly, before apparating together.   
  
Sirius wiped his face tiredly with a shaky hand and looked at the floor. He had the biggest urge to hold Allison as closely as he could. _James_ he thought. _Not my brother James..._  
  
"Thank you for coming Severus." Dumbledore said. "You had better get back before you are missed."   
  
Snape nodded and drew his wand out. "Until next time Headmaster." He said, bowing his head respectfully. But before he could even think about leaving, someone grabbed his arm. Snape whirled around and stared into the desperate face of Sirius Black. It was an expression he never would have thought would be passed his way from this particular man.   
  
Sirius simply stared at his enemy for a moment, gathering his wits. "I just er...what you did...'   
  
Snape smirked as he stuttered. "Don't bother Black. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." he said irritably.   
  
Sirius held back the urge to smile as Snape disapparated out of his sight.

* * *

A/N – Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to get out to you, but homework's been crazy! I hope this chapter was satisfactory. It was kinda hard to write for some reason.   
  
Please review! 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25! Man, it's all coming to an end. Oh, and the possibility of a final part to this story is a strong possibility. Please tell me truthfully if you'd want to read about Harry finally meeting Allison. I don't want to waste my time if you don't want it!

* * *

Lily didn't know what to do with her hands as James lay on top of her, his weight providing a comfort she now knew she couldn't live without. Her instincts were to wrap her arms around him and hold him tightly. But now wasn't the time for cuddles.  
  
It was the time for talking.  
  
"James,' Lily started. ", we need to discuss this." She said, looking at the top of his head.  
  
James groaned and rolled off her, wrapping his arm around her. "I want to pretend we don't exist." He said. "That there's nothing beyond this house and that you and Harry are safe."  
  
Lily sighed, knowing exactly how he felt. "It's moving so fast. We have to make this decision by tonight...and I'm so confused." She admitted. "Casting this charm means we have to cut ourselves off from everyone James." She said.  
  
James looked up at her, his hazel eyes big behind his glasses. "Only the Secret Keeper would be able to see us. They would have to do everything! Provide food, keep us updated..." he trailed off, looking into space.  
  
Lily relaxed slightly as James began tracing circles on her stomach with his forefinger. "But, on the upside, we would be safe. Voldemort could look into our front window and still not see us.' She said. "I don't see a better option than this...besides disappearing in another way yet to be discovered." She said.  
  
James said nothing. He didn't want to disappear. He wanted to be out with his friends, enjoying his youth. He was only 20 after all. _I'm too young for this_ he thought. _We're _all_ too young for this. Urgh, that bastard...wait until I get my hands around his filthy little neck. I'll...  
_  
"James?" Lily said, cutting into James's train of thought. She paused for a moment, and James could feel her shaking with nervousness. "I'm prepared to do this." She whispered.  
  
James saw her eyes watering. "Lily...this is complete isolation. We can't even tell anyone what we're doing." He said. "Can you deal with that? Can you handle never seeing your parents again? Or Allison?" James sat up and looked down at her intensely. "Can you just...disappear?"  
  
Lily sniffed. "I can and I will." She whispered. "For Harry." She said.  
  
James sighed as she broke down slowly, tears streaking down her face as her bottom lip trembled, her eyes never leaving his. James opened his arms to her and embraced her as she crawled up next to him, sobbing quietly against his shoulder.  
  
"For Harry." He echoed, his own tears now flowing with hers as one, sad stream of release.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
_This should not happen._ The old man thought as he observed the young pair in front of him. _Why are the fates so cruel to these two? They have done nothing but love and fight for that love.  
_  
"You...are sure about this?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
James nodded, Harry asleep in his lap. "Yes. We're sure." He said, looking at Lily. "And we understand that it has to be as soon as possible."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. The sooner the better." He paused and looked at Lily. "Have you two discussed a Secret Keeper?" he asked.  
  
Lily looked at James and nodded. "Yes. We want Sirius." She said.  
  
Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably. "While I understand that Sirius would be your obvious choice, I was actually going to offer myself to your service." He said softly.  
  
Lily and James exchanged a quick glance, before James smiled. "We appreciate the offer sir, but we _really_ would prefer Sirius." He said.  
  
But Dumbledore wasn't yet satisfied. "James, you realize how well Voldemort knows you. He is aware of your ties and can predict your moves. I know that while I am at Hogwarts I can...'  
  
"Sir, not to sound disrespectful or ungrateful...but we're sticking by this." James broke off. "We could think of no one better that Sirius." He was adamant.  
  
Dumbledore considered the man in front of him for a moment, before sighing. "Very well James. If that is your wish." He said, still feeling very nervous about the prospect of Sirius being the secret keeper.  
  
_That and you trust no one anymore. Not even Remus_ a small voice in the back of his head said.  
  
"Yes. We both decided." James said, flashing Lily a small smile.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you. This could very well be the last you see of your friends for many months, perhaps even years." Dumbledore said. "You wont be able to say good-bye's or imply anything out of the ordinary." He warned.  
  
The pair nodded solemnly. "We understand. But we can't be selfish about this. We need to protect Harry and each other by any means necessary." Lily said. "And besides,' she said, taking James's hand. ', we'll have each other." She said, smiling warmly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. _Thank Merlin they can find happiness and joy in such a dark, heavy time_ he thought. "Very well. I have been talking with a very small group of people about this. People I trust with my life. I assure you, the security around yourselves and the Longbottom's will be tight." He said.  
  
James coughed and looked at Dumbledore in shock. "Wait a minute...not Frank and Alice as_ well_?" he asked, outraged.  
  
Dumbledore nodded at Lily's horrified look. "Sadly yes. They however, have not chosen to go under the Fidelus charm. We are taking them out of the country to a secure place until everything settles down a bit. While Voldemort's interest in them is quite strange,' he said. _Liar_ he thought. 'It works out safe in the long run." He said.  
  
James's hold on Harry intensified slightly, causing the toddler to squirm. "This is insane. The _Longbottoms_ of all people...' he trailed off, looking at the floor.  
  
"Who's going to perform the charm sir?" Lily asked, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"Sirius will have to. If he is to be the Secret Keeper, he must be he only on present besides you three." Dumbledore said. "I would offer to do it, but...' he trailed off, smiling.  
  
James laughed softly and nodded. "And...what other details?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and stood up. "We can discuss all that tomorrow. I think now you should spend the day with Sirius, discussing certain issues." He said.  
  
James and Lily nodded and stood up. "Thank you for coming sir." Lily said. As she shook his frail hand, she laughed. "This is the last time we're going to see you isn't it?" she said. It wasn't a question.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as she embraced her old headmaster without waiting for a response. "You will be safe Lily." He whispered. Lily released him and stepped aside for Dumbledore to shake James's free hand. "Don't see this as isolation or imprisonment. See it as an escape. A holiday from all your troubles." He said.  
  
James smiled as Dumbledore smiled fondly down at Harry. "Wonderful advice as always sir. Thank you for everything." He said.  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head respectfully and took a step back. "I'll go fetch Sirius for you shall I?" he asked. And before they could respond, the Headmaster had disappeared with a 'pop'.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Allison took another sip of her water as she watched television. She sighed, feeling utterly bored. _Urgh, why am I watching Wheel of Fortune?_ She thought irritably_. I need a distraction_.  
  
As if waiting for this cue, a very tired and grumpy looking Remus Lupin blew in the door, his hair in a mess and his robes covered in dirt.  
  
"Remus!" Allison cried, jumping up out of the couch. "Jeepers, what the hell happened?" she asked.  
  
Remus considered her for a moment as he hung his jacket up, before walking past her into the kitchen. "Dirt bike racing." He said dully and sarcastically.  
  
Allison rose and eyebrow and followed him into the kitchen. "Where have you been for the past 3 days? Sirius and I have been worried sick." She said.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and prodded the kettle with his wand, making it whistle. "I sent notes." He said.  
  
Allison snorted. "Yeah. '_I'm ok, don't worry'_ sure does count as informative." She said sarcastically. Remus ignored her and continued to get his tea ready. "So, you come home after being god-knows where just so you can brood and ignore me? I don't think so Lupin." She said.  
  
"I can brood if I bloody-well feel like it. Don't talk to me about stress!" he snapped, whirling around to face her. Remus sighed as soon as she gave him a look. "I'm sorry. I've been listening to snapping, arrogant Death Eaters for the past few days. I had to adopt that persona and...I'm just so fucking _tired_." He said, flopping down at the table beside her.  
  
Allison felt her feeling of offence ebb away as she watched him relax. "Well, you're home now." She said, patting his hand.  
  
Remus smiled weakly and closed his eyes. "That doesn't change the fact my best friends are on the target list." He said.  
  
"You know about that?" she asked.  
  
Remus smiled. "Oh yeah. And I knew about Snape. Dumbledore swore me to secrecy...after proclaiming I was actually _too_ good at working things out." He said, laughing softly.  
  
"And why didn't you tell Sirius or I?" she asked, feeling a little betrayed.  
  
"Hello? Didnt I just said 'sworn to secrecy'? I don't think you'd break a legence or promise to Albus Dumbledore so easily if it were you." He said.  
  
Allison opened her mouth to retort, but found that she couldn't. He was right. Allison would have done the same had she been in this position.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked, looking around.  
  
"At the Potter's. Talking about something." She said casually.  
  
"Oh. Ok then." Remus said, stretching slightly.  
  
Allison shifted slightly in her seat. "Remus?"  
  
"Hmm?  
  
"Snape said something about...spies in the Order." Allison said carefully.  
  
At this, Remus opened his eyes and looked at her. "He did, did he?" he asked, looking suddenly quite interested. He laughed and shook his head. "Just couldn't help himself." He muttered.  
  
"You mean its _true_?" Allison whispered, leaning closer. "There's actually reason to suspect people in the Order?" she asked.  
  
Remus smiled grimly and nodded. "Oh yeah. Remember I said ages ago that there were spies in the Ministry? Yeah, well I said that deliberately to get people nervous. _Certain_ people if you get my drift. Anyway, if they knew I was onto them, they may stumble in nerves and slip up...reveal themselves." He said.  
  
"And you're telling me this why? I'm sure you'd suspect me like everyone else." She said, smiling.  
  
Remus laughed and leant back in his chair. "I've already crossed you off my list. You're safe." He said. "Besides, you're too clumsy to be a spy." he said, smirking.  
  
"Excuse me? I am not _clumsy_." she scoffed, looking offended. She laughed at the knowing look he gave her. "Yeah, ok. Myabe I _am_ a little clumsy." she laughed. "So, who's on your list then?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Ah, now if I told you that...I'd have to kill you." He said. Remus laughed at her disappointed look, got up and fixed his tea once more. _That, and I don't think you'd like to hear that Sirius is near the top of that list _he thought to himself.  
  
"We'll be able to protect Lily and James though, wont we?" she said, twiddling her thumbs. "_Wont_ we Remus?" she asked again when he did not respond.  
  
Remus sighed and sat back down, placing his steaming mug in front of him. "I don't know." He said. "But what I do know is...we're going to give it a bloody good try."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sirius stood by James in the doorway as they watched Lily rock in the chair by Harry's window. She was singing softly to him again, making faeries and butterflies dance around him.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind Sirius?" James asked, not taking his eyes off his wife and son.  
  
"Of course not. It would be an honor. But, I'm surprised you didn't take Dumbledore's offer. I mean, having one of the most powerful wizards of all time as your Secret Keeper practically guarantees safety." Sirius said.  
  
James didn't respond for a moment. "You're my brother in everyway except blood Sirius." James said. "I feel safe in the hands of you and no other. Except maybe Remus." He said.  
  
Sirius smiled and leant his shoulder against James. _Does James not trust Remus either?_ He wondered._ I can't_ believe_ this. How did things get this way. Not even being able to trust Moony for Christ's sake!  
_  
"I'll bring you everything you need." Sirius said. "Anything and everything possible."  
  
James smiled and nodded. "I know." He said. "Do you remember how to cast the charm?" he asked.  
  
Sirius chuckled and scratched his chest lazily. "I'll have to over some of my notes, but I think I can pull it off. Lets just hope I don't blow the house up or something." He said, smirking.  
  
James held back a laugh, not wanting Lily to know of his and Sirius's presence. "I think you've learnt enough not to cause my house to spontaneously combust Padfoot." He said.  
  
Sirius smiled and clapped James on the back. He waited for the lingering feeling of humor to pass, before he looked at James. "James, this is...'  
  
"Don't say it." James said, cutting him off. He looked at Sirius. "Anything you say is going to sound like good-bye." He whispered. Sirius watched on in interest as James placed his had behind Sirius's neck and brought their foreheads together. It was a gesture Sirius had only seen James perform with Harry.  
  
"This may sound like a very poof-like thing to say right now...' James whispered. "But I love you Sirius." He said.  
  
Sirius sighed and placed his hand on James's shoulder. "I love you two my brother. You wont be found on my watch." He said determinedly.

* * *

A/N – OK guys. This story is almost over. Just a few more chapters. How was this chapter? Let me know.  
  
Please review! 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26! Ok, I'm really nervous about these upcoming chapters. I love this storyline too much to ruin it. It's going to be hard to get the right emotions. Oh god, pray for me people!

* * *

Sirius rode around another corner and slowly came to a stop at a red light. He was thankful for the break, as his mind was completely reeling from the events of that day. He chuckled to himself. _Today will always be known as 'That day' I suppose._ He thought.

He revved his engine in anticipation of the green light as he looked around at the surrounding cars. _How many of them have friends in danger? _He wondered bitterly. _I never thought I would envy muggles so much._

The light flicked to green and Sirius was off ahead of all the others. He didn't care if he was going to be pulled over for speeding. He would pay it without thinking. He breathed in deeply as the wind blew through his hair, many mixed feelings coursing through his body.

_I can't believe I just left them there. Left them as if they're being locked up or something._

Sirius turned recklessly into his street and raced up the empty street towards his house, feeling like a bit of a rush. He laughed and smirked as his speed increased and finally came to a loud, dramatic stop at the front of his house. He leant and turned to the left, skidding to a halt right at his front door.

Smiling in satisfaction, he killed the motor, kicked up the stand and hopped of his bike. He walked up the steps to the house and walked moodily into the dwelling. The first thing that greeted him was the strong smell of whiskey.

"Ah, here he is!" Remus said, waving a glass of scotch around.

Sirius looked over to see Remus and Allison seated at the chess table, each with large, goofy smiles on their faces. "Hey Remus. Glad to see you're back from...where was it you went again?" he asked, kicking off his boots.

"Prague." Allison said, turning back to the chessboard. Sirius watched on in interest as she and Remus exchanged a look and burst into a fit of giggles.

Remus sobered slightly, still laughing. "I want in Prague. I was in Scotland." He said, giving Allison a knowing look.

"Well, you smell like you were in Prague." She said, waving her hand in front of her nose. Remus and Allison burst out laughing once more, clinking two shot glasses together across the chessboard.

Sirius let out a small laugh. "Ok, I get that you guys are pissed. What I don't get is why?" he queried.

Allison suppressed the urge to laugh as she examined the chessboard. Remus smiled as he watched her think. "We're playing Shot chess." He said proudly.

"_Shot_ chess?" Sirius said, taking off his leather jacket and flopping down on the couch.

"Yes darling, Shot chess." Allison said.

"Never heard of it."

"That's cause we just invented it." Remus said, eyeing the move Allison had just made with her pawn. "Rules are, that when your opponent takes one of your pieces, you have to down a shot. At the end of the game the loser has to down two shots in defeat, and the winner downs two shots in victory." He said, chuckling again.

Sirius couldn't help but smile. "So, I'd say you guys are nearly done then?" he said, pointing at the chess pieces off to the side of the board, laying next to an almost empty liquor bottle.

Allison giggled and nodded. "Uh huh." She said simply, watching Remus consider his next move with a smirk.

Remus smiled and moved his knight, knocking Allison's pawn off the table. "Ha! Down your sorrows Jessup!" he said, filling up the shot glass with the rest of the whiskey. Allison laughed, took the shot off him and threw it back without any effort.

Sirius smiled as he watched Allison throw the glass at Remus and kick him under the table. It was a relief not to think about anything depressing and just watch two of his best friends kick-back and relax. _I don't blame them for getting pissed either_ he thought humorously.

"Hey, where's Peter?" Sirius asked, looking around.

Allison sighed dramatically and picked up the empty bottle of alcohol. "He went to fetch some more whiskey for the cause. Isn't he a _gem_?" she said, stroking the neck of the bottle gently.

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "And when he gets back, you can have a go Padfoot. Jessup's too pissed to take on the master anymore." Remus said, pushing his chest out in a dignified sort of way.

Sirius smiled as Allison glared at him. "Um, actually that's ok. I'm just going to catch up on some reading." He said, getting up.

"_Reading_? OK, what have you done with my boyfriend? You know, the 'Bad-boy' who would rather skin Shrivelfiggs than read willingly." Allison said, looking at him with fuzzy eyes.

Sirius smiled and backed slowly towards the hall. "Don't you too get too sloshed ok?" he said, giving them a mock-stern look.

"Fear not Sirius, she's safe with me." Remus said, smiling.

Sirius winked at the them, turned on his heel and exited the room. He headed off down the hallway straight to his room, listening distractedly as the sounds of laughter echoed down the hall.

Sirius entered his room and shut the door behind him. He flopped face-down onto his bed and groaned into the unmade sheets, a feeling of fatigue hitting him like a ton of bricks.

_Maybe just a small nap. Then no one can ask me any questions_ he thought, climbing properly up onto the mattress.

And without even bothering to get changed, he snuggled into Allison's pillow and let himself drift off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------

James held the spoon in front of Harry's face, waving it around and making airplane noises.

"Come on Buddy. Here come the plane...' he said, pressing the tip of the spoon to Harry's lips. But Harry simply giggled and turned his nose up at it. "Urgh. Alright. Maybe if I put some chocolate sauce through it. Would _that_ tempt you?" he asked.

Harry smiled, reached out his hand and hit James playfully on the nose, erupting in giggles as his glasses slipped nearly off his face.

James sighed and smiled, finding his irritation quickly being replaced by amusement. "Look. Mummy's gone to do the washing and I need to show I'm not that big of a Dunder-head and am capable of feeding my own son. So mate, how about a little help?" he said, offering the spoon of custard to Harry again.

When Harry did nothing but smile at him, James rolled his eyes, dropped the spoon back into the bowl and stood up. "Mate, this is crazy. Cant we just have a nice meal without any dilemmas? Its custard. Its not spinach Harry." He said impatiently.

"Dad." Harry said happily.

"Yeah?" James said, looking out the window.

And he did a double take.

James bent down at Harry's level in the high-chair, his eyes wide with amazement. "W-what did you just say?" he whispered.

"Da...dad!" Harry said, giggling and fiddling with the discarded spoon.

James let out a laugh and stood up, running his hands through his hair. "My God! Harry, say it again. Say Dad." He said. He plucked Harry out of the high-chair, pulled his bib off him and discarded it somewhere on the floor.

When Harry said nothing but continued to babble and mumble, James smiled and sprinted down the hall towards the laundry. He skidded to a halt at the open door and looked in, watching Lily sort clothes into different baskets.

"Lily. Honey you wont be_lieve_ what just happened!" he said, bouncing with Harry.

Lily looked around and rolled her eyes. "James, you're meant to be giving him his dinner." She said, looking at him disapprovingly.

"I was. But...oh, look. Harry, say it again." He said, looking at the boy in his hands.

"Dad!" Harry screamed, laughing in a fit of mad giggles.

Lily's mouth dropped open as she looked between her beaming husband and her hysterical son. "James! His first word! Oh my god!" she said, dropping the clothes to the floor. She ran to James and Harry and enveloped them in a 3-person hug. "Oh this is _wonderful _James." She said.

"I know. I'm his first word!" James said, clearly over the moon.

Lily smiled and watched Harry. "Aren't you a clever boy? Can you say Daddy again?" she asked, tickling his chin.

"Dad! Dad dad dad dad dad...'

"Ha! Now he can't bloody stop. That's my boy. You keep talking." James said, giving Harry a very light playful punch on the arm.

Lily laughed and stroked James's hair. "This really can't be that much of a surprise to you can it? You being his first word and all?" she asked.

James kissed Lily's fingers as they passed over his lips. "Of course I am. 'Mum' is a lot easier to say anyway." He said, shrugging.

Lily laughed and shook her head as Harry continued to recite his new word. "James, the boy is absolutely in awe of you. I'm surprised he hasn't started talking about you sooner." She said.

James smiled, leant over and kissed her very softly on the lips. "One of the saddest days of our life just got a whole lot better." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

Lily smiled, kissed his forehead and looked up at him. _What is there to say to that?_ She thought, simply smiling at her husband.

She laughed as Harry suddenly took her face in his hands softly, their equally dazzling eyes connecting. Lily felt a shiver run up her spine at the look her son was giving her. A look that seemed to say 'I know. I'm glad we're in this together. Thank you.'

"Come on." James said, taking a step backwards. "Lets finish dinner then off to bed. We've had a long day." He said, looking at Lily.

She smiled, nodded and watched James walk off down the hallways with Harry. She turned back to her washing and began organizing once more.

_My baby's talking! Today of all days. The day we go into hiding._ She thought.

After filling the machine with clothing and powder, Lily tapped it twice with her wand and it sprung immediately into life. Smiling in satisfaction, she left the laundry and headed straight to the bedroom.

"Hey. He didn't want anymore custard, so I put him to bed." James said. He was leaning against the wall and his pillows and had a book open in his lap.

Lily yawned and stretched her arms up to the ceiling, exposing her mid-riff. "Is he still saying it?" she asked, hoping onto the bed beside him.

James smiled and nodded, his eyes still scanning the page. "Uh huh. He wouldn't shut up." He said dreamily.

Lily laughed and cuddled up next to him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and simply stared up at him as he read his book. She didn't even care to see what he was reading, but simply studies his features.

She had never seen him up close as a boy except once. When she had slipped over in the corridor from a large pool of ice, James had unfortunately been the one she landed on. Although he didn't seem to mind at the time, Lily had taken a few seconds to study the very immature good looks of the boy.

The man she admired now still held some of that mischievous charm she had seen that day, but his features were sharper and more defined.

_And the best part about it is he's only 20. I've got forever to watch him become even _more_ handsome_ she thought happily.

"Lillian, is there something you wanted to say?" James said with a smirk, his eyes still on the book.

Lily smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad to be with you James Potter." She whispered.

James looked down at her and closed his book with a sigh. He wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her reassuringly. There was nothing he could say to that right now, so instead he simply held her. And held her.

And held her.

--------------------------------------

Remus strolled casually down the dark streets of Hogsmeade, his hands in his pockets and his ears open, listening for the slightest sound. He was still slightly tipsy after his 5th game of Shot Chess, but his hyper-mood was slowly evaporating.

He had much to think about. This new information about James, Lily and Harry in danger had been nagging at him for some time. But when he had found out about it, he was under the impression that they had much more time before all this would eventually transpire.

_Someone tipped him off_ he thought bitterly. _Someone in the Order got nervous. But who?_

_You know who_. Another voice said _You just don't want it to be true._

_It _isn't _true! Sirius would never betray us. He would sooner die_.

_Think about what you know. Regulus said he was 'sitting on the fence'. Makes you wonder how long _that's_ been going on doesn't it?_

_No. Sirius would not betray us so easily. He loves us._

_Just look at the facts._

Remus shook himself and kicked a stray stone out of his path. He was confused. He felt horrible for even suspecting Sirius. But, he could not deny all the things he had heard on the Grapevine. Sirius's name seemed to be mentioned a lot more than normal...and always in certain circles.

_No. Stop over thinking things. You have nothing but verbal chatter so confirm anything. Until you see Sirius do anything out of the ordinary, you will ignore everything else._ He thought determinedly.

Remus took one hazy look around the abandoned field he now found himself in, before pulling out his wand and concentrating.

_Apparating half-maggoted isn't a good idea_ he thought.

Remus let out a small laugh of recklessness and disapparated home with a small 'pop'.

-----------------------------------------

A/N – Hey, I know there wasn't a lot of L/J drama, but the next chapter there most definitely will be. I hope this little 'limbo' chapter was acceptable! I didnt even attempt the Fidelus Charm, cause i have no idea how it's done an didnt even want to try.

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27! Ok, this chapter has to be one of the harder ones. I've got to get emotions just right. I hope I can please you all!

* * *

Lily walked up behind James and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled and kissed his shoulder as he stood there, his hands on his hips and a blank expression on his face.

"Day three." He said simply.

"Are you going to count _every_ day?" she asked.

"I'm going to count every day." He echoed, his voice flat and determined.

Lily sighed and ran her hands up and down his chest. "Staring at the calendar will not make the time pass any faster. Neither will watching the clock or scratching lines into the wall with a fork."

James sighed and glared at the offending object hanging on the wall in front of him. "I des_pise_ this calendar." He said with an edge.

Lily rolled her eyes and released him. "James, we are not imprisoned. We're in hiding."

"Same bloody thing."

"No it isn't. We chose this James." She said, hopping up on the bench.

James clenched his jaw in irritation for a moment, before he sighed in defeat. "Yes, I know. I can't help being a hypocrite. Just in my nature." He said, smirking. Lily smiled as he walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips. "Can my brooding caged-lion antics be forgiven?" he asked, placing kisses on her neck.

Lily smiled and pushed him away. "I'm sure I can forgive you in time. But first, you must do one simple quest for me." She said, tapping him on the top of his nose.

"Yes my queen. Anything for such a fair maiden." He said, flashing her another charming smile.

Lily's lips curved into a smirk as she pulled him closer. "_Anything_?" she whispered.

James took this as an opportunity and ran his hands up her sides. "Anything." He said.

Lily smiled and let him think he was turning her on for a moment, before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him up to her level. "Good. Then you can go change Harry while I relax on the couch." She said happily.

James gaped at her. "But...but...' he stuttered.

"Are you denying your word? 'Oh yes fair maiden, I shall do _anything_ for you'." She said, laying the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically. She laughed at James's expression and kissed his cheek. "Thanks honey." She said.

James watched as she walked happily out of the kitchen, feeling stunned. He laughed and shook himself, feeling like a bit of an idiot. "She'd get anything if she batted her eyelashes enough." He said to himself, trotting up the stairs to fetch his son.

------------------------

"Sirius?" Allison called, running into their room.

Sirius looked up from his desk and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Where are the Potters?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Sirius spluttered and ruined what he was writing. "W-what? What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to clean up his ink.

"James and Lily. I went over to their house yesterday and they weren't there. I assumed they must have taken Harry out for the day or something to decided to go back today. I was just over there and there's no-one there! Where _are_ they Sirius?" she demanded, looking at him expectantly.

Sirius sighed and stood up, discarding the mess. "What makes you think I know where they are? Or that anything's wrong for that matter?" he asked, walking past her into the hall.

But Allison wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Its kind of a big coincidence then isn't it, that the week Snape announces their on the hit list that they go missing. And, it's also an even bigger coincidence that the day you go over to their house is the day they fucking disappear."

"What are you accusing me of Allison?" Sirius asked, walking into the kitchen. Allison stood in the doorway as he fussed around, making tea.

"I'm accusing you of knowing where my best friends are and not telling me, that's what." She spat.

"And what makes you think I know?" he retorted.

"Because James tells you _every_thing! And if they were going to run off he would tell you where."

"Then why haven't you gone throwing a hissy fit at Moony then? Or Peter? The Marauder's have four members, not two." He said.

Allison sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Sirius, I _know_ that you know where they are. Just tell me." She said.

Sirius considered her for a moment, the only sounds breaking the silence were the whistling of the kettle and sounds floating into the room through open windows. He sighed and shook his head. "I cant Allison, I'm sorry." He said, turning back to the stove.

Allison looked quite upset. "You _cant_? You can't tell _me_?" she demanded. "Why the hell not?" she asked when he said nothing.

"Allison, don't take this personally." He said, his tone tired.

"How can you not expect me to take this personally? I'm your girlfriend, not to mention the Godmother of that child!" she yelled. "You can tell Remus but you can't tell me? You can know everything about what's going on, but I cant?"

"Allison, this isn't _about_ you. This is about their safety. I will not divulge any information to you and no amount of screaming is going to change my mind!" he yelled, throwing his arms up in irritation.

"Sirius, I have a right to know about my best friend's safety." She said, standing very close to him now. "I'm not going to go running off and telling anyone you know."

"This is not open for discussion Allison. You already know too much." He said, walking around her.

Just as he was about to walk off again, Allison grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Don't walk away from me _dammit_.' She angrily. They simply glared at each other for a moment as their anger slipped away. Allison released his arm and sighed. "Just...tell me they're alright." She whispered. "Tell me they're safe."

Sirius felt his walls crack as he observed her desperate expression. He sighed and nodded. "They're safe." He said simply. "They're together."

Allison seemed reassured by this, as she sighed and smiled. "Thank god for that." She said, looking out the window. Sirius watched her as she thought, her mind obviously tossing things over. "But, you _do_ know where they are, don't you?" she asked.

Sirius nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, I do." He admitted.

Allison considered him for a moment; her brow knotted in thought as she studied him. After a few moments of simply staring at him, something flickered in her eyes. "You're their Secret Keeper." She whispered.

Sirius simply stared at her. "Do you see now?" he asked. He took her hands. "I have this burden that I cant tell anyone about. A burden I am most honored to carry.' He said.

'Sirius,' Allison started.

"No, quiet." He said, placing a finger to her lips. "Allison I'm dying to tell you...but I cant. I don't want you to know." He said.

Allison stared at him in horror. "You don't _want_ me to know? But Sirius...'

"If you know you become a target for them." He said, cutting her off. "I don't want you found out to know that kind of knowledge. They would do anything to get that information out of you." He said.

"But, even if I_ did_ know...if they found out through me they still would not find them. Only the Secret Keeper can put a crack in the spell." She said.

"Yes that's true. But it doesn't mean they still wouldn't hurt you." He said. "I just want you safe Allison." He whispered.

Allison sighed and wrapped her arms around his middle, enveloping him in a large, apologetic hug._ I can hardly be mad at him for caring so much can I? _She thought.

"This is somehting I have to do alone Allison...and I wont have you sharing this and risk yourself." He said, his tone final. Allison nodded and breathed him in. "And no, Remus doesn't know where they are either." He said, smirking.

Allison laughed and nodded. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said.

"That's ok."

Allison and Sirius simply held each other for a moment, before Allison looked up at him. "I miss them." She said suddenly.

Sirius laughed. "It's only been three days." He said.

"I don't care. I'm used to seeing Lily every day. The longest time we've gone without talking is 4 days, and that was over who stole the last choc-wedge." She said.

Sirius laughed. "Look, write her letters. I'll pass them onto her when I see them." He said.

Allison kissed him and smiled. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

-------------------------------

Lily rested Harry on her stomach as she lay down on the couch. He was looking at her with big eyes and a little mischievous grin.

Lily laughed and poked the dimple in his left cheek. "You're going to be such a rule-breaker when you grow up. I can see it now. Nothing I say will keep you in line will it?" she asked.

"Dad." Harry said, bouncing a little.

"Yes, just like your dad. Well, I forbid you to become an illegal Animagus at least. I expect you'll inherit the cloak at some stage. _God_ knows the mischief you'll get up to with that." She laughed.

"Dad" Harry said.

Lily sighed and ran her fingers along Harry's chest. "I miss _my_ dad." She admitted. She smiled warily and looked into the distance. "I miss the way his hair smelled, and the way he used to shave in the morning." She said.

James stood out of sight as he watched Lily bare her soul to Harry, and him simply reply with one single word. It was fascinating to watch the two of them. _She reckons he's in awe of me_ James thought. _If only she could watch him from this point of view_.

"Hey." James said, stepping into the room.

Lily looked up from Harry and smiled. "Hey yourself. Did you get the bath ready?" she asked.

"Uh huh. All soapy warm and ready for two." He said, smirking.

Lily smiled and stood up slowly, resting Harry on her hip. "For _two_ eh?" she asked, taking another step towards him.

"Oh yeah. I'm feeling rather..._dirty_ tonight." He said, living her a suggestive smile.

"Well, that's good." Lily said. And just as James was about to lean in and kiss her, she shoved Harry into his arms. "You and Harry can have that bath together then. See you in bed." She said happily.

"Lils...I was actually...' he started, but didn't get to finish as he simply watch Lily leave the room once more. James sighed and looked at Harry. "That's the second time she's done that today. I'm loosing my touch." He said, smiling.

"Dad." Harry giggled, sticking his finger in James's ear.

James squirmed and laughed. "Yeah yeah, come on. Bath for two!"

* * *

A/N – I know, that was terribly short. But it had to end there, or else this chapter would have been ridiculously long.

I feel I have to explain how I see the Fidelus charm to work. I've always understood that only the Secret Keeper is able to know the true location of anyone unless they tell someone else. When they have, that person can then see them as well. Does that make sense? Anyway, that's my interpretation. You don't have to agree.

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28! Ok, we're nearing the finish line. I reckon this story will be over in about 4-5 more chapters. As a result, the chapters may become a lot longer than I usually make them. I hope you'll all stick with me.

* * *

Lily's eyes fluttered open as the sound of her alarm clock went off loudly in her ear. She groaned, rolled over and hit the noisy object hard with the palm of her hand, making it stop instantly.

_Why do we even set the bloody thing? Its not like we have anywhere important to be _she thought as she sat up.

Lily squinted as the sun shone brightly through the open window, bathing her in warmth. She sighed, smiled for a moment and turned to James. She had to wake him, as Harry was bound to arise soon himself.

'James, baby wake...' she stopped abruptly as she looked at the state her husband was in.

His mouth was wide open and a snore was escaping his throat. He was practically naked except for the navy-blue boxer shorts he was wearing. And that's where the problem was. Although he was fast asleep, it seemed that 'Little James' wasn't. In fact, the tent in James's pants was so prominent Lily was sure it was setting a new record in size.

Lily simply gaped at it. _What are you staring at it like an idiot for? Its not like you've never seen it...or used it for that matter. _She thought. And a smirk appeared on her face. _Mmm, using it..._ she thought again, throwing the covers off her.

She didn't know where this sudden feeling of arousal had come from; all she did know was that she wanted to help James relieve himself.

She smirked, slid down level with his crotch and slowly traced her finger up his leg. She looked up at his face as he twitched, but he simply closed his mouth and continued to snooze.

Lily giggled silently to herself and slipped her fingers under the elastic of his boxers. She slid them down as carefully as she could without waking him, but that in itself was no easy task. Without his co-operation, it was rather difficult to completely remove them. But she had done it somehow, leaving him completely naked and open to her disposal.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about_ she wondered, watching his face change different expressions. He mumbled something and Lily smirked at his erection once more. _Like I can't guess_ she thought cockily.

Slowly, she leant in and kissed his hipbone, licking at various intervals as she moved her way to the desired location.

_Good heavens, he can sleep though anything!_ She thought, as her lips were inches from 'Ground Zero'. _He wont be able to sleep much longer _she thought, running her hand up his leg.

Finally, after finding she couldn't help herself any longer, Lily ran her tongue up the hard shaft of James's penis. She giggled as he moaned, but she figured it was him dreaming about her. She paused for a moment, feeling rather uncomfortable in the position she was lying in. She slid off the bed entirely and sat on her knees at the end of it, grabbed his ankles and slowly pulled him towards her.

_Man, this is just too hilarious_ she thought, giggling softly to herself.

James's legs were simply handing off the edge of the bed as Lily leant back up towards him again. She kissed her away his hipbone once more, teasing his sleeping form as he stirred once more.

James groaned and opened his eyes groggily. Despite the fact he had been awoken by something, he couldn't help but smile. _Oh yeah. Dreams about getting a Head job off your wife are just too good_ he thought.

And it was only when James felt the familiar sensation in his lower regions did he look down at the redhead and realize this was very much a reality. He opened his mouth to say something witty or charming, but all that came out was a throaty moan.

Lily smirked as she continued to run her tongue around James's prominent erection, his groans increasing slightly in volume. "Morning Sunshine." She said, pausing only for a moment.

"Lily..." he groaned.

She laughed evilly to herself and began sucking again.

James scrunched the sheets up in his fists as Lily's mouth did magic to him. _Oh yeah, soooooo much better than the dream!_ He thought. James didn't care that she had total control at the moment. It felt too damn good...

Lily looked up as she watched his face contort in ecstasy. She remembered James telling her that he loved watching her come for him, and knew that she felt the same way about him. She felt him twitch and knew that he was close. His groans were making her heart race and her skin prickle. Just the sound of his voice was enough to send her over the edge at that point.

And just as she was about to finish the task, Lily felt something small tug on the hem of her nightgown.

She screamed and pulled back, causing James to cry out on pain.

"Ow! Lily, _teeth!_ We've discussed this!" he said, grabbing his crotch and rolling over.

Lily ignored his lecture on Oral sex and looked down at what had interrupted. "Harry!" she cried in surprise. Indeed, there was Harry sitting beside her, a large grin on his face and his hands outstretched to her.

"Ma!" he called, laughing.

Lily sighed, smiled and picked him up.

"Don't put him on the bed!" James cried once more, trying to cover himself up.

Lily rolled her eyes as she sat Harry in the spot James had been lying seconds before. "Oh honestly James, its not like he hasn't seen your soldier before." She said, stroking Harry's hair fondly.

"Yeah, but he's never seen him standing at attention before!" he said, looking down at Harry with a red face of embarrassment. He ignored Lily giggles and looked out the door to the hall. "How did he get in here anyway?" he asked.

Lily looked out into the empty hallway and then back at her son. "He must have gotten out of his cot again. You little escape artist!" she said, poking Harry in the middle.

James smiled and pulled his discarded boxers back on, his arousal quickly fading. "Just like his old man eh? No walls can keep you in." he said. He flopped down on his stomach next to Harry, making the bed bounce.

Harry squealed with excited giggles as James blew onto his stomach. "Dad. Ma!" he said, pronouncing his second word with confidence.

Lily laughed at the expression both Harry and James had on their faces; Identical. "Well, seen as we're all up... I have a sudden urge for bacon."

---------------------------

Sirius ducked out from underneath a bush, his eyes scanning the road and houses around him. His enhanced senses were telling him that the coast was clear. There were no foreign smells or sounds.

_Right. That's over a month without any suspicions_. He thought. _That's definitely suspicious_.

Sirius ran across the road, keeping his head low. He resisted the urge to wag his tail as he arrived silently at the Potter's front door. He sniffed around; double-checking that no-one else was around and pressed a brick to the left of the front door.

As soon as his paw connected with it, it slid inward and a door appeared behind a bush on his right. If anyone had not known what was going to happen, they would have completely missed the entire sequence, for Sirius was through the hole in an instant.

Sirius trotted securely into the entrance hall of the house and morphed back into his human form as soon as the trap-door was closed. Sirius choked out a laugh as he fiddled with the collar around his neck.

"Dad!"

Sirius looked around to see Harry practically swimming across the floor as fast as he could towards Sirius.

"Hey mate." He bent down and picked Harry up with a grunt. He looked at his godsons green flickering eyes for a moment, before laughing. "Gees, you're getting bigger everything I see you. Hey Lily, what are you _feeding_ this kid?" he called.

Lily laughed and walked into the room, tying her hair up in a messy bun. "Good old fashioned grub. Everything a growing boy needs." She said, smiling. She walked straight up to Sirius and hugged him, giving him a firm kiss on the cheek. "Wonderful to see you Sirius." She said.

Sirius smiled and handed Harry over to her. "I know it is. I bought you food and provisions." He said, holding up the collar in his hand.

Lily smiled. "Fantastic. I've been having a horrid craving for those cheese crackers you bring." She said, leading him into the kitchen.

Sirius laughed and hit James playfully on the head as he walked past the table he was sitting at. "I brought you a paper Prongs. Daily edition." He said, pulling a newspaper out of his back pocket and dropping it on the book James was hunched over.

"Mmm" James moaned into his cup of coffee. 'Thanks Padfoot. I've read this book too many times." He said.

Sirius laughed and sat down at the bench as Lily sat Harry on top of it. "Well, I figured that. But trust me, there's not a lot in there. Just elections coming up for a new Minister." He said. He pulled off a minute cube-like package that was hanging on the collar and placed it on the counter in front of him. "_Engorgio_" he said, taping it with his wand. Instantly, the parcel grew to a massive size, taking up most of the surface except for the small amount Harry was sitting on.

Lily was instantly unwrapping the food parcel as James read the first few pages of the paper. Sirius grabbed Harry's feet and dragged him over closer, looking at the calendar next to him with amusement.

"September 28th. I thought you guys weren't crossing days off." He said, pointing to the dates that had been scribbled out.

James looked up from the paper and laughed. "It was totally Harry's idea."

"Dad." Harry said, looking at the ceiling.

"See? He's _very_ persuasive." James said, nodding.

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "Ok ok. Whatever floats your boat I suppose. Oh Lily, I almost forgot...' he said, standing up. He pulled out a long piece of parchment from his pocket and handed to Lily over the half-unpacked parcel.

Lily seized it with a smile and sighed. "Thanks Sirius. Wow, its long. How much as been going on with everyone anyway?" she asked, eyeing Allison's extensive letter.

Sirius sniffed in amusement. "Not a lot really. I could sum that letter up in about 1 minute, but you know how she goes on." He said, smiling.

Lily laughed and nodded. "Ok. I'll be right back." She said, running out of the room and up the stirs. Lily always liked to read the letters Allison sent her in absolute private.

There was a moment of silence, in where Sirius would simply look at Harry, before he finally spoke. "I can't get over how much he's changed in just over a month." Sirius said, admiring Harry's quickly growing unruly jet-black hair.

James laughed. "Tell me about it. And he's somehow continuing to escape from his cot every morning and power-crawl into our room. Its cute and all, but I get rather paranoid."

Sirius picked Harry up and sat down with James at the small table. "Paranoid? Why?"

"Well, he could fall down the stairs or over the banister. Or worse...he could walk in on Lily and I when the 'going gets tough', if you know what I'm saying." He said, looking at Sirius meaningfully.

Sirius snorted and bounced Harry up and down on his lap. "He's not going to be emotionally scarred even if he does. Just tell him you were doing push-ups or something." He said.

James smiled and turned the page of the Daily Prophet. "So, fill me in. What's everyone doing?" he asked.

Sirius sighed and relaxed into the chair. "Well, Allison is still demanding I tell her where you guys are, Remus is at home less and less lately and Peter's still blissfully normal." He said.

James looked at Sirius. "What's Remus doing?" he asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Don't know. It's more secret agent stuff. I think he's determined to try and find more stuff about your situation. You know, try and find out when the heats off so you can come out of hiding."

"I hope he's not being too serious. The guy is going to go grey beyond his years." James said, shaking his head.

Sirius laughed and clapped James on the back. "Not to worry James. Peter and I are taking care of him. We help him with his beauty routine every morning." He said, wiping a finger along his cheek.

James laughed and went back to the paper. Sirius watched his best friend for a moment, before sighing in boredom. He looked at the roof above him and smiled.

"Lily! Have you finished yet?" he called.

The was a pause, before... "Yes! I'm replying now. Give me a minute!"

James laughed and turned another page. "She can read so _fast_." He chuckled.

"And she can write even bloody faster." He said, handing Harry over to James and standing up. "I'll be right back. I'll just get this letter and then I'll have to go. Moody's taking me to an interview this arvo. Then I'm going to your mum's for dinner." He said.

James smiled and looked up at Sirius again. "Hey yeah! I forgot about that. Good luck...not that you need it." He said, smirking.

Sirius laughed. "Lets just hope it's a chick interviewing me. Then I can throw the Black charm at her and she'll cave." He said, tugging importantly on his leather jacket.

"How's my mum and dad?" he asked, going serious.

Sirius smiled. "They're good. They don't know that I'm your Secret Keeper. I think they'd disown me if they knew I knew where you are." He said, smirking.

James smiled. "Tell them I love them." He said.

"Maybe not as blasé as that Prongs, but I think I can slip it into a fortune cookie or something." He said.

James snorted and shook his head. "Go on, get the letter. Oh and Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you find Harry's necklace? The ring?" he called.

"No, not yet. I still can't believe he left it there." He called from the base of the stairs.

"That's fine. Just keep trying ok?"

"Ok. Back in a sec."

------------------------------------

Lily giggled into James's mouth as he pressed her against the wall, his kisses making her entire body shiver. "Mmm, James?" she mumbled, trying to slow him down.

"What?" he growled, kissing his way along her neck.

Lily closed her eyes and leant into him, momentarily forgetting what she was about to say. As his hands started to undo her jeans, she remembered. "Harry...needs to be put to bed." She said.

James sighed and stopped his kissing. He put his mouth on her shoulder and bit her playfully. "And you want me to do it?" he asked.

"You don't have to. I'll do it if you want." She said, pushing him away.

James thought for a moment, before smiling. "No, I'll do it. You've been working hard today." He said, kissing her hand.

Lily laughed. "Working hard? I moped the floors and did the washing. That's hardly working hard dear."

"Yes, but you also kept changing Harry all say and played with him and fed him and...'

"OK! Alright, you do it then." She laughed, placing a finger on his mouth to shut him up.

James smirked against her finger and licked along it, making Lily gasp. "I won't be long." He whispered.

Lily watched him walk off down the hall towards Harry's room, her stomach in knots. _Urgh, stupid sexy-as-all-hell man. Leaving me in the middle of a bloody orgasm..._ she thought, smiling. She sighed and looked down at herself. Time for a shower.

-----

"_Rock a by baby on the tree top...um, something la la la..._' James sang, standing over Harry's basinet. James sighed as he listened to his own tone-deaf singing voice. "Sorry. I'm not as good as your mum." He chuckled.

But Harry didn't seem to care, as his eyelids were slowly closing. He yawned, stretched and rolled over. "Da...muda ma...' he mumbled, placing his thumb in his mouth.

James watched him drift off for a moment, before sighing in relief. He kissed his two fingers and pressed them softly to Harry's forehead. "Night buddy." He whispered. He walked to the door quietly, gave the room one last look before shutting the door silently as he walked out properly into the hall.

He paused for a moment, thinking of where Lily could be before he heard the sound of a shower running. James smirked and headed straight for the bathroom, slowly undressing as he neared the door.

By the time he had entered the room, he was down to his boxers and socks. James smiled and listened as Lily sang beautifully to herself, her voice echoing off the tiles in the room. He kicked off his socks and pulled his boxers off slowly...

"_Mama mia, here I go again...my my, how can I resist ya. Mamma mia, does it show again...my my, just how much I..._ AHHH!" Lily screamed as James opened the door. She placed a hand to her chest, breathing hard as water spilled over her. "James! Jeepers, you scared the _life _out of me." She breathed.

James smiled, took off his glasses and stepped into the shower. "Are you done?" he asked, running his hands up her sides.

Lily blinked water out of her eyes and watched him touch her. His hands were tracing lazy, tempting circles around her hips towards her thighs. "Um, a-almost." She stuttered.

James smirked and pressed her against the cool tiles, his wet body completely against hers. "Can I help you wash?" he growled.

Lily gasped as he licked his way down her collarbone towards her breast. She moaned as he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking gently on it. "I think you can assist me somehow." She whispered, her eyes closed.

James took the open opportunity and pressed himself against her more, the mixture of her hands along his legs and a warm stream of water against his back sending his senses into overdrive. He moaned as she began stroking him softly, as if washing him. _Need her too much for foreplay _he thought, grabbing her hips.

"Lily...' he moaned, his head in the crook of her neck as she continued to stroke him.

"James, get inside me now." She breathed, lifting his head and kissing him fiercely.

James didn't need telling twice. He stepped back so Lily could wrap her legs around his waist and he entered her with one swift movement.

They both cried out with the pleasure of it, to which James didn't move for a moment. But the feeling was too intense to just remain stationary and slowly, James began moving within her.

Lily dug her nails into James's shoulders as he rocked against her, her back moving softly against the tiles behind her. "God James...' she moaned.

James simply growled in response as he increased his speed. Lily stared panting hard, urging James on even more. There was something about the sounds she made that seemed to make his arousal intensify.

Just as they felt each other coming close, they broke away from the kiss and looked into each other's faces. They were both wearing identical expressions of comfort, arousal, and excitement.

Lily pressed her forehead against James's and let out one long moan as she was pushed over the edge, James following seconds later with a content sigh. He simply slowed his motions down as the aftershocks faded away, the water still splashing over them both.

Lily stroked his wet hair and hopped off him, letting him pull out of her slowly. She held onto his shoulders as her legs shook beneath her. She leant up and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you this morning." She whispered.

James laughed and kissed her neck. "No permanent damage." He said.

Lily giggled as he tickled her side. "Yes, I know." She said, smirking.

James kissed her again, leant over and grabbed a bar of soap. "Can I wash you properly now?" he asked, letting his eyes wander all over her naked form.

Lily smiled, took his hand with the soap and placed it on her stomach. "Only if I get to do you afterwoods." She said suggestively.

James stared at her for a moment, before letting out an astonished laugh. "I think I can agree to those terms."

* * *

A/N – another chapter over! So, we're at the end of September. Not long to go now.

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

29! Man, it's so close! The suspense is killing me, and I know how it's going to end! It's like Titanic. You know people die and stuff, but you just can't tare your eyes from it! He he. Anyways, thanks for your awesome reviews guys. You've been awesome to such an amateur.

* * *

Sirius panted hard as he skidded to a halt in front of James and Lily's house. He pressed the hidden brick and bolted through the trap door into the house. As soon as he was in enough space, he changed back and looked around the empty hallway madly.

"James! Lily? Guys!" he called.

There was silence for a moment, before James came thundering down the stairs. "Sirius! Mate we weren't expecting you until next – mate, what's wrong?" James asked, looking at his best friends distress.

"Where's Lily? LILY!" He cried, looking at the ceiling.

"Shhh! She's putting Harry down. What's going on?" James asked.

"Yes, that_ is_ a good question."

Both men spun around to see Lily walk slowly into the room, her brow knotted in confusion. "What's with all this yelling? I'm trying to get Harry to settle down. He gets too excited when he hears your voice." She said, pointing at Sirius.

"I'm sorry for just barging in like this, but there's something you need to know." He said, moving them into the living room.

Lily and James sat down on the couch opposite Sirius, their faces filled with mixed emotions. "What's all this about Padfoot? Is it about us?" James asked.

Sirius hesitated. "Distantly. I thought you should know...' he trailed off, looking at the floor.

Lily looked at James quickly, before turning her attention back to the man in front of her. "Sirius, what's going on?" she asked carefully.

Sirius looked up at both of them, too horrified to even begin. But he had to try. "They um...the Death Eaters and Voldemort...' he stuttered. He sighed and held back an angry cry of frustration. "They found Frank and Alice." He said softly.

James and Lily stared at him in shock, neither of them knowing quite what to say. "_Found_?" James started. "Where were...how..."

"They were staying somewhere outside Glasgow in a secret house with wards up around the perimeter. Someone must have tipped the Death Eaters off and they attacked in force, all of them somehow dismantling the talismans and charms surrounding the house." He said.

Lily let out a dry sob and covered her mouth with her hand. "They...are they...'

"They're alive." Sirius said flatly.

Lily let out a small breath of relief at this fact. But James heard the tone in Sirius's voice. "What's that meant to mean?" he asked. "They're ok aren't they?

Sirius once again bit back his feeling of frustration as he looked at Lily's face stricken with worry. _Tell her, come on. Nice and slow_ he thought. He took a deep breath and leant forward. "They're in St Mungo's." he said. "They were...tortured to insanity." He said, his voice hoarse.

Lily let out another sob and let her resolve crack. James simply stared at Sirius as Lily hugged him. "They..._tortured_?" he whispered, feeling horrified.

Sirius clenched his jaw and nodded. "Yeah." He choked out. He just wanted to help comfort Lily. "I didn't really want you guys to know...but I knew it would be best if you did."

Lily sniffed back another sob and looked up at Sirius. "What about Neville? Is he...' she trailed off, not wanting to even think about it.

"He's fine. He was at his Gran's at the time. I don't think they knew that." Sirius said.

Lily nodded but burst into tears again, hugging James tightly. "Poor Neville...Neville...' she muttered to herself.

James kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, its ok. Its ok." He repeated over and over. He looked up at Sirius with a fire burning in his eyes. "I swear to god, if I wasn't here for my family...' he trailed off, a menacing look flashing over his face.

"But you _are_ here James. You are not taking one step outside this house, do you understand me?" Sirius said sternly.

James looked like he very much wanted to retort to this, but Lily's condition and the fact that Sirius was only trying to help caused him to keep his mouth in check, and continue to comfort Lily.

Sirius looked at his watch and sighed. "Look, I've got to go or people will start to wonder where I am." He said regretfully.

James nodded and smiled weakly at him. "Thanks for telling us Padfoot." He said.

Sirius smiled as Lily gave him a small wave. "Don't worry too much ok? Your safe as long as I've got your back." He said. "Give Harry a kiss for me." He said.

James and Lily nodded and Sirius morphed into a dog in front of them. He gave them one final sniff before exiting the house through the trap door.

James stood up and let out a slow breath, running a hand through his hair. _Frank and Alice...Jesus Christ. This cant be happening. The best Auror in the fucking ministry...gone._

"James?" Lily said, standing up. "Honey, you ok?" she asked, her voice shaking as she whipped tears away from her eyes.

James turned to her and nodded. "I will be. I just...need to get my head around this for a second." He muttered, putting his face in his hands.

Lily sighed and ran her hands along his shaking shoulders, kissing his exposed crown. "Come on, let's get a hot chocolate and talk about this." She whispered.

James hesitated for a moment, before looking up at her with red eyes. He smiled and nodded. "Sure. Sounds good."

-----------------------------------------

Sirius held Allison's hand tightly as they walked down Diagon Alley in silence. He was so absorbed in thought that he wasn't even remotely aware of Allison's staring.

"Sirius?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"You went and told them didn't you?" she said.

Sirius's head snapped around to look at her, his eyes flashing. "Shh! Don't say things like that_ here_." He hissed, looking around at the passers-by. "Anyone could be listening." He whispered.

"Just say yes or no." she whispered back, dodging people as they walked.

Sirius considered her for a moment, before looking away from her and at the cobble street. "Yes, alright? I told them." He muttered, barely moving his mouth.

Allison nodded and looked back out into the alley again, not saying anything else.

Sirius sighed in relief for her lack of questioning. She had been talking non-stop ever since Remus had hurried home and told them about the Longbottom's. He had been the one who was sent to check up on them that day and had found the Death Eaters hovering around the house.

Sirius looked to the left of him as something caught his eye. He noticed a man watching him from the other side of the street with a smirk on his face. _Who's that_? Sirius wondered, frowning in confusion. The man simply nodded respectfully and looked away from him. But Sirius kept his eyes on him. He watched on in interest as the man made a discreet gesture with his mouth, kind of a small twitch to the side followed by a nod.

Sirius turned to look in the direction the stranger was looking and sure enough, another man dressed in all black was hidden out of the way. He nodded, tapped the tip of his nose once and turned to another point in the street.

Sirius watched on discreetly as this sequence was passed around to many more men, his mind going into overdrive. Sirius looked around for a moment, before stiffening.

Allison noticed his change in gesture and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Just keep walking." He muttered out of the corner of his mouth. He was ultimately relieved when Allison did just that, not asking any more questions. He paused for a moment, before pulling Allison casually but firmly into Flourish and Blotts.

He led her right to the back of the shop, hiding them in shelves of books. "We're being followed." He whispered, hunching behind a pile of books and watching the entrance.

Allison bent down beside him and shivered with nerves. "How do you know? I didn't see anyone."

"I've been trained to pick these things up. Trust me, there's about 5 of them right outside." He whispered.

Allison looked through a gap in the shelf and observed the outside street. "What are they after?" she asked.

Sirius watched two of the men meet outside and look around, clearly wondering where Sirius had gone. "Me." He said. "They're after me, which means they're after the Potters." He whispered.

Allison looked at him in horror. "You don't think they know what you are do you?" she asked softly, watching the two men outside. "How would they know? They only people that _do_ know are Dumbledore, Remus and me_. I_ certainly didn't tell them." She said.

"They probably suspect it, but they don't have concrete evidence. Jesus...' he muttered, turning to Allison. "We need to go. Now." He said, grabbing her hand.

Allison nodded and pulled her wand out. "Home?" She said simply.

Sirius nodded and they disapparated with a 'pop'.

-----------------------------

Sirius lay on his back in bed, a pillow covering his face as he thought things over in his head.

_This day is just too crazy. Hallowe'en's soon. We should be having a huge party and toilet-papering people's houses. Not grieving for friends who have been tortured, or consider the biggest decisions of our lives_ he thought bitterly.

The fact that Death Eaters had picked up on Sirius and were now working to get their hands on him was not a settling thought. Not for just his own safety, but for all parties involved.

_If they get the information out of me, that's it for them_ he thought._ I need to get myself off their radar. But how? Go into hiding myself? Run away out of sight?_

_No, that's stupid._ He thought again. _I'm needed here. But, is there another way?_

It was like a lighting bolt went off through his mind, striking him with an idea that could possibly be the best idea in the history of Black Manufactured ideas.

Sirius threw the pillow off his face, leapt out of bed and seized his wand. "I'll be back later!" he called.

"Where are you going?" came Remus and Allison's joint cry.

"Out!" Sirius replied simply. _I just hope they understand what I'm doing _he thought, before disapparating.

--------------------------------

James watched Sirius flinch under his stare nervously as his friend's suggestion filtered through his mind.

When Lily and James said nothing, Sirius cleared his throat. "Please don't think I'm being selfish by suggesting this, but if you plant your secret in someone less more likely to be thought of, it increases your safety." He said.

Lily looked at James. "He _does_ have a point." She said.

James however, was still staring at Sirius. "You don't want to do this anymore?" he asked softly.

Sirius shifted again. "James, you know I do. I would never willingly reveal your where-abouts to the other side. I would sooner die!" he said, looking at James intensely. "But I can't fight the Imperious as well as you. And they will have other means of getting it out of me if I don't tell them." He said. He laughed and shook his head. "God I sound weak." He muttered.

"No!" James said. "No, I don't want you hurt either." He said. He and Sirius stared at each other for a moment, before James turned to Lily. "What do you think?" he asked.

Lily sighed and looked at Sirius. "Who have you got in mind?" she asked.

Sirius smiled. "Wormtail." He said.

"_Peter_?" James and Lily said together.

"Yes! Don't you see? Who would _ever_ think you'd give him such a responsibility? No one. They'd think Moony before they thought him. No offence to the little man." He said.

James laughed. "You reckon he'd do it?" he asked.

"We can ask. But, I want to just run this by you first." Sirius said, looking at Lily. "I want Harry safe, as well as you two."

Lily bit her lip and looked at James. "I think it's a good idea." She said. "And then even if they _do_ get it out of Sirius, he cant break the spell and reveal us."

James exchanged a look with Lily and then looked back at Sirius. "You think Peter could handle it?" he asked.

"All he has to do is keep his mouth shut, and he's done that heaps of times."

"This is a little more intense than not being a snitch in detention Sirius." James said. "Be serious, no pun intended." He said, smirking.

Sirius laughed and nodded. "Yes, I think he could do it. I don't think we give him enough credit as it is anyway." He said. When Lily and James said nothing, he sighed. "Look, I know this is a lot to process, especially after what I told you this morning. But, just think about it." He said, standing up.

Lily nodded. "We will. We're sorry we got you into this Sirius." She said, James nodding next to her.

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "It's been a privilege guys. Think nothing of it."

"No." James said, standing up. "It isn't _nothing_. It's huge. Thank you." He said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

Sirius smiled at Lily's warm expression and nodded. "Any time my beauties, any time."

--------------------------------------

A/N – Oh my god. Can you feel the tension? Excuse the shortness by the way.

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30! Ok, firstly I highly apologize for getting my facts about the Longbottom's wrong. I don't have any of my books on hand, so I'm doing this all for memory. I hope you don't condemn me to hell for the error. Once again, I do apologize. I know I wouldn't want my fave story's mucking such facts up. Thanks for letting me know guys.

* * *

"Have you ever had to make the most important decision of your life, just to change your mind again?" Sirius said.

"No."

He laughed and shifted on the bed. "No, of course not.' He looked at the girl beside him and smiled. "If anyone ever asks you to keep a secret, for the love of Merlin, just say no." he said.

"What the secret?"

"See, now if I told you it wouldn't be a secret."

She giggled and flopped down on her back next to him. "Why don't you just tell the person you don't want to know anymore?"

"I did. And I don't know as of...30 minutes ago." Sirius said, looking at his watch.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, that's good then. I don't like seeing you stressed out Sirius. You look like Moody when you do." She said.

Sirius laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll try to be more cool more often then eh?' He sighed and looked at the ceiling again. "Promise me you'll be safe." He said.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, but when dad cooks I cant promise much." She said, smirking. "Just relax Sirius. What-ever is going on in your grown-up world, it can't be any worse that school and homework." She said, stroking his face softly.

Sirius sat up, tickled her stomach and checked his watch again. "I've got to go. Thanks for the counseling Tonks." He said.

Nymphadora sat up and hugged him tightly. "Any time old man. Anytime."

---------------------------

Peter dumped his backpack on the floor, his eyes shifting over each wall as he checked the time again.

_I have to go as soon as possible. Master will be pleased with what I have accomplished for him. I will have honors beyond..._

"Peter!"

"AHHH!" Peter yelped, jumping back as Sirius strode into his room. "Sirius, w-what are you...'

"Tell me where they are." He said, slamming the door behind him.

"What? But, I cant do that."

"Peter, come on!" Sirius urged, bouncing up and down impatiently.

Peter hesitated. "No. I'm sorry, I cant. You could be a Death Eater in disguise for all I know." He said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sirius frowned. "Wormtail, its me." He said.

"Prove it." Peter retorted, taking a step back towards the wall.

Sirius, losing his patience morphed into the massive dog, leapt up on his back feet and shoved Peter against the wall, breathing hard into his face with a small growl of irritation.

Peter squeaked and swallowed. "Ok ok. I believe you. They're at Godrics Hollow!" he muttered hastily.

Sirius glared at him for a moment, before morphing back to his human form. He did however, continue to pin Peter to the wall. He studied his face for a moment, before letting out a small laugh. "Good work Wormtail. Good work." He said.

Peter laughed nervously as Sirius tapped him softly on the cheek and released him. "You're breath smells." Peter said.

Sirius laughed and sat down on his bed. "Only as a dog. Too many doggy treats from 5 year olds at the park."

Peter frowned in confusion. "What were you doing at the...'

"Peter, don't even ask." Sirius laughed, holding a hand up. "So, how did everything go?" he asked.

Peter sighed and looked discreetly at the clock. "Not too bad. It took me a few tries to get it right though. I'm not as good with a wand as you guys." He said. Sirius laughed and Peter sat down at his desk. "I can't get over how big Harry is. And he's _talking_ now!"

Sirius smiled dreamily. "Yeah, I know. Too bad he can't say Padfoot yet."

"Give him some time. He will." Peter said. _Not after you get out of here _though a voice in his head laughed bitterly. Peter closed his eyes tightly, fighting away his guilt. It took him a moment, before he realized Sirius was talking to him again.

"...toilet rolls and eggs. What do you reckon?" he asked, looking at Peter with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

Peter nodded and smiled, hoping he looked innocent. "Sure. Why not?"

"And I think we can include Allison this year. I see her every year. Ooh yeah, she denies she wants in, but I know she does. I can read her like a big, blonde wonderful book." He laughed.

Peter smiled and looked around, trying to find something to occupy himself with. _Please, go Sirius. I can't keep my cool much longer. Go. Go..._

Sirius sighed and scratched his head. "Well, I'd better leave you to it. Just stay out of the way for a while Wormtail. Remus and I will speak to you later ok?" he said, standing up.

Peter held in his sigh of relief as he smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Sirius." He said softly.

Sirius walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're the best, man. I know this hasn't been easy for you lately."

Pete laughed and nodded. "You've got no idea." He muttered.

Sirius smiled, gave him one last wink and disapparated out of sight.

Peter let out the breath he had been holding and collapsed onto the floor. He curled himself up in the featal position and held his head in his hands.

_Please forgive me. Please forgive me..._ he thought over and over again.

---------------------------------

Allison slipped on her jacket and looked down at Sirius. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked.

Sirius looked up from his book and smiled. "No thanks. I'm still a bit fidgety around your father. That incident with the gun still haunts me you know." He said, smiling.

Allison laughed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, he's apologized for that millions of times. And I personally disintegrated the rifle into oblivion, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Sure there is. There are steak knives, pokers for the fireplace, steel pots...'

"_OK_! You are such a drama queen. And besides, are you implying that my family are crazy?" Allison said with mock outrage, placing her hands on her hips.

Sirius smiled, marked the page of his book and put it aside. He got up and walked slowly over to her. "Well, I seem to remember a time where we both went a little..._crazy_. You remember that night?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Allison smirked and ran her hands up his chest. "That was a one time deal. Don't expect that sort of sex all the time. Wipe that pout off your face!" she laughed, pushing him away.

Sirius laughed, placed a hand on his heart and fell dramatically back into his chair. "Fine. Go spend such a beautiful night with your _parents. _Just leave the love of life at home, by himself with nothing...'

"Oh shut up." Allison laughed. She bent over and kissed him on the forehead, brushing stray strands of his long fringe out of his eyes. "Don't wait up. I'll be home late." She said.

Sirius found the page in his book again and watched her collect her wand and keys. "Okey dokey." He said.

"And I expect to come home and find the surrounding houses free of flour, toilet paper and eggs. Understand?" she said, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Why my dear, what are you implying we are? Some Neanderthals that vandalize every Halloween for the sake of it?"

Allison smiled, bit her lip and buttoned up her jacket. "No comment. Bye Remus!" she called. Remus's faint reply came from the basement and Allison sighed in satisfaction. "Love you. Don't you get into too much trouble." She said.

Sirius smiled and held the book up, hiding his face. "Love you too." He said, his eyes giving away his humor.

Allison laughed, shook her head and disapparated.

Sirius watched the empty space for a moment, before going back to his book. He had read a few more pages in silence, before Remus made his presence known, dropping his toolbox heavily on the floorboards with a groan.

"Why am _I _always the one fixing that infernal cage?" he asked, looking at Sirius.

"Because you're always the one who breaks it." Sirius said simply. "I think we should just cast Impermeable spells on it you know. It would make your life a lot easier." He said.

Remus smiled and stood up, stretching his back. "Yeah. A dog and a rat isn't much force you know." He said. "James was always the strong one."

"Ah yes. The majestic stag with muscles as big as Popeye, and agility to match that of Superman." Sirius said flatly, turning the page of his book.

Remus laughed and walked properly into the living room. "Shut up. You're just jealous."

"No, I'm not jealous. I just miss him is all." He said. He looked up when Remus didn't say anything to find the other man upturning things, looking for something. "What have you lost?"

Remus lifted another cushion and laughed in satisfaction. "Ha! Just my wand." He said, flashing it for Sirius to see.

Sirius chuckled and looked at the duffel bag Remus had just summoned. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

Remus stopped his search through the bag and sighed. "I have to stay in Kent tonight. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest." He muttered regretfully.

Sirius threw his book over his shoulder and stood up like a flash. "You're _what_? But...but, this is Halloween! We spend _every_ Halloween together!" he said, looking at Remus in horror.

"I know! Trust me, I wouldn't be going if it wasn't important." Remus said defensively. "I'm sure you and Peter will be able to occupy yourselves." He said.

Sirius groaned and rubbed his face. _Urgh, not only do I have to check on Peter to make sure he's ok, I have to spend Halloween without James _and_ Remus_. "Fine. But I have the official right to loose my block at Dumbledore for making you go out." He said sulkily.

Remus laughed and zipped up his bag again. "You can egg Hogwarts in protest. Make sure to throw two rotten ones for me." Remus said.

Sirius smiled. Just him saying that proved that he was as upset about working on their favorite holiday as Sirius was. He nodded and sat back down in his chair. "Back tomorrow?" he confirmed.

Remus smiled and kicked his knee lightly in affection. "Back tomorrow." He said. He gave Sirius one last smile, before apparating out of sight.

Sirius frowned and looked at the clock.

7:37.

"Bloody hell. Boredom and Sirius is not a good mix." He said out loud.

Sirius looked around the flat for a moment, before sighing and grabbing his wand.

_Better check on Peter. Make sure he's alright_. He thought.

He took one last look around, before apparating out of sight.

-------------------------------------

"Oh, Draco calm down! Cissa, what's wrong with my nephew?" Bellatrix called over her shoulder.

"Maybe you're bouncing him wrong." Rodolphus suggested, cocking his head to the side as he watched his wife nurse her nephew.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked down at the sulking blonde-haired baby in her arms. "Narcissa! Damn it, he wont quit it!" she snapped.

Narcissa snorted and plucked her son out of her sister's arms. "Drakie sweetie, be good. Daddy's in a meeting right now." She said, smoothing her baby's hair.

"We are _not_ having kids." Bella said, poking Rodolphus hard in the chest. "I meant it. If you knock me up any time soon...'

'Is the master in?"

The trio spun around to see Peter Pettigrew trotting anxiously into the waiting room, an expression on his face, which was mixed with nerves and excitement.

"Pettigrew. What are you doing here? No-one is supposed to be in this half of the house without clearance." Rodolphus snapped, looking at Peter with supremacy.

"I cleared him."

Nott came jogging up the hallway and stopped right next to Peter. "He's got good reasons to be here." He said. "Said something about Regulus and his sudden disappearance."

"He did, did he?" Narcissa said, looking suspiciously at the little man in front of her. "Care to elaborate where my cousin is?" she asked, shifting Draco from one hip to the other.

Peter, although quite intimidated stood his ground. "I need to speak to the master. Now." He said.

"There's no way you're going in there." Rodolphus said, jerking his thumb at the door behind him. "Even I'm not allowed in there. Only Lucius. And I don't care if its about Regulus and how he got scared." He said.

Peter gave each of the people present and look, before doing something he never would have thought he could do. He drew out his wand, stormed straight past the trio in front of him and magicked the doors open.

"My Lord, f-forgive my intrusion." He said, stepping into the room.

Voldemort was seated at a chessboard with Lucius Malfoy, a black knight in his fingers. He looked up at Peter with red eyes, a look of great annoyance on his face. Malfoy looked as stunned as the others who had just followed Peter into the room.

"M-my Lord, he would not listen to reason. He...he simply..."

"Enough Bella!" Voldemort snapped. Bella shrunk back against her husband's chest. "Pettigrew, you had better have a good reason for interrupting my old friend and mine chess match." He said smoothly, his eyes focused intensely on Peter.

"Y-yes my lord. But, I m-must speak of you to it alone." He said, looking at the others out of the corner of his eyes.

"What-ever you have to say fool, you can say in front of all of us." Lucius drawled impatiently.

"No." Peter said. "I must tell you alone my lord." He said.

Voldemort sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You are lucky I have patience on such a wonderful Halloween Pettigrew, for I will not kill you. My curiosity seems to have taken over my conscious thought." He said. He looked at Lucius at the others. "Leave us." He said simply.

Lucius looked like he very much would have liked to object, but he bit his tongue and bowed his head respectfully. "Yes my Lord. We will wait outside." He said. He stood up and ushered the others out of the room, closing the door behind him with one last venomous look at Peter.

Voldemort shifted in his seat and looked at Peter with narrowed eyes. "So, what information do you come to me with that is of the up-most importance? Speak quickly." He snapped.

Peter swallowed nervously and flinched at his tone. "It is knowledge you will be most pleased to possess my Lord." He said softly.

When Voldemort said nothing, Peter's confidence surged and he took a step forward.

"It is about the Potter's."

-------------------------------------

Sirius appeared in the middle of Peter's living room and looked around. "Wormtail? Come on, we have to get to the farms and pick off all the rotten...' he stopped as he noticed the small flat Peter was now living in was pitch dark.

"Strange. _Lumos_." Sirius said to himself, creating a beam of light.

Sirius looked around the room, his light gliding over the sharp lines and creases of Peter's furniture. _Why hasn't he told me he was going out_? He wondered.

_Unless he's been taken_ another voice said.

Sirius frowned and looked at the surroundings. _He can't have been taken by anyone. There's no sign of a struggle. All his furniture it perfectly in place, and Peter isn't one to be taken lightly. _

He bit his lip in thought as a quiet, yet inescapable voice filtered through his head, saying one simply word.

_Spy_.

Sirius felt his knees go weak as he pieced everything together.

_Remus said there were spies in the ministry. Snape said there was one in the Order. He's been going off without us for ages...no explanation. He got given tasks to keep himself off the radar...because, who would suspect him? No-one would think...Peter..._

Sirius's heart was pounding so fast it felt like it would burst out of his chest.

"Holy shit." He whispered into the dark. "I made him Secret Keeper. He's not here so that means...'

Sirius grit his teeth and looked at a photo on the wall. It was a picture of James and Lily on their wedding day, both of them having their arms around Peter.

"Potter's." Sirius muttered, feeling sick.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – (Ducks fruit being thrown) I know! Another cliffie! But, you all know what this means. D-Day. Oh god, I hope I can do this right!

And, what Peter supposidly said about knowing where Regulus was, that was just a way to get past clearance.

Pleas review!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31! Ok, does everyone have their seatbelts on? Oh god, my nerves are shaking so bad...

* * *

James sighed, feeling bored as he threw another egg at the wall. It hit hard and cracked open, spilling its innards all over the wall and down to the carpet. _This is no fun without the guys_ he thought sulkily.

"Ok, so Harry's not settling so I thought I would, – Oh my god!" Lily cried. She and Harry looked at the large arrangement of chocolate eggshells littered on the floor and cream covering the walls in various places. "James, what...you...what...' Lily was so appalled she seemed to be at a loss for words.

James looked at her over his shoulder and smiled weakly. "Just egging the house." He said.

Lily sat Harry down on the floor and walked over to him, her mouth still gaping. "James...you've got cream all over the wall!" she said, pointing in front of him. "And chocolate all over the floor! James, what on earth possessed you to...'

"Sirius and I would egg things every Halloween." He said softly, cutting her off. "We'd always try to have rotten ones for the Slytherins."

Lily felt her anger ebb away as she watched him sulk. She smiled as Harry crawled over, grabbed James's kneecap and pull himself up standing. James ruffled his hair and picked him up. "I'll clean it up in a minute." He said.

Lily sighed and pulled out her wand. "No, I'll do it. _Scorgify_." She cast, and the cream instantly cleared form the wall. She sat down on the floor in front of him and placed her head in his lap. "I'm sorry." She said.

James looked down at her and laughed. "Sorry? What on earth for?" he asked.

Lily relaxed as his long fingers delicately stroked her hair, massaging her scalp as he went. "For suggesting we do this stupid charm." She said.

James smiled and rolled his eyes at Harry. "Darling, I believe it was me who suggested it." He said. Harry seemed to smile in agreement.

"Yeah, but I urged for us to do it." She said.

"Lily, we could sit here forever debating over this. So, lets just forget who suggested what and enjoy our Halloween together." He said.

Lily smiled and looked up at him. "I thought you were depressed about being without your boys." She chuckled.

James smiled and stood up, taking Harry with him. "But I am here with my wife and son, and that is more than adequate compensation." He said, holding his hand out.

Lily laughed, took his offered hand and let him pull her up. "Is that all I am to you? Adequate compensation?" she teased, kissing him lightly.

James smirked and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Much _much _more." He whispered.

Lily smiled and kissed him again, ruffling his hair lightly at the same time. She noticed he was wearing her favorite cologne tonight, most likely for the occasion. The Potter's respect for Halloween was much as any other major holiday.

"Urh. Dad!" Harry said, pushing James and Lily apart by their cheeks.

James laughed and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Sorry mate. Forgot I was holding you for a second." He said. He placed Harry back down on the couch on a cushion and went back to Lily. "Well, seen as we're in the mood for closeness, perhaps we can make it a little more fancy." He said.

Lily raised an eyebrow and watched him walk backwards. "What?" she laughed.

James gave her a wink, turned to the record player on and music began to play loudly throughout the living room. James tapped his fingers on the edge of the box as the up-beat tempo of Mambo filled his ears.

"James, what are you doing?" Lily laughed.

James smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Lets dance." He said, sticking his chin up.

Lily laughed, got into position and counted in the time. She laughed as James turned their mambo dancing in dirty dancing, completely forgetting that Harry was still watching. "James, lets not set our son up for therapy so soon." She giggled.

James laughed and twirled her expertly. "Ok. Still, we haven't danced like this in a while." He said, letting his hands wander slightly to emphasize his point.

Lily slapped his hands away and smiled down at Harry. "Don't you get your charming ways from your father ok? Listen to none of his nonsense." She said.

"Ma!" Harry said, smiling brightly at her.

Lily laughed and nodded, letting James dip her. "That's right honey. Mama knows best." She giggled.

James pulled her up and kissed her shortly, but firmly. "Don't count on it. Harry's going to be a rebel and egg and toilet paper houses as soon as he can throw and run like the wind. Wont you boy?" he said.

"Dad." Harry said nodding and looking at his bog toe.

James snorted and shook his head, gyrating as he moved to the beat. "Good enough I suppose." He chuckled.

James and Lily continued to dance for another good 10 minutes, and by the end they were both panting and holding on to each other for support. The song changed to a slow dance, and Lily seized the opportunity, picking Harry up and placing him on her hip.

"Move aside amateur. Let a _real_ man show you how it's done." Lily said, pushing James backwards into his seat. James laughed as Lily smiled warmly at Harry, took his right hand in her left and slowly swayed with him in the spot.

James rested his elbows on his knees, letting his chin rest on the palms of his hands as he watched Lily and Harry dance in front of him. _Could there be a more beautiful sight in the world?_ He wondered to himself. _I highly doubt it._

"I know this isn't the best Halloween ever for you baby." Lily said, looking into Harry's eyes, but directing her comment at James.

James smiled and shrugged. "I don't mind. Perhaps a bit of maturity wont be such a bad thing." He said. "Sirius, James and Halloween isn't a good mixture." He said patronizingly.

Lily laughed and dipped Harry a little, making him squeal with delight. "Neither is Lily, Allison and a 2 litre tub of Rocky Road ice-cream." She said.

James let out a laugh as he watched Lily twirl in a tight circle with Harry pressed against her. Both sets of emerald eyes were lit up with enjoyment and contentment as they danced together. James could think of nothing better than to burn the image into his brain forever.

The song came to and end and Lily kissed Harry softly on the nose, making him giggle and stroke her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead her smile was instantly wiped off her face and her head snapped to the right.

James noticed her shift in mood as the record switched itself off. He stood up tentively and watched her eyes narrow. "Lily? What...'

"Shh." She hissed firmly, shaking her free hand at him. She looked out the slit of the curtains with her peripheral vision, letting her enhanced hearing take over. It had kicked in seconds ago. "Someone's outside." She whispered, jerking her head to the right.

James walked slowly over to the mantle and grabbed his wand. "Maybe its just Sirius." He mouthed.

Lily shook her head and tightened her grip on Harry. "No. Its not." She whispered.

Suddenly, the lights in the house went out, leaving the house in a darkness only lit by the half-moon outside. James and Lily's breathing increased as the sound of creaking floorboards filled their ears.

James tensed up significantly, gripping his wand tightly in his hand. He looked at Lily. She had an expression of fear on her face as she listened intently to sounds James could not hear.

Lily listened as there was a CLICK, and a screech of a hinge. She spun around quickly, facing the direction of the back door. She looked at James and indicated with her eyes at the direction the sounds were coming from. She watched as James nodded, held his wand against his chest and crept to the edge of the wall. He looked around the corner carefully for a moment, before spinning back instantly and looking as white as a ghost.

Lily gripped Harry even tighter as James rushed forward. "Its Him. Lily go. Take Harry and go. I'll hold him off." He said, grabbing her upper arms.

Lily felt her knees go weak as she felt a rush of fear. "But, James...you...'

"Lily please! Just _go_!" he said, not bothering to keep his voice down now.

Lily bit her lip in hesitation as she watched his eyes fill with tears. She sobbed softly, quickly leant up and kissed him and pressed her forehead against his. "Don't you leave me." She whispered desperately.

James sniffed, kissed Harry on the head and pushed her away. "Go. NOW!" He cried.

Lily gave him one more look. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too. GO!" he shouted. He watched on in anguish as he watched her bolt up the stairs with Harry.

James closed his eyes for a second and suppressed a shiver. He drew himself up and turned on his heel, his wand pointed steady in front of him.

"Where _are_ you?" sang the familiar hiss.

James glared at the doorway expectantly, his knuckles white from clutching his wand. "Come and find me you sadistic bastard." He growled. _Don't think you can get past me_ he thought.

James listened intensely as the sound of footsteps echoed off the walls. It seemed an eternity for him to finally appear, but when he finally did, James had never been more ready for anything in his life.

A foot appeared in the doorway, then a wand and then the large form of the Dark Lord. He smiled sadistically at James, baring his yellow teeth in a mad-like joy. "James Potter. Fancy meeting you in a place like this." He said softly.

James stood up straighter as Voldemort advanced on him. "What have you done to Peter?" he demanded angrily through grit teeth. "I swear, if you've hurt him in any way...'

"Don't concern yourself about that oaf, for he is no longer anything important to you. What I think you should _really_ be worried about is how you and your family are going to live to see the sunrise." He said, cutting James off sharply.

James swallowed at the murderous gleam in his enemy's eye. "You will sooner die than kill them." He snapped. "Get out of my house."

Voldemort laughed and shook his head. "Yes of course. How silly of me to trespass without your permission. _Crucio!" _

James fell hard to the floor, crying out in pain as a fire was lit under his skin, nails scratching at his bones. He withered and flayed on the floor, looking up at Voldemort's smile with as much of a glare as he could muster.

"Did you really think that _you_ could stop me? You, a simple boy?" he asked, taking a step forward. He seemed encouraged by James's screams, but seemed especially pleased when James cried out one single word over and over.

"Lily! Lily...' he moaned, grabbing his hair in his fists and clamping his eyes shut.

Voldemort laughed and lifted the spell. He walked up just as James's cries died away and kicked him hard in the stomach. "Get up. I want you kill you properly." He snapped.

James groaned and rolled onto his stomach, breathing hard. He blinked beads of sweat out of his eyes as he attempted to get up on his hands and knees. He coughed out blood onto the floor; his eyes still hazy as he slowly pulled himself up.

"You...fucking...' James croaked, wobbly getting to his feet.

Voldemort sighed and threw James's wand at him. James caught it clumsily as he stood up straight, limping slightly on one foot. "Talk all you want Potter. Just, stand still." He said.

James frowned and pointed his wand at Voldemort. "Last chance. Leave." He said hoarsely, his throat hurting from the after effects of the curse. When Voldemort did nothing but laugh, James felt himself burn up in rage. And it was pretty lucky that he did, because the windows all shattered, making Voldemort jump in surpise. James simply stood there, panting hard as Voldemort turned back to him and smiled.

"Now really, do you expect me to...'

"_DIFFINDO_!" James roared.

Voldemort was thrown backwards towards the wall, hitting it hard with a grunt. He growled angrily and wiped a hand over his cheek. He examined his hand with a glare and looked up at James. The spell had created a large gash on Voldemorts cheek, making him bleed heavily.

The Dark Lord laughed at James's smug face and pointed his wand at him. "Scream for her Potter." He snarled, taking a step towards him.

James tensed up and went to cast again, but the enemy was much quicker. Just as James was about to make for him, Voldemort waved his wand carelessly at James, making him fly backwards into the living room, landing hard on the floor.

James cried out in pain as he rolled over once more. He watched as Voldemort gave him a small smile and began his way up the stairs. _Oh no you don't_. He thought. "_INCARCEROUS_!" he cast.

His aim was off, but was good enough as ropes shot out of his wand and bound themselves around Voldemort's legs. He stumbled and wobbled on the spot for a moment, before toppling over completely onto his back.

James smiled through his teeth as he dragged himself over to him. He was struggling against his binds, trying to reach for his wand that had been dropped inches from his hand. As Voldemort began wriggling like a worm toward it, James grabbed his arms and climbed on top of him.

"I told you." He growled. He threw his fist forward with the little strength he had left and smacked Voldemort hard in the face. "Get – out - of – my – house!" he snapped, hitting his opponent at each interval.

Voldemort growled and grabbed James's side, digging his nails into the area where the Cruciatus curse had hit him. James yelled in pain and Voldemort took the opportunity, whacking James in the chest and throwing him off him.

James rolled backwards and rolled into the coat stand, causing it to fall on top of him. Voldemort wriggled to his wand and seized it. He pointed it at his legs and made the ropes vanish. He rose painfully to his feet, wiping away blood from his lip.

"Potter, don't delay the inevitable." He panted.

James frowned and slowly pushed himself to his feet, one single thought in his mind. _Stop him getting upstairs, or fucking die trying_. "_Relashio_." He snapped, sending sparks at Voldemorts face.

"_Protego_." He cast immediately after. The sparks hit the shield Voldemort had created and rebounded, flying in different directions. James ducked as several flew over his head, smashing the glass in the front door behind him and many pieces of furniture around them.

For a moment, the two of them simply stood there, panting hard and staring at each other. "Little spells such as those will not be enough Potter. Why don't you throw something good and hard at me?" he challenged.

James grit his teeth. "Fair enough. _Crucio_!" he yelled.

But Voldemort was one step ahead. He ducked quickly, avoiding the curse with ease. He ran forward and threw another punch into James's midrif.

"AH! God dammit!" James screamed.

Voldemort smiled, grabbed James's hair and pulled his head back. He shoved him forward into the nearest wall, and James was quite sure that now some of his ribs were cracked.

Breathing hard, Voldemort pushed the tip of his wand hard into James's neck. "There's no escaping it now. No Black to save you. Not even Dumbledore." he said.

James swallowed back another cry of pain and looked at Voldemort with all the hate and loahting he could muster. "Go to hell you fucking dickwad." he said.

Voldemort smiled and shoved the wand even ahrder, making James's choke.

"You first." he whispered.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!

----------------------------------

Lily quivered as she heard the words she had dreaded to hear. Who had said them?

_James. James said it._ She thought. _James killed him. Oh, I'm so proud of him. Listen, here he comes, ready to boast about how he defeated the most feared wizard of all time._ She thought as the sound of footsteps came up the stairs.

Lily turned to Harry behind her in the cot and smiled. "See? Daddy's alright."

"I'm afraid not."

Lily froze. She felt her blood run cold_. No...no no no no no..._

She spun around slowly, hoping it was some silly prank James was pulling on her.

It wasn't.

Voldemort smiled and shook his head, crossing the threshold to the room. "Silly boy. Thinking he could possibly stop me." He said smoothly. He looked around and nodded, as if approvingly. "I like what you've done with the room. Very nice. Tell me, did the recently departed design it?" he said, smirking.

Lily let out a cry of anguish. _Dead...he's gone...he's..._ Lily grit her teeth as a surge of fury passed through her. "You. You son of a BITCH!" she screamed, taking a step forward. The windows in Harry's room all exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere. Lily was upset and deeply grieved as the cool, outdoor air filled the room. She was fully prepared to pound that smirk off his face...but she had to stay put. Harry was still behind her.

_My wand..._she thought frantically, patting her pockets as the figure advanced on her. But the more she searched, the less she found. _Oh god, its downstairs_. She suddenly remembered. _Urgh, stupid girl! How many times has James told you..._

She stopped and let tears fall down her cheeks as Voldemort chuckled. "You've had enough of this hiding girl. Now, step aside so I can get what I came for." He hissed, leaning towards her.

Lily let out a small sob as she looked defiantly into his red eyes. "I wont let you take him." She snapped. She spat in his face and growled angrily, stepping closer to the cot behind her. Harry was somehow deadly silent as everything transpired in front of him.

Voldemort smiled and wiped Lily's spit away with a quick wipe of his hand. "Move out of the way. Surely you don't want to die." He said.

Lily didn't even have time to ponder why he was trying not to kill her. All she did know was that no force on earth was going to make her move and expose her son to the evil in front of her.

And then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks it hit her. She looked up at him and straightened herself up. "Take me instead." She said. "Kill me instead of him."

"Stand aside you silly girl." Voldemort snapped.

"No, please. Not Harry...take me...'

"Move aside!"

"No, have mercy on him. Take me..."

"Stand ASDIE!"

"NO!" Lily screamed, her hands now on Harry's. She squeezed them tight. _I love you baby. Oh god, don't you ever doubt that. I love you so much... _

Voldemort sighed and shook his head. "Fool of a girl." He said simply. He looked over her shoulder at the baby and smiled. "I'm sure your husband will be waiting for you." He whispered, looking back at Lily.

She wanted to close her eyes and wait for it, but a bigger, more rebelliousness part of her held his gaze as he pointed the wand between her eyes. "Don't think I won't be seeing you again." She muttered angrily.

Voldemort laughed and winked at her. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily's single scream filled the night, followed by a thump and the silence. Lily Potter had fallen to the floor in a heap.

She was dead.

Voldemort sighed without pity and stepped over her lifeless body to the cot. Harry was sitting very still, looking up at the Dark Lord with the same eyes that had held a fire of hatred for him only seconds ago. He leant on the side of the cot, twirling his wand in his hand.

"They say you're meant to be my end." He said to Harry. "You. An insignificant bug. An _infant_." He hissed.

Harry looked up at him with big eyes. He looked at the floor where Lily's body lay, before back at Voldemort. Harry smirked up at the man and looked defiantly up at him.

The Dark Lord laughed and stood up properly, pointing his wand at Harry. "You can have a good reunion with your family in the afterlife boy. Consider this the end of your part in the prophesy." He said.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort smiled in joy as the green light emitted from his wand, but his smile was quickly wiped away as pain hit him, one hundred times more intense than the Cruciatus curse.

"AAHHHHH – NOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

A/N – Ok. Are we all ok? My god. You've got no idea how hard this was to write. Please give me your honest opinion!

Please review!


	32. Epilogue

Well, as one fantastic hobbit once said, 'I'm glad to be with you fellow readers. Here at the end of all things'. Well, maybe not exactly like that, but you get my point. This is the final chapter in the story. But fear not, there shall be a sequel AH HA!

* * *

"MOVE!" Sirius roared angrily as another group of kids crossed the road in front of him. The screamed as he sped around them on his motorbike, calling him names as he flew around the corner.

"Dammit, so fucking slow...' he muttered, trying desperately to get to Godric's Hollow without apparating or flying. Since the attack on the Longbottoms, wards had been set up around the house to prevent apparating.

_Please don't let me be right about this...oh god, please let everything be alright..._

Sirius changed gears and sped up again, flying over a speed bump and nearly hitting some more children in his way. He didn't care that he could loose control of his bike at this speed, nor did he care about anything else.

Sirius skidded hastily around another corner and pulled up on his back wheel, smoking his way up the road impatiently. He looked up at the sky, knowing he was only a few more blocks away. There was no Dark Mark, and this fact let him breath in relief.

_If there's no mark, then why can I see smoke? _He thought again, another rush of anxiety flooding his body.

_Probably just some kids playing pranks. There's no need to worry..._ he reasoned.

He skidded around two more corners and braked hard at the top of the Potter's street.

And he stared.

His entire body had gone numb as he slowly rolled up the street, coming to a halt in front of the rubble that was once the magnificent house of his best friends.

For that was the only thing that could describe the once magnificent, well cared for house. Smoke was rising from the broken bricks and scattered pieces that built the house. Parts of the wooden framework will still standing, however black with ash. The garden was slowly burning with a low fire, exposing a trail of black in its wake as it moved slowly up towards the cracked pieces of plaster along the ground.

Sirius leapt off his bike and threw it aside onto the street. He clenched his jaw intensely as his eyes scanned the scene.

_Is this a glamour? Is this some sick joke, made by the guys?_ He wondered. He walked up to the destruction, standing a meter away from the once front door and stretched his hand out. He moved it around; waiting for the shimmer in light that proved it was all just a hoax. A sick joke.

But his fingers touched nothing.

"No." he whispered, his lip trembling as he stumbled forward. He bent down on all fours and began crawling through the deluge, throwing bricks aside as he went. He was frantically throwing objects out of his way as his heartbeat sped up times ten.

He turned to the right and saw something familiar. A flash of red.

Sirius's hopes engulfed as he crawled hurriedly over, stumbling as he went. The red hair was splayed out from underneath a large portion of wall. Sirius tucked his hands up under the small gap and heaved it up with a cry of frustration. Eventually, he threw it backwards, exposing a very disheartened looking body.

"Oh God, Lily...' Sirius said, lifting her up softly. He held her lifeless body in his arms, searching her bloodied face for any sign of hope. "Lily? Oh god, please...no...' he whispered. He clenched his jaw and stuck two fingers just below her jaw, searching for a pulse.

He let out a sob of anguish as he felt nothing. Her skin was cold and there was a tinge of blue to her beautiful features. "No." he repeated. There seemed no other words. "Lily...' he wept, pressing his forehead against hers. He let out a small cry and looked around again.

"James?" he called. He waited a moment, before picking Lily's body up carefully and standing up. "James?" he called again. _James wont be dead. No one can kill James..._

Sirius walked over the rubble, careful not to hurt Lily's body in any way. He paused for a moment, smoother her hair out and continued his search.

_Not James. He's fine. He's not..._

Sirius blinked as a flicker of light invaded his eyed, just to the left of him. A feeling of excitement rushed over him and he climbed as fast as he could to where the light had come from. He stumbled, nearly dropping the woman in his arms...but composed himself and continued.

"James!" He cried, dropping hard to his knees next to the arm, poking out from a pile of bricks. Sirius gently laid Lily down at his side and began digging through the debris. It didn't take him long before James's upper torso was exposed, his cracked glasses hanging loosely on his expressionless face.

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "Stop pretending James, this is serious. We need to get Lily to a doctor." He said, poking James's chest.

Sirius's smile faltered, as there was no response. "James, come on." He said, pulling James up. Sirius went deadly serious as he looked down at his best friend. "Prongs?" he whispered, his voice shaking.

Sirius waited an eternity for James to simply smile and open his eyes, laugh at Sirius and tell him it was all just one of his jokes. That Remus and Peter were hiding somewhere, ready to take Lily to the doctor.

But it never came.

Sirius let out another angry cry as he stroked James's face. The feeling of grief building up inside him was just too intense to comprehend. It felt as if a part of his soul had been ripped directly from his chest. That everything he had ever though was good and happy had been crushed right in front of him. It was a feeling of sorrow so deep, that even one of the best poets could not describe.

Sirius let the tears fall freely down his cheek as he screwed his face up in pain, his hands still shaking James gently trying to gauge a response.

"Lily...James..." he said, looking at Lily, and then back at his soul mate in his arms. He closed his eyes and threw his head back.

"_JAMES_!" he roared into the night. He screamed until it felt his throat was about to rupture from the force of it. He screamed until every piece of grief, anguish and sorrow had been exhumed from his soul.

--------------------------------------

Hagrid plodded hastily down the street, his umbrella clutched at his side. His heavy footfalls echoed around the deadly silent street, creating an eerie feeling, even for the giant.

He jogged up the street and finally arrived at his destination, his eyes widening in horror as he took in the unbelievable sight in front of him. He slowly and cautiously stepped up onto the footpath, looking at three figures in the middle of the mass of singed materials.

"Sirius?" he asked, squinting into the darkness.

Sirius was sitting on a large arrangement of bricks, elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. It took him a moment to respond to Hagrid's call, and when he did finally look up, Hagrid could see his eyes were red from crying.

Sirius sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. When he spoke, it was deadly calm. "I...I put them together. They shouldn't get lonely."

Hagrid went to ask what he was on about, when he clapped eye on the bodies lying at Sirius's feet. James and Lily Potter were indeed laying together, Lily's hand on James's chest, with James's arm around her shoulders.

Hagrid let out a sob of shock and horror as he took a few more tentative steps towards them. "Holy Christ." He muttered. "I...I don' believe it." He muttered. He closed his eyes and bowed his head respectfully for a moment, before looking back at Sirius. "You alrigh'" he whispered, taking another step towards him.

Sirius continued to stare at the bodies before him. "They can't be alone." He said, nodding to himself. "They were always supposed to be together."

Hagrid sighed and ran a hand through his tangly hair. "Sirius, where's Harry?" he asked.

At this, Sirius did look up at Hagrid. "H-Harry?" he asked. As Hagrid nodded, Sirius suddenly felt another surge of determination run through him._ My god, how could I have forgotten about my own fucking godson?_

"I...Hagrid, I didn't think...' he said, standing up.

Hagrid nodded and tapped Sirius on the back. "Its alright Sirius. I'm not blamin' yer. I understand." He said softly.

Sirius took the opportunity and hugged Hagrid firmly, letting a few more silent tears fall. Hagrid sighed and rubbed his back soothingly, still looking around the rubble for any more signs of life.

Suddenly, his ears pricked up. "Hey. You hear that?" he said, tapping Sirius to get his attention.

Sirius pulled away instantly and listened in too. There was a moment silence, before what could be heard as a faint cry. "Harry!" Sirius shouted, looking around madly. He ran to the left and fell to his knees, pressing his ear to the ground in hopes of picking up the source. He crawled forward slightly, before looking down in front of him. "Hagrid, he's here!" he shouted. He grabbed the enormous slab of plaster with his hands and attempted to lift it.

"Step aside!" Hagrid said, stumbling over. Sirius did as he was told and let Hagrid throw the wall aside as if it were nothing. He watched as Hagrid reached into the hole and pluck out a very distressed, squirming baby.

"Harry!" Sirius cried, hardly daring to believe it. He looked at his godson on Hagrid's arms. "Holy hell." He muttered. There, on Harry's forehead was a large cut. Blood was trickling slowly from the wound, mixing with Harry's tears of pain.

"That's some cut." Hagrid breathed.

Sirius remained silent, licked his thumb and wiped the blood away with it. Harry let out a cry as Sirius's thumb passed over the cut on his forehead. "Sorry mate." He whispered, kissing Harry on the cheek.

Hagrid looked over his shoulder at the space that they had just pulled Harry from. "He must have gotten caught in a pocket of air or sommat. Explains why he wasn't crushed." He said.

Sirius laughed and poked Harry in the stomach. "Lucks no stranger to you my boy." He said. And then, the smile was wiped off his face as he looked over at the bodies that lay mere meters away from them. He sighed and felt his eyes welling up again. "I'm sorry mate.' He whispered. "I was too late." He said.

Hagrid gave him a curious look, before looking up into the sky. "How come there's no Dark Mark?" he wondered out loud.

Sirius tore his eyes away from Harry and looked up too. Indeed, the only thing that lay in the sky above them was stars. Sirius frowned as the Star Sirius winked down at him.

"You don't think...Harry...' Hagrid started, looking down at Harry in wonder.

Sirius shook his head and dusted his hands free of dirt. _I don't want to think about Voldemort now. I deal with him later_ he thought loathingly. "Give him to me Hagrid." He said suddenly, trying to take Harry out of the giant's arms.

But Hagrid turned away from him slightly. "Er, I'm sorry Sirius but I cant." He said, looking regretful.

Sirius frowned. "What do you mean you cant? I'm his godfather. I'm meant to take care of him if...' he trailed off, once again throwing a painful glance at the bodies.

Hagrid sighed and let Sirius stroke Harry's hair. It seemed to have a calming effect on the distressed child. "I'm meant to take him to Dumbledore." Hagrid said slowly, as if afraid he would make Sirius explode. "Special orders."

Sirius looked up at him. "But...but I'm his Godfather. James said...Lily...'

"I know. But, I was sent to come an get 'im." Hagrid argued softly. He felt terrible putting Sirius through his. He had just lost his best friends, and now he was going to take away his Godson as well.

Sirius simply looked up at Hagrid with big, shining eyes for a moment. He clenched his jaw once again and looked down at Harry. He was hiccoughing slightly from crying so much.

"Ma?" he whispered, stroking Sirius's nose.

Sirius felt like he could just completely loose his resolve then and there. "No. M-Mummy's not here." He whispered, his lip shaking.

"Dada? Da...' Harry mumbled, snuggling into Hagrid's jacket.

Sirius leant forward and kissed Harry very softly on the tip of his nose. "I'll see you again soon Harry. I promise you that." He whispered. He looked up at Hagrid and nodded. "Ok then. You...you can take him now." He said, although if he were completely honest, he didnt want Hagrid going anywhere with his Godson.

Hagrid hitched his jacket slightly as Sirius stood back. "Yer comin?" he asked.

Sirius shook his head and looked back over at Lily and James. "No. I...I want to be here." He said.

Hagrid hesitated. "You know, I really don't think you should be alone at a time like this." He said. "You want me to get someone for you?"

Sirius simply continued to stare at Lily and James. "No. You take that baby somewhere safe." He said.

Hagrid seemed doubtful, but he also did not have the stones to disagree with Sirius in this current state. "I'd stay, but...'

"Its fine Hagrid. Go."

Hagrid sighed and nodded. "A crew will be here any minute to clean all this up. Er, that is...the house, I meant." He corrected, realizing he could have just offended him.

Sirius nodded, apparently not even caring. "Sure." He said flatly. He listened as Hagrid heavy footsteps started up, but suddenly whipped around. "Oh, Hagrid?" he called.

Hagrid stopped mid-step as Sirius came running up to him. He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in his hand. "Take her. You'll get wherever your going faster." He said.

Hagrid looked down at the keys to Sirius's motorbike in his hand, feeling stunned. "Yer sure?" he asked.

Sirius nodded and slipped back into his daze. "Yeah. I won't be needing her anymore." He mumbled. He walked over to the bodies once more and dropped to his knees in front of them. The next few moments were a complete blur for him. He listened distantly as the roar of his motorbike filled the night air and took off into the sky with a bang. He was also sure that he heard a few people finally coming out of their homes to investigate what had happened.

_It's my fault. My fault_ he thought over and over. _If only I hadn't...they'd still be...oh god. Lily...James..._

Sirius sniffed back and sighed. "Dumbledore insisted he go with Hagrid." He explained to their lifeless masses. "Maybe it's for the best, you know? Dumbledore will figure out what to do."

Sirius was vaguely aware of the large crowd gathering now, as movement behind him caught is attention. He looked out of the corner of his eye...and his eyes locked on a familiar person.

Rage such as nothing he had ever felt suddenly pumped through his veins as he stood up. "You." He snarled, his glare deadly.

Peter was looking down at the bodies beside Sirius with wide-eyes. It seemed as if he were completely horrified with the entire situation. He hadn't even noticed Sirius yet, but that didn't last long. His eyes traveled over the hateful man standing in front of him, his fists tight at his side and a deadly look in his eyes.

Peter felt a rush of fear at the expression and stumbled backwards, eager to get away. "Sirius...what..."

But he didn't even get to finish. Sirius was at him in three long, angry strides. He grabbed the front of his shirt in fury and shook him hard.

"YOU! Look what you've _DONE_!" he roared into Peter's face.

"S-Sirius, you don't understand...' Peter whimpered, helpless against Sirius's strength.

Sirius, blind beyond his loathing and grief simply ignored him and grabbed the back of his head. He turned him roughly around to make him face Lily and James, lying on the ground. "You look at what you've done. LOOK!" He screamed in Peter's ear. He brushed aside the fact that Peter was absolutely petrified and turned him around to face him again.

"How _could_ you Peter? You're friends. James and Lily. Your FRIENDS! HOW _COULD_ YOU?" he roared.

Peter could do nothing else but except the fury vibrating of his former friend to him. He wanted to make excuses, but Sirius was beyond reasoning.

"How _could_ you? Peter, we trusted you. _Look what you've done_...' Sirius whispered, his face now streaming with tears. "You killed them. You sold them out. You...the spy...' He shoved Peter away from him, as if suddenly repulsed by him. "Tell me why Wormtail." He said, his voice strong and firm. "TELL ME _WHY_!" He roared when Peter said nothing.

Peter sighed and gathered himself up. He looked around at the surrounding crowd, suddenly getting an idea. A man was slowly making his way up to the pair, as if wondering if he should try and stop the fight that was coming.

"James and Lily, Sirius!" Peter yelled, so everyone could hear. "How could you do this Sirius?" he called again.

Sirius looked at him in confusion. "_What_? What are you talking about?" he growled.

Peter whipped his wand out and pointed it at Sirius. Sirius's eyes widened in realization and he too pulled his wand out, his grip on it vice-like. He had the urge to laugh at the balls Peter suddenly was showing.

"Are you going to _kill_ me Peter?" he called, amusement evident in his voice.

Peter cast a quick glance around the surrounding crowd. _Make it big_. he thought. _Make it one to remember. _He drew himself up and screamed the first spell that came into his mind, followed by another one.

Sirius just had time to register what was happening, before the explosion sounded through the night like a bomb. He shut his eyes against the blinding light, only to find himself thrown off his feet with the force of another spell.

Sirius fell hard to the ground, surely cracking a rib as the impact on the street ricochet through his body. But despite it all, he could do nothing but laugh. _A cheering charm?_ He though seriously, but his body was laughing like mad. _What did he do?_

Sirius sat up in pain and looked around, still laughing like a madman as he examined the scene. Bodies were lying everywhere. Screams filled the night as those tending to the bodies examined them, finding nothing left but death. There was a large crater in the space that Peter and Sirius had just stood and water was spaying up in the air from a busted pipe.

"No...' Sirius laughed, trying to stand up. "He's...he's gone!" he laughed again. He clutched his side, hoping the spell would ware off. He looked aorund the street madly, trying to find any sign of the traitor. But he was gone. Completely disappeared.

_He cant have apparated...and theres no way anyone can run that fast._ Sirius thought, giggling like mad. _Unless he...the cunning little shit..._

"Him! It was _him _who did it! I saw him! Blew the little guy up for exposing him!"

"I saw it too!"

"I did as well. He killed those people!"

Sirius looked around at the sound of a hysterical woman. He saw her, pointing him out to an Auror. Sirius tried to groan, but his laughing prevented such an action. A group of Aurors came running over, he took in deep breaths.

"They're dead." He giggled, pointing at Lily and James a distance away.

The Auror in charge turned to two wizards behind him and nodded. They ran over to the Potters and looked down at them, going as white as a sheet.

"Its true Boss. Potter and his Missus. They're...' he choked up, looking away in horror.

The boss looked at Sirius in revulsion. "Black, you..." he started.

Sirius burst out laughing again. "They're dead! _Do_ something you idiot!" he cried. _Find Peter. Find the betraying scum. Lock him up and... _

Several Aurors suddenly grabbed Sirius from all angles, tackling him to the ground. Sirius let out a sigh, which was the closest to a grunt he could produce and looked around. "What are you doing?" he laughed. "Not me. Help_ them_!"

The boss looked at Sirius with horror, but also a hint of pity. "Sirius Black, I'm afraid we will have to detain you until further notice. You're hearing will be set for a date and you will be presented before...'

"Let me go you fuckheads!" he screamed, laughing still. He struggled forcefully against the 5 large men holding him.

"Don't make me stun you Sirius." One said. Sirius looked at who had spoken and smiled.

"You wouldn't dare Harrison." He laughed at his former classmate.

"No, but I would.' said the boss, standing over him._ "Stupefy_!"

Sirius looked at the bodies of James and Lily once more, before his world went black.

-------------------------------------------------------

Miles away, in a quiet street where nothing much interesting ever happened, a man appeared at the top of the road, his cloak lightly moved around with the wind and his long, silver beard glistened in the moonlight.

He sighed and began rummaging through his pockets.

_Oh James. Lily, I hope you can forgive me for doing this_ he thought. _But, I see no other option._

He pulled out what he had been looking for and slowly and carefully, put the street lights out with the object, placing the street in even more darkness than before.

He smiled, placed the object away and walked casually up the street towards Number Four, Privet Drive.

* * *

A/N – The end. Now, don't get offended by the strangeness of the ending, but it made total sense to me. You all know what happens from then on, so I don't need to explain it. The details of Allison and Remus's reaction, the funeral, etc, will all be explained in the next story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Kisses to you all!


End file.
